EL SECUESTRO DE TWILIGHT
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Twilight es secuestrada por un dragón, quien la conduce al reino de Draconem. Allí el rey del país acusa a la joven de mantener esclavizado a Spike, ella niega la acusación, pero el monarca le condena a permanecer retenida en el país.
1. CAPÍTULO 1: SECUESTRO

**Hola bronies y lectores.**

**Este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras leía el fanfic de "La segunda vida de Eclipse y Aurora", en dicho fic Spike se marcha de Equestria y se va a vivir con los dragones. Sin embargo, en esta historia Twilight es retenida en el país de los dragones.**

**El fanfic está narrado mediante distintos narradores protagonistas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
****SECUESTRO**

**NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR TWILIGHT  
**No sé por dónde empezar. Tengo la sensación de estar viviendo una pesadilla. Ya llevó tres días encerrada en una sucia y enorme celda, la cual forma parte de las mazmorras del palacio de Draconen, el país de los dragones. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Me secuestraron, acusándome de un crimen que no había cometido.

Todo comenzó el martes. Mis amigas y yo fuimos a ver la emigración de los dragones. Uno de ellos me vio discutiendo con Spike, en realidad no fue nada serio, simplemente mi compañero había traído un poco de ponche para la ocasión, pero tropezó y me lo volcó encima, poniéndome la ponchera por sombrero, le llamé la atención. A veces pienso que regañó demasiado a Spike, pero me estoy desviando de la historia. Mi observador era el consejero o algo así del rey Magma, el soberano de este país. Al verme aquel gigantesco reptil fue directo a por mí, me agarró con una de sus garras; mis amigas intentaron ayudarme pero no pudieron hacer nada. Mi raptor se separó del resto de su raza. Durante un tiempo Dash persiguió a mi secuestrador, pero de pronto él se volvió y le dio un fuerte golpe con su enorme cola. Mediante un hechizo de teletrasporte logre zafarme temporalmente del dragón y acudí en ayuda a mi amiga, pero el reptil tomó a Dash del cuello con una de sus garras, y me amenazó con matarla si no me entregaba a él. No tuve elección, me vi obligada a entregarme para que no matase a Rainbow, podría haber intentado huir con un segundo teletransporte, pero entonces seguramente Dashie hubiese muerto.

Mi raptor soltó a mi amiga pegaso y me tomó entre sus garras. Me dijo que si volvía a intentar escapar alguna ciudad de Equestria lo pagaría. Le pregunté que por qué me hacía esto, y me contestó _"Porque has incumplido el tratado. Debes ser juzgada por ello en el país de Draconem"_, no entendí está respuesta. ¿El tratado? ¿De qué me estaba hablando? Fui llevada a presencia del rey dragón, fue entonces cuando vi mejor a mi raptor. Era un dragón volador, de piel rojo sangre, con escamas negras, sus garras y ojos eran de color marrón oscuro. El rey era un dragón serpiente; de piel dorada con escamas plateadas, y garras grises. Me recordaba un poco a la Diosa-alicornio Artemisa, porque normalmente se la representa con el lomo dorado y las crines plateadas, aunque nadie sabe su aspecto real. Me enteré entonces de que mi raptor se llamaba Arquímedes, él me acuso de mantener esclavizado a un niño dragón; por la descripción que dio supe que se refería a Spike. El soberano, de nombre Magma, me dijo que la acusación contra mí era muy grave, porque suponía la ruptura del _Tratado de Everfree. _Le respondí que no entendía la acusación, que Spike y yo éramos como hermanos, y que no sabía de qué tratado me estaba hablando. Arquímedes me acusó de mentir e insistió en que debía ser condenada a la pena máxima. El monarca me miró y me preguntó si tenía algo que añadir; contesté que Arquímedes me había secuestrado, que mi detención era ilegal, insistí de nuevo en que nunca había maltratado a Spike, y negué saber nada de ningún tratado. Magma suspiró, reconoció que mi detención no era del todo legal, pero mi caso debía juzgarse y mientras tanto permanecería retenida. El monarca me aseguró que se daría aviso a las autoridades equestrianas sobre mi arresto.

Seguidamente fue conducida a los calabozos, allí me metieron en una enorme celda. El colchón estaba cubierto de gemas, no podía dormir sobre él. Uno de los carceleros se burló de mí diciéndome _"Pues duerme en el suelo"_. ¿Qué remedió? Tuve que dormir directamente en el suelo, así ya llevó tres días. Me colocaron un collar en el cuello, que anulaba mis poderes, esta hecho de una aleación de plomo, estaño, antimonio y cobre, que se usa para repeler la magia; tiene un cierre con cerradura que solo se abre con una llave.

Estoy escribiendo con mi casco delantero izquierdo, por lo que mi caligrafía es un desastre.

Durante todo este tiempo mis carceleros me han interrogado a lo bestia. Me han golpeado, retorcido mis extremidades, incluso me han hecho un esquince en mi casco delantero derecho; pero lo peor es que hoy, hace tan solo unos minutos y antes de devolverme a la celda, me penetraron con un consolador, con tanta fuerza que incluso me desgarraron la zona vaginal. He perdido mucha sangre, puede que no sobreviva, notó que se me nubla la vista, no puedo…

**DÍA 4 DE MI ARRESTO  
**Desperté en una cama de hospital, también rellena de gemas, por lo que me duele la espalda. No sé exactamente que me sucedió. Lo último que recuerdo es que me estaba desangrando cuando me desmayé. Al despertar vi a un dragón a mi lado. Él tenía la piel azul cielo, sus escamas y garras eran marrón oscuros y sus ojos azul marino. El reptil me miró con lástima. Me explico que él y el rey me habían visitado en las mazmorras, al ver mi estado el soberano ordenó que recibiese atención médica.

—Señorita Sparkle. Soy Neptuno. El médico le ha curado sus heridas, pero ha dicho que deberá estar ingresada durante dos o tres días hasta que le retiren los puntos que le han dado en su vagina. Lo crea o no, el rey no tuvo nada que ver con lo sucedido en las mazmorras, esos miserables tenían que interrogarla pero no torturarla, se propasaron, pero han sido arrestados y serán sometidos a una investigación.

—¿Quién es realmente usted?

—Ha sido sometida a arresto domiciliario. Cuando le den el alta se vendrá conmigo a mi casa, vivo con mis dos hermanos pero nos apañaremos. El rey confía en que estando en nuestra compañía no sufrirá más malos tratos.

—O sea que usted es mi nuevo carcelero.

—Técnicamente sí, pero prefiero que me consideré su anfitrión. Ni mis hermanos ni yo le permitiremos abandonar el país, pero la trataremos con respeto. No todos los dragones somos unos brutos, como los tipejos de la mazmorra.

—Fui arrestada ilegalmente y por error.

—A mí no tiene que convencerme, convenza al juez. Ahora será mejor que descanse acaba de despertar de la anestesia.

—¿Me anestesiaron?

—Claro, ya le dije que tuvieron que darla puntos, no iban a ponérselos sin anestesia.

**DÍA 7 DE MI ARRESTO  
**Ayer salí del hospital y me trasladaron a mi nueva residencia. Allí conocí a los hermanos de Neptuno, eran dos. Un dragón macho de piel verde con escamas y garras marrones, sus ojos eran verde azulado, respondía por Urano; el último era una dragona, de piel amarilla claro, con escamas rojas, garras rojo oscuro y ojos azules; respondía por Minerva. Urano me explicó que eran trillizos porque habían nacido del mismo huevo, algo muy raro en su especie. La dragona me comentó que todos los colchones de la casa estaban rellenos de gemas, pero podía dormir en el sofá del salón. Para mi alimentación ella había conseguido algunas frutas y verduras, lo cual era un alivio porque en la mazmorra y en el hospital, solo me alimenté de gachas.

—Supongo que tiene usted muchas preguntas, señorita poni—intervino Minerva.

—Me llamó Twlight Sparkle, y sí tengo preguntas. ¿Por qué me han secuestrado? ¿Por qué me retienen en este país? ¿Por qué me han confiado a ustedes? ¿Qué es el Tratado de Everfree?

Los tres dragones rieron. Urano me respondió _"Esas son muchas preguntas, pero la más importante es la última. Puesto que la arrestaron por incumplir el tratado"_. El dragón verde miró a sus hermanos, seguidamente los tres me condujeron al salón, en donde yo dormiría. Allí Urano empezó a explicármelo todo, no daba crédito a sus palabras.

Hacía 2000 años Equestria y Draconem se habían enfrentado en una guerra, que provocó la muerte de varios dragones y ponis. Después de 2 años de luchas, la princesa Celestia y el rey Magma firmaron un tratado de paz. Esta amnistía fue firmada en el centro del bosque Everfree, de ahí su nombre _"Tratado de Everfree"_. Según este acuerdo los ponis no podían esclavizar a los dragones y viceversa. A mí se me acusaba de mantener esclavizado y secuestrado a Spike, y según el tratado debía ser juzgada en Draconem. Les pregunté qué pasaría conmigo si me declaraban culpable; Minerva me respondió que ella y sus hermanos no eran abogados, pero lo más probable era que o me condenaran a muerte, o me mantuviesen arrestada sin permitirme regresar nunca a mi país. Neptuno se acercó a mí y me dijo; _"la pena de muerte es improbable, lo más seguro es que te obliguen a permanecer en el país, tú abogado podría solicitar lo que aquí llamamos arresto nacional, significa que vivirías en este Estado como ciudadana, pero nunca podrías volver a Equestria"._

Me asustaron las palabras de mis nuevos carceleros. Además me surgieron muchas dudas. Si realmente hubo una guerra hace 2000 años, entonces ¿Cómo es los equestrianos ignorábamos dicho conflicto? ¿Las princesas nos lo ocultaron? ¿Por qué? Sin embargo, lo que más me aterraba era saber que podían llegar a ejecutarme, o a retenerme en el país; en ambos casos nunca volvería a ver a mis amigas ni familiares. Puede que Neptuno notase mis temores porque me dijo _"El juicio es inevitable, pero haremos todo lo que podamos para que te declaren inocente, aunque solo sea por evitar un nuevo conflicto entre nuestros países"_.

**NEPTUNO  
**Tanto mis hermanos como yo dudábamos de la culpabilidad de la yegua. No parecía una mala persona, aunque la maldad tiene muchos rostros. Sin embargo, lo que se había hecho con aquella poni era una injusticia, impropia de los valores de nuestro reino. Su detención se había producido de forma ilegal, a modo de secuestro; además había sido maltratada y violada por nuestra raza. En el hospital ya me informaron de que la chica ingresó con un desgarramiento vaginal. No paraba de pensar en los miserables que violentaron a la poni en las mazmorras ¿Qué habría sido de ellos? La Constitución prohíbe las torturas a prisioneros, salvo si estás son autorizadas previamente por un tribunal o por su majestad, pero hay límites que no puede autorizarlos nadie, ni siguiera el rey; y la violación es uno de esos límites. No se puede violar a una prisionera, ni tampoco se permite la abrasión, ni privar a nadie de sus sentidos o amputarle uno de sus miembros; todo esto es tan ilegal, que ni siguiera el rey puede autorizarlo.

Un rato después, por encargo de mi hermana, fui a comprar un colchón de lana; como los que usan algunos ciudadanos y turistas grifos, en el país hay una minoría de población grifo, son muy pocos, menos del 5% de los habitantes, pero si nacen en el país y están inscritos en el registro civil tienen los mismos derechos y obligaciones que los dragones. Minerva pensó que este tipo de colchón se adaptaría mejor a Twilight, y aceptó. Lo único malo es que la compra me costó 920 lavas, _la lava era el moneda oficial, como no tenía tanto dinero pague 340 como entrada y deje el resto a deber; la diferencia era de 580, que tendría que abonar en 4 plazos, me cobrarían cada mes 145 mensuales hasta saldar la deuda_. En la casa teníamos sabanas, mantas y almohadas sobrantes, con todo ello montamos una cama para nuestra nueva "huésped". La comida fue otra dificultad, todos nosotros cocinábamos pero a mí se me daba mejor que a Urano y a Minerva, no obstante normalmente solo nos dedicábamos a la carne, no estábamos acostumbrados a cocinar menús vegetarianos; conseguí un libro de cocina vegetariana, y comencé a trabajar con él. A mi hermana le gustó pero a Urano y a mí no.

**URANO  
**Mientras mi hermano se marchaba de casa para ir a comprar un colchón para Twilight, Minerva se dirigió al palacio real para intentar solicitar una audiencia con el rey, nos habían ordenado que como mínimo uno de nosotros debía estar siempre con ella, no podíamos dejarla sola. Por tanto me quedé solo en casa con la señorita Sparkle, ella mi miraba con desconfianza, normal después de lo que le habían hecho. Le explique que no la permitiríamos abandonar la casa, pero que no tenía que temernos. No teníamos intención de hacerla daño.

Twilight me preguntó quiénes éramos realmente. Le dije que mis hermanos y yo pertenecemos a una familia aristocrática muy cercana a la corona. Sin embargo, la aristocracia de este país es educada con mucha severidad. Cuando un noble nace hasta los 12 años se cría con sus padres, pero a partir de su duodécimo cumpleaños los aristócratas son educados por una familia de plebeyos, de la total confianza de dichos progenitores, y a los 18 deben hacer el servicio militar. De esta manera se intenta que los gobernantes aprendan a valorar el trabajo físico. Después del periodo del ejército se recibe la formación universitaria. Sin embargo, lo más polémico del sistema, es que nadie, ni siguiera la plebe, pueda ser reconocido como heredero de sus padres hasta que estos así lo determinen. En el caso de los plebeyos con la autorización paterna es suficiente, pero a la nobleza a de autorizarles tanto los padres como el rey. Mis hermanos y yo somos aristócratas de nacimiento, pero hasta que no seamos formalmente nombrados como herederos de nuestra familia, se nos considerara plebeyos, aunque lo que nos interesa es nuestra herencia; lo de ser plebeyos no tiene importancia, más del 80% del país lo es. Además hemos pasado "media vida" viviendo con una familia de ganaderos. En este país la ganadería es muy importante, porque aunque los dragones podemos comer vegetales y rocas minerales, somos mayormente carnívoros. Lo que más nos gusta son las vacas, los corderos y los cerdos.

**MINERVA  
**Desde mi casa hasta el palacio real hay unos tres kilómetros, pero eso no es nada si se va volando, pero solo empleé mis alas hasta el kilometro dos, el resto lo hice caminando. Me gusta ver la ciudad desde el aire, pero también callejear. Los habitantes de este país tienen un tamaño medio de 5 metros de altura, por eso nuestros edificios son muy grandes en comparación con otros países. Mis hermanos y yo no somos tan enormes, apenas alcanzamos dos metros y medio, 2,60 en el caso de Urano. Se nos considera bajitos lo cual le atormenta a Neptuno, pero estaba hablando de la ciudad. Nuestras casas normalmente son viviendas individuales, los materiales más empleados en nuestros edificios son el mármol y el hierro inoxidable; las ventanas normalmente son de vidrio, pero en ocasiones se emplea el rubí. De hecho, el que un edificio tenga ventanas de rubí es un signo de distinción y prestigio, aunque personalmente no lo veo práctico, la visibilidad es peor que con el vidrio. Las calles están muy centralizadas unas con otras. En los colegios la disciplina es muy severa. Se obliga a los niños a estudiar técnicas de lucha desde los 10 años, así están más capacitados para su posterior servicio militar a los 18. Creo que es un error obligar a unos niños a luchar, posiblemente sea por eso por lo que nuestra raza tiene mala fama, y seguramente también ese es el motivo que muchos dragones tengan un carácter violento.

En nuestro sistema judicial todo ciudadano debe ser juzgado por un jurado popular. La población se divide entre plebeyos y nobles, pero estos tienen los mismos derechos y obligaciones; la nobleza suele ser económicamente más rica pero se la acostumbra a trabajar desde muy joven, la ociosidad no está bien vista. Si un ciudadano no tiene un trabajo de pago, debe dedicarse a estudiar o participar en alguna ONG o en cualquier actividad física, deportiva o intelectual. Hay un grupo especial: **los sin nombre**_, _son personas que por haber cometido algún delito grave se les declara _fuera de raza_, es decir, no tienen derecho a nada y todo el mundo les margina_. _El problema del sistema, es que al nacer se hereda el estatus de los padres, el hijo de un fuera de raza es un sin nombre, el de un noble es un aristócrata, etc. He visto muchos casos de sin nombre, que lo son por el mero hecho de ser vástagos de unos padres que también lo son, pobres niños. Es injusto que un pequeño tenga que pagar por los errores de sus padres.

Llegué al palacio, donde fui recibido por Arquímedes. No me gusta mucho; hace dos años mis hermanos y yo presentamos un proyecto de ley, para conceder la condición de ciudadanos a los fuera de raza que lo fuesen por nacimiento; al principio el proyecto tuvo buena aceptación en el Parlamento, pero él se opuso y convenció al rey y a otros aristócratas de que se negasen a sacar adelante la nueva ley.

Su majestad me recibió a solas en la sala del trono. Hice una respetuosa reverencia pero él se limitó a abrazarme, me dijo que se temía el motivo de mi visita, y me platicó _"Sin duda estás aquí por la unicornio procedente de Equestria"_, a lo que le respondí _"Sí, su majestad. Con todo respeto, esa chica fue raptada de su país y torturada en el nuestro. Ni siguiera se ha demostrado su culpabilidad. Merece que la liberéis y la devolváis a su casa"_. Había hablado sin rodeos. El soberano me miró fijamente, como si me estuviera analizando, de pronto me contestó _"A estas alturas ya es tarde para liberarla sin más. He mandado un emisario a la princesa Celestia de Equestria, además he dado orden de organizar un juicio. Twilight Sparkle será juzgara en unos días" _Le pregunté al rey que por qué nos había entregado a la prisionera a mis hermanos y yo. Me respondió que volver a encarcelarla era arriesgado, porque podría ser violentada de nuevo, especialmente porque los que habían vivido la guerra todavía guardaban mucho odio a los ponis, pero, Urano, Neptuno y una servidora no vivimos el conflicto, y aparte teníamos un carácter muy pacifico, la chica estaría segura con nosotros. Está respuesta no me terminó de convencer, perdí la paciencia y estalle _"Majestad, esto es una vergüenza. ¿Desde cuándo nos dedicamos a raptar yeguas? ¿Desde cuándo se permiten las torturas a los prisioneros? La presunta víctima de la señorita Sparkle ni siguiera ha prestado declaración"_. Pensé que el rey me castigaría por ser tan directa y hablarle en ese tono, me miró con furia, pero de pronto su expresión se relajó y me dijo _"Tienes carácter, niña. Mejor empléalo en algo productivo, como el conseguir un abogado para Twilight. Aun no he podido buscar ningún letrado, tú te encargarás. Deberías ser más cuidadosa con la persona que puede aceptar o negarse, que tus hermanos y tú recibáis el legado de vuestros padres"_. Genial, ahora me tocaba buscar un abogado ¿Y quién lo iba a pagar? ¿Yo? ¿Con qué dinero? Tuve que limitarme a obedecer ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Regresé a casa enfadada, para entonces Neptuno ya había organizado una cama para Twilight, mediante un colchón que colocamos en un cuarto de estar. Informe a mis hermanos y la poni de mi conversación con el rey.

**TWILIGHT  
**Había pasado una semana desde que me mudé a la casa de los tres dragones. Ellos se portaban bien conmigo; pero a veces les respondía enfadada, porque aunque me tratasen con amabilidad me mantenían retenida. Seguía llevando el collar que inmovilizaba mi magia, en una ocasión intente forzar la cerradura con un cuchillo, Minerva me descubrió y me llamó la atención diciendo _"Deja de hacer eso ahora mismo, o tendré que atarte y no quiero tener que hacerlo. Además desde aquí no puedes teletransporte a Equestria, es demasiada distancia. Y la guardia detectaría tu olor si huyeses, no dudes que te perseguirían. Mejor que no les pongas a prueba a los soldados dragón, no sabes de lo que son capaces"_. Le di la razón, mi país estaba demasiado lejos para una teletransportación. Además ¿Adónde iría? ¿A Ponyville? ¿A Canterlot? ¿Y si me perseguían hasta allí y atacaban la ciudad? No podía arriesgarme a poner a inocentes en peligro. Dejé el cuchillo en su sitio y miré a la dragona quién me miró con enfado, pero de pronto su rostro se relajó y suspiro _"Mira, Twilight, si por mi fuera te llevaría a Equestria ahora mismo, pero no estoy autorizada. Si quieres marcharte ha de ser por la vía legal"_.

**NEPTUNO.  
**Por increíble que parezca desde que Twilight llegó a la casa, mis hermanos y yo tuvimos que asumir todos sus gastos; desde la compra de su colchón, pasando por su alimentación y demás hasta el coste de su abogado. Nuestro padre y la corona se negaron a poner ni un céntimo. Minerva era profesora de primaria, Urano trabajaba en auxiliar administrativo en un ayuntamiento; y yo trabajaba en una granja de ganado vacuno, donde mis hermanos y yo nos criamos a partir de los 12 años. Sin embargo, aun juntando los tres salarios lo teníamos difícil para pagar al letrado de Twilight. Como no la podíamos dejar sola tuvimos que turnarnos entre nosotros, para que mientras dos se iban a trabajar el tercero se quedase con ella, como yo era el que más fácil lo tenía me quedé con la poni la mayoría de las veces. En la granja me conocían y comprendía mi situación, pero Minerva tenía que responder ante sus alumnos, los padres de ellos y el claustro de profesores; y Urano tampoco lo tenía fácil, la administración es muy estricta con sus funcionarios.

Nuestra madre estaba de vacaciones en el reino grifo, se marchó dos días antes del rapto de Twilight, y no regresaría hasta dentro de varias semanas, Urano había sugerido escribirla contándole todo lo que estaba pasando, pero al final preferimos no hacerlo, ella se merecía tener unas vacaciones tranquilas, ya se enteraría de todo al volver a casa.

**TWILIGHT  
**Al octavo día me pasó algo sorprendente, me visitó la princesa Celestia. Ella saludó de mala gana a los tres dragones, y les llamó "carceleros", este adjetivo les molestó a los tres especialmente a Urano, el cual se encaró con la princesa y grito _"¿Carceleros? Nosotros no pedimos que la señorita Sparkle viniese aquí, nos la endosaron porque sí, porque al rey le dio la gana, ni siguiera nos consultaron. Espero que Equestria nos pagué sus gastos, porque el abogado de la señorita no trabaja gratis". _Minerva intervino de pronto poniéndose entre su hermano y la princesa. Seguidamente nos hizo pasar a esta última y a mí al salón, donde mantuvimos una conversación, la cual expongo aquí.

—Twilight, estaba muy preocupada. Rainbow Dash me dijo que un dragón te había secuestrado, pero no sabíamos dónde estabas. Luna y yo enviamos patrullas de pegasos para que investigasen a los dragones equestrianos, pero con discreción. Dos días después se presentó un emisario de este reino en el palacio de Canterlot, nos informó de tu situación. Al principio pensé en ocultarle todo a tu familia, pero tenían derecho a saberlo. Tus padres, tu hermano, Cadence, tus amigas… todos están muy preocupados y nerviosos. De algún modo el suceso se filtró a la prensa; toda Equestria está aterrada, los padres tienen miedo de que sus hijos salgan a la calle, por temor a que los rapten como hicieron contigo.

—Princesa... lléveme a casa, por favor.

—No es tan sencillo. Estoy negociando tu liberación, pero va a tardar un tiempo.

—¿Un tiempo? ¿Quiere decir que me va a abandonar aquí?

—Twilight, no puedo liberarte a la fuerza. Si lo hiciera las relaciones entre Equestria y Draconem se desmoronarían, eso no es conveniente para ninguno de los dos países.

—Pero no puede dejarme aquí. Quieren juzgarme.

—Exacto. En el juicio demostrarás tu inocencia. Spike testificará a tu favor y yo también. En cuanto te declaren inocente podrás regresar a Ponyville.

—¡Que gracia! ¿Y si me declaran culpable?

—Si se diera el caso pagaré un rescate por ti.

—No puedo creer que me visité para decirme que me abandona aquí.

—Toda nuestra familia quería venir conmigo y también tus amigas, pero solo a mí se me permitió visitarte. En esta casa estás a salvo, no trates de fugarte o la fiscalía usará tu fuga en tu contra.

—¿Sabe lo que me hicieron cuándo llegué aquí?

—¿Lo sucedido en la mazmorra? Sí, lo sé. El rey dragón me informó. Aquellos miserables ya fueron detenidos; se hizo una investigación sobre ellos, al parecer no has sido su única víctima; pero ya están siendo juzgados por sus crímenes.

—No puedo creer que me abandoné a mi suerte.

—No te abandonó. Cumplo con mis responsabilidades de princesa, saldrás de aquí por la vía legal.

—Y otra cosa. ¿Qué es todo eso de una guerra ocurrida entre Equestria y este país hace 2000 años?

—… Es tarde, tengo que irme.

—Maestra, no puede dejarme con la duda.

Celestia se encamino a la salida, pero Twilight la bloqueó la puerta.

—Twilight, déjame pasar.

—Respóndame antes.

—Por favor, no me preguntes eso.

—¡RESPÓNDAME!

—… Ah, sea. La guerra se llevó a cabo 500 años después de la fundación de Equestria, es decir, hace 2000 años. Luna era muy pequeña, casi una bebe, y yo eran una adolescente que había subido al trono al morir mi padre. Consideraba primitivos a los dragones, pensé que toda Equestria podría enriquecerse con la conquista de este país, asique…

—¿Les invadisteis?

—Sí. Fue un grave error, que provocó la muerte de varios ponis y dragones. Equestria estuvo a punto de ser destruida; y Luna… ella… estuvo a punto de morir. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que debía intentar detener la guerra. Firme un tratado de paz. Para intentar superar mi dolor al cabo de un año mandé destruir todas las pruebas y evidencias del conflicto, como mi hermana era muy pequeña le oculte todo. Ella no sabe nada, jamás he tenido el valor de confesárselo.

No daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Mi maestra había provocado la guerra? Vi que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Perdóname, Twilight. Por mi culpa Equestria sufrió, y ahora tú estás pagado por mis crímenes.

De pronto oí tres poderosos rugidos, entonces comprendí lo que pasaba. Los dragones tienen el sentido de la audición muy desarrollado, lo habían oído todo. De pronto se abrió la puerta y entraron los tres reptiles, quienes miraban a Celestia con cara de odio.

—¡USTED! ¡USTED PROVOCÓ LA GUERRA! ¡ASESINA!—gritó Neptuno, quien se abalanzó sobre mi maestra y la agarró del cuello.

Vi como mi mentora comenzaba a ahogarse, le faltaba el aire y no tenía fuerza para usar la magia, intenté ayudarla pero Urano me sujetó, no me hacía daño pero me tenía inmovilizada, y aun llevaba puesto el collar anti-magia. Celestia estaba empezando a ponerse roja, parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero de pronto para sorpresa de todos Minerva golpeo a su hermano lanzándole al suelo y haciendo que soltase a la princesa.

—¡Minerva! ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Neptuno.

—Aunque está alicornio sea una miserable este no es camino correcto. ¿Quieres convertirte en un asesino? No te lo permitiré.

**MINERVA  
**Personalmente no me importaba lo que le pasase a la maldita alicornio blanca, pero no iba a permitir que mis hermanos y yo cometiésemos un asesinato. Mire a Celestia que estaba paralizada en el suelo y jadeaba. La dije que se fuese ahora que aun podía hacerlo, que era culpa suya todo lo sucedido, incluido el rapto de Twilight. La maldita yegua miró a Urano, que aun tenía sujeta a Twilight, volví la vista a mi hermano y le dije que soltase a la señorita Sparkle, él la soltó. Celestia se marchó lentamente del salón, nos suplicó que no le hiciésemos daño a Twilight, le aseguré que la unicornio a no sufriría ningún daño por parte nuestra, tras marcharse a la señorita Sparkle se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se marchó a su habitación, me fui tras ella.

**EL REY MAGMA  
**La detención de Twilight Sparkle provocó mucha tensión entre el gobierno y la nobleza. Algunos afirmaban que se había cometido un secuestro, y este tendría consecuencias para las relaciones con Equestria. Otros, entre ellos Arquímedes, afirmaban que ya iba siendo hora de escarmentar a los equinos y tomar Equestria. Arquímedes hizo las siguientes declaraciones en pleno Parlamento, donde estábamos reunidos más de 300 dragones, "Majestad y señorías, ¿No es tiempo ya de reclamar los territorios que nos pertenecen? Firmamos una amnistía con Equestria hace 2000 años ¿Y para qué? Para que los dragones que residen en la tierra de los ponis vivan como siervos ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a tolerar tanta humillación? Sometamos a todos los equinos, y los que no quieran jurarnos fidelidad que paguen las consecuencias". Uno de los nobles se levanto y se encaró con Arquímedes. _"¿Habrás de una guerra? La guerra es el mayor azote contra la libertad, no lo olvides. ¿A quién confiaríais la responsabilidad de la guerra? A los que quieren perdernos, supongo. Tú has provocado todo esto, tú secuestraste a una pobre muchacha equina, cuya supuesta víctima ni siguiera ha prestado declaración. ¿Quieres que se repita el conflicto de hace 2000 años? ¿No sufrimos bastante por aquel entonces? Majestad, este hombre está loco. Nos llevará a la aniquilación, expulsarle de este sagrado órgano" _Estas declaraciones produjeron muchos comentarios, tanto a favor como en contra de ambas partes. El que había hablado en contra de Arquímedes era Ceniza; se trataba de un dragón de piel gris, escamas negras, garras rojo oscuro y ojos azules.

Fue una reunión agotadora. No se llegó a ningún acuerdo. Neptuno y sus hermanos me habían pasado informes positivos sobre la detenida. Cada vez estaba más dudoso sobre su culpabilidad pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Liberarla? Ya no podía, ahora su caso lo llevaba un tribunal.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

En principio está historia iba a ser un one-shot, pero como se alargaba decidí dividirla e capítulos. Por ahora el fic de Trixie estará parado hasta terminar esta historia, pero lo terminaré, no se preocupen.

Espero que está historia sea de su agrado.

Los nombres de Neptuno, Minerva y Urano son nombres de dioses de la mitología romana. Me encanta los nombres de los dioses romanos y griegos.

* * *

**Lector/a.** Eres incorregible, Scrittore. Siempre pones a Celestia de mala.

**Scrittore.** En esta historia Cely hace de buena persona, pero con un pasado oscuro, es decir, es buena en la actualidad, pero no lo fue cuando era joven.

**Lector/a.** ¿Tú odias a Celestia?

**Scrittore.** No odio a ningún personaje de la serie, odiar es malo. Pero después de Blueblood Celestia es el personaje que menos me gusta.

* * *

Por favor, dejen sus reviews.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: LA CARTA

**Capítulo 2  
****LA CARTA**

**TWILIGHT  
**Tras marcharse la princesa me dirigí a mi habitación. Me sentía vacía, no podía creerme lo que acababan de confesarme. ¿Mi maestra había provocado una guerra? ¿Había intentado invadir a los dragones? Siempre vi a Celestia como alguien intachable, como un perfecto modelo de conducta, ella era todo un ejemplo para mí; siempre había deseado ser como ella, pero ahora… ¿Qué me quedaba ahora? Tenía la sensación de estar viviendo una pesadilla constante. Me sentía como si me hubiesen arrebatado a la persona a la que siempre admiré. Ya no podría mirar a Celestia como antes, podía seguir respetándola como mi maestra y soberana, pero no como un ejemplo a seguir.

Nunca se lo había confesado a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, pero hacía más de dos años que sabía que Celestia y Luna no movían los astros; había hecho estudios secretos por mi cuenta, que demostraban el verdadero funcionamiento del sistema solar. Además aunque esto suene mal, en cierta ocasión me colé en la sección secreta de la biblioteca real. Hay un área que no la conoce casi nadie salvó Celestia, pero en una ocasión la descubrí, un año antes de mudarme a Ponyville. En cierta ocasión vi a mi maestra entrar allí pero ella no me vio. Un día cuando nadie me veía entré en ese lugar; encontré toda una serie de libros censurados, entre ellos un ejemplar de Star Swirl que hablaba de un conocimiento que al parecer se ha ocultado a la sociedad poni, la gravedad; esto suena mal pero… robé el libro para estudiarlo, tarde varios meses en estudiar el texto a fondo y entender su contenido; tuve que leerlo por las noches cuando todos dormían para que nadie me descubriera, por aquel entonces Luna aun no había vuelto a Equestria. Tardé más de medio año en devolver el libro, y tuve que hacerlo también de noche.

Primero la princesa Celestia censura el conocimiento ¿Y ahora resulta que no es más que una loca? ¿E incluso le ocultó y le oculta la verdad a su propia hermana y a todo el mundo? Pues se va a enterar. Si salgo de aquí, cuando vuelva a Equestria publicaré todo lo que sé. Denunciaré a esa loca, que lleva mintiéndome toda la vida… ¿O no? ¿Traicionar a Celestia? Me suena de lo más miserable, ella es como una segunda madre para mí ¿Cómo podría traicionarla? Pero lo que hizo no es correcto, ni tampoco está bien que mienta sobre el funcionamiento de los astros.

Me derrumbé en la cama y comencé a sollozar. Mis sentimientos se mezclaban y contradecían unos con otros; sentía inseguridad, tristeza, ira hacia mi maestra pero también lealtad y cariño por ella. No sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar.

De pronto oí que la puerta se abría, pero no vi quién entró. Estaba tumbada boca abajo con la cara apoyada en la almohada. Note que alguien me abrazaba y me cubría con un ala, me volví y vi a Minerva, la dragona me miró con un gesto de comprensión y se dirigió hacia mí _"Twilight, sé que todo lo que te ha pasado es muy duro. Se te ha tratado de forma injusta, ni siguiera tendrías que estar aquí, pero te prometo que mis hermanos y yo te apoyamos y te vamos a ayudar. Hemos contratado a un abogado, él se encargara de tu defensa. Tienes muchas posibilidades de salir inocente, pero incluso si salieses culpable podemos apelar. Por lo sucedido con Celestia no te preocupes, Neptuno a veces tiene mal genio, pero no es un loco, incluso si yo no hubiese intervenido él no hubiese matado a la princesa alicornio, no es un asesino. Has tenido una primera impresión muy negativa de mi raza, no es culpa tuya, las circunstancias fueron adversas, pero lo creas o no, la mayor parte de la población de este país es gente pacífica y honesta" _Miré a la dragona, aun con los ojos llorosos, ella me secó las lágrimas con una de sus garras. No entendía del todo por qué Minerva trataba de consolarme pero me sentía agradecida, decidí responderla _"No lo entiendes, Minerva, no es solo el juicio. Celestia ha sido como una madre para mí, siempre ha sido mi ejemplo a seguir pero ahora…"_ La dragona y yo intercambiamos una mirada y me respondió _"Celestia se equivocó en el pasado, hizo mal las cosas; pero si actualmente mantiene buenas relaciones con el rey Magma entonces… ¿No crees que ella ha tratado de rectificar?"._

**MINERVA  
**Le dije a Twilight que Celestia había tratado de rectificar, pero personalmente tenía mis dudas de que eso fuese verdad. En estos últimos días me había empezado a encariñar con la unicornio. La veía destrozada emocionalmente y con razón; se la había tratado de una forma horrible. Primero la habían secuestrado de su país, después fue maltratada e incluso violada en una celda… para terminar, ahora había tenido un encuentro muy desagradable con su princesa Celestia. No conocía cuál era exactamente la relación entre Celestia y Twilight, pero está última me había dicho que la princesa era como una segunda madre para ella, eso me dio dos cosas en que pensar; primera ¿Celestia había criado a Twilight? y segunda; ¿La alicornio blanca era un ídolo para Twilight? Si ambas cosas eran ciertas, entonces no era raro que la señorita Sparkle se hubiese derrumbado. Todos necesitamos a nuestros ídolos, nuestros modelos a los cuales admirar e imitar, si aquella unicornio sentía que había perdido su modelo de referencia, entonces eso más todo lo que le había sucedido en Draconem… Por Lunarian, era espantoso. ¿Cómo se había llegado a toda esta situación?

De pronto entraron mis hermanos en la habitación, supe que habían escuchado mi conversación con Twilight. Una de las características que tenemos los dragones, es que nuestros sentidos están muy desarrollados, especialmente el oído y el olfato, lo que dificulta que podamos tener intimidad, porque aunque hablemos bajo casi nada se nos escapa.

**URANO  
**Minerva sabía que Neptuno y yo habíamos escuchado la conversación entre ella y Twilight. Nuestra hermana nos miró a los ojos y se puso a hablarnos en Stradivarius; Twilight nos miró perpleja, era la primera vez que usábamos nuestra lengua materna delante de ella. La unicornio al principio se asustó al oírnos "gruñir", pero de pronto pareció acostumbrarse, me miró y me preguntó si aquellos gruñidos eran algún tipo de código; me reí de la pregunta y le pasé el marrón de la explicación a mi hermano.

**NEPTUNO  
**El graciosillo de Urano se partió de risa cuando Twilight nos preguntó por nuestra lengua materna, le expliqué que la lengua oficial de los dragones es el Stradivarius. Oralmente son un conjunto de rugidos, no gruñidos como decía ella, los cuales al mezclarlos mediante distintas combinaciones dan lugar a un sistema de comunicación. En la escritura usamos el mismo alfabeto que los grifos, que es un conjunto de runas, pero nuestro sistema de acentuación es ligeramente diferente; porque los grifos siempre acentúan las palabras esdrújulas, mientras que nosotros solo las acentuamos si se trata de un plural.

**URANO  
**Lo cierto es que la pregunta de Twilight no era tan graciosa, pero me divirtió pasarle el marrón a mi hermano. Aunque lo cierto es que aquella unicornio daba verdadera lástima, ella nos pidió que la dejásemos escribir a sus padres, el problema era que no sabíamos si eso le estaba permitido; no estábamos seguros si tenía derecho a enviar y recibir correspondencia. Minerva se compareció de la poni, ofreciéndose a llevar una carta a Equestria, a mí me enterneció el carácter de mi hermana, pero tenía mis dudas. Lo lógico hubiese sido consultar primero con el abogado. No obstante Twilight escribió la carta, nos explicó dónde vivían sus padres, nos describió su aspecto físico y nos dijo sus nombres; después la yegua entregó la misiva a mi hermanita. Minerva fue al piso de abajo y consultó un mapa mundial, después salió de la casa.

**MINERVA  
**En el fondo sabía que Urano tenía razón. No teníamos la seguridad de si Twilight tenía permitido el derecho de correspondencia, pero no fui capaz de negarme a ella, bastante había sufrido ya. No obstante yo no era tonta, no me dirigí directamente a Equestria, fui al Bufete de abogados, donde me entreviste con el letrado. Tuve suerte, él me confirmó que Twilight podía enviar y recibir cartas, me sentí aliviada y me marché tranquilamente a Equestria, aunque de si el abogado me hubiese dicho que no también hubiese llevado la carta, solo que entonces tendría que haber disimulado más. Cuando aún no había salido de la ciudad, vi desde el aire, una escena lamentable. Era sábado, día de mercadillo; en la calle había un niño _sin nombre _siendo maltratado por un tendero ambulante; la gente miraba aquella escena de violencia sin intervenir, que vergüenza. Descendí y aterricé a pocos metros de donde se encontraban el agresor y la víctima. El tendero era un dragón blanco, de escamas y ojos azul cielo, sus garras eran negras; el niño debía de tener unos siete u ocho años, tenía la piel naranja claro, escamas marrones, garras negras y ojos verdes. A todo esto hay que añadir que todos los fuera de raza llevaban obligatoriamente un collar de hierro rojo en el cuello, les servía para distinguirlos, aunque personalmente pienso que era para humillarlos, si se quitaban el collar eran sometidos a humillación pública. Una vez más, la sentencia de los _fuera de raza, _se trasmitía de padres a hijos. Vi como aquel abusón cogía al pequeño del cuello, mientras el niño decía _"Solo quería comprar algo de comer"_, aquel impresentable dio un bofetón al chico y respondió _"Mentira, una basura como tú seguro que quería robarme"_. Me acerqué hacía aquel abusón y le ordené soltar al pequeño.

—¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes? Este gusano es _un sin nombre_, una escoria—me contestó.

—Tú eres la escoria. Abusas de un niño indefenso. ¿Quieres saber quién soy? ¿Te dice algo el nombre de Minerva?

—¿Tú? ¿Tú eres Minerva? ¿La hija de…?

—Sí.

Aquel miserable palideció, aunque su piel ya era blanca, y soltó al niño. Le respondí que informaría a su majestad de lo ocurrido. El muy cobarde mi miró con miedo, disculpándose con el chico, y pidiéndome que no lo delatará. El agresor era un vendedor de rocas minerales, nuestra raza las consumé. Nosotros comemos minerales, lava y carne; también podemos alimentarnos de menús vegetarianos, pero estos no suelen gustarnos demasiado. El vendedor regalo varias rocas de piedra caliza al niño y otras tantas a mí, disculpándose de nuevo con ambos, volvió a pedirme que no lo denunciará. Le respondí que por esta vez le dejaría en paz, pero le estaría vigilando.

Acompañé al pequeño a su casa, situada a pocos metros. Me explicó que su padre había sido un noble de la corte del rey, pero fue acusado de evasión de impuestos y fraude fiscal; le condenaron a ser un fuera de raza, y la sentencia se transmitió también a su mamá y a él. Esta explicación me sorprendió, normalmente la sentencia de _fuera de raza, _se aplica en los casos de asesinato, violación, alta traición, etc. Sin embargo… ¿Por un tema de impuestos? No era normal haber dictado esa sentencia por un caso así ¿O sí lo era? Habría que saber qué argumentos usó la fiscalía; pero aun así... ¿Por qué se implicó también a la esposa? Se supone que la sentencia no se trasmite entre cónyuges. Llevé al niño a su casa, nos recibió su madre, quien al parecer se sorprendió de verme con él, me preguntó si su hijo me había molestado, le explique lo sucedido en el mercado y le enseñé las piedras. Me invitó a pasar a tomar algo pero le dije, que aunque se lo agradecía tenía prisa y me fui. Antes de irme le insistí a la madre de que se quedase con las rocas que me había dado el tendero, las necesitaría más que yo. Costó un poco convencerla pero al final se las quedó. Desde el aire pude oír al niño, mientras él decía _"Mami, esa señora dijo que se llamaba Minerva, y el hombre malo se asustó al oír el nombre"_. La señora respondió _"Es que ese nombre es muy característico, esa chica es hija de…_

Me dirigí directamente a Canterlot, algunos pegasos de la guardia me cerraron el paso. Les dije que me dirigía a ver a los señores Sparkle, ellos se alarmaron e incluso me acusaron de querer dañar a los padres de Twilight. Me di la media vuelta y salí volando a toda velocidad, no tenía ganas de discutir ni de pelear. Los pegasos me persiguieron, que pesados eran, subí más arriba. A cierta altura los pegasos se detuvieron, el aire era casi nulo y hacía mucho frío. Uno de los perseguidores intentó ponerse frente a mí, fue un grave error, a esa altitud no podía respirar. En el ejército aprendí a mantener la respiración durante media hora, como cualquier ciudadano de Draconem hizo el servicio militar a los 18; por otro lado los dragones tenemos más facilidad para filtrar el aire de la atmósfera; pero aquel poni no estaba acostumbrado, se desmayo y cayó al vacío. Me dio lástima, descendí para ayudarle y logré cogerle. Bajé con él en brazos hacía tierra firme, donde el aire era mayor; pero sus compañeros en vez de agradecérmelo comenzaron a atacarme con sus lanzas, desagradecidos. El pegaso se despertó, se separó de mí y me acusó de querer matarle y devorarle. Me acusaba a mí, a quien le había salvado de morir asfixiado, ingrato. Sabía que aquellas armas no podían atravesar mi dura piel, pero aun así resultaban molestos los pinchacitos, volví a subir a lo más alto pero esta vez nadie osó seguirme. Esperé unos minutos antes de bajar de nuevo, no vi a nadie asique me marché. Para evitar más problemas me fui a unas montañas cercanas, esperé a que anocheciera. Por la noche llegué a casa de los señores Sparkle. La mayor parte de los dragones tienen un tamaño medio de 5 metros de altura, incluso algunos son más altos; pero una servidora era bajita, solo medía 2,5 metros.

No sabía con exactitud qué hora era, pero por la altura de la luna, y el brillo de las estrellas supuse que serían las 22:30. Las estrellas brillan con más fuerza en plena noche, pero conforme se acerca el amanecer pierden brillo, bueno... no lo pierden exactamente, pero no se percibe igual. Me pregunté si estarían dormidos, no sé a qué hora se acuestan los ponis. Twilight suele acostarse sobre las 0:00, antes se queda leyendo, lo que me recuerda que Urano y yo tuvimos que conseguirla varios libros escritos en el común, porque los que teníamos en casa estaban todos redactados en Stradivarius. En la ciudad de Vesubio, la capital de Draconem, donde vivimos mis hermanos y yo, y ahora también Twilight, hay varias librerías pero solo una que comercialice libros escritos en común, no son muy frecuentes en el país dragón. Normalmente los libros escritos en el común están destinados a los turistas, y solo hay una editorial que realiza este tipo de edición, la Editorial Salamandra.

Llamé a la puerta y me abrió una unicornio, por la descripción que me había dado Twilight supe que se trataba de su madre llamada Velvet, la yegua me miró con miedo y cerró la puerta, típico. Siempre se tiene miedo a mi raza, es por culpa de tontos tópicos originados por leyendas tontas. Rodé los ojos y volví a llamar, esta vez abrió un semental, el esposo de la yegua Night Light, me dijo que me marchará porque no quería problemas. Le respondí que le traía una carta de su hija, él abrió los ojos como platos y me hizo pasar, entré en la casa, era bonita pero no tuve mucho tiempo para admirarla, la yegua de antes me seguía mirando con temor, vi que el semental se abrazó a ella.

Saqué la carta y la dejé apoyada en una mesa del recibidor. Me sentí tentada de intentar conversar un poco con aquellos ponis, pero estaba claro que me temían a pesar de que no les había hecho nada, aunque teniendo en cuenta que yo era la carcelera de su hija, en el fondo era normal que no quisiesen verme. Les di la espalda y me volví a la puerta para marcharme, pero antes de que pudiera girar el picaporte sentí un fuerte mareo y me desmayé.

No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba en una especie de sótano, parecía un trastero. Esos groseros me habían encadenado, llevaba las alas atadas a la espalda y una segunda cadena en el cuello que me sujetaba a un radiador fijado a la pared, el cual no estaba en funcionamiento. Olisqueé la cadena, no era una aleación, estaba hecha de hierro inoxidable. Genial, ahora era yo quien estaba prisionera. Afiné el oído para escuchar a los equinos, la yegua insistía en entregarme a las autoridades del país, pero el semental decía que se esperara, que primero quería interrogarme ¿Interrogarme? No estaba seguro de si Night era muy listo o muy tonto. Podría haber roto mis ataduras, a los padres de Twilight podía mantenerlos a raya con facilidad, pero si llamaban a los soldados lo tendría más difícil. Además no quería hacer daño a nadie; de momento era mejor mantener las cadenas. Oí como unos pasos se acercaban y vi al semental.

—Esta no es forma de tratar a las visitas—me quejé.

—Cállate, monstruo. ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Qué le has hecho?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? ¿Cómo me trajo aquí?

—Con un hechizo de sueño. Esperaba que te durase dos horas, pero solo has estado inconsciente unos treinta minutos. Ahora responde. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?

—Yo nada, pregunte usted a Arquímedes, que fue quien la raptó.

El equino me miró dudoso. Me recordó a algunos de mis alumnos, cuando tienen alguna duda pero no se atreven a preguntarla. Doy clase de lenguaje y literatura a un grupo de primaria. Todos los colegios de Draconem son públicos, no hay enseñanza privada, salvo por algunos profesores particulares, contratados por los padres de algunas familias para ayudar a sus hijos con los estudios, pero estos docentes trabajan a domicilio. Lo hacemos así para que todos tengan las mismas oportunidades académicas. En una enseñanza privada la formación dependería demasiado de los recursos económicos de cada familia. Además en Draconem está muy mal vista la ociosidad.

En cuanto a las relaciones entre la nobleza y la plebe suelen ser amistosas, dado que ambos grupos se educan en los mismos colegios; participan en los mismos deportes, como las carreras voladoras; hacen todos la formación militar, etc. A veces surgen algunos nobles elitistas que desprecian a las masas y al pueblo llano, en todas partes hay individuos peores que otros, pero no son muchos.

Me estoy desviando del tema principal. Estaba hablando de mi conversación con Night Light. El semental me miró a los ojos fijamente.

—¿Quién es Arquímedes? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con él? ¿Qué habéis hecho con mi hija?

—¿Por qué no me desata? Podemos ir al salón y hablar tranquilamente.

—No me fió de ti—me respondió el semental.

—Oh, por favor… Twilight me dijo que ustedes y ella criaron a Spike. No puede ser que tengan tanto miedo a los de mi raza.

—Spike es un caso especial. Para mi esposa y para mí es como un hijo; pero no confió en ti.

La respuesta del padre de Twilight no me sorprendió, en parte tenía razón. No era lo mismo confiar en un joven dragón, criado por él; que en una dragona adulta desconocida.

Oí pasos de nuevo, al poco se presentó Velvet situándose al lado de su marido. Me miró con ojos suplicantes antes de decir _"Por favor, solo queremos saber qué ha sido de nuestra hija"_. Se notaba que aquella mujer estaba sufriendo; y su marido también aunque presumiese de machote. ¿Y quién iba a culparlos? ¿Cómo no van a sufrir unos padres que saben que su hija ha sido raptada? Pero aun así no me gustaba su forma de actuar, yo no les había hecho nada. Había venido a verles por deseo de su hija, les había traído una carta… ¿Y me recibían así? ¿Atacándome a traición y encadenándome? No sé si hice lo correcto o no, pero me sentí tentada de castigarles, pero como no quería volverme violenta se me ocurrió jugar un poco con ellos. Comencé a responderles pero lo hice en Stradivarius, ellos no me entendían y al escucharme "rugir", pensaron que me estaba volviendo violenta; la yegua se abrazó a su marido, este me pidió que parase y activó su cuerno; en ese momento me sonaron las tripas, lo cual fue perfecto.

—Vale, ya paró. Tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de cena?

Ambos equinos se miraron entre ellos. Velvet me volvió a preguntar por su hija. Le respondí que no pensaba decir nada hasta comer algo. El semental me dijo que no pensaban darme de comer hasta que respondiese, y le contesté _"Puedo estar cinco semanas sin comer ni dormir ¿Pueden ustedes esperar tanto tiempo a que responda?" _El semental se enfadó y me amenazó con avisar a la guardia si no respondía, le contesté que si me entregaban no conseguirían ninguna información, porque aunque la guardia lograse hacerme hablar, no compartiría con ellos dichas declaraciones. Oí como Night susurraba a su esposa _"En eso tiene razón, la guardia no compartiría nada con nosotros". No podemos entregarla de momento" _Me sentí aliviada, si no me entregaban podía mantenerlos a raya fácilmente. Se notaban que no estaban acostumbrados a tratar con una dragona, lo cual era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el caso de Spike, pero si él se había criado entre los equinos, entonces es muy posible que su conducta y sus hábitos fuesen los de un poni. En cambio yo era una dragona criada por mi especie, y no era lo mismo.

Velvet me miró y me preguntó qué comían los dragones. No podía creérmelo pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué era un filete ni una chuleta, ni siquiera conocían las albóndigas. Aunque admito que yo tampoco conocía muchas comidas vegetarianas antes de convivir con Twilight. La yegua me ofreció una judías pintas con arroz, no sabía qué era eso pero si se trataba de algo comestible valdría, le dije que sí. Me sentí ofendida de la forma en que me sirvieron la comida, en un cubó. ¿Me habían tomado por un perro? Les repliqué el servicio diciéndoles _"¿No tienen platos, cucharas y servilletas en esta casa?_ _Y de pasó un vaso de lava fundida estaría bien"_ Lava no tenían pero me trajeron un vaso de agua, y me sirvieron de nuevo la cena, pero está vez de la manera correcta, al tiempo que les platiqué _"Gracias"_ Aquellas judías estaban muy ricas, vi que además de arroz también había trozos de patata hervida. La situación era muy cómica; ellos eran mis camareros, y yo su supuesta prisionera que si quería podía convertirles en equinos a la parrilla. Obviamente no les hice nada.

Pedí repetir dos veces más, y ellos accedieron. Entonces el semental intervino _"Ya has cenado. Ahora dinos que sabes de nuestra hija"._

—… Ella fue llevada a Draconem por un dragón de carácter discutible, de nombre Arquímedes, él la llevó a presencia del rey Magma, y le acusó de mantener esclavizado a un joven dragoncito llamado Spike. Después el monarca castigo a la poni prohibiéndola regresar a su país, pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¿Qué más? Dinos que más sabes. Celestia no ha querido darnos casi ninguna información, solo nos dice que confiemos en la vía diplomática—comentó Velvet.

—Les diré el resto después del postre ¿Qué hay disponible?

La declaración de la yegua me dejó perpleja. ¿Su princesa no la había informado de la situación de su hija? ¿No les había contado que ella estaba viviendo con mis hermanos y conmigo? ¿De qué me sorprendía? ¿Qué se puede esperar de una persona que provoca una guerra?

Continué con el "juego", me zampé de una sentada varias frutas que me ofrecieron, y un dulce muy rico llamado _mus de limón, _otra delicia que no conocía. Por lo visto la cocina equestriana es mucho más avanzada que la de mi país. Bien pensado la gastronomía debidamente enfocada puede ser un factor cultural y turístico importante, sería bueno aprender de la cocina de Equestria para luego exportarla a Draconem. También se podrían traducir al Stradivarius varias obras de literatura equestriana. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendí. Draconem y Equestria eran dos países muy distintos, pero podían aprender mucho el uno del otro.

Night Light me miró con ojos furiosos al tiempo que decía _"Bien, ya has comido. Ahora di lo que sabes"_. Podría haber contestado directamente, pero las cosas tienen un orden; me acababa de tomar el postre y ahora tocaba el café. En realidad los dragones no solemos tomar dicha bebida, no nos gusta demasiado; el café es más común entre los equinos y los grifos; pero quería alargar el "juego". Me sirvieron dos tazas de descafeinado.

Les miré a los dos, el "jueguecito" ya estaba durando demasiado, de modo que respondí sin rodeos _"Deje una carta en una mesa. Es una misiva de su hija, escrita por su propio casco. Ahí está todo lo que desean saber"_. Me sorprendió que no hubiesen visto la carta, seguramente estaban tan absortos con mi presencia, y las ganas de inmovilizarme que no repararon en ella. Ambos se miraron durante un instante, y luego me dejaron sola para ir a buscar la misiva. Que bobos, dejaban sola a una dragona "capturada", sin vigilancia.

Gracias a mi fino oído pude seguir todos sus movimientos, no paraban de buscar el mensaje por todas partes, hasta que lo encontraron cerca de la entrada; oí rascarse el papel del sobre, esa era mi oportunidad. Me solté las cadenas sin dificultad. La cadena de las alas la rompí directamente, la que me sujetaba el cuello fue más difícil, estaba sujeta a un radiador fijado en la pared y no quería arrancarle, de modo que me llevé las garras al cuello, comencé a forzar la cadena hasta que cedió y se rompió. Subí por unas escaleras hasta alcanzar la puerta del sótano, la cual forcé con una de mis garras, salí al exterior. Oí las voces de los equinos, al parecer estaban dudando que la carta fuese realmente de su hija, no se decidían a leerla. Me dirigí a la salida procurando no hacer ruido, pero no tuve éxito; como la carta estaba cerca de la salida, ellos se encontraban allí. Se sorprendieron al verme. Night trató de usar de nuevo el hechizo aturdidor, pero está vez estaba preparada, y con mi fuerza mental logre resistirlo. El semental me miró asustado.

Solté una pequeña llama del tamaño del fuego de una vela, que se desapareció casi de forma instantánea, esa llama no hizo nada pero sirvió para demostrarles que podía usar la llamarada, ambos estaban cada vez más asustados con mi presencia, me aproveché de ese momento de miedo para hablarles _"Lean la carta, en ella se explica todo. Tenerme aquí no ayudará a su hija, la perjudicará. El fiscal podría aprovechar mi detención contra Twilight". _Ambos me miraron de forma dudosa, era lógico, seguramente pensaban que mientras leían tendrían la guardia baja y yo podría atacarles, ahora que ya no les funcionaba el hechizo aturdidor, estaban más aterrados que nunca. Les miré a ambos mientras platicaba _"Usen la cabeza de una vez, señores Sparkle. Ya ven que me he liberado de sus ataduras sin ninguna dificultad, ya han visto que el hechizo de antes no me funciona una segunda vez, han sido testigos de que puedo usar la llamarada. ¿No se dan cuenta de que si hubiese querido hacerles daño, ya estarían muertos? ¿Qué me impidió carbonizarles en el sótano? ¿Qué me impide hacerlo ahora? No soy una asesina. Twilight me envió a verles porque confía en mí. Mis hermanos y yo somos la única oportunidad que tienen ustedes de que ella regresé a Equestria". _Ante este último dialogo ambos ponis parecieron relajarse; Velvet comenzó a leer el documento pero su marido no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Hay que añadir que no sabía exactamente qué decía la carta, cuando Twilight la escribió mis hermanos y yo la dejamos sola para que tuviese intimidad, además recuerdo que ella misma se quejó de que no se apañaba bien escribiendo sin su magia, tuvo que usar su casco delantero izquierdo. La yegua continuaba leyendo, pude observar que me miraba de forma distinta, como si hubiese empezado a confiar en mí. Le pasó la misiva a su marido y le pidió que leyese, luego se acercó a mí y se disculpó conmigo, que raro. ¿Por qué ese cambió de actitud tan repentino? Al cabo de unos minutos el semental también terminó de leer el mensaje, y también se disculpó. Me dijo que lo del ataque aturdidor y lo encadenarme en el sótano era solo culpa suya, que su esposa solo se vio implicada. Cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba; antes aquellas personas me miraban como a un monstruo, en cambio ahora… Pedí poder leer la carta, esperando que aquel mensaje me aclarara lo que estaba sucediendo. Night me pasó la misiva con su magia al tiempo que decía _"Tienes derecho a leerla, habla de ti"_. ¿De mí? ¿Aquella nota hablaba de mí? Lo lógico es que hablase de Twilight, a fin de cuentas, la había escrito ella para sus padres. No pude soportar más la curiosidad y leí aquel documento.

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Ya no sé cuántos días llevó retenida en este país. Fui raptada por un dragón malvado, que me acusó falsamente de maltratar a Spike. Los primeros días aquí fueron un infierno, el cual prefiero no recordar, es demasiado doloroso. Los siguientes días han sido mejores, me confiaron a unos hermanos trillizos, que responden por los nombres de Neptuno, Urano y Minerva, a la cual le he pedido que os entregue esta carta. _

_Los tres hermanos me han ayudado muchísimo, de no haber sido por ellos no sé que hubiese sido de mí. Desde el principio hicieron todo lo posible para que estuviese cómoda con ellos. Además me han conseguido un abogado que está llevando mi caso._

_Hoy, por la mañana tuve un encuentro muy desagradable con la princesa Celestia, la cual vino a visitarme. Os lo creáis o no, hace más de dos milenios hubo una guerra entre Equestria y Draconem y fue ella quien provocó el conflicto, pero esto no sé sabe porque Celestia siempre lo ocultó a todo el mundo, incluso a su propia hermana, Luna no sabe nada. Quedé destrozada cuando supe la verdad, pero los dragones que viven conmigo me consolaron, especialmente Minerva, la encargué que os llevará este mensaje; al principio dudábamos de mandarlo, aun no sé si se me permite recibir y enviar correspondencia. Cuando llegue ser amables con ella, ha sido un báculo para mí._

_Por ahora no me permiten regresar a Equestria. Minerva y sus hermanos no pueden llevarme de regreso, me convertiría en una fugitiva y ellos serían mis cómplices. Debó ir a juicio para probar mi inocencia. El proceso judicial me da miedo, pero es lo que debó hacer para limpiar mi imagen y lo haré._

_Decirle a mi hermano, a Cadence y a mis amigas que las hecho mucho de menos, y también a vosotros. Os echó mucho en falta. No obstante seguiré luchando por mi libertad, pero lo haré legalmente._

_Perdonar la caligrafía, es un desastre. Me han colocado un bloqueador de magia, que me impide usar mis poderes mágicos, sin ellos no me apañó bien para escribir._

_Un beso de vuestra hija.  
__Twilight._

Me quedé asombrada al leer está carta. ¿Twilight me consideraba su báculo? Bueno… después de todo lo que le había pasado, es normal que necesitase alguien en quien apoyarse. Aunque quizás solo fuese un efecto temporal producido por la escena de esta mañana. Pude notar por el tono de la misiva una cierta fortaleza en Twilight, esa chica era muy fuerte.

Velvet me cogió de una de las garras delanteras mientras me daba las gracias por ayudar a su hija. Me sentí alagada pero quise irme. Les di las gracias por la cena, me despedí muy rápido y salí de la casa. Desplegué mis alas para echar a volar, pero antes de abandonar el suelo vi que los padres de Twilight había salido a despedirme.

—Su hija regresará a Equestria, se lo prometo—les dije justó antes de echar a volar.

Aunque era de noche, había luna llena y los dragones tenemos buena vista. Durante el viaje de vuelta no paraba de pensar en lo sucedido con los padres de Twilight. Había cosas que no encajaban. ¿Por qué no avisaron a la guardia directamente después de dejarme inconsciente? ¿Por qué no habían usado su magia para intentar torturarme? ¿Por qué no emplearon ningún hechizo para reforzar las cadenas? ¿O para intentar anular mi llamarada? Todo era muy contradictorio y poco ético. Además el comportamiento de los padres de Twilight, no coincidía con lo que me había explicado ella, de la forma de ser de los señores Sparkle. Todo esto daba que pensar. Tenía la sensación de que en realidad Night y Velvet nunca quisieron hacerme ningún daño, quizás incluso no tuvieran la intención de meterme en aquel sótano; creo que fueron improvisando sobre la marcha, seguramente su conducta fue debida al miedo que me tenían, además de la angustia que sentían por la situación en que se encontraba su hija. Eso debió ser lo que paso. Fueron sus miedos y su tristeza lo que hizo que actuaran así. Me pregunté entonces si había sido justa con ellos, creo que no del todo; no les había hecho ningún daño ni tampoco había dañado su casa o sus posesiones, pero tal vez no actué con suficiente tacto. Posteriormente buscaría la forma de volver a platicar con los señores Sparkle, para intentar arreglar las cosas con ellos.

Al regresar a casa Twilight ya se había acostado y dormido, pero mis hermanos me esperaban en la cocina. Me preguntaron que dónde había estado. Urano bromeó diciendo _"¿Qué más has hecho aparte de entregar la carta? ¿Has estado con alguien especial, hermanita?"_ A palabras necias oídos sordos. Les conté a ambos lo sucedido con los señores Sparkle y conmigo, ellos se partieron de risa, Neptuno platicó _"Podrías haberte traído la cadena del sótano, ya sabes, en plan suvenir"_. Urano añadió _"¿La cadena del cuello estaba acoplada a un collar? ¿Y de verdad te sirvieron la comida en un cubo? Ja, ja, ja. Es que en el fondo tienes cara de perrita linda ¿Te podemos llamar Esmati?"_ Lo dicho, a palabras necias oídos sordos. Esmati era el nombre de una perrita que teníamos mis hermanos y yo cuando éramos pequeños, el nombre se lo inventó Urano, a saber qué significa, creo que ni siguiera Urano sabe qué significa el nombre, se lo inventó sin más. Querríamos mucho a nuestra mascota, pero los perros viven poco, falleció a la edad de doce años, cuando nosotros teníamos quince y ya tenemos treinta y cinco.

Al principio me sentí molesta con las bromas de mis hermanos, pero se me terminó contagiando su risa. Finalmente los tres acabamos riendo de buena gana. Acordamos no decirle a Twilight lo sucedido con sus padres, simplemente le diríamos que les entregué la carta y ellos y una servidora mantuvimos una conversación, nada más.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

Al principio está historia iba a ser un one-shot, pero al final quise hacer una serie.

Posiblemente algunos se pregunten ¿Quiénes son los padres de Minerva y sus hermanos? No lo sabrán hasta el último capítulo.

Lo de los _fuera de raza_ es un headcanon de Amadeusdark. Él lo usó en su fanfic de _"Querida princesa Celestia"_, pero él lo empleó con grifos y no con dragones. Además Amadeusdark no especifico que sea algo hereditario que pase de padres a hijos, eso me lo inventé para dar un toque triste a la historia.

Lo de que las princesas no mueven los astros es un headcanon de Raigatux y su fic de _"El verdadero Dios del mundo"_.

La escena del niño y el tendero está inspirada en una escena del fanfic _"Sombras en Equestria"_ de Eyedragon, concretamente en un flashback de Sombra.

Las comidas búsquenlas en Google. Son difíciles de describir, porque no en todos los países se consumen los mismos alimentos, ni estos se llaman igual.

Me encariñado con el personaje de Minerva, por eso quise darle un episodio propio. La reacción de los hermanos me costó un poco, tenía un final alternativo en donde Neptuno al enterarse de lo sucedido con su hermana, dice que tomaría represalias contra los Sparkle, Minerva y Urano tienen que contenerle; pero me decidí por un final más cómico. La idea era hacer ver que los trillizos no son perfectos, tienen sus propios defectos.

En cuanto al comportamiento de los señores Sparkle para con Minerva y a la inversa, lo dejó a su libre criterio. ¿Tú qué opinas, Eyedragon? ¿Y tú, Sg91?

"**A palabras necias oídos sordos".** Refrán español, que significa que no hay que hacer caso de aquel que habla sin conocimiento, o con ánimo de burla.

**Marrón.** Expresión coloquial, que significa cargar con alguna obligación.

**Editorial Salamandra.** Es una editorial española; fue la responsable de publicar en España las novelas de Harry Potter.

**MIS HISTORIAS  
**En primer lugar terminaré este fanfic, después acabaré el de _"Delito y castigo de Trixie"_, y finalmente empezaré con la secuela de _"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal"._

El fic de Cenicienta no lo voy a continuar por ahora. Lo retomaré más tarde, pero no esperen que lo actualice pronto.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: EL ABOGADO

**Capítulo 3  
EL ABOGADO**

**MINERVA  
**Al día siguiente de mi visita a casa de los padres de Twilight, me fui a callejear un poco. Todavía continuaba el mercadillo. Me hubiese gustado llevar a la señorita Sparkle, para que conociera la ciudad, pero su arresto domiciliario no la permitía abandonar la casa. Twilight me preguntó por sus padres. Le respondí que les había entregado la carta, y que me habían invitado a cenar, no le dije nada de la escena del sótano. Ella me preguntó si no habría posibilidad de mandar las cartas mediante el aliento de fuego, como hacía Spike; contesté que eso no era tan sencillo, porque esa habilidad requería que tanto el emisor de la carta como el receptor de la misma, estuviesen conectados mediante un hechizo de contacto. Por mi misma no podía hacer ese hechizo porque no tenía esa habilidad.

**TWILIGHT  
**Minerva me explicó que mis padres estaban preocupados por mí, pero se encontraban físicamente bien. Me dijo que la habían recibido amablemente invitándola a cenar, para hablar sobre mí. Al parecer mi madre había preparado su famoso mus de limón, se le da muy bien. De niños Shining, Spike y yo nos peleábamos por ver quién comía más de aquel postre. Spike… Hacía días que no sabía nada de él. Desde la discusión con mi maestra no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Cuando conocí a Spike yo tenía 6 años, mi hermano Shining catorce. Celestia me confió a mí el cuidado del joven dragón, pero una servidora era una potrilla muy joven, en la práctica fueron mis padres quienes criaron a Spike durante sus primeros años. Después conforme fuimos creciendo, comenzó a hacerse necesario el hecho de que el dragoncito recibiese una educación; se trasladó conmigo a la academia de Canterlot, donde curso varias asignaturas salvo magia. Sin embargo, conforme crecimos él se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en mi asistente personal, ni siguiera fue algo planificado. Todo empezó cuando él me ayudó a preparar un examen de matemáticas de bachillerato, después me fue ayudando cada vez más con mis estudios, al final se había convertido en mi ayudante personal. Quizás nunca debí permitir que las cosas acabasen de ese modo, nunca debí consentir que Spike se convirtiese en mi asistente, tal vez mi error fue depender demasiado de él, o que él dependiese de mí; insisto en que no fue algo que se planease, fue algo que sucedió pero no tendría que haber sucedido. Debería haber cortado el asunto desde la raíz, todo debió de quedarse en un simple examen de matemáticas. ¿Tenía razón Arquímedes? ¿Había maltratado a Spike? Si Arquímedes estaba en lo cierto entonces… yo era una persona horrible. Siempre he tenido una mente científica, pero en el fondo soy creyente. Recuerdo que cuando tenía diez años, Spike tenía cuatro, fui un domingo a la iglesia con mis padres, no era la primera vez, pero en el sermón de aquel día hubo una frase que se me quedó gravada, el sacerdote dijo **"Nuestros pecados, nuestra malas acciones siempre nos persiguen. A veces tardamos en ser castigados, pero al final lo somos. La diosa Artemisa nunca olvida cobrar sus deudas"**¿Asique a eso se reducía todo? ¿Lo que me había sucedido en los últimos días no era fruto de la adversidad? ¿Artemisa me estaba castigando por mis pecados? Si esa era la realidad, si todo era un castigo divino entonces no tenía posibilidad de ganar el juicio, saldría culpable porque esa era la voluntad de la Diosa; pero quería creer que aun había esperanza, que Artemisa no me abandonaría. Lo veía todo muy claro. Si salía inocente era señal de que el paraíso aun no se me había cerrado, pero si salía culpable entonces es que estaba destinada al tártaro. Quise hablar de todo esto con Minerva, pero no me atreví. Ella y sus hermanos tenían una religión distinta, adoraban a una divinidad diferente, no estaba segura de cómo se tomarían el platicar sobre Artemisa.

**URANO  
**Me quedé solo en la casa junto con Twilight, ella estaba en su habitación. Le dije que a medio día vendría a verla su abogado, ella se extraño de la visita porque era domingo, pero le expliqué que se había decidido así porque el letrado quería estar a solas con ella, ese día no tenía ningún otro cliente del que ocuparse.

A medio día se presentó el defensor de Twilight. Se trataba de un dragón de tierra, es decir, sin alas y no volador. Los dragones terrestres no pueden volar, pero tienen mucha fuerza física. Tenía la piel gris, sus garras y escamas eran negras, sus ojos eran verdes; respondía por Flama.

**FLAMA  
**En todos mis años carrera nunca me había topado con un caso como aquel. Jamás había pensado que tendría que representar a una poni. Había vivido la guerra combatiendo en el ejército. Cuando se firmó la paz me juré a mi mismo no volver a luchar. Después de terminar el conflicto dejé las armas para dedicarme al derecho., pero el hecho de que no luchase ni hiciese daño a los equinos, no significaba que me gustasen los ponis. Además Minerva y sus hermanos no podían permitirse mis honorarios. Ella era un profesora de primaria, Urano era un administrativo de un ayuntamiento y Neptuno trabajaba de en una granja. Aunque si usasen el patrimonio de su familia podrían pagarme fácilmente, pero ellos aun no habían sido nombrados herederos de su familia, no podían tocar ese dinero sin el permiso de sus padres, los dichos progenitores… pues digamos que no estaban por la labor de abrir la cartera. En circunstancias normales no hubiese aceptado el caso, pero aquellos tres jovenzuelos me habían pagado ya una parte de mis honorarios, prometiéndome el resto en cuanto pudiesen usar su herencia. Además, no eran unos cualquiera. Su familia era poderosa. Ellos vivían modestamente; en parte por no haber sido reconocidos aun como herederos, también porque les gustaba su estilo de vida sencillo. De modo que no me quedó otro remedio que representar a la señorita Sparkle.

Otra de las razones por las que acepté el caso, fue por motivos políticos. Cualquiera que tuviese dos neuronas podría darse cuenta de que el rey quería que Twilight saliese inocente. Si la declaraban culpable las relaciones con Equestria podrían quedar destrozadas. Si lograba demostrar la inocencia de la yegua, me ganaría una buena publicidad para mi bufete; en el mejor de los casos me ganaría el favor de la corona. Sería un lujo trabajar como abogado oficial de la casa real; creo que estoy empezando a fantasear. Aunque por otro lado, si perdía el pleito me ganaría una mala reputación. Era una apuesta a cara o cruz. ¡Qué Lunarian me guíe!

La ley decía que todos los juicios debían ser llevados a cabo mediante un jurado popular. En este caso se había decidido que el jurado constaría de 10 personas. Lo más vergonzoso es que ejercería de juez Argos, el sobrino de Arquímedes. Seguramente su tío había movido sus contactos para que a su sobrinito le tocase aquel caso. Suponía que Argos haría todo lo posible por obtener una sentencia condenatoria, porque a fin de cuentas eso era lo que quería su tío.

La señorita Sparkle y yo nos reunimos en el salón. Ella me insistió en que la llamase Twilight, me negué. Nunca tuteo a mis clientes, me parece una falta de profesionalidad, algunos de mis colegas lo hacen pero yo no. De modo que me dirigí a ella como señorita Sparkle. Le explique a mi clienta que una parte fundamental en el juicio, era el testimonio de Spike, si la presunta víctima declaraba a favor de ella, entonces tendría muchas posibilidades de ganar, pero si declaraba en contra perdería. Ella me preguntó qué le pasaría si la declaraban culpable, le contesté que en un caso como este no se aplicaría la pena de muerte; pero podrían condenarla a prisión de por vida, o cómo poco a un arresto domiciliario permanente; si le otorgaban el recurso de _arresto nacional_, podría permanecer en el país como ciudadana, aparte de poder recibir visitas; en cualquier caso no se la permitiría volver a su país. En este último punto, Twilight me preguntó si podía recibir visitas, le respondí que no. Tenía concedido el derecho a correspondencia, pero salvo con sus cuidadores y conmigo no podía mantener contacto con nadie. La visita de la princesa Celestia fue un caso excepcional autorizado por el rey Magma, pero su majestad no podía hacer excepciones todo el tiempo.

De hecho era raro que a mi clienta se le hubiese concedido el derecho de correspondencia, normalmente solo se otorga si el delito es muy leve, y si el acusado tiene hijos o familia que necesiten mantener contacto con él. En este caso concreto, suponiendo que Twilight tuviese familia esta no era originaría de Draconem, ni tampoco residía en el país, por tanto legalmente no contaba; por otra parte su acusación era por malos tratos, lo cual no era un caso leve; por eso pensé que detrás de la concesión del derecho de correspondencia estaban sus cuidadores; o el propio rey implicados, aunque en este último caso la complicidad del monarca sería difícil de demostrar.

**CELESTIA  
**Me encontraba en mi habitación del palacio de Canterlot. Luna había notado que estaba preocupada, le dije que solo era cansancio, que quería estar sola, pero no era verdad. Me encontraba destrozada. Por fin había salido a la luz el secreto que había guardado durante dos milenios, había tenido que confesarle a Twilight que yo comencé la guerra contra Draconem. Conocía a Twili desde que era una niña, la había visto crecer, sabía cómo pensaba, era solo cuestión de tiempo que ella rebelase la verdad a todo el mundo. Tarde o temprano todo saldría a la luz. Tenía miedo y muchas dudas, por un lado quería que Twilight volviese; la echaba de menos, al igual que Cadence, Luna, las portadoras de la armonía y demás; pero por otro lado ahora temía su regreso, su vuelta supondría mi ruina. ¿Cómo reaccionarían Luna y Cadence cuando supiesen la verdad? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría toda Equestria? Quizás fuese mejor que Twiligh Sparkle permaneciese en Draconem, y si se le otorgaba la nacionalidad del país… pero no. Eso era ser egoísta, ella era como mi hija ¿Cómo podía pensar en retenerla en un país extranjero? ¡Me estaba volviendo loca! Cada vez tenía más miedo, a cada minuto me contradecía más a mí misma. Por un lado deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Twilight regresase a mi lado, pero por otro temía que volviese a Equestria.

**TWILIGHT VELVET  
**Había releído la carta de mi hija muchas veces. Me costaba acertar lo que estaba pasando, mi niña retenida en el extranjero ¿Por qué? ¿Por culpa de una antigua guerra de hace 2000 años? ¿Y Celestia había provocado el conflicto? ¿Celestia? ¿La misma poni que me había ayudado a criar a mi pequeña? Era todo tan horrible. Cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más inútil. Lo único que quería es que mi hija regresase, que volviese con su familia, con sus amigas… Si esos dragones querían una víctima que me llevasen a mí, estaba dispuesta a cambiarme por mi pequeña ¿Por qué no? Ella tenía toda una vida por delante. Night Light aparentaba estar tranquilo y sereno, se hacía el machote; pero conocía bien el carácter de mi marido; aunque él no quisiese exteriorizar sus sentimientos, en el fondo sufría y estaba muy preocupado. Se culpaba a si mismo de lo sucedido con Minerva, diciendo que era el único responsable, pero no era cierto porque yo también tuve mucha culpa.

**NIGHT LIGHT  
**Notaba que mi esposa estaba destrozada, cada día estaba más abatida. Antes Velvet desprendía alegría allá adónde iba, en cambio ahora… Por mi parte también estaba muy preocupado, pero no me permitía a mi mismo flaquear, por dentro lloraba pero por fuera me mantenía sereno. Tenía que aguantar. Si Velvet no podía tomar las riendas entonces las tomaría yo, aunque supusiese convertirme en una piedra sin emociones. Recordaba mi encuentro con Minerva y me avergonzaba de mi mismo, pero era cierto lo último que le dije a la dragona; Velvet no tuvo nada que ver con la escena del sótano, ella se vio implicada pero yo lo hice todo; lo cual era un comportamiento vergonzoso por mi parte. Mi esposa y yo nunca hemos tenido prejuicios, ni hemos pecado de racistas; siempre enseñamos a nuestros hijos a no juzgar a los demás por su apariencia o por su raza, a no precipitarse, a razonar las cosas antes de actuar… No es correcto condenar a toda una raza por los crímenes de unos pocos. Ahora había roto todas mis propias enseñanzas y principios. ¿Se podía caer más bajo? ¿Se podía ser más miserable?

**CADENCE  
**Shining Armor y yo habíamos pensado viajar a Equestria para estar cerca de nuestra familia, pero como regentes del Imperio de Cristal teníamos obligaciones. No hicimos el viaje, de todos modos poco podíamos hacer en Equestria. Enviamos un mensaje al rey Magma, le ofrecíamos la suma de dos millones a cambio de la devolución de Twilight, y la promesa de que los dragones podían residir en el Imperio de Cristal, siempre y cuando mostrasen un carácter pacífico y se integrasen con la población poni. Sabíamos que ellos adoraban a una deidad distinta de Artemisa, eso supondría una dificultad de cara a los ponis más religiosos, pero la ley del Imperio admitía la libertad de culto.

Mi esposo estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, pero también por sus padres. Sabíamos que los señores Sparkle estaban viviendo un momento muy difícil. Le insistí a Armor que fuese a visitarles. No podía ir con él, era impensable marcharnos los dos y dejar el Imperio sin gobernante, pero él debía ir a Canterlot.

**SHINING ARMOR**  
Cadence me insistió en ir a visitar a mis padres; al principio me negué, no porque no quisiese visitarles, pero prefería ir en persona a negociar con el rey Magma. Sin embargo mi esposa se negó, argumentando que al ser yo el hermano de Twilight, estaba demasiado implicado en el caso y eso sería contraproducente. Finalmente accedí a viajar a Canterlot pero primero quise revisar el estado de las tropas del Imperio, además de dar instrucciones a los oficiales, por tanto no partí hasta el día siguiente. Aunque si hubiese sabido lo que ocurriría esa misma mañana en Canterlot hubiese partido de inmediato.

**MAGMA  
**Todavía no había fecha para el juicio, eso me inquietaba. Lo que menos convenía es que la acusada fuese declarada culpable. Celestia me había dicho que Twilight era su protegida y discípula personal, si la condenaban se corría el riesgo de que Equestria rompiese el tratado de Everfree. Aquél día que fui con Neptuno a visitar a la unicornio en las mazmorras, él me pidió que la liberase y la devolviese a su país; posteriormente Minerva me dijo lo mismo, debí haberles escuchado, tenía que haber liberado a la poni cuando tuve la oportunidad; ahora ya no podía, su caso lo llevaba un tribunal.

**NEPTUNO  
**Mientras mi hermano y Twilight estaban en casa, me dirigí al gimnasio, a uno llamado "Casillas". Un gran centro deportivo situado en el centro de la ciudad, era muy conocido. Ese día estaba muy lleno. En un día de diario muchos hubiesen estado trabajando, pero al ser domingo la gente aprovechaba para hacer gimnasia. Me dirigí primero a la sauna, estaba casi llena, para mi sorpresa me encontré en ella a Ceniza, uno de los miembros del Parlamento. Se trataba de un dragón de piel gris, escamas negras, garras rojo oscuro y ojos azules. Rivalizaba con Arquímedes dado que no le gustaban las decisiones y los métodos de este último. Ceniza se levantó y me saludo _"Buenos días, Neptuno. ¿Qué tal te va viviendo con una poni?"_ Le devolví el saludo _"Buenos días. Ella se llama Twilight Sparkle es una chica encantadora, aunque me da la impresión de que es algo insegura, pero supongo que es normal después de todo lo que le ha sucedido" _Ceniza y yo tomamos asiento como pudimos, apelotonados entre tropecientas personas, la mención de la unicornio había llamado la atención de los presentes. Todos se pusieron a hacerme preguntas, algunas de las cuales eran bastante tontas; hubo uno señor que me preguntó si era cierto que las yeguas no tenían la regla. En cambio otras preguntas fueron más serias, especialmente las planteadas por Ceniza, sobre cómo se estaba adaptando la señorita Sparkle.

Me sorprendió pero muchos de los presentes dudaban de la culpabilidad de la unicornio. Todos sabíamos del carácter de Arquímedes, era uno de esos elitistas que despreciaba a las masas y al pueblo llano. Quizás por eso no solía frecuentar lugares públicos. En la sauna había muchas personas, cada una de ellas era hijo de su padre y de su madre, pero allí estaban sudando y hablando todos juntos. Ceniza tomó la palabra y dijo _"Los dragones vivimos varios milenios, por ese motivo muchos protagonizamos la guerra; pero los ponis viven menos de un siglo, salvo la princesa Celestia ninguno de los equinos actuales había nacido en la época del conflicto. No es justo culpar a los ponis actuales por los errores de sus antepasados"_. Seguidamente habló un dragón verde terrestre. Le conocía ligeramente, era el padre de uno de los alumnos de mi hermana, pero no recordaba su nombre, aquel señor platicó "_He vivido la guerra, vi morir a mis padres y a dos de mis cuatro hermanos; pero concuerdo con la opinión de Ceniza. No sería justo culpa a los ponis actuales por los errores de sus antepasados. Además eso es contrario a nuestra fe. Lunarian nos dice que debemos aprender a perdonar a quien nos ofende". _Este último dialogo hizo que nos quedáramos en silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que finalmente Ceniza intervino _"Ya va siendo hora de superar el pasado. Arquímedes pretende iniciar una nueva guerra. Lo sugirió el otro día en el Parlamento, está loco"._

—¿Otra guerra?

—¿No tuvimos bastante con una?

—Ese tipo está loco.

—Ya hubo suficientes muertos.

—Ya perdimos suficiente familia y amigos.

Estos y otros comentarios similares comenzaron a escucharse. Me sentí satisfecho, siempre dude sobre si la población quería otro conflicto o no, o sobre si consideraban culpable o inocente a Twilight. Aquellas personas no querían otra guerra. Yo solo tenía 35 años, no viví aquel horror, pero la gente de la sauna era más mayor, habían vivido en aquella época y no querían repetirla.

**MINERVA  
**Aproveché el mercadillo para hacer unas compras. Me agencie, varias frutas, verduras, legumbres, cereales y demás para las comidas de Twilight. También compré lava fundida y sidra; con esta última bebida tuve suerte, porque encontré una marca que solo fabrican en Saddle Arabia y que está riquísima.

**CELESTIA  
**Desde mi encuentro con Twilight. Seguía hecha un mar de dudas, por un lado no había cosa que desease más que su regreso, ella era para mí como una hija; pero por otra parte preferiría que permaneciese fuera de Equestria. Si ella me delataba mi familia me odiaría, y también me ganaría el rechazo de una gran parte de Equestria.

Aquel día era jueves. Me encontraba en la academia de Canterlot dando clase. Lo cierto es que ahora que Twilight no me necesitaba tanto, en ocasiones había pensado dejar el magisterio, concentrándome solo en mis labores como princesa, pero no me veía capaz; la enseñanza era una parte de mí. Daba clase en primaria pero también en preescolar, dependiendo de los días, de lunes a miércoles me tocaban los de primaria, jueves y viernes los más pequeños. Esperaba un día más bien tranquilo pero no fue así. Nadie se podía imaginar la terrible tragedia que estaba a punto de suceder.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

Quise experimentar con Twilight, dándole un puntillo religioso. El hecho de que sea una intelectual no significa que no pueda tener fe. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que la ha sucedido en Draconem es normal que quiera agarrarse a algo. Por otro lado quise explicar cómo Spike acabó convertido en el ayudante de Twilight.

Al principio el capítulo iba a finalizar con el suceso que mencionan Celestia y Shining Armor, pero al final lo dejé para el cuarto episodio, porque era un suceso que no terminaba de encajar con el carácter del capítulo.

La clasificación de los dragones; terrestres, voladores y dragones serpientes está basado en el fic de _"La segunda vida de Eclipse y Aurora"_, de Mr.E's-pen.

El nombre de _Casillas, _hace referencia a Iker Casillas, el portero del equipo de futbol del Real Madrid.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: LA MASACRE

**Capítulo 4  
****LA MASACRE**

**CELESTIA  
**Me encontraba dando clase en la academia para unicornios superdortados de Canterlot. Cuando estaba a medio de una lección se produjo un hecho terrible e inesperado. De pronto una de las paredes quedó destruida, como si hubiese explotado, me asomé al exterior y vi que un enorme dragón estaba atacando la escuela. De pronto el techo se vino abajo, tuve que invocar un escudo para proteger a los niños, y teletrasportarlos fuera del colegio. Fui con mi clase al centro de la ciudad pero entonces me fije en que de mis 27 estudiantes, 4 estaban heridos, habían resultado dañados cuando se derrumbo la pared, pero lo peor es que de los cuatro uno de ellos estaba… ¡Muerto! Grite pidiendo ayuda, se me acercaron varios ciudadanos curiosos y algunos guardias que estaban por la zona.

Les confié a los guardias el cuidado de los niños. A continuación quise teletrasportarme a la academia, pero de pronto me vi rodeada por varios ciudadanos asustados que me pedían explicaciones, todos querían saber por qué los pequeños estaban tan lastimados, llegaron de pronto unos periodistas, me entretuve. Para cuando regresé a la escuela había pasado más de una hora. Lo que vi me horrorizó. Lo que antes era una hermosa academia ahora solo eran escombros. El edificio había sido incendiado; los techos estaban derrumbados, las paredes derribadas, la puertas y ventanas destrozadas, más de la mitad de las instalaciones estaban en llamas… Logré hacer un hechizo para apagar el fuego más otro para eliminar la humareda, pero no encontré supervivientes, todo lo que vi fueron cadáveres: profesores, alumnos, personal no docente… ¡Todos estaban muertos! Vi incluso algunos difuntos a los que se les había arrancado la cabeza. De la impresión vomité.

Encontré los cuerpos sin vida de unos diez guardias, de pronto pude ver un superviviente. Me acerqué a un militar pegaso malherido, él me miró y me dijo _"Lo siento, princesa. Todo fue muy rápido. No pudimos hacer nada. Algunos unicornios lograron trasladar a una parte del alumnado y del personal del centro pero… hay muchos muertos, no sé cuántos exactamente pero muchos. No tuvimos tiempo de organizar una evacuación. Unos murieron aplastados por los escombros al destruirse el edificio, otros fueron víctimas de las llamas, algunos fallecieron asfixiados por la humareda, y el dragón mato personalmente a unos pocos. Esa maldita lagartija llegó incluso a arrancar la cabeza de algunos de mis compañeros_. _Se movía muy rápido, en menos de una hora organizó toda una masacre"_. Después de esas palabras el soldado murió. No pude hacer nada por él.

Me dirigí a mi aula o lo que quedaba de ella. El techo se había venido abajo, quedando el cielo al descubierto, las paredes estaban derribadas, solo quedaban restos; el suelo estaba lleno de escombros. Lo que vi entonces me dejó una de piedra, allí estaba el maldito dragón. Me fijé en que era una hembra. Tenía la piel marrón oscuro, sus garras y escamas eran gris oscuro, sus ojos eran verdes. Su altura era de unos 6 metros. Miré a la dragona, en su garra derecha tenía sujeta a una niña. Se trataba de una de las alumnas de segundo de primaria, era una unicornio verde hierba, de crines marrones y ojos azules; respondía por Amelia. Aquella bestia, la llamo así por lo que había hecho no por ser una dragona, me miró y me platico _"Por fin apareces, princesita. Qué vergüenza, huyes en vez de dar la cara"._

**DRAGONA  
**La verdad es que el ataque a la escuela fue muy aburrido. El personal de seguridad únicamente constaba de diez soldados pegasos, los cuales no me hicieron ni cosquillas. Los ponis de antaño eran mucho más poderosos; aquellos soldaduchos fueron unos inútiles. Hubo también algunos militares unicornios, pero estos no me enfrentaron, se limitaron a intentar teletransportar lejos a los alumnos, profesores y personal no docente. Solo hubo un unicornio que me enfrentó, pero cometí el error de escudarme de él con uno de los alumnos, ahora lamentaba haberlo hecho, el niño me daba igual; de hecho lo calciné junto con el militar, pero tenía que haber combatido más deportivamente a mi adversario, al menos me hubiese divertido más.

Una vez asesinados los soldados fue muy fácil destruir e incendiar la escuela. Lo único que me extrañó fue que no acudiesen más guardias. ¿Dónde estaba el grueso del ejército? Que poca defensa y resistencia por parte de los equinos, que mala organización. Durante la guerra los ponis demostraron mucha más fuerza y disciplina, por lo visto varios siglos de paz les habían debilitado.

La niña que tenía entre las garras solo poseía algunas heridas leves, pero estaba muerta de miedo, templaba y no paraba de llorar. La pequeña miró a la princesa Celestia pidiéndola ayuda; maldita mocosa, debería estarme agradecida de no haberla matado o devorado. De hecho estaría muerta de no ser porque la saque de su aula antes de incendiarla. Fue una elección al azar. Sabía que Celestia aparecería tarde o temprano, necesitaba al menos un rehén que me hiciese de escudo. Durante la guerra perdí a mi familia; mi hijo era más pequeño que aquella niña cuando murió. Si los equinos no tuvieron compasión de él, entonces ¿Por qué debería de mostrar clemencia con aquella chiquilla?

La princesa comenzó a gritarme ordenándome que soltase a la pequeña. ¿Iba a obedecerla? No. Me llevé a la mocosa cerca de la boca, enseñándole los dientes, le dije a Celestia que o hacía lo que le dijera, o vería cómo le arrancaba la cabeza a la menor. La alicornio cedió, suplicándome que no le hiciese nada a la niña. Le ordené que se tumbase boca abajo. La muy boba había venido a enfrentarme ella sola, sin guardias que la escoltaran. ¿Y ella era la asesina de dragones? Que decepción.

**CELESTIA  
**No podía poner en peligro la seguridad de la niña. Obedecí a la dragona y me tumbé boca abajo. Ella usando su cola a modo de látigo comenzó a golpearme en la espalda. Cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior, noté que incluso me rompía las costillas. De pronto la agresora se detuvo y me señaló una de las paredes destruidas, al tiempo que decía _"Mira esto, princesita" _La agresora golpeó la pared con su cola destruyéndola del todo, después volvió a hablar _"¿Has visto eso, principeja? Así fue como destruí el edificio. Podría matarte de un golpe, pero me han pedido que te conserve la vida. No obstante, que no te maté no quiere decir que te deje con perfecta salud"_. Aun seguía tumbada, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme, la dragona volvió a golpearme. De pronto me golpeó con su cola de una de la pata delantera izquierda produciéndome un esquince. La bestia se reía, me azotó en la otra pata delantera produciéndome un segundo esquince. A continuación me lanzó una llamarada produciéndome varias quemaduras, aunque no mortales. La dragona me miró de nuevo y platico _"Equestria pertenece a Draconem, en el nombre del rey Magma"_. No daba crédito a lo que oía ¿En el nombre del rey Magma? ¿El rey dragón había ordenado aquel ataque? No, no podía ser. Esa dragona mentía ¿O no?

**AMELIA  
**Vi como la princesa sufría, vi como aquella bestia la hacía daño. No pude resistir más. La dragona me tenía sujeta con una de sus garras, obligándome a ver cómo maltrataba a la princesa. Tenía mucho miedo, pero también sentía rabia. No podía hacer nada. ¿O sí podía? De pronto iluminé el cuerno y le lance un rayo a la malvada, el golpe le dio debajo de la mandíbula inferior pero no le afecto, solo sirvió para enfurecerla. La dragona se volvió hacia mí y me miró furiosa, al tiempo que decía _"Maldita mocosa. ¿Cómo te atreves?_" Vi que la dragona comenzaba a abrir sus fauces, enseñándome los dientes, me asusté. Le pedí perdón, pidiéndole que no me hiciese nada. Entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño. La bestia comenzó a acercarme a su boca, pero se paró de golpe y me arrojo contra el cuerpo de la princesa, luego se marchó volando. De pronto comencé a sollozar, la princesa apenas podía hablar pero alcanzó a decirme _"No te preocupes, ya pasó todo"_. Miré un momento al cielo, recé una oración dándole las gracias a Artemisa por haberme protegido. Al cabo de unos minutos vi varios soldados pegasos y dirigibles militares viniendo hacia nosotras, malditos. ¿Ahora aparecían? ¿Llegaban cuando la bestia se había marchado?

**DRAGONA  
**No sé por qué actué de aquella manera. ¿Por qué no maté a esa niña? Acababa de matar a muchas personas, la mayoría niños. ¿Qué me importaba una víctima más? Me ocurrió algo muy extraño, no logro entenderlo, debió de ser mi imaginación. Justo cuando iba a decapitar a la mocosa de un mordisco pude ver sus ojos; suena tonto pero vi en ellos la imagen de mi hijo muerto, él me pidió que no matase a la chiquilla, o eso me pareció. ¿Había sido mi imaginación? ¿O quizás fue cosa de Lunarian? Pero… en este último caso ¿Lunarian quería la paz? No. Se supone que la Diosa nos creo como una raza perfecta. Somos seres milenarios, con los sentidos más desarrollados que existen, con una gran fuerza y resistencia física, capaces de alimentarnos de cualquier alimento... Somos superiores; los ponis, las cebras, los minotauros, los changelings… no son más que razas inferiores. Si hubiésemos ganado la guerra, si los equinos se hubiesen sometido y convertido en nuestros esclavos, viviríamos en un paraíso pero noooo. El cobarde de Magma tuvo que firmar la paz. ¡La paz! ¡La paz con esos come-lechugas que sin siguiera son capaces de digerir la carne! Nosotros no elegimos ser la raza superior pero lo somos, somos superiores, debemos gobernar a todas las demás razas. Aunque en Draconem no hay esclavos, al menos de momento; todo cambiará cuando finalmente llegue la guerra.

Encima ese miserable de Ceniza es muy popular, cada vez tiene más adeptos, gente que como él quiere la paz con Equestria, pero no todos somos como Ceniza.

Luego está ese trío que protege a Twilight. Malditos trillizos. La culpa la tienen los tontos de la mazmorra, solo tenían que hacer que esa maldita unicornio firmase una confesión, pero fueron tan inútiles como para violarla y convertirla en una mártir. Si esa yegua hubiese continuado en las mazmorras, ya haría tiempo que hubiese confesado lo que tenía que confesar, que era una maldita maltratadora y esclavizadora de dragones, y por tanto merecía la muerte. Si hubiese redactado y firmado dicha confesión, entonces hubiese sido juzgada y condenada a ser ejecutada de forma inmediata, pero el entrometido de Neptuno tenía que encontrarse ese día en palacio y estropearlo todo. Los guardias reales le informaron del caso, chivatos; él convenció al rey para que ambos visitasen a la yegua. Aunque incluso todo esto no hubiese sido un problema en otras circunstancias. Si la poni se encontrase en las garras de una familia cualquiera, entonces yo hubiese convencido a dicha familia para que la torturaran y la hiciesen confesar; bastaría un soborno o un chantaje para mediar con una familia normal; si eso no funcionaba bastaría con atacar directamente la casa. Pero conocía a esos trillizos, ellos no cederían ante un soborno; y siendo hijos de quién eran no podía chantajearlos tan fácilmente. Además Arquímedes no quería atacarles, no entiendo el por qué. Solo eran unos críos, si les pillaba a solas y sin testigos sería muy fácil matarles.

Aunque perdí a mi primer marido y a mi hijo en la guerra, posteriormente rehíce mi vida, volví a casarme y tuve nuevos hijos. Como madre podía entender que mi ataque al colegio de Canterlot había sido una masacre, pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? En todas las guerras morían inocentes; pero Arquímedes tenía razón, hacía falta una guerra para limpiar a Draconem de toda la basura. Por otro lado, las supuestas víctimas no eran más que seres inferiores. Aunque por algún extraño motivo no conseguía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de esa mocosa.

**CELESTIA  
**Desperté en un hospital. Mi habitación tenía las paredes blancas al igual que el techo, el suelo era de azulejos del mismo color. Lo primero que vi fue a un doctor. Era un poni terrestre, de lomo marrón claro, crines negras y ojos azules. Su bata de médico le cubría su cutie mark. El semental me miro y comenzó a hablarme _"Majestad, tiene tres costillas rotas, un esquince en ambas patas delanteras, y varias marcas en la espalda". _Pregunté qué cuándo me darían el alta y el médico contestó _"Estaréis aquí una semana. Esas costillas y esa pata deben curarse. Os hemos aplicado varias pociones curativas, suministradas por vena, pero aun así tardareis al menos seis o siete días en sanar"_. ¿Siete días? ¿Cómo iba a estarme quieta tanto tiempo? ¿Creía ese médico que Equestria se iba a gobernar sola? Pedí el alta voluntaria, él me lo desaconsejo pero al final tuvo que ceder y fue a preparar los papeles, pero justo cuando el doctor iba a marcharse de la habitación entró Luna en la instancia.

**LUNA  
**Nada más entrar en la habitación ordené al médico que nos dejase solas a mi hermana y a mí, y que se esperase para tramitar el alta, él se retiró haciendo una reverencia. Después saludé a mi hermana y le pregunté qué le había sucedido, la guardia me había dicho que estaba en el hospital pero no me había explicado el por qué; bueno... aunque tampoco les di tiempo para terminar de hablar, cuando oí la palabra _hospital,_ salí precipitadamente teletransportandome. Cuando me contó lo que había ocurrido en la academia no di crédito a mis oídos. Nada hacía suponer un ataque de un dragón a la academia, Celestia me explicó que para cuando el ejército llegó al lugar ya era tarde. Me sentí horrorizada cuando supe el suceso, pero haciendo un esfuerzo logré mantener la calma. Era normal que los guardias hubiesen llegado tarde, la mayoría estarían en sus respectivos cuarteles. Canterlot es la ciudad equestriana con más número de efectivos militares, pero movilizar al ejército lleva tiempo.

Le insistí a Celestia que no pidiese el alta. Que se esperase a estar recuperada, mientras tanto yo me ocuparía de Equestria, Cely me agradeció la oferta pero como es una cabezota no hubo manera de convencerla, al final tuvo que ser lo que ella dijese, como siempre. Un esquince en las dos patas delanteras y tres costillas rotas, aun así la señorita tiene que hacer lo que le da la gana. Salió del hospital al cabo de dos horas, en una silla de ruedas.

* * *

**NEPTUNO  
**Eran más de las 15:00 cuando regresé a casa a almorzar. Había pasado la mañana en compañía de Ceniza; después de la sauna, fuimos a las duchas, seguidamente hicimos un poco de halterofilia y algunas flexiones. A continuación vimos un grupo que estaba haciendo gimnasia rítmica, tuvimos suerte porque aunque no éramos miembros de aquella clase nos dejaron unirnos a ellos; la dirigente era amiga de mi hermano, de modo que nos invitó.

Al salir del gimnasio me separé de Ceniza, pensaba irme directamente a casa pero me pasé por el templo. Aquella semana aun no había ido a adorar a la Diosa, soy un desastre. Entre en el lugar, me santigüe; no era hora de misa pero me acerque a los primeros bancos, situándome en la tercera fila desde el altar, allí me arrodillé y comencé a rezar en voz muy baja. Los rezos siempre deben hacerse en Stradivarius, porque es el idioma natural de la Diosa, aunque ella en su infinita sabiduría conoce todas las lenguas.

Una de mis oraciones se la dirigí a Twilight, para que fuese declarada inocente y regresase con su familia. Me sentí un poco extraño al hacerlo. Los equinos tienen otra religión; no estaba seguro de cómo se tomaría Lunarian que rezase por…, dicho con todo respeto, una pagana; pero si nos atenemos a sus escrituras la Diosa predica la paz y la tolerancia, por tanto, es de suponer que a Lunarian le gustaría mi iniciativa. Después de todo no había ningún mandamiento que prohibiese conocer otras culturas o creencias. Lo que estaba prohibido era la conversión a otra religión, o adorar a otros dioses; pero el conocimiento como tal no estaba restringido. Incluso había teólogos que conocían los textos de otras religiones, les servía para compararlos con nuestras escrituras; además la señorita Sparkle lo había pasado muy mal desde que llegó a Draconem, traída por la fuerza. Por todo ello pensé que hacía bien en rezar por Twilight. Creía que la Diosa aprobaría mi decisión.

También dedique parte de mis rezos a que Arquímedes no se saliese con la suya, y no entráramos en guerra.

* * *

**MAGMA  
**Después de comer, eran las 17:00, me llegó una carta de la princesa Celestia. Quedé asombrado con su contenido. Una de las academias de Canterlot había sido destruida por una dragona, y esta última decía haber actuado en mi nombre. ¡Mentira!. No había ordenado ningún ataque a Equestria ni a ningún otro país. ¿Era posible que Celestia mintiese? ¿Y si todo era una excusa para entrar de nuevo en guerra? Pero… ¿Y si era verdad? Entonces ¿Quién era la agresora? Además ¿Por qué tenía que ser un dragón de este país? Quizás fuese un dragón equestriano, aunque si decía haber actuado en mi nombre… Todo ello era muy confuso y desagradable.

* * *

**SPIKE  
**No tengo palabras para expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento. Cuando Twilight fue raptada en un primer momento las chicas y yo regresamos a Ponyville reuniéndonos todos en casa de Rarity, desde allí escribimos una carta de aviso a la princesa Celestia, yo mismo la envié. Ese día me quedé a dormir con Rarity, me alojó en una habitación de invitados. Al siguiente día vino a verme la princesa, hizo que reuniese a las amigas de Twilight. Al principio Celestia nos dijo que no sabíamos nada del dragón, que era posible que él pidiese un rescate de joyas por Twilight. Uno o dos días después Celestia vino a verme a la biblioteca del Ponyville, me dijo que tenía información sobre Twilight, pero que únicamente podía compartirla conmigo. Le dije que debíamos hablar con las chicas pero se negó. Solo me explicó que debía mudarme con ella al palacio real durante un tiempo. Apenas me dejo despedirme de Rarity y el resto de mis amigas. Una vez en Canterlot supe que Twili estaba acusada de maltratarme a mí, y al ser yo un dragón se celebraría un juicio en Draconem. ¿Un juicio? ¿Por mi causa? ¿Era el culpable de que Twilight, que era como una hermana para mí, hubiese sido raptada? Me sentí entonces de lo más miserable. Twilight estaba sufriendo y era culpa mía. Sus padres me habían criado, también eran los míos, Shining Armor era como mi hermano mayor pero… ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarles a la cara? ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Qué por mi culpa su hija y hermana había sido secuestrada? Desde entonces no levantaba cabeza, solo quería que Twilight volviese, que de nuevo viviésemos juntos en la biblioteca, que fuésemos a las fiestas de Pinkie Pie… Todo era una pesadilla, solo quería que Twili estuviese de nuevo conmigo, ella era como una hermana, la quería. Si la pasaba algo no me lo perdonaría. ¿Qué tenía yo que ver con Draconem y sus habitantes? Nada. Nací y me críe en Equestria. En cualquier caso ahora vivo en el palacio real, Celestia me dijo que yo debía de testificar en el juicio contra Twilight, por tanto en el palacio estaría seguro mientras llegaba el día del pleito.

Seguía sin entender por qué Celestia habló conmigo pero no con las chicas, me dijo que no dijese nada del juicio ni del arresto, que quería ser ella quien lo explicará todo. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Celestia estaba implicada en todo lo sucedido? Si todo esto era una especie de lio diplomático entre Equestria y Draconem entonces… entonces no volvería a confiar en la princesa ni a dirigirle la palabra. Por el momento me mantendría callado y confiaría en Celestia, pero si Twilight no regresaba sana y salva nunca más volvería a obedecer a la llamada monarca del sol.

**RAINBOW DASH  
**Las chicas y yo sabíamos que Spike, antes de marcharse a Canterlot, se culpaba a si mismo por el secuestro de Twiligh, no sé por qué lo hacía, la culpable era yo. Tuve la oportunidad de salvarla de esa gigantesca lagartija y no lo hice, no pude hacer nada, fallé. Spike no tenía culpa de nada, solo había dos culpables; esa maldita lagartija y una servidora, ella por haber raptado a mi amiga y yo por permitirlo. Además Twilight se entregó para protegerme a mí. Se supone que tenía que rescatarla y sin embargo fue ella la que me salvó, pero a costa de sacrificarse. En un momento dado consiguió escapar del dragón, pero este me agarró y amenazó con matarme si mi amiga no se iba con él. Fue todo culpa mía.

Cuando el dragón agarró a Twilight yo le perseguí e intenté darle alcance, de pronto él se volvió y me dio un tremendo coletazo. Twilight hizo un hechizo de… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Desaparición? No, creo que no ¿Reaparición? Bueno… cómo sea. El caso es que Twilight logró zafarse del dragón y acudió para ayudarme, pero esa lagartija me cogió por el cuello, intenté liberarme pero él tenía mucha fuerza. Aquel miserable se volvió hacia mi amiga y la chantajeo con matarme si ella no se iba con él, Twili aceptó el chantaje y ambos se fueron. Así fue cómo sucedió todo, por tanto quién tenía la culpa ¿Spike? No, yo era la culpable. Intenté salvar a Twilight y fallé. Quizás ni siguiera tenía que haber intervenido, ella estando a solas podría haber escapado con su magia. Para lo único que sirvió mi intervención fue para que el secuestrador se aprovechase de mí para apropiarse de mi amiga.

Incluso, en el mejor de los casos, si Twilight regresase a Equestria ¿Podría seguir siendo su amiga? No. No me la merecía. ¿Cómo podría mirarla a la cara después de lo que le hice? No podía hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, había pasado y era mi culpa.

Lo que me extrañaba es que Celestia se había llevado a Spike a Canterlot, ¿Por qué? ¿Le culpaba de lo sucedido? Entonces ¿Habría mandado que lo encarcelaran? Si era así era horrible.

**FLUTTERSHY  
**Rainbow Dash estaba destrozada desde la desaparición de Twilight, todas estábamos afectadas, pero ella era la que más sufría porque se culpaba a si misma de lo sucedido. Dashie era para mí como una hermana, la conocía desde que ambas éramos muy pequeñas. Normalmente Dash solía mostrar un carácter presumido, siempre parecía muy segura de sí misma, pero yo sabía la verdad sobre ella. Ese carácter tan presumido solo era una máscara, una farsa. Rainbow en realidad era insegura, muchísimo, especialmente con ella misma. Recuerdo una vez que participo en un concurso de voladores acróbatas de Cloudsdale, ella decía que estaba eufórica, pero ¿Eso era cierto? No. Estuvo muy nerviosa durante todo el tiempo, aterrada por la mera idea de tener que actuar en público. Lo más gracioso es que Rarity, que había conseguido unas alas temporales por medio de un hechizo de Twilight, se apuntó al concurso. Rainbow podría habérselo tomado mejor, podría haber dicho «Suerte, Rarity. Es la primera vez que vuelas». Pero no fue así, Rainbow se puso más nervioso con la participación de su amiga ¿Por qué? Rarity era muy elegante, pero era la primera vez que volaba, consiguió las alas ese mismo día, no era rival para Dash. Lo más curioso es que Rarity perdió las alas de repente, Rainbow tuvo que rescatarla para que no se estrellara contra el suelo.

En otra ocasión Rainbow se convirtió temporalmente en la heroína de Ponyville, pero como se estaba volviendo más presumida de lo normal, las chicas y yo tuvimos que disfrazarnos de superhéroes para bajarla los humos. Eso hizo que se sintiese sola, que pensase que todo el mundo le estaba dando la espalda.

Lo dicho, Rainbow Dash no es tan segura de sí misma; habló por experiencia dado que yo tampoco lo soy. Ambas somos pura inseguridad, la diferencia es que Dash sabe ponerse una máscara y disimular, yo no tengo esa habilidad, soy puro reflejo de mis emociones. No obstante quiero mucho a Rainbow, ella es como una hermana para mí; por eso, aunque todo el grupo lamenta su estado, yo soy la que más sufre su dolor porque estoy más conectada a ella. Twiligh, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Spike no nos conocían a Rainbow y a mí cuando éramos pequeñas, no estuvieron con nosotras en la academia de Cloudsdale.

Desde que Twilight se fue ya nada es lo mismo, el grupo cada día está más distanciado. ¿Por qué ha pasado todo esto? Solo quiero que Twilight regrese y Rainbow vuelva a ser la misma de antes ¿Es mucho pedir? Además no entendíamos por qué Celestia se había llevado a Spike.

**PINKIE PIE  
**Desde el secuestro de Twilight mi pelo se había vuelto liso, y no se levantaba con nada. Ya no tenía ganas de hacer fiestas ¿Para qué hacerlas? No había nada que celebrar. En todo caso había mucho que lamentar. Por un lado el rapto de Twilight, y por otro el desanimo de todo el grupo, especialmente de Rainbow. Al principio intenté animar a Dash, empleé mis mejores bromas, pasteles, dulces, chistes… pero nada funcionó; al final me rendí, eso era algo que me reprochaba a mí misma, el hecho de rendirme, pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Además notaba que sin Twilight el grupo estaba desorganizado. Aunque no me gusté admitirlo las dos cabezas del grupo siempre han sido Twilight y Applejack. Rainbow y o no podíamos ejercer de líderes, éramos demasiado inmaduras. Rarity era la reina del drama. fluttershy en el fondo era muy madura pero sin seguridad en sí misma. De modo que las únicas capaces de ejercer el liderazgo eran Twilight y Applejack; la primera había sido secuestrada y la segunda se encontraba destrozada debido a dicho rapto.

**RARITY  
**No estaba segura de cuántos días habían pasado desde el secuestro de Twilight. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? A saber qué calamidades estaría sufriendo por parte de ese monstruo. Si al menos la princesa Celestia hubiese hablado con nosotras… Era terrible no saber nada, no habíamos vuelto a saber nada de nuestra amiga desde que la raptaron. En resto de los aldeanos también estaban nerviosos, el temor se había extendido hasta tal punto que algunos padres no dejaban que sus hijos saliesen de casa salvo para ir a la escuela, porque temían que alguno de ellos fuese la próxima víctima del dragón; motivo por el cual los parques y zonas infantiles cada vez estaban más vacíos. La señorita Cheerilee salía al patio con sus alumnos para no perderlos de vista, e incluso un grupo de pegasos voluntarios vigilaba desde el aire. Según la prensa este tipo de casos, u otros parecidos también se daban en otras ciudades de Equestria.

Por mi parte cada día estaba más preocupada, temía que Twilight no regresase. Siempre se me ha llamado _la reina del drama_, puede que lo sea, a menudo me pongo nerviosa por cualquier tontería. Es curioso pero… una nunca sabe lo qué es una autentica tragedia hasta que tiene la mala suerte de protagonizar una. "Twilight… por favor regresa".

**APPLEJACK  
**Cada día estoy más preocupada. Desde que esa bestia se llevó a Twilight no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ella. Me pregunto si ese miserable se habla puesto en contacto con la princesa Celestia o con los señores Sparkle. No dejo de darle vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Por qué raptaron a Twilight? ¿Por dinero o joyas? No es probable, parece un motivo muy tonto; Equestria tiene muchas minas y nacimientos de joyas y gemas. Pero… entonces ¿Cuál era el motivo del rapto? Teniendo en cuenta que Twilight era la líder de los elementos de la armonía, quizás quisiesen quitarla del medio para inutilizar los talismanes. Otra posible causa es que ella era la protegida personal de Celestia, por lo que es posible que quisiesen usarla para chantajear a su majestad, pero entonces ¿En qué consistía exactamente el chantaje? En cualquier caso, ¿El dragón actuó por su cuenta, o le contrató alguien? Si era una especie de mercenario entonces ¿Quién era su jefe? Veamos… Equestria mantenía relaciones amistosas con todas las demás naciones. ¿Con todas? No. Changelopolis no estaba incluido entre sus aliados, en tal caso… ¿Chrysalis estaba detrás de todo esto? Seguramente esa maldita reina debió contratar al dragón para que secuestrase a Twilight. ¡Qué horror! Entonces Twilight estaba con los changelings.

* * *

**LUNA  
**La noticia del ataque a la academia de Canterlot se extendió rápidamente por la ciudad, pero mi hermana y yo pusimos freno a la prensa para que el suceso no llegase al resto de Equestria. Sabíamos que no podríamos contener a los periodistas mucho tiempo, pero si ganábamos al menos dos días mejor. El caso de Twilight ya había creado mucho expectación entre la población. Twilight… la debía mucho, de no ser por ella y sus amigas nunca me hubiese librado de Nightmare Moon, además me ayudó a integrarme cuando regrese a Equestria. Por otro lado sabía que mi hermana quería a la unicornio como a una hija.

Debido a mi poder de los sueños había expiado a las amigas de Twilight mientras dormían. Sabía que lo estaban pasando muy mal, que estaban muy preocupadas y nerviosas. Sugerí a mi hermana que las reuniésemos para hablar con ellas, también deberíamos platicar con los señores Sparkle.

**CELESTIA  
**Desde que visité a Twilight no había dejado de pensar en ella. Sabía que debía mantener una conversación con su familia y con las portadoras de la armonía, pero hasta ahora no había informado a nadie de lo sucedido salvo a Luna, aunque sin mencionar el tema de la guerra.

La razón por la cual no había hablado con nadie es porque tenía muchas dudas. Por un lado quería que Twilight volviese, pero por otro me estaba planteando la posibilidad de dejarla en Draconem, buscaba algún pretexto legal para retenerla allí. Si la concedían la ciudadanía podría vivir y trabajar libremente en el país, pero con la limitación de no regresar a Equestria. El problema es que si hacía eso mi familia me odiaría; además no era una solución muy práctica, porque incluso estando en otro país podía publicar lo que sabía, a menos que la mantuviesen totalmente incomunicada.

Por otro lado, Twilight para mí era como una hija, deseaba que volviese conmigo, que continuase haciendo su vida normal. Además ella había sido criada en gran medida por mí; quizás yo estaba exagerando, tal vez bastaría con volver a hablar con ella para ganarme de nuevo su confianza. Si me aseguraba que podía contar con su lealtad… ¿Su lealtad? Ella, mi sobrina y mi hermana eran las tres personas en las que más confiaba, me costaba creer que Twilight me traicionaría, pero aun así, aun sabiendo todo eso tenía miedo de que desvelase la verdad. Me estaba volviendo loca, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo actuar.

* * *

**MAGMA  
**Sobre las 18:00 recibí en la sala del trono a una emisaria del Imperio de Cristal. Se trataba una unicornio de lomo color crema, crines amarillo limón, ojos verdes claros, y una cutie mark en forma de Lira; respondía por Nursemaid. La recién llegada me explicó que la señorita Sparkle era la cuñada de la princesa Cadence, está última ofrecía la suma de dos millones de bits a cambio de la liberación de Twilight, además la princesa de cristal se comprometía a entablar negociaciones para que su país y Draconem fomentasen el mutuo comercio libre; incluso ofrecía la posibilidad de que los dragones pudisen vivir y trabajar en el Imperio de Cristal.

La situación se complicaba más por momentos, o sea que Twilight era la cuñada de Cadence, y está última era la sobrina de Celestia, es decir, que tenía retenida a una miembro de la familia real equestriana.

Le explique a la emisaria que el destino de la señorita Sparkle no dependía de mí. Su caso lo llevaba un tribunal, por tanto no podía aceptar el dinero. Aunque estaba dispuesto a establecer relaciones diplomáticas con el Imperio de Cristal; me gustaba la idea de mejorar el comercio y los intercambios culturales entre dicho país y el mío. La visitante se marchó disgustada.

* * *

**DRAGONA  
**Eran más de las 21:00 cuando regresé a mi casa. Después del ataque a Canterlot, había pasado el resto del día en una cueva de unas montañas equestrianas, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Sabía que el ataque a la escuela había sido necesario, pero aun así las víctimas seguían siendo unos niños, cierto que eran seres inferiores pero… no sé. No conseguía quitarme la mirada de esa mocosa de la cabeza.

Al llegar a casa fui recibida por mis hijos. Una niña de tan solo 5 años, y un varón de 9; lo que menos me gustaba de este último es que era uno de los alumnos de Minerva, la niña por su parte iba al mismo colegio que su hermano, y aunque ella estaba en preescolar, también conocía a la maestrilla. Nunca me ha gustado Minerva, tiene muy buena formación como profesora, pero se empeña en predicar que Lunarian predica la paz, la tolerancia, la convivencia pacífica… insiste en afirmar que los dragones debemos integrarnos con otras razas. ¿Con otras razas? Todas las demás razas son inferiores. Nosotros somos la raza aria por excelencia. ¿Lunarian es pacifista? Mentira. Minerva, sus hermanos, Ceniza… son todos una pandilla de traidores a la Diosa y a su raza.

No tardó mucho en aparecer mi esposo, Arquímedes.

Mi marido me abrazo con ternura al tiempo que decía _"Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, querida Furia"_.

Deje a los chicos en sus respectivas habitaciones. Cada uno de ellos tenía su propia habitación. Después Arquímedes y yo nos fuimos a platicar a nuestro cuarto; habíamos insonorizado la instancia para que no nos espiasen los chicos.

—¿Qué tal todo, cariño? ¿Tuviste problemas?

—Ninguno. Esos equestrianos son una pandilla de ineptos. El ataque a la escuela apenas tuvo resistencia. Esta totalmente destruida.

—¿Y sus alumnos y personal del centro?

—Algunos lograron salvarse pero la mayoría han muerto.

—Bien hecho, quería esposa.

—Oí que nuestro sobrino llevará el caso de Twilight.

—Exacto. Nuestro sobrino es un tonto por tanto es perfecto. Él nunca sospechará de nuestras verdaderas intenciones hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

—Pero… y si la declaran inocente.

—A estas alturas da lo mismo la sentencia. El juicio es un teatro para nosotros. Tú sabes por qué rapté a esa unicornio, por los mismos motivos por los cuales te pedí que atacases ese colegio.

—Entonces ¿Lo has conseguido? ¿Has logrado dominarlo?

—Casi, me falta un poco. No obstante para el día del juicio tendré pleno control sobre ello. Dejemos que nuestro sobrinito juegue a ser juez, que se divierta.

—Entonces déjame atacar a Neptuno y a sus hermanos. Me encargaré de ellos uno por uno.

—No. Aun es pronto para eso.

—¿Crees que unos críos de 35 años van a poder conmigo? ¿Con una soldado de elite?

**ARQUÍMEDES  
**Furia tenía deseaba ver muertos a los trillizos, y con razón, eran una pandilla de locos idealistas. Si por ellos fuera en nuestras escuelas de vuelo habría niños pegasos, y a la inversa. No paraban de insistir en que había que legalizar a _los fuera de raza _por nacimiento, con lo cómodo que resultan _los sin nombre _como mano de obra barata. En cierta ocasión cuando fui a recoger a mi hijo al colegio, tuve que llamarle la atención a su profesora Minerva; la muy miserable quería meter ideas disparatadas a mi niño; le dijo que Lunarian admitía a las otras razas y sus creencias, siempre y cuando estás se practicasen de forma tolerante, pacífica y con amor. ¿Tolerancia, paz y amor? ¿Qué tendrá que ver toda esa mierda con la Gran Diosa? Por eso es necesario que lleve a cabo mi plan, para que Draconem se libre de toda la basura pacifista y blasfema.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

Les comento el capítulo.

**LAS LÍNEAS DE SEPARACIÓN  
**Si se fijan aparecen antes de un cambio horario; y en algunas ocasiones para independizar una escena del resto del relato.

**LAS MANES Y SPIKE  
**Quise que apareciesen las amigas de Twilight y Spike. Vemos como el dragoncito y las manes están preocupados por su amiga, pero cada uno experimenta su preocupación de forma distinta. Twilight, Minerva y Urano no aparecieron porque en su lugar me centré en los otros personajes. El hechizo de Twilight al que se refiere Rainbow Dash es el teletransporte, solo que la pegaso no se acordaba del nombre. Al comienzo de esta escena metí una línea de separión para separar a las manes y al dragón del resto de los personajes, de tal forma que destacaran.

**LA RELIGIÓN  
**Quise darle un puntillo religioso a los dragones. Traté un poco el tema de la religión, pero desde una doble perspectiva, vimos las dos caras de la moneda. Por un lado están los **extremistas**, como Furia, que abusan de sus creencias, usándolas para hacer daño a los demás; y luego están los **moderados**,como Neptuno, que creen en la tolerancia y en la paz. Al principio pensé en pulir más el tema religioso, meter algún sacerdote e inventarme alguna escritura sagrada y alguna oración, pero al final prescindí de ello, dado que el fic no está escrito con motivos religiosos o teológicos.

El problema no es la religión, el problema es cómo se use.

**FURIA Y SU FAMILIA  
**El comportamiento de Furia fue muy extraño e inverosímil. ¿Qué paso realmente para que no se atreviese a matar a Amelia, cuando ya había asesinado a todo un colegio? ¿Se le apareció su hijo muerto? ¿Fue todo fruto de su imaginación? ¿Tuvo un pequeño instante de conciencia? ¿Fue la voluntad de Artemisa? ¿Lunarian intervino? Lo dejo a su libre albedrío. Que cada uno piense lo que quiera. La gente no siempre actúa racionalmente. La irracionalidad existe. A veces es divertido que los personajes actúen de forma irracional.

La conversación entre Furia y Arquímedes planteó más preguntas que respuestas, todo se explicará en su momento.

Los hijos de Furia y Arquímedes no fueron descritos físicamente ni se les dio nombre, pero es que son personajes muy secundarios, lo más probable es que no vuelvan a aparecer, a menos que fuesen necesarios para adornar alguna escena, pero en principio no creo que vuelvan a salir; aunque se les nombrará en el último capítulo.

**AMELIA  
**Al principio este personaje no iba a tener descripción física ni nombre, pero finalmente me fije en que su papel era más relevante que el de los dragoncitos, por el mero hecho de ser la víctima de Furia e intentar atacarla.

**MI OC  
**Metí a mi OC Nursemaid. Al principio pensé en usar a Flash Sentry en su lugar, pero odio Equestria Girls, por eso prescindí de él. No obstante para no alargar demasiado el capítulo Nusermaid solo fue nombrada como personaje de fondo en una escena.

**MIS VACACIONES  
**Hoy es viernes 11 de julio de 2014. La semana que viene me voy de nuevo de vacaciones, está vez estaré por la zona de Andalucía. No regresaré hasta finales de mes, de modo que durante un tiempo estaré sin publicar. No desesperen, pienso acabar está historia, pero tardaré un poco. El capítulo 5 saldrá entre finales de julio y principios de agosto.

Cuando acabé este fanfic retomaré la historia de _"Delito y castigo de Trixie"_.

Felices vacaciones a todos.

Se despide temporalmente.  
Scrittore Passione.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: EL ACCIDENTE

**Hola bronies y lectores.**

**He decidido actualizar y ampliar este capítulo porque su versión anterior era muy sosa. En esta nueva versión hay un intento de asesinato.**

**El nombre del rey Magma coincide con el nombre de uno de los OC de Mr.E's-pen. Esto es un fallo mio, no me di cuenta en su momento. Quiero aclarar que aunque ambos OCs se llamen igual no son el mismo personaje ni la misma persona. Pido disculpas a ****Mr.E's-pen por el error.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
****EL ACCIDENTE**

**NURSEMAID  
**Inmediatamente después de regresar al Imperio de Cristal me dirigí a la sala del trono del palacio real, pero no llegué a traspasar las puertas, los guardias me indicaron que la princesa estaba en el salón principal, les di las gracias y me encaminé hacía allá. Nada más llegar uno de los vigilantes me anunció ante la princesa, ella me recibió medio esperanzada, lo que hizo que me sintiese mal. Sin atreverme a mirarla a la cara le confesé que el rey Magma no había aceptado el rescate a cambio de Twilight, pero si estaba dispuesto a entablar relaciones diplomáticas con el Imperio de Cristal.

**CADENCE  
**Pude ver la cara de frustración de Nursemaid. Le pedí que se sentara a mi lado, a continuación ordené a uno de los guardias de la instancia, que nos sirviesen un té a cada una de las dos; al militar no le hizo gracia tener que hacer de camarero pero tuvo que resignarse. ¿Qué otra opción había? En la instancia solo estábamos Nursemaid, algunos soldados de la guardia y yo, no tenía cerca ninguna doncella o sirviente, posiblemente debería haber ordenado a alguien que me acompañase al salón, por si necesitaba algo, pero tenía la cabeza pensando en Twilight y en un montón de papeleo que tenía pendiente.

Mi enviada me miró cabizbaja, disculpándose por no haber logrado la liberación de Twilight, traté de tranquilizarla, no era culpa suya. Luego me preguntó si estaba dispuesta a mantener relaciones diplomáticas con Draconem; a lo que contesté _"Mentiría si dijese que después de lo sucedido con mi cuñada tengo ganas de negociar con esa gente; pero como regente del Imperio de Cristal tengo obligaciones, es mi responsabilidad intentar que esas negociaciones resulten beneficiosas para el Imperio"_.

**NURSEMAID  
**Me sentía mal por haber fallado. No había logrado liberar a Twilight. La princesa Cadenza se mostró muy dulce y compresiva conmigo, eso en parte me hizo sentir mejor, pero lo que no entendía era por qué la señorita Sparkle estaba siendo retenida en el país de los dragones.

**CELESTIA  
**Habían pasado dos días desde el ataque a la academia, todavía usaba la silla de ruedas puesto que mis patas aun no habían terminado de sanar. Todo Canterlot se encontraba completamente furioso. En esa escuela estudiaban niños prodigios, tanto plebeyos como aristócratas. Lo que produjo que los canterloneses descargaran su ira contra mi hermana y yo. Normalmente la nobleza no se juntaba con las clases medias, pero ahora era distinto; todos los padres y las madres que habían perdido a sus hijos estaban destrozados interiormente pero también sentían una fuerte ira. Independientemente de su condición social todos eran padres. Además, no todos los fallecidos eran menores, también habían perdido la vida varios miembros del personal del centro, y algunos militares; todos ellos tenían parientes. Ahora todas esas familias nos culpaban a mi hermana y a mí. Incluso los que no tenían amigos o familiares entre las víctimas se mostraban solidarios con los afectados.

En las puertas del palacio se creó toda una manifestación. Cientos de ciudadanos y ciudadanas gritaban furiosos, culpándonos a Luna y a mí de lo sucedido.

**LUNA  
**Vi como cientos de ciudadanos se apelotonaban al lado del palacio real para gritarnos a Celestia y a mí. Incluso varios tiraron tomates y verduras podridas contra el edificio. A estas alturas la prensa ya había filtrando el suceso al resto de Equestria.

Todo el país estaba muy asustado. En las diferentes ciudades las autoridades locales reforzaron la vigilancia en las calles, en muchas se estableció toque de queda a partir de las 20:00, o incluso antes. Muchos padres temían que otros colegios sufriesen el mismo destino, que la academia de Canterlot. Durante todo el día Cely y yo recibimos varias cartas de diversos ciudadanos molestos, también de varios de los miembros del gobierno, quienes proponían pedir ayuda a los países aliados de Equestria, para invadir Draconem.

**CELESTIA  
**A la 13:00 Luna y yo recibimos en la sala del trono a más de treinta personas. La mayoría eran miembros del Parlamento. Todas y cada una de estas personas se pusieron a gritar. Shining Armor se encontraba con nosotras, él y algunos soldados rasos se ocupaban de nuestra escolta.

—Esos malditos dragones han de pagar lo que han hecho.

—Debemos buscar aliados y declararles la guerra.

—Matémosles a todos. ¡A todos! ¡Qué no quedé ni uno de esos asesinos con vida!

—Empecemos por los que hay en el reino. Exterminemos primero a todos los dragones equestrianos, luego a los de Draconem.

—Exacto. Debemos exterminar a toda esa maldita especie.

Estos y otros comentarios similares comenzaron a escucharse. No daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Tanta ira, tanto odio había despertado el ataque a Canterlot? En el fondo la culpa era mía. Fui la responsable de provocar la primera guerra poni-dragón, ahora mi pueblo y Twilight estaban pagando por mis errores del pasado. De pronto vi que Luna se adelantaba y tomaba la palabra _"Soy consciente de que lo sucedido en la academia de Canterlot fue terrible, pero fue un ataque terrorista. Una guerra no devolverá la vida a las víctimas, solo serviría para traer más muerte y sufrimiento"_. Quede asombrada de las palabras de mi hermana. A veces pienso que es mucho más inteligente que yo, por lo menos ella nunca ha provocado un conflicto con otro país, cosa de la que yo no puedo presumir. Los visitantes durante unos instantes enmudecieron con las palabras de Luna, pero después volvieron las voces y los griteríos.

**SHINING ARMOR  
**Hacía un par de días que había llegado a Canterlot a visitar a mis padres. Nada más bajar del tren varios guardias solares me estaban esperando en la estación; ellos me llevaron ante la presencia de la princesa Celestia, me quedé sin habla al verla en una silla de ruedas. Su majestad me explicó lo sucedido en la academia, tuve que permanecer en el palacio. Aquella misma mañana acompañé como escolta a ambas princesas a la sala del trono. Allí estaba yo, en plena reunión de las dos gobernantes. Sabía que no debía intervenir en aquella disputa, pero no soportaba lo que estaba viendo. Aquellas personas estaban ciegas, su dolor les había privado de su razón. ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Una guerra contra Draconem? Eso supondría la muerte de muchos inocentes y de ambos bandos. Lo que hice estuvo legalmente muy mal, pero rompí la formación, me adelante y me encaré con aquella gente.

—Señores y señoras, por favor, escuchen a las princesas. Piensen que no debemos entrar en guerra ¿Quieren que haya más muertos?

Uno de los nobles se me encaró.

—Le conozco, señor Armor. Usted tiene una hermana secuestrada por esos monstruos. Quién sabe si a estas horas la pobrecilla no habrá sido asesinada. ¿Acaso no desea usted vengarse? ¿No desea ver muertos a todas esas malditas bestias?

—… No. No lo deseo; porque incluso si mi hermana hubiese muerto, yo no tendría la conciencia tranquila, si provocase que cientos de inocentes sufriesen por los actos de unos pocos culpables.

**CELESTIA  
**Me impresionó la reacción de Armor. Me adelanté y me puse firme.

—¡Ya basta! No dejen que su ira les ciegue. Por supuesto hay una investigación en marcha para descubrir a los culpables del atentado. No obstante, la pena de muerte es ilegal en nuestro país. No odien tanto a los dragones, he estado en Draconem. La mayoría de sus habitantes son pacíficos y tienen sus propias familias.

—Al menos que los responsables del atentado sean enterrados.

—Exacto. Los responsables deben morir. Juicio inmediato y pena de muerte.

—¿Qué juicio ni qué? Una soga al cuello y nada más.

Acababa de decirles que la pena de muerte era ilegal, y seguían reclamando sangre. Me sentía dolida.

**LUNA  
**La reunión con los nobles y plebeyos en la sala del trono fue agotadora. De momento mi hermana y yo habíamos evitado entrar en guerra pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Me gustó la intervención de Armor aunque legalmente había actuado mal, rompiendo la formación militar e interviniendo en un debate que no le correspondía, pero sus palabras habían tenido cierto efecto positivo. Lo que me sorprendió fue que ninguno de los nobles le reprochase su conducta, la nobleza no suele llevarse bien con los militares. Al parecer en los últimos días las asperezas entre la aristocracia y la plebe eran mínimas, seguramente porque ambos grupos pensaban que ahora tenían un enemigo común, pero posiblemente fuese un efecto temporal, en cuanto las cosas se enfriasen volverían a resurgir ciertos prejuicios sociales. En cualquier caso, ni mi hermana y yo le regañamos a Shining; simplemente le dijimos que visitase a sus padres; él quiso llevarse a Spike consigo pero mi hermana se negó diciendo que prefería tenerlo en palacio, no sé por qué. Armor nos preguntó por su hermana; Celestia le respondió que ella estaba bien cuidada, pero lo que no le dijo fue lo que sucedió con Twilight durante sus primeros días en Draconem.

**MAGMA  
**Al día siguiente al ataque a la academia de Canterlot asistí a una reunión extraordinaria en el Parlamento. En las sesiones asisten tanto representantes de la nobleza como del pueblo llano.

—Majestad y señorías, este lamentable suceso podría hacer que Equestria se levantase en armas contra nosotros. Debemos demostrar a los equestrianos que no deseamos una segunda guerra poni-dragón. Propongo que como gesto de buena voluntad devolvamos a la señorita Sparkle a su país natal, que indemnicemos a las víctimas; por último debemos desenmascarar a los culpables y entregarlos a Equestria para ser juzgados—expuso Ceniza.

Estas declaraciones hicieron que varias voces se levantaran a favor. Posiblemente las sugerencias de Ceniza se hubiesen aprobado por mayoría, pero Arquímedes intervino.

—Majestad y señorías, todos sabéis que Ceniza y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias. No obstante, estoy de acuerdo con él en una indemnización económica, además de entregar a los culpables pero… seamos serios. ¿Entregar a quién o quiénes? No sabemos quiénes fueron los que atacaron la academia de Canterlot, ni siguiera tenemos la seguridad de que fuese uno de los nuestros, quizás podría haber sido un dragón de Equestria, o de cualquier otro país. En cuanto a repatriar a la señorita Sparkle, esa posibilidad no es legalmente posible puesto que ella está pendiente de juicio; si la declaran inocente podrá irse, si la consideran culpable… pues… quizás… se pueda considerar negociar su liberación a cambió de un rescate.

—Es curioso que hables de un rescate, Arquímedes; especialmente porque tú trajiste aquí a la señorita Sparkle, tú la secuestraste de su país. ¿Con permiso de quién? De nadie. Nadie autorizó tal detención, lo hiciste porque te dio la gana. La chica fue agredida en las mazmorras del palacio real, que vergüenza. ¡No eres digno de sentarte en este Parlamento, secuestrador! ¡Majestad, ¿Por qué no habéis castigado a este miserable?!

Estás últimas declaraciones de Ceniza y de Arquímedes produjeron mucho griterío y polémica, muchos parlamentarios se levantaron, unos apoyaban al primero y otros apoyaban al segundo. Este último parecía muy calmado.

**SPIKE  
**Me encontraba leyendo en la habitación del palacio que me habían asignado. De pronto llamaron a la puerta, fui a abrir pero no vi a nadie. Solo encontré una nota en el suelo, con un texto que decía _«Márchate de Equestria, monstruo». _Celestia ya me había avisado de que el ataque a la escuela de Canterlot podría traer mala fama e imagen contra mi raza, pero aun así… ¿Quién había escrito ese mensaje? ¿Y por qué? No tenía nada que ver con el atentado. ¿Acaso se estaba creando un cierto odio hacía los dragones? ¿Hacía todos?

Durante todo el día recibí "bromas" como esa. Más anónimos, algunos muy insultantes, resbalones que parecían provocados, tomatazos en la cara. Incluso alguien metió varios quesos podridos en mi habitación, lo que hizo que no se pudiese dormir en ella debido al mal olor, pero… ¿Quién era el autor de todo aquello? ¿Serían varias personas?

**ARQUÍMEDES  
**El muy tonto de Ceniza no lo sabía pero me estaba facilitando las cosas, que me insultase me era beneficioso. Cuando más tensión hubiese en el gobierno, más facilidad tenía yo de moverme entre las sombras. En el fondo me daba igual si Twilight era puesta en libertad ¿A dónde iría la yegua? ¿A Equestria? Pronto ese país no sería más que un recuerdo; la mayoría de su población sería asesinada, y los supervivientes serían esclavos de los dragones. Sin embargo, por ahora me venía bien que la equina permaneciese en el país; aun tenía que buscar la forma de deshacerme de los trillizos. Tenía que deshacerme de ellos, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Asesinándolos? No, eso resultaría sospechoso.

**TWILIGHT  
**Eran las 16:00. Hacía una hora que los trillizos y yo acabábamos de comer. Ellos habían consumido una buena tanda de chuletas de cerdo, y otras de cordero. A mí me bastó con un poco de brócoli y espinacas. Confieso que la primera vez que les vi comer carne, me dieron nauseas, casi vomitó; pero a los pocos días ya me había acostumbrado, si ellos habían hecho un esfuerzo por adaptarse a mis hábitos alimenticios, lo correcto era que yo también me adaptase a sus costumbres. Urano me preguntó si el hecho de que los ponis no comiésemos carne se debía a una cuestión religiosa; lo cierto es que sí. Artemisa prohíbe comerse a ningún animal; pero además hay otros motivos. La dentadura de los ponis no está diseñada para masticar carne, por último nuestro estomago no puede digerir ese tipo de alimentos. Aunque en opinión de algunos, si los equinos se habituasen desde muy pequeños al consumo carnívoro su estomago se adaptaría. Personalmente espero que nadie haga la prueba, sería un gran pecado.

**FURIA  
**Estaba cansada de mantenerme al margen. Odiaba con todas mis fuerzas a esos malditos trillizos, deseaba verles muertos, en especial a Minerva. No soportaba sus aires de grandeza. Se decía que hacía pocos días había defendido a un niño _sin nombre _de un tendero abusivo. ¿Ahora resultaba que _los fuera de raza _debían ser tratados con el mismo respeto que los ciudadanos? Lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que al parecer el gesto fue muy bien visto por mucha gente. En cambio, casi todos coincidían en que el ataque a la academia de Canterlot era un acto terrorista. ¿Un acto terrorista? ¿Es terrorismo la radicación de las clases inferiores? ¿Es propio de un terrorista tratar de exterminar a los paganos? No podía creerlo, no se hablaba de otra cosa en la ciudad. Muchas mostraban lástima ante la noticia de la muerte de varios niños ponis. ¿Por qué había que sentir pena por ellos? Eran elementos inferiores, seres prescindibles.

Cuando más lo pensaba más me enfadaba. ¿Las acciones de Minerva eran admiradas y las mías cuestionadas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser superior a mí? Si fuese alguien intachable lo entendería pero… ¿Ella? ¿Esa mocosa que se empeñaba en afirmar que Lunarian era pacifista? ¿La Gran Diosa, según ella, sentía el mismo respeto por todas las criaturas? ¿Esa maldita blasfema era un modelo a seguir? Me hervía la sangre, deseaba verla muerta. La mataría y lo haría en persona, con mis propias garras.

**SHINING ARMOR  
**Tras salir del palacio real me dirigí a casa de mis padres, ellos me enseñaron la carta de mi hermana y me hablaron de su encuentro con Minerva. Mi padre insistía en que él no había actuado bien con la dragona, aconsejándome que yo fuese más sensato. Me quedé impactado con el suceso, de hecho les llame la atención. ¿Habían sido tan tontos como para tratar de provocar a una dragona adulta? ¿Y cómo se supone que supuestamente la había inmovilizado? Con una simple cadena. Sin usar magia para anular su llamarada o para reforzar sus ataduras; sin emplear algún hechizo para debilitar su cuerpo, cosa que no es fácil. ¡Por Artemisa! ¿Eran acasos conscientes del riesgo que habían corrido? Era extraño que la dragona no les hubiese atacado. Qué raro que se conformarse con que la diesen de cenar; lo normal era pensar que su instinto se hubiese apoderado de ella volviéndola violenta, aunque… quizás se exageraba con la fama de los dragones. Tal vez esa fama que tenían de seres violentos fuese solo un tópico. Aunque por otro lado el ataque a la academia no era precisamente una acción pacífica, pero eso fue un ataque terrorista. Habría que saber cuál era la opinión general de Draconem con respecto al suceso. Si pudiera entrevistarme con el rey Magma…

**TWILIGHT VELVET  
**Me sentí algo aliviada cuando mi hijo vino a visitarme. Desde el rapto de mi pequeña no levantaba cabeza. Night se hacía el duro y fingía estar bien pero sabía que no era así. Mi hijo me reprochó mi conducta con Minerva, diciéndome que había sido muy arriesgado el comportamiento de mi marido y yo con la dragona; me preguntó el por qué de dicha conducta. No supe que contestarle, ni siquiera sabía por qué mi esposo y yo misma reaccionamos así, supongo que por miedo, por confusión, o incluso puede que por ira. Shining me preguntó si se puede rechazar a alguien por confusión o temor, le respondí que sí; que a veces es un error muy común, pero esperaba que él y sus hermanos no lo cometieran nunca. Digo _«sus hermanos»_ porque para mí Spike también cuenta como hijo. No le parí pero le crie. De hecho el día anterior fui a visitarle al palacio real, le pedí que regresase conmigo a casa pero Celestia nos aconsejó que descartásemos la idea, argumentando que al ser él testigo de un juicio estaría más seguro en el palacio.

**NIGHT LIGHT**  
Me sentí contento con la visita de nuestro hijo, aunque... menuda bronca nos montó a su madre y a mí por lo sucedido con Minerva. ¿Un hijo llamando la atención a sus padres? Lo que hay que ver. Además Velvet no se merecía tal sermón, yo sí. A fin de cuentas el principal responsable de lo sucedido era un servidor. Aunque al menos tenía el consuelo de que mi tontería no se había contagiado a mis hijos.

**TWILIGHT  
**Me aburría. Ya llevaba varios días encerrada en la casa. Mi único entretenimiento eran varias novelas que los tres dragones habían conseguido para mí.

De pronto oí un ruido procedente del piso superior. La casa contaba de dos pisos, en el segundo solo había un aseo y una gran terraza, ésta formaba parte del edificio y por tanto se me permitía usarla, pero no podía emplear el jardín, porque aunque formase parte de la propiedad era una zona exterior. Personalmente no me gustaba el jardín, no tenía flores ni árboles, no había nada plantado; era solo una extensión de tierra, del tamaño de una hectárea.

Entré en la instancia y miré al cielo. Neptuno y Minerva se estaban peleando en el aire. ¿Por qué? Me quedé horrorizada con el combate, ambos se golpeaban muy duramente; en un momento dado los dos usaron el lanzallamas y sus fuegos se chocaron entre ellos. Fue corriendo a avisar a su hermano, lo encontré en su habitación.

— Urano, Urano, ven rápido, por favor.

—Calma, Twilight. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ven a la terraza, por favor.

—¿A la terraza?

No sabía cómo decirle al dragón que sus hermanos se estaban peleando. Preferí que los viese él mismo, le hice contemplar aquella terrible escena, pero la dragón no parecía preocupado.

—¿Esto es lo que querías que viera? ¿A esos dos pegándose?

—Sí. Detenlos.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No te preocupa que se hagan daño entre ellos?

—Twilight, escucha. Ellos…

En ese momento Minerva cayó al suelo, dentro de la parcela de la casa, provocando un gran cráter. Neptuno la miró furioso y preparó una gran bola de fuego, al tiempo que decía "_Ya eres mía"_. Pero. ¿Es que se habían vuelto todos locos? ¿Acaso Neptuno pretendía asesinar a su propia hermana? Miré al cielo y me puse a gritar _"No, Neptuno. Para"_. Él no se detenía. No soy capaz de describir lo que sentí en aquel momento, o por qué actué de una manera tan imprudente, me moví sin pensar, como guiada por un impulso. Salté de la terraza, logrando llegar al suelo, situándome al lado de Minerva y rogándola que se levantara. Los tres hermanos gritaton _"NO, TWILIGHT. APARTATE"_. Ya era tarde, vi como una gran bola de fuego venía directa a mí, de pronto Minerva se levantó y me cubrió con su cuerpo, especialmente con sus alas.

—Twilight. ¿Estás bien?

No respondí. No paraba de temblar. Miré un segundo a la dragona, abrazándome a ella. Me encontraba físicamente bien; el golpe podría haberme matado pero Minerva me había protegido, seguramente sería ella quien estuviese herida, pero para mi sorpresa apenas tenía unas ligeras quemaduras de primer grado.

De pronto me di cuenta de que algunos paseantes nos miraban a los tres dragones y a mí. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba fuera de la casa, seguía dentro de la parcela pero no del edificio; el patio daba a la calle y se suponía que yo no podía salir al exterior. Minerva me miro enfadada mientras decía _"Todo el mundo adentro"_. Una vez en el interior la dragona me miro furiosa.

—¡¿En que estabas pensando, Twilight?! ¡¿En qué se supone que pensabas?! ¡Has salido al exterior! Esto nos puede costar a mis hermanos y a mí tu custodia. ¿Quieres volver a las mazmorras? Por otro lado… ¡HAS PUESTO EN PELIGRO TU VIDA! ¡ESA BOLA DE FUEGO PODRÍA HABERTE MATADO!

—Yo… yo… no quería que se hiciesen daño.

—No pasaba nada. Neptuno y yo solo estábamos entrenando. Solo practicábamos lucha, eso es todo. Lo hacemos a menudo. ¿Por qué crees que el jardín no hay nada plantado? Porque lo usamos para luchar. El fuego no es igual de agresivo para nosotros que para tu raza—explicó Minerva.

—Me temo, hermana; que nunca habíamos luchado delante de ella. Se debió de asustar—razonó Neptuno.

—Si esto llega a saberse Twiligh regresará a las mazmorras, y nosotros tres seremos reprendidos por su majestad. Arquímedes podría utilizar el accidente contra nosotros, o contra nuestros padres—se quejó Minerva.

—Lo siento. He metido la pata—respondí.

**SPIKE  
**Pase la tarde ayudando al personal de la biblioteca real a ordenar los archivos. Al regresar al dormitorio pude oír un ruido dentro del cuarto, abrí la puerta muy lentamente y en silencio. Vi a una de las sirvientas del palacio; se trataba de una terrestre de lomo marrón claro, crines negras, ojos verdes, su cutie mark era una escoba. No sabía su nombre. Me quedé asombrado al ver que había dejado otro anónimo en mi cama.

—¡TÚ! ¡Tú eres la que me ha gastado las bromitas!—chille entrando de golpe en el cuarto y cerrando la puerta. La yegua me miró extrañada, después su expresión cambio a una de pura furia.

—Sí. Fui yo la de los anónimos, la que enceró el piso para que resbalases, la que te tiró a la cara aquellos tomates a escondidas…

—Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hecho yo?

—¿Aun lo preguntas?

La poni se situó enfrente mío, mirándome con odio. De pronto sus ojos se volvieron llorosos.

—Mi hijo era uno de los vigilantes del colegio de Canterlot, mi hermana daba clase en dicha escuela, mi sobrina era una de las alumnas del centro. ¡Ahora todos están muertos! ¡Tu maldita raza tiene la culpa! ¡PIENSO VENGARME DE TODOS VOSOTROS EMPEZANDO POR TI! ¡LOS DEMÁS VENDRÁN DESPUÉS!

La yegua sacó un cuchillo de cocina y trato de clavármelo. De no ser por mi gruesa piel de dragón y porque solo me rozó estaría muerto. Ella no se rindió, se abalanzó sobre mí trató y de golpearme, la esquive, comenzó a perseguirme por toda la habitación, en un momento dado le grité _"Para. Esto es absurdo. No te hecho nada"_; a lo que ella contestó _"Ven aquí, maldito"_.Estaba claro que esa yegua estaba fuera de si, no atendía a razones. Salí del cuarto como pude mientras ella me perseguía, nos cruzamos con varias personas, tanto guardias como servidores pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de que aquella loca quería matarme.

—¡PÁRATE, MALDITO! NO PODRÁS HUIR ETERNAMENTE.

Continuaba corriendo por los pasillos del palacio esquivándola, de pronto al doblar una esquina ella me lanzó un cuchillo, lo esquive pero el arma dio contra quien doblaba la esquina. La persona que recibió el golpe en mi lugar era la princesa Luna; quien se encontraba en compañía de su hermana y de algunos soldados. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy confuso, no soy capaz de describirlo con todo detalle. Se produjo un escándalo, varios guardias se lanzaron contra mi perseguidora golpeándola; Celestia sin separarse de su hermana ordenó que la agresora fuese encadenada en las mazmorras, y llamó inútiles e incompetentes a sus escoltas; yo fui conducido a mi dormitorio, donde permanecí bajo vigilancia. Al principio no supe que fue de Luna ni de la agresora.

Cuando llevaba una hora de confinamiento vino a verme Celestia. Le conté lo sucedido con la doncella, enseñándole los anónimos, ella al principio se mostró en absoluto silencio, después dijo _"¿A esto ha llegado Equestria? ¿A generar tanta confusión y odio?"_. Le pregunté a su majestad qué había sucedido con la princesa Luna; me contestó que se encontraba descansando en la enfermería del palacio. Afortunadamente el golpe fue en una de las patas, por lo que su vida no corría peligro; la extremidad se había curado bien mediante magia, pero los médicos habían aconsejado que descansase hasta mañana. Celestia mencionó el nombre de la agresora, Brown Feeling; me sentí tentado de preguntar qué pasaría con ella, pero no me atreví; en su lugar pregunté por qué había sido arrestado; su majestad me respondió que mi supuesto arresto no era tal, nadie me responsabilizaba del accidente, pero ante la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque había optado por mantenerme aislado. Después Celestia me dijo que tras reflexionarlo era mejor que fuese a vivir un tiempo con mis padres.

**CELESTIA  
**Toda aquella situación me superaba. Necesitaba ayuda, no podía hacer esto sola. Pensé en organizar una cena familiar con mi sobrina Cadence, Armor, Luna, los señores Sparkle, Spike y las portadoras de la armonía. No quería incluir a Blueblood, ya tenía suficientes problemas, no necesitaba que él hiciese el tonto para tener más complicaciones.

Al principio cuando me traje a Spike al palacio fue por un motivo. Le había contado a él y a mi hermana lo sucedido en Draconem entre Twilight y yo, porque necesitaba físicamente confiárselo a alguien, pero no quería arriesgarme a que él se chivase. Sin embargo, dado que una de mis doncellas había intentado matarle, no quería arriesgarme a que sucediera de nuevo. Además su familia ya le había reclamado varias veces, no iba a retenerle más para que pareciese que era una tirana. Para intentar ganarme su silencio, tuve una conversación con él y le regale varias gemas, entre ellas varios rubís de fuego.

**BROWN FEELING  
**Me encontraba suspendida sobre mis patas traseras, con las delanteras sujetas por unas cadenas, las cuales estaban fijadas a la pared de la celda donde me encontraba. Sentía que me iba a desmayar, los cascos me dolían cada vez más. No estaba acostumbrada a mantenerme en aquella posición, tan erguida. Desde donde me encontraba podía ver la puerta de rejas de la prisión y también a los guardias; les rogué que me desataran pero me miraron con desprecio y me insultaron.

No daba crédito a lo que había hecho. Había agredido a la princesa Luna ¿Por qué? Ella era buena, no se lo merecía. ¿Habría sobrevivido?. Cuando lance el cuchillo los guardias me arrestaron inmediatamente, no vi bien si la herida fue mortal o no. Si la princesa estaba muerta me convertiría en una asesina; pero aun en el caso de que estuviese viva, me condenarían. Nunca más volvería a ver a mi esposo, ni a mi familia. Cuando todo esto se supiera, todos me odiarían. Me ganaría el desprecio de toda Equestria, y todo por culpa de esa maldita raza de lagartos gigantes, una raza de asesinos.

**TWILIGHT  
**Pasaron varias horas desde el accidente. Tenía miedo de volver a aquellas mazmorras. Además había puesto en una situación muy comprometida a los trillizos, no era justo. Ellos se habían portaba bien conmigo, no quería que tuviesen problemas por mi culpa. Al cabo de unos minutos se presento una dragona en la casa junto con el rey Magma; la visitante era muy parecida a Minerva pero sus escamas eran de un gris plateado; no supe su nombre. Ella me miro con una expresión molesta, como si le molestase mi presencia. Oí que los trillizos la llamaron _madre_, pero después la dragona y sus hijos se fueron al salón y comenzaron a hablar en su idioma natal. El rey dragón me hizo llevarle a mi habitación y enseñarle la instancia. Palpó el colchó al tiempo que me interrogaba _"Digame la verdad, señorita Sparkle. Han llegado rumores al palacio diciendo que ha salido usted fuera de esta casa". _Le conté al monarca lo sucedido. Él me miró dudoso y volvió a preguntar _"¿Le gusta vivir aquí, o prefiere que le busque… hospedaje?"_. Le respondí que prefería quedarme con los trillizos.

**URANO  
**Nuestra madre nos dijo que habían llegado al palacio varios rumores, sobre que Twiligh había abandonado la casa. Cada versión era más disparatada que la anterior. Unos decían que la unicornio, mis hermano y yo estábamos jugando en el jardín; otros que paseando por el centro de la ciudad… y no sé cuántas habladurías más. Neptuno le contó a mamá lo sucedido.

Lo que no acabo de entender es por qué se había presentado el rey Magma. Mamá dijo que él quería interrogar a la señorita Sparkle por separado, pero aun así ¿No podría haber enviado a alguien en su lugar? Mis padres llevaban mucho tiempo sirviendo a la corona, antes incluso de la guerra poni-dragón. Su majestad nos conocía a mis hermanos y a mí desde que éramos bebes, pero nunca habíamos intimado mucho con él. Magma era una buena persona pero tenía un carácter algo estirado, nunca permitía que casi nadie le tutease, salvo su esposa e hijos; además era demasiado estricto con ciertas normas. No es que fuese un tonto elitista; siempre trataba de forma imparcial a los demás, fuesen quienes fuesen; pero a veces era demasiado estricto tanto con él mismo como con los demás.

Sus hijos eran más abiertos, los tales príncipes se encontraban en la ciudad de Volcánica con su unidad militar, algunos rumoreaban que eran oficiales pero eran soldados rasos, aunque conociéndoles seguro que conseguirían ganarse un ascenso. Al igual que mis hermanos y yo, sus altezas aun no habían recibido el legado de sus padres.

Me estoy desviando de la cuestión principal. Estaba diciendo que me sorprendía la visita del rey. No estoy seguro, pero creo que el motivo por el que Magma vino a la casa es porque estaba preocupado por nosotros. Por un lado es probable que no quisiese que Twilight sufriese ningún daño, ya fuese por compasión o por motivos políticos; por otro es posible que se preocupase por mis hermanos y un servidor, aunque quizás eso nunca lo sepamos.

Cuando llevábamos un rato conversando con nuestra madre, se presentaron Magma y Twilight en el salón. El rey se dirigió a mi madre, contándole lo que había hablado con la unicornio. Al parecer la versión de la yegua y la de mis hermanos y yo coincidían en todo.

**MAGMA  
**Lo cierto es que cuando me llegaron los rumores sobre la supuesta salida de Twilight, supe que a menos que actuase de inmediato Arquímedes usaría todo aquello para perjudicar a los trillizos y sus familias. No podía consentirlo. Los padres de esos chicos llevaban siéndome leales muchos años, los conocí un milenio antes de la guerra poni-dragón, pero tampoco debía de mostrarme débil. Un líder debe demostrar un cierto carácter.

De todos modos las relaciones con Equestria cada día eran peores. De modo que ordené a los chicos que uno de ellos viajase a Canterlot para entrevistarse con la princesa Celestia. Mandar a los tres era arriesgado, porque podría ser juzgado como un acto de provocación; además alguien se tenía que quedar con la señorita Sparkle. No podía arriesgarme a enviar a cualquiera a Canterlot. No confiaba en Arquímedes, tenía sospechas de que él y sus partidarios tramaban algo en mi contra, pero no podía arrestarles sin pruebas o les convertiría en mártires. A las personas como Ceniza y otros hombres y mujeres de mi confianza, los necesitaba a mi lado. En realidad no quería enviar a ninguno de los tres hermanos, era arriesgado dada la situación actual, pero en aquellos momentos no tenía más opciones.

**MADRE DE LOS TRILLIZOS  
**Mi nombre es Flavia. La explicación que Twilight dio al rey coincidía con la versión de mis hijos. El monarca se mostró satisfecho, asegurándome que mis vástagos no serían castigados, Twilight continuaría con ellos. Le di a Urano un cheque para cubrir los gastos que la yegua había ocasionado. Con ese dinero quedaban cubiertos los gastos del abogado, el colchón que habían comprado a la poni, su alimentación, etc. Sin embargo, ¿Enviar a uno de mis hijos a Canterlot? ¿Con todo lo que estaba pasando? Le protesté al rey sobre ello pero tuvimos que acatar sus órdenes, como siempre. Quisiese Lunarian que nada le sucediera al enviado porque de lo contrario me largaría de Draconem junto con mi familia. Al principio se ofreció Neptuno pero Urano sugirió que fuese su hermana, porque según él ella ya había ido recientemente a la capital de Equestria, para entregar una carta a los padres de Twilight. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Por qué no me enteré de ello? Aunque era normal que no me enterase había pasado las últimas semanas de vacaciones en el reino grifo. Su majestad, la reina, llevaba planeando el viaje desde hacía más de un año, como su marido no podía acompañarla me invitó a mí a ir con ella. Se supone que pensábamos quedarnos varias semanas más, incluso habíamos pensado visitar el país minotauro; pero debido a la situación actual la reina se vio obligada a regresar y yo con ella.

**MINERVA  
**No me quedó más remedio que aceptar la misión que el rey me había encomendado. Tendría que ir como embajadora a Canterlot. Lo cierto es que no quería, en la ocasión anterior ya tuve problemas, y eso que entonces aun no se había producido el atentado contra la academia. Ahora que había sucedido aquel ataque terrorista las relaciones entre ambas razas eran muy tensas. Lo peor es que el rey no se atrevía a enviar a un gran colectivo, por temor a que los equestrianos lo considerasen una provocación. Tenía que viajar sola. Tardarí días en partir rumbo hacia Equestria.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5.

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores:

Decidí actualizar este episodio para darle más jugo a la historia. Dado que en principio este capítulo fue muy soso, y con poco contenido.

En este capítulo quise reflejar como un acto terrorista, uno solo, puede conducir al odio de toda una raza. Especialmente entre dos colectivos ya de por si enfrentados entre ellos.

También quise que viesen como las masas son capaces de organizarse cuando tienen un enemigo común. Los nobles y los plebeyos se supone que nunca se han llevado bien en Equestria, pero como ahora como ambos comparten un mismo interés los dos grupos se respetan, lo cual no significa que ese respeto sea permanente, seguramente cuando todo se superé volverán a resurgir los prejuicios sociales.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	6. AVISO

**He publicado una nueva versión y más ampliado del CP 5 de "El secuestro de Twilight". En esta nueva edición veremos un intento de asesinato ¿De quién? Tendrán que leerlo para saberlo.**

Después de releerlo varias veces y teniendo en cuenta algunos de vuestros reviews, me he dado cuenta de que el capítulo 5 de _"El secuestro de Twilight"_ me salió muy soso. Los capítulos 1-4 tienen una cierta calidad, pero el quinto era un desastre. Por todo ello, he publicado una actualización del CP 5. En esta nueva versión no se restará contenido al episodio anterior, por el contrario, he añadido más y nuevos detalles, tratando de dar más jugo a algunas escenas.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: NOCHE MOVIDITA

**Hola, bronies y lectores.**

**Por petición de Sg91, les comunico en su nombre que él sigue en activo, aunque debido a sus vacaciones no puede publicar muy de seguido. Por todo ello el próximo capítulo de "Amor de madre" se retrasará un poco.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6  
****NOCHE MOVIDITA**

**SPIKE  
**Tras hablar con Celestia sobre el caso de Brown Feeling, la princesa me aconsejó que visitase a mis padres. Me refiero a los señores Sparkle, que son quienes me criaron; a los biológicos nunca les he conocido, ni sé nada de ellos. A veces me preguntó cómo serían mis verdaderos progenitores. Nunca he llegado a saber por qué Celestia tenía mi huevo, ella dice que fue encontrado en el bosque Everfree, pero aparte de eso no sé nada más. De todos modos, no estaba seguro de cómo me recibirían Night y Velvet. A fin de cuentas Twilight fue raptada por mi culpa. ¿O no? Supuestamente ella había sido secuestrada por pelearse conmigo. ¿Me recibirían bien o me odiarían? Me encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la casa sin atreverme a llamar, no era capaz de enfrentarlo. Aunque ellos y yo no éramos de la misma especie les quería; para mí eran mis padres, Shining y Twilight mis hermanos mayores pero ahora… No me atrevía a entrar después de lo sucedido con Twili. ¿Y si me culpaban ellos y Armor del accidente? ¿Y si me odiaban por ello? No podía arriesgarme, les quería demasiado para ganarme su desprecio. Me sentí acobardado y estuve a punto de irme, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció Night al tiempo que decía _"Te vi por la ventana, Spike. Pasa, hijo"_. ¿Hijo? ¿Me llamaba así después de lo sucedido? No sabía si sentirme aliviado o miserable. Entré en la casa acompañado de mi padre adoptivo, de pronto tuve el impulso de abrazarle.

—Lo siento… lo siento, lo sientooo. ¡No quise que sucediera!

—Hablas de Twilight. Volverá, te lo prometo. ¿Spike? ¡¿Spike, qué te pasa?!

¿Qué me pasaba? No lo sé exactamente pero estaba hiperventilando, seguramente fueron los nervios. Night se asustó y llamó a gritos a su esposa e hijo. Velvet trajo una bolsa de plástico e intentó calmarme. Shining me miró angustiado al tiempo que me pedía que tratase de tranquilizarme. No sé cuánto tiempo me duró el ataque, cuando mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad Armor me abrazó de golpe al tiempo que decía _"No nos des estos sustos"_. Velvet se acercó a mí y se sumo al abrazo, después Night se sumó también.

—Lo siento. No quise que se llevasen a Twilight. No me odien, por favor.

—¿Odiarte? ¿De qué estás hablando, hermano?

—… Oh, por Artemisa. Por eso estás tan nervioso. Te culpas de lo ocurrido con tu hermana ¿Verdad?—razonó Velvet.

—¿QUEEÉ?—se sorprendieron a la vez ambos sementales.

**VELVET  
**Miré a mi hijo adoptivo con cara de tristeza. No podía creer que se sintiese culpable de lo ocurrido con Twilight ¿Por qué? Él no tenía nada que ver. Seguramente había pensado que Night, Shining y yo le reprocharíamos el rapto de su hermana, eso explicaba por qué se sentía tan nervioso. Maldito Arquímedes, no solo secuestraba a Twilight sino que también intentaba meter cizaña entre mi familia. Mire a Spike fijamente mientras le hablaba, intentándole explicar que no tenía motivos para culparse de lo sucedido, pero él no parecía convencido. Night y Armor me dieron la razón, entre los tres tratamos de hacer que Spike entrara en razón.

**NIGHT LIGHT  
**Me costaba creer que Spike se culpase de lo sucedido con Twilight, pero así ocurría. Era horrible, pensar que un inocente se atormentase de ese modo por algo que no había hecho. Velvet fue la primera en reaccionar, me alegro. Ella llevaba varios días sin levantar cabeza, pero en aquel momento fue capaz de ponerse al frente de todos nosotros; y es que cuando a los padres nos tocan la prole… Se inició entonces una conversación de unos 30 minutos o más; entre mi mujer, mi hijo mayor y yo tratamos de hacerle entrar en razón a Spike. Costó mucho pero al final mi hijo menor y adoptivo comprendió que él no tenía culpa de nada.

**SHINING ARMOR  
**Tras salir del palacio real fui a visitar a mis padres, decidí pasar la noche con ellos; a pesar de que por la mañana, a las 10:00, debía presentarme en la sala del trono. Después de mantener una larga conversación con mi hermano, por fin él entendió que no era culpable de lo sucedido con Twilight, ni nadie le culpaba. Después papá se puso a hacer la cena, me ofrecí a ayudarle pero mamá me detuvo.

—Tú no entrés en la cocina, Shining, cariño. Que no distingues una olla de una sartén.

—¡Mamá!

Spike se rió de la broma de nuestra madre, eso estuvo bien. Le hacía falta echarse unas risas. Finalmente cenamos sobre las 22:00. La cena estuvo bien; comimos unas espinacas con bechamel y unas fresas con nata. El caso de Twilight estaba presente en todos nosotros, pero de alguna manera la visita de Spike parecía haber tenido un efecto motivador. Supongo que en los momentos difíciles, lo más importante es permanecer unidos.

**BROWN FEELING  
**No sé cuántas horas llevaba encerrada en la mazmorra. En la celda no había ventanas, pregunté a uno de los guardias qué hora era, me respondió que eran más de las 22:00 y luego me llamó escoria mandándome callar. ¿Más de las 22:00? Cuando sucedió el accidente era por la tarde. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba encerrada? En cualquier caso sentía que mis cascos iban a estallar. Cuando me trasladaron a la prisión me obligaron a permanecer erguida; con las patas traseras tocando el suelo y las delanteras sujetadas por unas cadenas que colgaban de la pared, no me había desatado desde entonces. Una guardiana me había dado de comer la cena, porque se negaban a desatarme. Solo me habían soltado una única ver para ayudarme a orinar, pero después inmediatamente me volvieron a encadenar. Miré a los vigilantes y les dije _"Por favor, no puedo más. Desatarme, solo para dormir"_; ellos me miraron mal y respondieron _"Cállate, maldita psicópata. Lo que le hiciste a la princesa Luna no tiene perdón"_. Oí pasos que se acercaban, miré al frente y vi que alguien entraba en la celda. Uno de los guardias encendió la luz y pude ver a la visitante, era la princesa Celestia. No me lo podía creer ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Venía a decirme mi sentencia? Uno de los guardias se dirigió a ella.

—Majestad, ya es muy tarde. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—No he podido venir antes, tenía asuntos importantes que atender; pero tengo que hablar con la prisionera.

—Pero majestad…

—Abra la celda.

—Sí, majestad.

La princesa me miró con una expresión enfadada, al principio no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarme. De pronto me dirigí a ella y le rogué que me desatara. Ella en principio no dijo nada, luego me dio una bofetada y exclamo _"¿Por qué? Solo quiero saber por qué agrediste a mi hermana y a Spike?"_. La respondí que nunca quise hacer daño a la princesa Luna, únicamente perseguía al maldito dragón, pero él esquivó el cuchillo que le lancé y este dio en la princesa de la noche. La alicornio me dio otra bofetada y respondió _"Spike no tiene la culpa del atentado de la academia. Eres una asesina". _Ante esta contestación no pude más y estallé.

—¡¿Soy una asesina?! ¡Nunca he matado a nadie! Fueron esos malditos dragones los que asesinaron a mi hijo, mi hermana y mi sobrina. He visto morir a tres miembros de mi familia ¿Y la asesina soy yo? ¡Esas malditas bestias no tienen perdón!

—… Entonces ¿No te avergüenzas de tus actos?

—Me arrepiento de haber dañado a la princesa Luna, pero esas malditas bestias deben pagar por lo que han hecho.

—… Entiendo. En vista de tus respuestas no puedo dejarte libre para que intentes cometer otro asesinato.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿A MÍ ME CONDENAN Y LA BESTIA LA DEJAN EN LIBERTAD?!

Oí que la princesa les ordenaba a los guardias que me desataran. Una soldado pegaso me desató y me ayudó a recostarme en el catre de la celda. Mientras tanto la princesa abandonó la prisión. Grité desesperada, suplicándole perdón a su majestad, rogando que me dejase marchar pero se limitó a ignorar mis gritos. No era justo. Esa maldita bestia, a la que perseguí, era considerara inocente; y a mí me condenaban. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Artemisa me había abandonado? ¿Por qué el destino permitía que aquella bestia no recibiese castigo alguno? Odiaba a ese niño dragón, odiaba a toda su maldita raza. Una especie de asesinos sin piedad, que no tuvieron reparos en atacar un colegio. ¿La culpable era yo? ¿La asesina era yo? Ojala que todos los dragones fuesen exterminados. Ojala que la maldita Celestia pagase por lo que me había hecho; esa maldita bestia era perdonada y a mí me condenaban.

No pude más, me tumbe boca abajo en el catre y estuve llorando un buen rato. Lloraba por mi familia, por no haber podido vengar su muerte, por la injusta condena que se me había impuesto; por el dolor que sentía en mis cuatro patas… ¡Lloraba por todo!

**LUNA  
**Aun continuaba en la enfermería del palacio. Mi pata, cuya herida no era grave, se había curado bien mediante magia, pero los médicos me aconsejaron descansar hasta el día siguiente. No obstante me preocupaba lo sucedido. ¿Qué habría sido de Spike? ¿Y de aquella yegua que nos agredió? No lograba dormir. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. El rapto de Twilight, el atentado contra el colegio, la agresión contra Spike y contra mí, la posibilidad de que estallara una guerra contra Draconem… Todo aquello me superaba. Ahora me arrepentía de haberle dicho a Celestia que se fuera a dormir a su cuarto. Ella al principio optó por quedarse a pasar la noche conmigo, pero me negué, ella necesitaba descansar. No tenía sentido que intentase dormitar en un sofá de la enfermería, cuando tenía una lujosa cama esperándola en su dormitorio; pero en aquel momento me sentía sola. Conociendo a mi hermana, seguro que habría ido a entrevistarse con la agresora.

En ese momento vi que se abría la puerta. Era mi hermana, ella me miró y me dijo _"No te dejaré sola esta noche, hermanita"_. Me sentí aliviada de tenerla a mi lado, no me atreví a decirla que se fuera. ¿Fui egoísta al permitir que se quedara? Quizás, no lo sé. Cely se recostó en el sofá. Al cabo de unos segundos me mencionó _"He hablado con tu agresora. Se llama Brown Feeling"_. Mi hermana me contó la conversación que había tenido con la detenida.

**SHINING ARMOR  
**Acabábamos de terminar de cenar. Mi padre y yo estábamos recogiendo la cocina, a mí se me cayó un plato al suelo, mi papá me miró mal por ello _"Otro. Ya van tres, mejor vete a descansar, hijo, antes de que nos quedemos tu madre y yo sin vajilla". _Intenté protestar, era verdad que había roto tres platos pero no era culpa mía, se me resbalaban con el jabón. De pronto llamaron a la puerta, al abrirla me llevé una grata sorpresa y llamé a los demás "Papá, mamá, Spike venid". Mi familia fue hasta la entrada de la casa y me encontró abrazado a mi esposa.

—¡Cadence, cariño!—exclamó mi madre.

**CADENCE  
**Todos los miembros de la familia Sparkle me recibieron con los cascos abiertos, no esperaba encontrarme con Spike pero fue una grata sorpresa. Miré a Velvet al tiempo que decía _"Perdonad que me haya presentado sin avisar, pero me daba reparo dejar a Shining solo. Bueno… no está solo, está con vosotros, me refiero a…"_ No pude terminar de hablar porque Night me abrazó y me contestó _"Te entendemos perfectamente, cariño. No hacen falta tantas explicaciones. Esta casa también es para ti". _Después de esta último dialogo hubo un abrazo grupal. Velvet me contó el caso de Spike.

De pronto Armor se preguntó _"Si tú estás aquí. ¿Quién está a cargo del Imperio de Cristal?"_ Explique que había formado un gobierno provisional, para poder visitar a mi marido. Aunque me temía que seguramente mis tías quisiesen aprovechar mi visita, para que las apoyara en su no a la guerra contra Draconem; pero ya habría tiempo de pensar en política, por ahora solo deseaba centrarme en mi familia.

**LUNA  
**No sé qué hora era. Hacía tiempo que Celestia se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la habitación de la enfermería. Una servidora continuaba en la cama de dicha instancia, tarde en dormirme pero finalmente lo hice. Como princesa de la noche, mi labor no consistía solo en dormir. Debía introducirme en el mundo de los sueños para asegurarme de que mis súbditos descansasen bien. Sin embargo esa noche tenía otro objetivo. Quería aprovechar mi poder onírico para introducirme en los sueños de mi agresora, tenía que hablar con ella. Necesitaba saber por qué Brown Feeling nos atacó a Spike y a mí, Celestia ya me había contado su versión, pero no me era suficiente, tenía que escuchar el testimonio de Brown.

Nada más quedarme dormida me puse a buscarla. No era fácil de localizar, había muchos ponis en Equestria, y no tenía con ella una conexión demasiado fuerte. Con mi hermana y mi familia tenía un vínculo más desarrollado, por eso me era más sencillo introducirme en sus sueños, pero Brown… ella se me resistía. Finalmente la localice, estaba teniendo una pesadilla donde veía morir a tres personas. Usando mi poder alejé las sombras de los sueños de ella.

—¡Princesa Luna!

—Hola, Brown Feeling.

—¿Qué hace aquí? Entonces yo…

—Estás soñando y yo estoy en tu sueño.

—Princesa, lo siento. Nunca quise hacerla daño, de verdad. Solamente estaba persiguiendo a ese miserable dragón.

—Él no te hizo nada.

—¡Pero es una esas bestias! ¡Es uno de esos malditos animales que mataron a mi familia!

—¿Crees que a tu familia le gustaría que matases a inocentes para vengar su muerte?

—… No lo sé, puede que no; pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Tengo demasiada ira.

—Entiendo. Hablaré con mi hermana sobre tu condena.

**CELESTIA  
**Había conseguido dormirme un poco, pero de pronto me desperté. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. El rapto de Twilight, el ataque a la academia, lo sucedido con Luna y Spike… Tenía el convencimiento de que todo era culpa mía. Yo comencé la antigua guerra poni-dragón, pero después de firmar la paz ambas razas habíamos vivido pacíficamente durante 2000 años. ¿Por qué de repente sucedía todo aquello? Además, lo raro es que el secuestro de Twilight y el ataque a la academia no fueron ordenados por el rey Magma, entonces ¿Cómo se explicaban ambos sucesos? ¿Era posible que hubiese una conexión entre ambos crímenes? Y en tal caso ¿Cuál era? Además sin Twilight los elementos de la armonía eran inútiles.

—¡¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO, ARTEMISA? SI QUERÍAS CASTIGARME PUDISTE HABER VOLCADO TU IRA CONTRA MÍ, NO CONTRA TODOS NOSOTROS. TWILIGHT, LOS FALLECIDOS EN EL COLEGIO… ¿QUÉ TE HICIERON? ERES UN FRAUDE.

—Oooaauuh. ¿Qué… son… esos… gritos?

—Lo siento, Luna. ¿Te desperté?

—Sí, aunque mejor. Hemos de hablar sobre Brown.

Luna me contó que se había introducido en los sueños de Brown Feeling, para poder hablar con ella. Me comentó toda su conversación. Según mi hermana castigar a Brown a la cadena perpetua o desterrarla no era la solución, eso no serviría para que la chica renunciase a su sed de venganza contra los dragones; pero tampoco se la podía dejar en libertad sin más, porque entonces podría cometer un nuevo atentado. Era necesario buscar una solución alternativa pero ¿Cuál?

**CADENCE  
**Había llegado a la casa de mis suegros sin haber cenado antes. Me ofrecieron lo que quedaba de su cena; las espinacas estaban muy ricas. Spike me preparó unas fresas con nata. Después de terminase de cenar nos quedamos todos en el salón. Eran más de la 1:00 cuando nos acostamos. Night y Velvet nos ofrecieron su cama matrimonial a Shining y a mí, la rechazamos. No íbamos a dejarles sin su cama, la madre de Armor insistió un poco pero fui tajante. Al final mi marido y yo nos acomodamos en el sofá del salón, que tenía la posibilidad de abrirse. Spike durmió en su antigua cama. Antiguamente el joven dragón y Armor habían compartido habitación, antes de que el primero se mudase a la academia de Canterlot junto con Twilight; y el segundo ingresase en el ejército. En el antiguo dormitorio había dos camas individuales. A pesar de que hacía años que Twilight, Shining y Spike ya no vivían con sus padres, los señores Sparkle seguían manteniendo intactas las habitaciones de sus hijos, aunque conociéndoles era normal. De modo que Spike se acomodó en su antiguo cuarto, Night y Velvet en su cama de matrimonio; y Armor y una servidora en el sofá-cama del salón.

**NEPTUNO  
**No conseguía dormirme. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo sucedido con Twilight. La pobre había estado a punto de fallecer como consecuencia de aquella bola de fuego. Afortunadamente no sufrió daño alguno, pero si la hubiese sucedido algo… Por un lado los responsables seríamos mis hermanos y yo, pero no era solo eso, me había encariñado con ella, no quería que la pasase nada. El juicio estaba cada vez más cerca ¿Y si la condenaban?.

Baje a la cocina a beber agua y me encontré con mis hermanos, nos miramos entre nosotros, de pronto exclamé _"También vosotros pensáis en lo sucedido"_.

**URANO  
**En la mesa de la cocina estábamos sentados mi hermana Minerva y yo. Cuando se presentó Neptuno le ofrecí una silla al lado mío, él la acepto, error; menudo grito pego al sentarse. Le había colocado una chincheta de oro en el asiento. El oro y el diamante pueden traspasar la piel de los dragones.

—Aaaaaaaaaaah. Uranoooo, está me la pagas.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Oh vamos. Ja, ja, ja. No me he podido aguantar.

**MINERVA  
**No era la primera vez que mis hermanos se ponían a hacer el tonto. Aunque esto suene egoísta me gustó la broma, necesitaba echarme unas risas, y bien que me reí del pobre Neptuno. Las risotadas duraron algunos minutos, mientras Neptuno intentó medio estrangular a su hermano.

De pronto entró Twilight en la cocina, eso hizo que mis hermanos dejasen de hacer tonterías. La señorita Sparkle vio a Neptuno sujetando a Urano del cuello, preguntando qué pasaba, a lo que yo respondí _"Nada. Twilight. Es que ambos les gusta hacer el payaso"_. Ambos señoritos me dirigieron una cierta mirara pero no dijeron nada.

Le pregunté a Twilight si la habíamos despertado, me dijo que no porque aun no había logrado dormirse. Nos comentó que lamentaba el accidente sucedido aquella tarde; tanto Neptuno como yo la respondimos que no era culpa suya, que no tenía que disculparse; incluso Urano se puso serio y nos dio la razón.

Los cuatro nos quedamos buena parte de la noche conversando en la cocina. Twilight nos contó muchas cosas sobre su familia y sus amigas. En un momento dado nos relato el caso de Spike; cómo su huevo se abrió, cómo ambos habían estudiado juntos en la academia de Canterlot; también que los dos se habían criado como si fuesen hermanos. Finalmente nos relató la forma en que Spike, conforme ambos crecían se había convertido en su asistente.

**URANO  
**La historia de Spike me conmovió. Ahora ya no tenía ganas de bromear, era el momento de ponerse serio. Lo más sorprendente es que un dragón y una poni tuviesen una relación casi de hermanos. Nunca creí que un caso así fuese físicamente posible. Aunque para ser sincero, si me hubiesen dicho el año pasado que mis hermanos y yo íbamos a convivir con un yegua me hubiese partido de risa. ¿Qué porcentaje de probabilidades había de ello, si en Draconem normalmente no hay equinos?

Toda aquella situación parecía sacada de una obra de ficción. Técnicamente mis hermanos y yo éramos los carceleros de Twilight, pero resulta que nosotros nos había encariñado con la unicornio y viceversa. ¿Y si a Twilight la condenaban en el juicio? La sola idea me daba miedo, no quería que la pasase nada, ninguno de los tres queríamos que fuese castigada, creíamos en su inocencia y más después de escuchar la historia de Spike.

**MINERVA  
**Quedé impresionada con la historia de Spike, entonces… ¿Los Sparkle habían sido capaces de adoptar a un dragón y tratarlo como a un miembro más de su familia? Le pregunté a Twilight si era frecuente en Equestria, que algunas familias de equinos adoptasen dragones, me dijo que no. Que al parecer no había ningún otro caso. Lo curioso es que a la inversa, tampoco se tienen antecedentes de que una familia de dragones adopte ponis; entonces… ¿Spike era un caso único? Debía de serlo si no había más niños dragón siendo criados por equinos, ni equinos educados por dragones. Increíble; eso significaba que los Sparkle habían sido los únicos con suficiente conciencia y agallas, para intentar lo que ningún gobernante había logrado nunca; obtener la plena integración de ambas razas entre ellas, con los mismos derechos y los mismos tratos. El hecho de que Spike fuese el asistente de Twilight era discutible, pero los comienzos nunca son fáciles. Siendo Spike un primer caso no iba a salir todo bien a la primera, pero si esa situación se fomentase… Se sabía que cuando se firmó el _Tratado de Everfree, _lo que se hizo fue comprometerse a acabar con la guerra y a que los ponis no abusasen de los dragones y viceversa, más ciertos aspectos sobre el libre comercio entre ambos países. Por lo demás el tratado fue muy soso. Nunca se habló de que ambas razas pudiesen residir, trabajar y estudiar en cualquiera de los dos países, jamás se dijo que ninguna de ambas especies tuviese hijos adoptivos de la otra. Todo ello significaba que la familia de Twilight había logrado algo que para muchos era considerado imposible, una buena convivencia entre ponis y dragones.

Los Sparkle eran increíbles. ¿Por qué no podíamos tener ese tipo de gobernantes? Gente dispuesta a trabajar por la integración social, a fomentar los intercambios culturales entre ponis y dragones, y de paso también otras razas. Hay varias cosas que se podrían hacer: traducir los libros científicos y literarios equestrianos al Stradivadius; exportar la gastronomía de Equestria a Draconem y viceversa; permitir que hubiese niños pegasos en los colegios de dragones y a la inversa, etc. ¿Por qué no se tomaban ese tipo de medidas?

* * *

**BROWN FEELING  
**A pesar de que la princesa Celestia había ordenado que me quitasen las cadenas, poco después de que ella se marcharse los guardias me volvieron a encadenar, intenté protestar pero me respondieron que era lo que me merecía, mis carceleros eran tres soldados pegasos, dos varones y una yegua. Apenas había dormido nada aquella noche. Uno de los guardias entró en la celda y me desató. Me dijo que eran las 10:00 de la mañana. Aquel miserable me puso un collar metálico en el cuello, acoplado a una cadena. Protesté diciendo que no era ningún perro, a lo que él dijo _"Eso es cierto. Los perros como mucho muerden pero no intentan asesinar princesas"_. Fui sacada de la celda y paseada con aquella cadena como si fuese una mascota, ni siguiera había desayunado. De pronto uno de los tres guardias me miró.

— Ha llegado la hora de que decidas si prefieres un ataúd o una urna—comentó uno de los varones.

—¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!

—Te han condenado a muerte, por decapitación—me explicó la soldado pegaso.

—Por favor… no me maten.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Agrediste a la princesa Luna—contestó el otro de los vigilantes masculinos.

—Pero… la pena de muerte… es… ilegal.

—En parte tienes razón, pero aun es legal en dos o tres casos, y el intento de asesinato a un miembro de la realeza es uno de ellos—explicó la vigilante.

Intenté decir algo pero volvieron a arrastrarme. Al final llegamos a la sala del trono. Allí estaba Shining Armor junto con las princesas. Celestia me miró y después dirigió su mirada a los soldados.

**CELESTIA  
**Tanto Luna como Shining y yo nos quedamos de piedra cuando vimos a Brown entrando de esa manera. Aquellos idiotas la habían tratado como un perro. ¿Así se comportaban los soldados? Aquella poni nos miró con lágrimas en los ojos suplicándonos que no la ajusticiásemos. ¿De qué estaba hablando? La pena de muerte no estaba vigente en Equestria, claro que no íbamos a matarla. Vi entonces que los soldados se reían. Les miré de frente antes de decirles _"Ustedes. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué tratan así a esta chica? ¿Y qué es eso de que va a morir?"_. Uno de los guardias me miró y respondió _"Solo fue una broma, majestad"._

**SHINING ARMOR  
**A pesar de haber trasnochado y dormido pocas horas, me levanté temprano para personarme en el palacio, donde me dirigí al salón del trono. Al parecer sus majestades querían que estuviese presente cuando dictasen sentencia contra Brown. Honestamente no me gusta que las princesas ejerzan de jueces, para eso están los tribunales. Sin embargo, dado que la acusada era una de sus criadas, que el delito se había cometido dentro de los muros del palacio, y que aquella poni no había contratado los servicios de un abogado… pues fue juzgada directamente por las princesas, aunque sigue sin gustarme.

Avance hasta aquellos idiotas, indignos de llamarse soldados. Les reproché su conducta hacía la detenida. No estaban permitidos los malos tratos a prisioneros.

**CELESTIA  
**Hice sonar un silbato y de pronto se presentaron siete soldados pegasos en la sala del trono. Les ordené que arrestasen a aquellos tres miserables. También ordené a Armor que iniciase una investigación por si acaso se hubiesen dado más casos de abusos en las celdas. Aquel trío de miserables fue expulsado para siempre del ejército. No se merecían continuar. En la milicia lo que se necesita son militares decentes y no bestiajos. Armor desató a la prisionera, después se marchó con los soldados y los detenidos. Finalmente mi hermana y yo nos quedamos a solas con Brown en la sala del trono.

**LUNA  
**Shining Armor se marchó con el trío de soldadejos impresentables. Después Cely y yo dedicamos un tiempo a hablar con Brown. La explicamos que lo de su supuesta condena a muerte era una vil mentira de sus carceleros. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco la dijimos su sentencia. Sería conducida a la prisión de Fillydelphia, donde permanecería durante los próximos cinco años; ese centro era famoso por su programa de rehabilitación social. Esperamos que al salir, ella ya hubiese renunciado a su sed de venganza, y encontrado la paz consigo misma.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores.

En este capítulo no quise avanzar mucho la historia, preferí aprovecharlo para desarrollar determinadas situaciones de conflictos personales entre los personajes. En los anteriores episodios todas estas situaciones se quedaron en el tintero. Aunque metí algunas situaciones de humor, como la broma de Urano hacía su hermano, para que el relato no fuese una tragedia tras otra.

**Bestiajo.** Expresión coloquial, que significa bestia o bruto.

Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, dejen sus reviews.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: FE CONTRA FANATISMO

**capítulo 7  
****FE CONTRA FANATISMO RELIGIOSO**

**CADENCE  
**Eran poco más de las 12:00 cuando me presenté ante mis tías en el salón del trono. Como me temía ellas querían que las respaldase en su no a la guerra contra Draconem. No deseaba pasar mi instancia en Canterlot metiéndome en política, había venido simplemente para visitar a mi familia, para estar cerca de mi marido. Aunque sabía cuál era mi responsabilidad, oponerme a un conflicto que supondría la vida de cientos de inocentes. Además tenía una segunda obligación; si surgía una guerra no debía permitir que ésta se extendiese al Imperio de Cristal. Había dejado a cargo a un gobierno provisional, que debía mantener buenas relaciones diplomáticas con el rey Magma.

El ambiente en el salón del trono era muy formal, pero lejos de andarme con reverencias me limité a abrazar a mis tías. Curiosamente la nobleza no pareció sentirse molesta por este gesto, que raro. Normalmente la mayor parte de la aristocracia suele ser muy estirada, y más en Canterlot, donde más del 55% de la población pertenece a la aristocracia.

En la instancia estábamos reunidos mis tías, más de 70 nobles y una servidora. Muchos hablaban a la vez, sin llegar a escucharse. Je, je. Tanto protocolo y etiqueta ¿Y resulta que no sabían guardar turno de palabra? Celestia tuvo que poner orden; luego trató de explicar que una guerra supondría la muerte de muchos inocentes; Luna añadió que aquello no serviría para vengar a los fallecidos en el colegio, solo aumentaría el número de muertos. Uno de los presentes se adelantó al resto, por desgracia era el pesado de mi primo Blueblood.

—Hola, primita. Gracias por no saludarme. Saludas a nuestras tías y a mí no, que educada.

—Ve al grano, primo.

—Desde luego.

Blueblood se puso a decir un montón de tonterías. Empezó comentando que últimamente la aristocracia se mezclaba demasiado con la plebe, que los nobles no teníamos por qué caer tan bajo como para mezclarnos con la chusma, y no sé cuántas memeces más. Luego añadió que deberíamos pedir ayuda a los países aliados, y crear un ejército de varias razas para arrasar Draconem. Muchos nobles comenzaron a murmurar, supuse que más de la mitad de los presentes le darían la razón, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea, moralmente era una bajeza lo que iba a decir, pero lo principal era evitar el conflicto.

Me adelante y tomé la palabra.

—¿Y el coste económico? Todos los aquí presentes tienen inversiones en Los Pegasus, Manhattan u otras ciudades equestrianas. Incluso algunos tenéis dinero invertido en los países aliados, pero… ¿Y si esas ciudades fuesen destruidas por una guerra? ¿Cómo afectaría eso a vuestro patrimonio? Además tendríais que dar dinero para armar y mantener al ejército.

Varios nobles se adelantaron.

—La princesa Cadence tiene razón, el coste de una guerra sería muy alto.

—Debemos evitar el conflicto.

—Ya hay suficientes gast… dijo muertos.

Uno a uno los nobles se manifestaron en contra de la guerra, menos Blueblood que me miró enfadado. Moralmente no me sentía orgullosa de mi intervención; era horrible enfocar la guerra desde el punto de vista del dinero, pero sabía que aquellos aristócratas eran reacios a rascarse la cartera. Al menos la mayoría prometieron que se opondrían en la próxima reunión del Parlamento, a entrar en un conflicto armado. Cuando todos los presentes se marcharon me quedé a solas con mi primo y mis tías.

—Bueno intervención, sobrina. Les dijiste lo que necesitaban oír.

—¿Tú crees, tía Luna? No me siento del todo satisfecha de mis palabras.

—Yo tampoco, prima. Ya casi les había convencido pero tenías que hablar.

—En serio, primo Blueblood. Si hubiese una guerra me encantaría verte luchar en el frente.

—¿Quieres verme muerto? ¿Por qué no vas tú al frente, en primera línea de ataque?

—Quizás lo haga, aunque solo sea por no aguantarte.

—Y eso lo dice la princesa que se caso con un plebeyo ridículo.

—¡Insoportable!

—¡Ordinaria!

—¡BASTA!—gritó mi tía Celestia—Blueblood, no quiero que vuelvas a intervenir. Veté a hacer el vago, que se te da muy bien. Deja los asuntos de Estado para quienes que nos gusta trabajar.

—Pero tía…

—¡Fuera de aquí!

—Tengo derecho a estar. Yo también formó parte de la familia real.

—Pues actúa como tal. La población está asustada; habido decenas de muertos en el atentado del colegio; Twilight Sparkle está secuestrada en un país extranjero; y estamos al borde de una guerra respaldada por casi la mitad de nuestro país. Toda nuestra familia está viviendo un calvario, pero a ti te da igual—explotó mi tía Luna.

—Bueno… miremos el lado bueno.

—¿Qué lado bueno, primo? No hay ninguno.

—Podrías quedarte viuda.

—¿Qué?

—Dijo… si hay una guerra, con suerte Armor…

Miré a mi primo con pura ira, me abalance sobre él tirándolo al suelo, comenzando a abofetearlo. Normalmente no suelo actuar de una forma tan violenta, no sé qué me paso. Ese miserable había insinuado que desea ver muerto a mi esposo, al amor de mi vida, eso no iba a perdonárselo tan fácilmente. Aun así… no actúe bien. No debí reaccionar de esa manera, nunca antes había sido capaz de generar tanta ira.

—¡RETIRA ESO! RETÍRALO—le ordené a mi primo mientras lo inmovilizaba en el piso y le abofeteaba en la cara.

—¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¡TÍAS!

—¡NO TIENES DERECHO A DESEAR QUE SHINING MUERA! ¡RETÍRALO!

**BLUEBLOOD  
**Estaba tirado en el suelo tumbado boca abajo. Mi prima estaba encima de mí abofeteándome con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que con su magia me inmovilizaba, intenté usar mis poderes pero estos nunca han sido muy fuertes. Grité a mis tías pidiendo ayuda pero ellas tardaron en intervenir. Finalmente Luna nos separó a Cadence y a mí. Esperaba que mis tías regañaran a mi prima pero fui yo el regañado. Para mi sorpresa me obligaron a disculparme ante mi prima. ¡A disculparme yo! ¡Yo, que era quien había sido agredido! Mi prima me lastimaba ¿Y la víctima era ella? Tenía ambas mejillas hinchadas por las bofetadas recibidas, me sentía completamente humillado.

Celestia me miró furiosa al tiempo que decía _"Quédate en tu habitación. No se te ocurra salir por ningún motivo"_. Intenté protestar pero Celestia le dio la razón a su hermana. Me marché enfadado de la sala del trono.

**LUNA  
**Nada más irse Blueblood, Cadence se puso a llorar, abrazándose a Cely. Al parecer las ofensas de mi tonto sobrino no se habían quedado en unos cuantos insultos, habían despertado ciertos temores en mi sobrina. Está última tenía miedo de que si hubiese una guerra podría perder a su marido, a su poni especial. Celestia y yo tratábamos de consolar a Cadence esta me miró y respondió _"No lo entendéis. ¿Y si las predicciones de Blueblood se cumplen? Si Shining muriese entonces yo… No quería decíoslo aun, no me parecía el mejor momento con todo lo que está pasando, no lo sabe nadie pero yo… yo estoy… embarazada"_. Tanto mi hermana como yo nos quedamos de piedra ante esta noticia, pero no tardamos en reaccionar y felicitar a nuestra sobrina por el embarazo, pero ella tenía dudas, Cadence miro a Celestia y platicó _"Estoy de un mes, aun no se lo dicho a Shining ni a nadie, además aun no sé el sexo del bebe pero... Si surge una guerra podría quedarse huérfano. Y aunque no fuese así crecería en un país devastado. Incluso podría morir él o ella. Yo… no quiero eso"_.

Normalmente el estar embarazada suele ser un motivo de alegría, pero no lo es cuando la madre está llena de temores por el futuro del fruto de su vientre.

**CELESTIA  
**Mi pobre sobrina estuvo llorando encima de mí durante un buen rato, la pobrecilla estaba muy asustada, ella tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasarle a su familia, y del futuro del pequeño que llevaba en su vientre. Maldito fuese mi sobrino. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decir que deseaba que Shining muriese? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta del dolor que le había hecho a su prima?

**MAGMA  
**Había recibido varios mensajes de paz del Imperio de Cristal, pero ese territorio no me preocupaba tanto. La amenaza estaba en Equestria, con quien me encontraba al borde de la guerra; Arquímedes y sus partidarios, los cuales suponían más del 48% del Parlamento estaban dispuestos a luchar contra los equinos. Afortunadamente Ceniza, que se negaba al conflicto, había logrado convencer al 52% restante.

**ARQUÍMEDES  
**Los reyes siempre piensan que son ellos los que gobiernan, pero lo cierto es que Magma sin la ayuda de mí e incluso de Ceniza no sabría ni levantarse de la cama por las mañanas. Ceniza… si no fuese tan cabezota, si se uniese a mí entre los dos acabaríamos con todos los males de Draconem. Le odiaba pero le respetaba como rival, no compartía su forma de pensar y de actuar, pero sí compartía su dedicación, su pasión por defender lo que consideraba justo aunque se equivocase. Era una pena pero tenía que matarlo a él y a su mujer. Por último debía deshacerme de los trillizos.

**FURIA  
**Gracias a un contacto del palacio real logré enterarme de que Minerva pensaba viajar a Canterlot, para ejercer como embajadora ante las princesas de Equestria, magnifico. Era una ocasión única; una vez que se marchase y abandonase la ciudad podría pillarla a solas, sin testigos. Por fin iba a poder enfrentarla, por fin iba a matarla.

**TWILIGHT  
**Los trillizos me explicaron la partida de Minerva a Canterlot. Incluso me comentaron que por la mañana vendría su madre, Flavia, a quedarse conmigo porque Urano y Neptuno debían irse a trabajar. Les dije que podía quedarme sola, que no pensaba escaparme, ni tampoco tenía forma de hacerlo llevando el bloqueador de magia, me respondieron que confiaban en mí pero las ordenes del rey Magma era que yo no debía quedarme sola.

**MINERVA  
**No tenía ninguna gana de hacer el "viaje" ¿Yo de embajadora en Canterlot? ¿Por qué? No tenía experiencia, Magma debía estar desesperado a la hora de elegirme. Cuando fui a ver a los padres de Twilight ya tuve problemas, pero entonces aun no se había producido el atentado contra la academia de Canterlot; ahora estaba todo muy revuelto, los periódicos hablaban de la frustración de los equinos y su reacción hostil hacía los dragones. Puede que ni siguiera llegase al palacio real de la capital equestriana, seguramente los guardias me detendrían mucho antes de llegar, está vez sería difícil esquivarlos y si les enfrentaba podría haber heridos, lo cual causaría más odio hacía mi raza. Sin embargo, no podía negarme al viaje, era una orden real; desobedecer se consideraría un deshonor para mi familia y yo. Hiciese lo que hiciese saldría perdiendo.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta. Abrí yo y me quedé asombrada de ver a aquella visitante. Era una dragona serpiente, de piel blanca, escamas azules, ojos verdes y un tamaño de unos 5 metros. Llame a mis hermanos y a Twilight. La yegua no conocía a la visitante pero nosotros sí. Era la esposa del rey Magma. La reina Ígnea.

Mis hermanos y yo nos inclinamos ante su majestad, esta nos respondió que no fuésemos tan formales y me abrazó dirigiéndose a mí _"Mírate, Minerva. Toda una embajadora. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Parece que fue ayer cuando vuestros padres os presentaron ante mi esposo y yo. Entonces debías de tener un mes de vida aproximadamente". _Su majestad hablaba con un tono bondadoso, era propio de ella. Mis hermanos y yo nunca habíamos intimado mucho con Magma pero con su esposa e hijos teníamos un poco más de relación; especialmente desde que en cierta ocasión, yo había hecho de niñera de los príncipes cuando estos eran niños. Por aquel entonces una servidora tenía tenía 15 años y sus altezas… el mayor tenía dos años y el más joven unos tres o cuatro meses. Yo solo ejercí de cuidadora una única vez. La niñera oficial se puso enferma y como yo estaba visitando el palacio con mi madre, me pidieron que me hiciese cargo de los jóvenes príncipes. No sé por qué pero le debí de gustar a la reina, porque a partir de entonces comenzó a tener cada vez más trato conmigo, y por extensión también con mis hermanos. Conforme los príncipes crecían también fueron entablando cierta amistad con mi familia. Sin embargo, con Magma nunca logramos intimar, él siempre fue y es muy frió. Siempre nos ha tratado con respeto pero sin calor alguno. Mis hermanos dicen que es un estirado, no sé si esa es la palabra para describirlo.

Ahora todo era distinto. Los príncipes ya tenían 20 y 22 años y se encontraban haciendo su servició militar en la ciudad de Volcánica, el servicio supuestamente duraba desde los 18 a los 21, pero a ellos se les había alargado hasta los 24, por petición de su padre. Además el rey había sido muy tajante en que sus hijos no recibiesen ningún tipo de trato especial, y que incluso se les tratase más duramente que al resto de los reclutas. Por mi parte mis hermanos y yo ya habíamos cumplido los 35.

La reina me entregó un paquete y me pidió que lo abriese, obedecí. Era una túnica de gala; dorada con remates plateados, en la espalda llevaba bordado el escudo de Draconem; que era un árbol con una dragona serpiente enroscado alrededor, el árbol representaba el paraíso y la dragona a Lunarian. La reina me comentó que si iba a ejercer de embajadora, debía de llevar un atuendo que me identificase como tal, de ahí que me regalase aquella prenda. Según me explicó aquella vestimenta había sido hecha a garra, por sus doncellas y ella misma; lo cual resultaba curioso porque solo habían pasado dos días desde que recibí la orden de marcharme, pero quién sabe si Magma no lo tenía ya planeado desde mucho antes. Agradecí el regalo pero intenté rechazarlo, me daba vergüenza aceptarlo porque no sabía cómo corresponder; pero su alteza no dejo que me negará, me dijo que no tenía que agradecérselo, que si quería corresponderla me esforzase en mi nuevo papel de embajadora.

**TWILIGHT  
**Mire a la visitante asombrada. ¿Aquella dragona blanca era la reina, según Neptuno? A nivel de carácter no se parecía mucho al rey. Tenía un cierto aire familiar y una cierta mirada que trasmitía confianza. Sin embargo, hablaba todo el tiempo en su idioma natal, por tanto no entendí lo que ella y los trillizos decían. Su majestad me miró diciéndome algo en su lengua, que no comprendí. Neptuno intervino contestándola _"Majestad, ella no habla el Stradivarius"_. La soberana se llevó una garra a la cara, al tiempo que comenzaba a hablar en el común. Me dijo que lamentaba mi situación, pero que tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar el juicio. Después se llevó a Minerva al salón para hablar a solas.

**LA REINA IGNEA  
**No había ningún tipo de insonorización en el salón, por lo que supuse que los cotillas de los hermanos de Minerva espiarían mi conversación con ella, pero en el fondo contaba con ello, no me atreví a admitirlo pero de hecho quería que nos escuchasen. Quien no quería que espiase era la señorita Sparkle, de modo que todo el dialogo fue en Stradivarius. Podría haberme reunido con los tres hermanos a la vez, pero me sentía más cómoda platicando a solas con Minerva. Después de todo, era ella quién iba a viajar a Equestria, sus hermanos se quedarían aquí, lo lógico era platicar directamente con la chica.

En realidad, mi esposo no quería que fuese por ahí hablando de ciertas cosas, ni yo tampoco; pero aquel trío de hermanos tenían derecho a saber la verdad, sus padres y ellos mismos habían hecho mucho por el país y por la corona, no se merecían que se les tratase como a objetos. Le expliqué a Minerva que el motivo de enviarla a ella era porque el rey, mi marido, no quería arriesgarse a mandar un gran colectivo para negociar con Canterlot. Debido a la situación actual un grupo numeroso podría ser considerado como una provocación. Enviar a los padres de Minerva o a otros leales a la corona también era arriesgado. Se tenían sospechas de que Arquímedes y sus partidarios planeaban derrocar a mi cónyuge, pero sin pruebas Magma no se atrevía a detenerlos porque les convertiría en mártires. Ceniza estaba investigando por su cuenta pero eso no debía saberlo nadie, porque de saberse supondría el fin de la investigación.

—Eso es todo. Antes de venir aquí hablé con tu madre. Aparte de vosotros, mi marido y yo nadie más pueda saber está información.

—Entendido, majestad.

—¿Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, por favor?

—… De acuerdo. No diré nada, Ígnea.

—Gracias.

**NEPTUNO  
**El salón no estaba insonorizado, de modo que fue fácil que mi hermano y yo escuchásemos la conversación entre la reina y Minerva. De pronto llamaron a la puerta, la abrí y entró un enfadado Magma preguntando por su esposa. Esta última y mi hermana salieron del salón, pero el rey se las llevó de nuevo dentro, junto con Urano y yo; Twilight se quedó fuera de la instancia. El soberano se encaró con su mujer al tiempo que decía _"¿Qué les has contado?"_ y la reina respondió _"La verdad. Las sospechas que tenemos sobre Arquímedes. Aparte le he explicado a Minerva los motivos por los que la envías a Equestria". _El rey se llevó una garra a la cara.

—Insensata. ¿Y si te hubiesen seguido hasta aquí? Seguro que también has hablado con los padres de los chicos.

—Su padre ya lo sabe, tú mismo se lo confesaste. La madre tenía derecho a saberlo y sus hijos también.

—No todo se reduce a lo que está bien o mal. La política no es tan simple. Si alguien más se entera…

—Ellos no van a decir nada.

—Pero te podrían estar espiando. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Por favor, ya basta. No quiero que discutan por mi culpa. Iré ahora mismo a Canterlot. Gracias por la túnica, majestad.

—De nada, Minerva. Ten cuidado.

**URANO  
**No me sentía cómodo con esta situación. ¿Por qué mi hermana debía de ir sola? Comprendía los motivos que había explicado la reina, pero mi hermana no era un peón. No era justo que se arriesgase su seguridad. Creo que Neptuno también sentía lo mismo, pero ambos sabíamos que no podíamos oponernos a un orden real.

**MAGMA  
**Vi a Minerva poniéndose la túnica, mientras salía por la puerta del salón, a la salida se encontró con Twilight, de quien se despidió. La unicornio le entregó una carta para su hermano Spike, ese era el dragón al que supuestamente maltrataba Twilight, pero entonces ¿Por qué ella lo llamaba hermano? Ni siguiera eran de la misma especie.

En el fondo sabía que estaba actuando mal. Era arriesgado para la seguridad de Minerva que fuese sola, pero no podría arriesgarme a dotarla de una escolta, porque entonces Arquímedes podría sospechar que desconfiaba de él. Además como había explicado Ígnea enviar a un grupo numeroso podría ser considerado como una provocación. Sin embargo, la misión era arriesgada; aparte de que Minerva podría ser agredida en Equestria, había posibilidades de que ni siguiera llegase, porque podría ser atacada durante el trayecto; Arquímedes estaría conmigo en la corte pero… ¿Y los suyos? Es de suponer que los que querían la guerra, no permitirían tan fácilmente que una embajadora de paz llegase a Equestria. Aunque suene mal los trillizos eran más prescindibles que sus padres. En el fondo no deseaba hacer nada de esto, no quería arriesgar la seguridad de una chica a la que conocía desde que ella y sus hermanos eran bebes, había visto crecer a los trillizos, sabía que en su momento habían tenido cierta amistad con mis hijos, era consciente de que mis esposa les estimaba; yo también les quería; pero estábamos al borde de una guerra, y quizás incluso al borde de un golpe de Estado, ambos casos podrían suponer la muerte de muchos inocentes; me veía en una situación terrible, elegir el menor de dos males. Aunque a lo mejor no pasaba nada malo, quizás la chica llegase a salvo al país equino pero… ¿Y si no era así? Si algo le pasaba a Minerva su familia me culparía de ello, y la mía también, incluso yo me culparía a si mismo.

**MINERVA  
**Apenas había tenido tiempo de despedirme de Twilight y mis hermanos. Mis padres estarían seguramente en el palacio real o en el Parlamento. Me sentí tentada de ir con ellos, de despedirme, pero descarte la idea. Solo estaría fuera unos días, ya les vería después, ahora lo primero era la misión.

Salí de la ciudad, rumbo a Equestria. Eché un vistazo a dos objetos muy extraños, que la reina me había regalado junto con la túnica. Parecían rocas magma, pero tenían algo raro, como una especie de puntos verdes tipo musgo. Suena raro pero me dio por lamer uno de ellos, sabía acido. Mordí parte de lo qué fuese aquello, parecía algún tipo de comida, que raro. ¿Sería alguna sustancia? Y en tal caso ¿Era venenoso? No, si fuese un veneno la reina no me lo abría regalado. Lo más raro era que la reina me había dicho sobre aquellos objetos. Me hubiese gustado investigar más pero no tenía tiempo; tendría que esperar a regresar a casa.

**FLAVIA  
**Fui con mi esposo a ver a mis hijos. Queríamos despedirnos de nuestra hija, pero para cuando llegamos ella ya se había ido. Mi marido y yo nos sentimos vacios, habíamos llegado tarde.

**MINERVA  
**Cuando estaba a medio camino, en pleno bosque Everfree, sentí de pronto una bola de fuego en la espalda, perdí el control del vuelo estrellándome contra el suelo; el golpe no fue grave. Miré hacia arriba y entonces la vi. Mi agresora bajo al suelo y me miró fijamente.

**FURIA  
**Por fin. Finalmente tenía de frente a Minerva. Ahora estábamos a solas, sin testigos. Era el momento para matarla, pero estaba dispuesta a darla la oportunidad de defenderse, no quería una victoria fácil, quería un autentico combate entre ambas para demostrar que era mejor que ella. Miré a esa miserable fijamente diciéndola que se transformase, que adoptase el modo combate.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has atacado?

—Porque te odio ¿Vale?

—Eso no tiene sentido. Jamás te he hecho nada.

—¿Nada? Estoy harta de ti. Harta de que contamines la mente de mis hijos con ideas estúpidas sobre la tolerancia; harta de que siempre tengas que ser mejor que yo. Aunque todo eso haciendo un gran esfuerzo podría dejarlo pasar; pero tus ideas religiosas… tus blasfemias… ¿Lunarian es pacifista? ¿La Gran Diosa predica la libertad de culto? ¿Todas las religiones son aceptables mientras se basen en el amor, la tolerancia y el respeto? ¿Todas las razas deben ser respetadas por igual? NO LO SOPORTO. NO SOPORTO TALES IDEAS ABSURDAS.

—¿Me has atacado por defender la paz?

—Exacto. Hasta los más tontos saben que Lunarian creó a los dragones para que gobernasen a todas las demás razas. ¿Libertad religiosa? Por favor… El único culto admisible es el de la Gran Diosa; las otras religiones son falsas, son puros paganismos. Nuestra especie es la raza superior, todas las demás son seres débiles, elementos prescindibles, que deberían ser nuestros esclavos.

—Estás completamente equivocada. Lunarian nunca ha predicado la guerra. Sus escrituras se basan en el amor, en el respeto, en la paz…

—¡Mientes! Ya no tenemos nada más que hablar. Transfórmate, yo también lo haré.

—No quiero luchar contra ti ni contra nadie.

—Qué pena porque yo sí quiero, pero deseó que pelees al 100%.

**FURIA  
**Comencé a transformarme para obtener el modo combate. Mi cuerpo creció hasta los siete metros de altura; mi piel se volvió gris oscura y más dura y gruesa de lo normal, por tanto era más difícil de atravesar; mis escamas y garras se tornaron negras e igualmente más fuertes, mis ojos se volvieron rojo sangre.. Todo mi cuerpo se había convertido en una máquina de matar. Cuando ataqué Canterlot no tuve necesidad de usar mi transformación, ahora posiblemente tampoco, pero puesto que iba a matar a una blasfema lo haría con estilo.

**MINERVA  
**Estaba aterrorizada. No quería luchar y si lo hacía no podría ganar; pero no tenía opción, era inútil escapar. Aquella dragona no era como los soldados pegasos, no podía evitarla ganando altura, era mucho más fuerte que yo. Quizás podría intentar huir, pero me terminaría atrapando; además adónde iría ¿A Draconem? Imposible, era demasiada distancia puesto que ya había hecho más del la mitad del camino hacía Canterlot, me atraparía antes de que llegase ¿A Equestria? La distancia era menor, pero si esa bestia llegaba hasta allí sería una amenaza para los ponis, y ellos seguramente no me ayudarían. Solo me quedaba la acción de luchar. Me quité la túnica y la dejé colgada de la rama de un árbol.

Comencé a transformarme. Mi cuerpo que medía 2,5 metros aumentó a 6; mi piel amarilla se volvió naranja oscuro, mis escamas rojas se tornaron gris metalizado; mis ojos se volvieron rojo sangre. Cuando un dragón se transforma, los ojos siempre se tornan de rojo sangre, aunque no sé sabe por qué, los científicos están estudiando este fenómeno pero aun no hay nada concreto, solo teorías. No era el momento de pensar en ciencias. Me encaré con aquella mujer mirándola fijamente.

—Por fin te decides, niña.

—Por favor, Furia… No tenemos por qué hacer esto.

—Sí tenemos, yo al menos… A no ser que admitas la superioridad de nuestra raza, y el mensaje de guerra de Lunarian.

—Jamás. Nunca aceptaré tales mentiras.

—Bien entonces, prepárate.

**FURIA  
**Siempre he defendido la superioridad de mi raza, por tanto no era de mi agrado enfrentarme a una miembro de mi propia especie. No me importó cuando ataqué el colegio de Canterlot y maté a sus ocupantes, pero ellos eran ponis, seres inferiores y prescindibles; ahora estaba a punto de derramar sangre de Draconem, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Esa niña y sus ideas disparatadas eran peligrosas, su ideología era un veneno y yo debía de radicar ese veneno antes de que se extendiera demasiado.

Minerva y yo nos elevamos, cuando estábamos en el aire comenzamos a luchar.

**NARRADOR  
**Ambas dragones comenzaron a luchar en el aire. Minerva era más pequeña y físicamente más débil pero se movía más rápidamente. Furia tenía dificultades para esquivar los ataques y seguir sus movimientos de su rival; pero en el fondo la malvada dragona sabía que su adversaria terminaría cansándose, y entonces estaría a su merced. De pronto ambas dragonas se detuvieron ambos comenzaron a pelear con sus colas, golpeándolas entre ellas; aquello parecía un combate de esgrima, solo que en vez de espadas se usaban las colas de las dragonas. De pronto Furia logró enroscar su cola en el cuello de su rival, comenzando a estrangularla; Minerva estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire, pero logró liberarse pegándola un mordisco a su adversaria. Furia dio un grito y se aparto temporalmente de su rival, mientras se quejaba. Ambas dragonas continuaban en el aire.

—Mi cola, mi pobrecilla colita. ¡Bestia! Además de blasfema eres un animal—se quejó Furia.

—¿Soy una bestia? Eres tú la que pretendes llevar a tu país a una guerra, justificándote en nuestra religión, no tiene sentido.

—¿No tiene sentido? Pretendo extender el culto de Lunarian a los equinos.

—Oooh, Claro que sí. ¿Y tú decides en el nombre de la Gran Diosa? Tú decides qué está bien, qué está mal; quién debe vivir y quién debe morir. De paso ¿Por qué no decides quién debe ir al paraíso, y quién debe ser condenado? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te crees superior a Lunarian?—protestó Minerva hablando con un tono medio de ironía y medio de reproche.

—Te haré tragar tus palabras, cerda.

Furia lanzó una bola de fuego contra Minerva, está última correspondió con otra bola; ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, anulándose mutuamente; momento que aprovechó Furia para lanzarse y dar un puñetazo en la cara a su adversaria, la golpeada respondió con otro puñetazo. Ambas comenzaron a golpearse con sus propias puños; tanto en la cara como en el estomago y otras partes del cuerpo, en plan combate de boxeo. Sin embargo, Furia no jugó limpio, aprovechó uno de sus ganchos para hacer a continuación una gran llamarada que le dio a su rival de frente haciéndola retroceder, momento en que aprovecho Furia para usar una de sus garras a modo de filo, rebanándole el cuello a Minerva. La joven comenzó a ahogarse y Furia aprovecho para golpearla por detrás, haciendo que Minerva se estrellase contra el suelo provocando un gran cráter.

Minerva quedó en el suelo tumbada boca abajo, el corte en el cuello le dificultaba el respirar y le hacía desangrarse lentamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró girarse quedando boca arriba, Furia aterrizó a su lado y se quedó mirándola.

—Te odio, Minerva, pero admito que has sido una rival digna. Te daré una última oportunidad; si aceptas que tus ideas son erróneas y me juras lealtad, respetaré tu vida.

—La… Gran… Diosa… No te… perdonará. Insultas… y tergiversas… sus enseñanzas.

—Oh, por favor… Mírate. Estás a punto de morir. Puedo auxiliarte pero solo si me juras lealtad y admites tus errores. ¿Por qué quieres morir como una mártir si puedes sobrevivir?

—Prefiero… responder… ante… Lunarian, que… que vivir… obedeciendo a… una demonio.

—… Ah. De acuerdo. Que no se diga que fui cruel. Te he tendido mi garra y tú la has rechazado.

Furia se inclino y usando las garras de su mano derecha, a modo de espada, le atravesó a su rival el estomago. Minerva dio un grito y perdió la conciencia. La agresora le cogió del brazo izquierdo y exclamo _"No tiene pulso. Ha muerto"_. Furia miró al cielo _"Lunarian, quien yace aquí es una pecadora, pero también era una persona valiente. Te ruego que perdones su alma"._

**FURIA  
**Lamentaba haber tenido que matar a alguien de mi propia raza, pero era necesario. A veces algunos deben sufrir para que otros se beneficien. Entonces tomé una decisión. Minerva se dirigía a Canterlot para proponer la paz, entonces yo iría allí para volver a matar, esta vez no me conformaría con un colegio. Mataría a todo aquel que se me pusiera por delante, especialmente a civiles. Los militares equinos eran necesarios para luchar en la segunda guerra poni-dragón, pero los demás eran sacrificables sobretodo los ancianos y los niños, ambos grupos no serían reclutados por el ejército, de modo que cuantos más ancianos y menores muriesen mejor, quizás sería bueno matar algunos bebes, eso generaría mucho odio hacía mi raza, y por tanto muchas ganas de entrar en guerra.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores.

**EL CASO DE CADENCE  
**Lo de la escena de Cadence abofeteando a Blueblood, fue para intentar echarse unas risas y unas lágrimas al mismo tiempo. Risas por el careto que se le quedó al principejo; y lágrimas por los miedos y el sufrimiento de la princesa de cristal.

Je, je, je. ¿Se esperaban ustedes que Cadence estuviese embarazada?

**Memez.** Expresión española que significa tontería. Su forma plural es memeces. Por cuando Cadence dice que su primo Blueblood decía muchas memeces, a lo que se refería es que el semental decía muchas tonterías.

**EL COMBATE  
**Quería que el combate entre ambas dragonas tuviese una doble perspectiva. Por un lado un enfrentamiento físico; y por otra parte un enfrentamiento ideológico y religioso. Vimos las dos caras de la religión; por una lado, la parte más progresista y moderada representada por Minerva; y por otro la parte más extremista representada por Furia.

Lo del modo ataque de los dragones es un headcanon de Mr.E's-pen, y él lo usó en su fic _"La segunda vida de Eclipse y Aurora"_, aunque yo lo he enfocado un poco a mi manera, para adaptarlo a este fanfic. ¿Te gustó el resultado, Mr.E?

Lo de los extraños objetos que le dieron a Minerva, lo explicaré posteriormente.

**TIPO DE NARRADOR  
**Al principio me había propuesto que este fanfic no tuviese narrador omnisciente. Quería narrarlo todo usando el estilo de narrador protagonista. No obstante, para la escena del combate he tenido que usar un narrador omnisciente; porque de lo contrario era muy difícil de comentar dicho enfrentamiento. Por otro lado hubiese sido un poco raro que Minerva y Furia narrasen su pelea mientras combatían. Puede que en ocasiones tenga que usar el omnisciente, pero será solamente para combates u otras partes especificas, y si puedo evitarlo no lo volveré a usar en este fic.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: EL COMBATE DE SHINING ARMOR

**Hola, bronies y lectores.**

**La semana pasada publique el capítulo 11 de "Delito y castigo de Trixie", pero por ahora ese fanfic continuará parado, de momento me centraré en acabar este fic.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Eyedragon, dado que Shining Armor es su personaje favorito.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8  
****EL COMBATE DE SHINING ARMOR**

**SHININIG ARMOR  
**Convencí a las princesas para que movilizásemos a la guardia, ampliando considerablemente la vigilancia en las calles, los civiles no se sentían cómodos de ver tantos soldados, pero debíamos evitar otro lamentable suceso como el atentado del colegio.

Me enteré de que el miserable de Blueblood había hecho llorar a mi esposa. Me dieron ganas de ir a verle y partirle la cara, pero me contuve. En aquellos momentos debía de estar cerca de mi familia, de mis hombres y del pueblo; a Blueblood no le consideraba ninguna de las tres cosas. Bueno… formalmente éramos parientes porque él era primo de mi esposa, pero no le consideraba un familiar porque no paraba de humillarnos a Cadence y a mí, la familia es otra cosa. Por otro lado aquel señorito no era soldado, ni había hecho nunca el servicio militar; y finalmente el principito "Sangre Azul" era un impresentable que no hacía más que hacer el vago, y humillar a todo el mundo; su problema no era ser un noble, su problema es que era una mala persona. De modo que no consideraba al señorito ni un pariente, ni un soldado, ni un ciudadano. Aunque en este último caso, si atacasen Canterlot seguramente tendría que protegerlo, por obligación militar y por no pecar de sádico.

**MAGMA  
**No paraba de pensar en Minerva. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría logrado entrevistarse con las princesas equestrianas? ¿Y si le hubiese pasado algo malo? No tuve más opción que mandarle a ella pero me sentía mal por ello.

**FLAVIA  
**Me tocó quedarme con la señorita Sparkle, porque Minerva estaba de camino a Equestria y sus hermanos se habían ido a trabajar. Personalmente nunca había tratado con ningún poni, salvo durante la guerra cuando les vi matar a mis abuelos y otras personas; aparte de a los padres de mis padres, también perdí a una de mis primas y a dos amigas mías; pero me referiré solo a mis abuelos, porque me cuesta mucho hablar de este tema, como para alargarlo demasiado. En Draconem normalmente no hay equinos y menos en la capital de Vesubio, donde nos encontrábamos. De modo que nunca antes había tratado con una yegua, y eso me hacía sentirme rara, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Admito que mis hijos tampoco habían conocido a ningún poni antes que a Twilight, pero su caso era distinto al mío. Ellos pertenecían a una generación más joven, que no había vivido la guerra poni-dragón. Mis hijos no fueron testigos de cómo equinos y dragones se mataron unos a otros. Puede que Twilight intuyese mis dudas, porque de pronto entro en la cocina, donde yo estaba, y me dijo _"Creo que no hemos empezado con buenos cascos. ¿No le caigo bien?"_. Me quedé asombrada con esta pregunta. ¿Y qué podía responderle a la señorita Sparkle? ¿Qué el mero hecho de mirarle a la cara, me recordaba los peores años de mi vida? ¿Qué su mera presencia me hacía pensar en mi destrozada infancia, cuando con tan solo cinco años vi morir a mis abuelos cuando los ponis atacaron su casa? Haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarme conteste _"No me pasa nada, señorita Sparkle, y si me pasa no es culpa ni asunto suyo"_.

**TWILIGHT  
**Note que Flavia tenía un carácter muy distinto de sus hijos. Parecía una persona mucho más cerrada. Aunque los trillizos ya me habían avisado que para su madre era muy difícil tratar con alguien de mi raza. Aquella situación era incomoda, yo me había encariñado mucho con los tres hermanos, y deseaba ganarme a su progenitora pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

**FLAVIA  
**No sabía cómo tratar a Twilight. No quería ser grosera ni parecer racista, pero no era capaz de mirarla sin acordarme de mis abuelos muertos. En circunstancias normales no me habría ofrecido a quedarme con ella, mejor estaría en la Corte; pero la otra alternativa era que Magma enviase a alguien en mi lugar, y si ese alguien era como los carceleros que maltrataron a la señorita Sparkle… de modo que no tuve más remedio que ofrecerme. Además se lo debía a mis hijos, ellos se habían esforzado mucho con aquella unicornio.

Tanto Magma como mis hijos me habían informado del caso de la señorita Sparkle. Arquímedes y esos carceleros se pasaron mucho con ella. Una cosa era no relacionarse con los equinos; y otra muy distinta secuestrar y maltratar a una chica. ¿Y el caso del colegio de Canterlot, que había salido en la prensa? Aun no sé sabía quién lo hizo, fuese que fuese esa persona sería condenada por Lunarian; pero primero quisiese la Gran Diosa que se descubriese su identidad, para que respondiera ante la justicia terrenal de Draconem.

**TWILIGHT  
**Para romper el hielo, le pregunté a Flavia por qué los dragones hablaban dos idiomas, el Stradivarius y el común. Me contestó que la lengua oficial era el Stradivarius, el común se llamaba así porque era el lenguaje más extendido a nivel mundial, lo hablaban nuestras dos razas, más los grifos, los minotauros e incluso los changelings. Sin embargo, tanto los dragones, como los grifos y los minotauros tenían su propio idioma oficial. Me sorprendió esta respuesta, la única grifo que yo había conocido era Gilda pero no recuerdo que hablase en otro idioma distinto del común, aunque tampoco había tenido tanta relación con ella. Además si Gilda se crio en Equestria, según me explicó Rainbow Dash, entonces quizás, solo quizás, no aprendió el idioma de su raza.

—Los habitantes de Draconem aprendimos el común durante la guerra poni-dragón, y la posguerra. Ustedes, los equinos, no se tomaron la molestia de aprender el Stradivarius.

—Nunca oí hablar de su lenguaje antes de venir a este país.

—La creo, eso dice bastante de la educación que le han dado sus gobernantes.

—¿Es una indirecta?

—Sí. Es una indirecta directa.

—… ¿Qué puedo hacer para caerle bien?

—Nada, a menos que pueda cambiar la historia evitando la antigua guerra poni-dragón.

—… No está en mis cascos.

—Ni tampoco en mis garras. No creo que me caiga bien, señorita Sparkle, pero tranquila, no voy a hacerle nada. No tiene por qué temerme.

—Ah. Me gustaría que nos llevásemos bien. Me siento encariñada con sus hijos, en especial con Minerva.

—Lo sé y ellos también le tienen gran estima a usted, es por eso que me ofrecí a venir.

—No tengo la culpa de que surgiese la guerra, ni de lo sucedido en aquel entonces. Por esas fechas ni siguiera había nacido.

—Lo sé. No la estoy culpando, señorita Sparkle. No obstante cada vez que estoy cerca de los equinos me acuerdo de cosas terribles.

**FLAVIA  
**Yo no era capaz de estar en presencia de ningún poni sin acordarme de la guerra, de mi destruida infancia, de la muerte de mis abuelos… Sin embargo, había sido capaz de criar y educar a tres trillizos que trataban a la señorita Sparkle como a una miembro más de la familia, lo cual me hacía sentirme orgullosa de mis hijos.

**TWILIGHT  
**Me quedé mirando fijamente a Flavia, intentando asimilar sus palabras. ¿Debería haberme ofendido por sus respuestas? Quizás pero no fue así. No fui capaz de ofenderme, por el contrario, sentía lástima de ella. ¿Quién sabe qué horrores había vivido esa pobre mujer cuando era joven?

**FURIA  
**Me dirigía a Canterlot a divertirme un poco con los paganos. Esta vez pensaba jugar un poco con ellos, les aterrorizaría un poquito antes de matarlos. Al atravesar la frontera aérea equestriana me encontré de pronto rodeada de varios soldados pegasos, vaya… al parecer habían reforzado la seguridad, genial, así sería más divertido. Uno de los pegasos, que debía de ser un oficial, me pidió que me entregará sin ofrecer resistencia. ¿Era broma? ¿De verdad pensaba ese poni que iba a obedecerle? Volví a transformarme, mi transformación hizo que muchos temblaran de miedo, cobardes. Lancé unas llamaradas que acabaron con la vida de uno pegasos; a otros les maté a golpes o rompiéndoles el cuello, después fui a por el oficial; este esquivó mi fuego e intentó herirme con su espada, pero el arma no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar mi gruesa piel. Reconozco que me gustó aquel oficial, al menos él me dio algo de diversión, creo que estuvimos peleando durante unos 3 minutos, hasta que logre romperles las alas, él calló al vacio, le cogí para que no se estrellara y le deposite lentamente en el suelo, tumbado boca arriba. Le rompí las cuatro patas una a una, mientras se retorcía de dolor, finalmente le maté atravesándole el corazón con una de mis garras.

Me dirigí a la ciudad. Comencé primero destrozando algunas estatuas y tenderetes, eso sirvió para producir el pánico haciendo que la gente corriese en todas las direcciones, chocándose unos con otros; que vergüenza, una raza que huía en vez de dar la cara y defender su ciudad. Y pensar que la tonta de Minerva predicaba la tolerancia racial... Aquellos seres inferiores no merecían respeto alguno. Como me aburría lance varias bolas de fuego, que quemaron a varios civiles e incendiaron algunos edificios. De pronto vi a una señora unicornio que corría llevando en sus brazos a un bebe, volé y aterrice frente a la señora, antes de que pudiese reaccionar le quite al enano de sus cascos; en vez de atacarme la muy cobardona se puso a llorar y me suplicó que le devolviera a su hijo. Le dije a esa yegua que se arrodillada, y ella se arrodilló e incluso me beso las patas mientras repetía una y otra vez que le devolviese al niño, que pesada. De pronto el pequeño desapareció de mis garras y apareció en los cascos de la yegua. Me enfurecí y estuve a punto de lanzarles a ambos una llamarada, pero entonces note un golpe en la espalda; me giré y vi a varios de 4 soldados unicornios. ¡Atacaban por la espalda! Una prueba más de la cobardía de los equinos. Al parecer habían sido ellos los que habían ayudado a la señora y a su hijo.

Deje que la señorona y su bastardo se marchasen, total ya me había divertido con ellos. Me dirigí al cuartero de soldaditos, uno de ellos invocó unas espadas y trato de lanzármelas, pero debido a mi transformación mi piel había adquirido un cierto nivel de resistencia, el ataque no me afecto, eso sorprendió a los soldaduchos y yo aproveché su sorpresa para incinerar a dos. A continuación le arranque la cabeza de un mordisco a un tercero, literalmente. Él de las espadas me miró y me dijo _"Por favor, no. Tengo un hijo"_. A mí no me importaba si ese soldadito tenía hijos o no pero le miré y respondí _"Pobre niño, se quedará huérfano_". Le lance una llamarada al soldado, pero de pronto este se protegió con un campo de fuerza, pero no lo había generado él. De pronto un unicornio blanco con crines azules apareció ante mí y me desafió.

—Vaya. ¿Tú quién eres, poni?

—Mi nombre es Shining Armor y soy quien va a vencerte.

—¿Tú a mí? ¿Es un chiste? Que gracia. En vez de militar podrías ser humorista.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar aquel semental se agarro a mi pata izquierda, hizo brillar su cuerno… No sé qué paso a continuación, estábamos en Canterlot y de pronto reaparecimos a un kilometro de la ciudad, en pleno bosque Everfree.

—Espero que no te importe luchar aquí. En esta zona no nos molestará nadie. En la ciudad había demasiada gente.

—Entiendo. Así te aseguras de no poner otras vidas en peligro. Bueno… me da igual. Solo tengo que matarte rápido y volver a la ciudad para arrasarla.

—Eso lo veremos, dragón.

—Dragona, soy una chica. Mi nombre es Furia. Mmm, para que veas que soy generosa te voy a dar una información para que mueras sabio. Fui yo quien atacó y destruyó la academia de Canterlot, y lo hice sola sin ayuda de nadie.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú mataste a todos esos pobres inocentes!

—Tendrías que haber visto la cara de terror de los niños, sobretodo de los más pequeños. Algunos me suplicaron clemencia, fui clemente dándoles una muerte rápida. Te digo todo esto porque cuando te haya vencido, quiero que sufras sabiendo que no pudiste vengar a tu raza.

**SHINING ARMOR  
**Sabía que aquella dragona era poderosa, y su habilidad para volar la daba aun más ventaja, asique me hice a mí mismo un hechizo de alas temporales. Durante mi formación militar ya había practicado ese encantamiento así como varias técnicas de vuelo. Era consciente de que me encontraba ante un ser maligno. Furia no era como Spike, o como la dragona que conocieron mis padres. A aquel ser solo le movía la violencia y el odio hacía mi raza. La asesina me miró y me dijo _"Impresionante. No sabía que podías convertirte en alicornio"_. Respondí que únicamente me había agenciado unas alas. Sabía que sus ataques de fuego le daban mucha ventaja, de modo que cubrí mi cuerpo con una barrera mágica.

**NARRADOR  
**Furia y Shining Armor se elevaron en el aire y comenzaron un combate aéreo. La dragona lanzaba varias bolas de fuego, pero estas no lograban traspasar el escudo de Armor. El poni sabía que en el terreno físico tenía desventaja, de modo que aprovechaba su agilidad para realizar ataques rápidos; el problema de Furia era que a pesar de tener mucha más fuerza, sus movimientos eran más lentos. La dragona tenía mucha capacidad de ataque pero poca de defensa; mientras que Armor por el contrario era mejor defendiendo que atacando. La dragona logró golpear al poni con una de sus alas, Shining invocó una espada pero esta no era física como la del oficial pegaso, la espada de Armor era de energía y consiguió rajar el ala izquierda de la dragona, está última soltó un grito y le dio un coletazo a su adversario haciendo que esta cayese al vació, pero Shining logró reaccionar y aleteo manteniéndose en el aire, a tan solo un metro del suelo. Furia lanzó una llamarada, pero una vez más el escudo de Armor le protegió, el poni logró lanzar un rayo que le dio a la dragona en su hombre derecho, eso hizo que la bestia se frenase en el aire palpándose la herida. Shining ganó altura y se situó frente a su adversaria. Durante unos instantes ambos rivales se miraron fijamente sin moverse.

—Vaya… me gustas, poni. Veo que tú no eres tan inútil como tus compañeros. Hasta ahora solo me había encontrado con soldaditos basura, pero veo que tú sabes pelear. ¿Continuamos?

—Sí.

Ambos reanudaron el combate. Shining Armor concentró energía en su cuerno y lanzo un poderoso rayo, pero la dragona lanzó una llamarada con forma de escudo que detuvo el ataque; no obstante al lanzar sus llamas Furia quedo inmóvil en el aire durante unos segundos, momento que aprovechó Armor para subirse a su espalda y darle una cuchillada con su espada de energía; pero lejos de amedrentarse Furia atrapó a Shining con su cola, haciendo presión para romperle los huesos; Armor chilló de dolor pero cuando la dragona creyó que su adversario iba a morir, este mediante un hechizo de teletransporte se situó en frente de su cara y lanzó un rayo a su ojo. La dragona dio un grito, al darse cuenta de que se había quedado ciega del ojo derecho. Furia cayó al vació pero se estabilizó y logró aterrizar en tierra firme, comenzó a palparse el ojo. Shining comenzó a descender con cuidado, pero tuvo un fallo muy grave, no se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba el escudo, este se había anulado al usar el teletransporte y Armor no lo había vuelto a convocar. Furia viendo con su ojo sano que su rival ya no tenía defensa lanzo dos bolas de fuego contra él, Armor esquivó la primera bola de fuego pero la segunda le dio de lleno, dejándolo malherido y haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, sus alas temporales habían quedado muy lastimadas, sobretodo la izquierda. Shining logró levantarse pero sus heridas eran graves, tenía quemaduras de tercer grado y volvió a caer al suelo. Furia se acercó a su rival.

—Maldito. Me has dejado ciega. Vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho, pensaba darte una muerte rápida, pero será lenta y dolorosa.

Furia volvió a atrapar a Shining con su cola, y comenzó a estrujarle con fuerza mientras el equino se retorcía y chillaba de dolor. De pronto se oyeron varios aleteos en el aire, escuchándose una potente voz.

—¡DÉJALE EN PAZ!

Furia miró hacia arriba y se quedó temblando ante aquella visión. Soltó al poni y voló para verificar que su ojo sano no la engañase.

—¡¿TÚ?! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ESTÁS MUERTA!

**FURIA  
**Debía de estar teniendo una pesadilla. Tenía en frente de mí a Minerva pero eso era imposible, yo la mate, estaba muerta, entonces ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Aquel fantasma o lo que fuese me miro y me dijo _"Sinceramente, no sé cómo sobreviví. Lo único que recuerdo es que perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté mis heridas se habían cerrado, aunque tengo las cicatrices"_.

**MINERVA  
**No sabía cómo había sobrevivido a la pelea con Furia, pero lo que sí estaba claro es que debía vencerla o ella atacaría Canterlot.

**NARRADOR  
**Ambas dragonas se elevaron en el aire. Minerva volvió a transformarse. Furia estaba fatigada y herida de su combate con Shining Armor, y se le notaba, le constaba mantener a raya a su adversaria. Furia lanzó una poderosa llamarada contra Minerva, pero está última esquivó el ataque.

—No puedes ganar esta vez, Furia. Estás debilitada por el combate contra ese unicornio. ¿Me equivoco?—explicó Minerva señalando a Shining.

Minerva se situó rápidamente frente a su rival, dándole un puñetazo por debajo de la mandíbula inferior, Furia comenzó a caer al vacío; pero Minerva se lanzó hacía ella, en el último momento hizo un giro para situarse detrás de la asesina, y romperle el ala derecha seguidamente ambas dragonas se separaron varios metros. Con una única ala sana Furia no podía volar bien, pero pese a todo logró aletear para mantenerse flotando en el aire. Intentó buscar a Minerva pero no la veía, de pronto notó una presión en la espalda, al girar la cabeza la asesina vio que su rival, usando sus garras, le había hecho un corte profundo en la espalda, justo entre medias de las dos alas; esa zona era muy peligrosa, porque ahí había una artería importante. Furia ya no se podía mover, le costaba respirar, notaba como se desangraba y apenas podía mantenerse en el aire con una sola ala. Minerva aprovechó para romperle el ala sana, haciendo que la dragona asesina diese un grito mientras caía al vacío estrellándose contra el suelo, produciendo un enorme cráter. Furia estaba muy malherida, perdía mucha sangre y respiraba jadeando. Minerva se sitúo frente a ella.

—¿Cómo… sobreviviste?

—Ya te dije que no lo sé.

—Lo comprobé… No tenías… pulso.

—Dudo que tú sepas tomar el pulso. Seguro que sí tenía y no supiste encontrarlo.

—Por favor… He perdido mucha sangre… Quema la herida… para que… deje de sangrar.

—O sea que primero intentas matarme y ahora quieres que te ayude. Olvídalo—respondió Minerva dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacía Shining, pero solo había avanzado dos pasos cuando una voz la llamó.

—No te vayas... Por favor… ayúdame.

—Estas dispuesta a matar pero no a morir—respondió Minerva dándose la vuelta para mirar de frente a Furia.

—Por favor… te lo suplicó... No me dejes… morir.

—…

—¡Por favor, ayúdame!

—¿Es broma o qué? Me atacaste sin motivo, e intentaste matarme. ¿Y qué hay de ese unicornio? Seguro que es algún oficial poni. ¿Asesinaste a sus soldados?

—Por favor… te lo suplico… ten… piedad.

—...

—Por favor... tengo hijos... tú das clase a uno de ellos. ¿Quieres... que se queden... huerfanos? Por favor... ten compasión.

**MINERVA  
**No tenía ninguna gana de socorrer a Furia, pero tampoco me apetecía convertirme en una asesina. Además era cierto que yo daba clase a uno de sus hijos; no quería que aquellos niños inocentes quedasen huerfanos de madre. Golpeé a Furia para dejarla inconsciente y luego quemé su herida para que dejase de sangrar. Me dirigí después adonde estaba el poni. Afortunadamente sus heridas no eran mortales, aunque sí graves.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Shining Armor.

—Mmm, ese nombre me suena... Ah. Un momento. ¿Tú eres el hermano de Twilight Sparkle? Ella me dijo que tenía un hermano mayor.

—¿Conoces a Twilight?

—Sí. Mi nombre es Minerva y yo…

—¿Minerva? Entonces conoces a mis padres.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—No.

—Entonces te subiré en mi espalda. Debes regresar a Canterlot para que curen tus heridas.

—¿Qué hay de Furia?

—Está… durmiendo. Dejémosla así.

—No. En cuanto despierte volverá a atacar Canterlot.

—¿Ella atacó la capital de Equestria?

—Sí, y ya es la segunda vez. La primera arrasó con un colegio entero.

—¡¿CÓMO DICES?!... Bueno… aunque despierte está muy lastimada. En su estado actual no podrá atacar Canterlot.

**MINERVA  
**Me quedé de piedra al saber la verdad. Furia había atacado la academia de Canterlot ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de algo así? Me dispuse a cargar al poni sobre mi espalda, pero justo antes de hacerlo escuché un aleteó. Me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver que mis dos hermanos aterrizaban a mi lado. Shining al principio les miró con desconfianza, hasta que yo hice las debidas presentaciones.

**URANO  
**Se suponía que no debíamos de estar allí, pero tanto Neptuno como yo nos habíamos fugado del trabajo para ir en busca de nuestra hermana, estábamos preocupados por ella. Mi hermano lo tendría más fácil; a mí en cuanto regresará al ministerio me esperaba una buena bronca por escaparme del trabajo.

Tanto Neptuno como yo nos quedamos asombrados cuando Minerva y Shining Armor nos explicaron todo lo sucedido con Furia. Shining apenas podía moverse, de modo que mi hermana lo cargo sobre su espalda para trasladarlo a Canterlot. Yo acepté regresar a Draconem para informar al rey y a las autoridades de todo lo sucedido.

**NEPTUNO  
**Mis hermanos y yo dudábamos entre entregar a Furia a las autoridades de Draconem, o a las de Equestria; finalmente optamos por la segunda opción. Si Furia era acusada directamente en Draconem su esposo y sus partidarios la harían quedar como una víctima, posiblemente no iría a juicio, o dicho proceso judicial no sería muy severo. Me tocó cargar con el cuerpo inconsciente de Furia, Minerva cargo a Shining y ambos alzamos el vuelo rumbo a Canterlot.

**MINERVA  
**Cuando Neptuno y yo entramos en Canterlot muchos ponis se asustaron al vernos, y algunos soldados quisieron enfrentarnos, pero Armor les ordenó detenerse. Los soldados nos acompañaron ante la entrada del palacio real, donde se nos presentó una alicornio azul oscuro. Esta alicornio se presentó ante nosotros como la princesa Luna, junto a ella había otra alicornio de pelaje rosado; está última dio un grito cuando vio el estado de Shining. Algunos soldados y la alicornio rosada acompañaron a Armor al hospital. Un segundo grupo de militares se llevaron detenida a Furia.

**NEPTUNO  
**La princesa Luna y algunos soldados nos escoltaron por el palacio hasta una gran puerta dorada, ellos entraron en el interior, y nos pidieron a mi hermana y yo que esperásemos fuera unos minutos. Cuando nos quedamos a solas le pregunté a mi hermana como había sobrevivido a su primer combate contra Furia; pero ella no parecía saberlo.

—Oh, vamos, hermana. Piénsalo un momento.

—Te digo que no lo sé.

—¿No tomarías alguna sustancia rara antes o después de la batalla?

—… Bueno… ahora que lo dices… puede que sí. Comí parte de esto. ¿Sabe qué es?

Miré aquello que me mostraba Minerva. Era como una roca magma, pero tenía como una especie de puntos verdes tipo musgo. Lo reconocí al instante ¿De dónde lo había sacado mi hermana?

—¡Por Lunarian! Esto… es un _piante magiche_.

—¿Un qué?

—Un _piante magiche_. ¿No lo recuerdas? Nos hablaron de esta sustancia durante nuestra formación militar. Se utiliza para curar y cicatrizar heridas, y para restaurar las fuerzas físicas, pero solo funciona con dragones.

—Tienes razón. No me acordaba.

—Entiendo. Tú habías consumido _piante magiche antes_ de luchar con Minerva. Seguramente ella te dio por muerta y no te remato, solo quedaste inconsciente. Y cuando se fue al cabo de un rato el _piante_ hizo su efecto y curo tus heridas, además restauró tus fuerzas; pero… aun hay algo que no queda claro.

—¿Qué?

—Normalmente solo el ejército tiene acceso a esta sustancia. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—La reina me regaló dos de estas cosas, junto con la túnica. Por cierto que abandone la túnica en el bosque Everfree cuando peleé contra Furia.

—Es posible que la reina sospechase que serías atacada. Seguramente su majestad consiguió el _piante_ mediante sus contactos. Ella te ha salvado la vida, y por lo que veo este _piante magiche_ es de una calidad muy alta. Ah, se me olvidaba, tengo tu túnica.

—¿La tienes?

—La encontré en el bosque mientras Urano y yo te buscábamos, ten.

—Gracias.

**MINERVA  
**Me sentí contenta de recuperar mi túnica, especialmente porque era un regalo de la reina Ígnea. Al cabo de un par de minutos se abrió la puerta y nos indicaron que pasásemos al exterior. Allí nos esperaba la princesa Celestia. No tenía ninguna gana de verla, pero tenía que aguantar y tratar de concertad la paz.

**CELESTIA  
**Era un alivio pensar que Draconem quisiese mantener la paz. Eso significaba que su postura oficial no era la guerra.

Acababa de librarme de mi silla de ruedas, ya no la necesitaba dado que mis patas se habían curado.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Se firmara la paz entre Equestria y Draconem? ¿Flavia se acostumbrará a Twilight? ¿Furia será juzgará en Equestria? No se pierdan el próximo episodio._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores.

El nombre de "Blueblood" significa _"sangre azul"_ en inglés; de ahí que Shining le llame así.

En el capítulo anterior ya vimos la escena de cuando Minerva consume el _piante magiche_, pero entonces no se mencionó nada de las propiedades de dicha sustancia. La idea de que sus hermanos fuesen a buscarla se me ocurrió de repente; al principio pensé en que los tres trillizos peleasen juntos contra Furia, pero 3 contra 1 me parecía abusar.

Seguramente si Armor no hubiese perdido el escudo hubiese ganado a Furia; pero en una batalla los errores se pagan caros.

Je, je, je. ¿Se imaginaban ustedes el regreso de Minerva? XD.

**PIANTE MAGICHE  
**Es una adaptación de "Las alubias mágicas", del manga Dragon Ball, es la sustancia que comían Goku y sus amigos para recuperarse de sus heridas después de cada combate. También se les llamó "semillas del ermitaño" o "judías mágicas".

El término _"piante magiche" _significa rocas mágicas en italiano, según el traductor del Google.

Ahora una pregunta para el público. ¿Os gusta el personaje de Flavia?

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: TENSIONES

Hola, bronies y lectores.

Tras revisar algunos capítulos, me he dado cuenta de que cometí un error en la descripción de Furia. Puse que ella tiene los ojos rojos sangre todo el tiempo, no es así. Sus ojos son verdes. Los ojos rojos sangre es un efecto que se produce cuando los dragones se transforman y adoptan el modo combate. Además otro fallo es que sus garras y escamas son siempre negras. Para corregir todo esto he modificado los capítulo usando el doc manager, solo he cambiado el físico de la dragona, el resto sigue igual. Aquí les dejo la nueva descripción física del personaje de Furia.

**FURIA. **Pielmarrón oscuro, garras y escamas gris oscuro, ojos verdes. Altura de 6 metros.

**FURIA EN MODO DE COMBATE. **Piel gris oscuro, escamas y garras negras, ojos rojo sangre. Altura de 7 metros.

Esas son las correcciones del personaje.

Disculpen las molestias.

Recientemente he comenzado a leer la trilogía de los fanfics de _"Aitana Pones"_ del autor de fanfiction, Volgrand. Se la recomiendo. Es la historia de una cazadora de demonios, y tiene un estilo cercano a Indiana Jones.

* * *

**Capítulo 9  
****TENSIONES**

**NEPTUNO  
**Al entrar en la sala del trono me adelanté a mi hermana, y antes de que nadie reaccionará hice una reverencia a la princesa Celestia, al tiempo que le dije _"Majestad, os pido disculpas por mi anterior comportamiento hacía vos, cuando su majestad visitó a Twilight Sparkle en Draconem"_. Recordaba la primera vez que conocí a esa maldita alicornio blanca, al enterarme de que ella había provocado la antigua guerra con mi país, llegue a cogerla de cuello con cierta fuerza, y posiblemente todo aquello hubiese acabado muy mal, pero mi hermana supo frenarme a tiempo. Su majestad me respondió que ese incidente fue un hecho aislado, que no tenía importancia y que lo más urgente era hablar de la paz entre nuestros dos países. Curiosamente la princesa Luna no parecía saber a qué nos referíamos Celestia y yo. ¿Su hermana no la había dicho nada?

**MINERVA  
**Antes de que Neptuno se enrollase más, me acerqué a las princesas, les hice una reverencia y expuse lo que me había explicado el rey Magna dos días antes de venir aquí. El gobierno de Draconem quería conservar la paz. No estante, algunas fracciones mostraban una actitud hostil. Expuse que las acciones de Furia nunca fueron ordenadas por el rey Magma, fueron actos terroristas motivados por la parte más extremista de Draconem. Celestia y Luna coincidían en que ellas tampoco querían la guerra; como garantía de paz pidieron que Furia fuese juzgara en Equestria, además exigían la liberación de la señorita Sparkle. Les respondí que transmitiría sus peticiones al rey Magma. Lo más curioso es que Celestia nos invitó a Neptuno a mí a cenar con ella aquella noche, dijo que pensaba organizar una cena con varias personas, incluidos los padres de Twilight. Personalmente ni mi hermano ni yo teníamos ganas de compartir mesa con semejante alicornio blanca, pero por no pecar de groseros aceptamos y nos fuimos del salón del trono.

**NEPTUNO  
**Ahora resultaba que nos tenía que tocar cenar en compañía de Celestia, en fin… bien mirado al menos podría conocer a los padres de Twilight. Aunque sinceramente no tenía muy claro hasta qué punto quería conocerles. Su primer encuentro con mi hermana no fue muy amistoso, aunque ella aseguraba que todo fue fruto de la confusión del momento, y de la angustia de los dos equinos por tener a su hija retenida en un país extranjero. Luna nos había asignado a mi hermana y a mí una habitación en el palacio, cada uno la suya; mientras íbamos caminando por el pasillo pude observa que tanto los guardias, como el personal de servicio nos miraban con desconfianza y con miedo. De pronto Minerva me miró y me empezó a hablar en nuestra lengua, ambos nos detuvimos y nos miramos fijamente.

—_Por favor, hermano. Esta vez no quiero escenitas como lo sucedido con Celestia en Draconem._

—_Entendido._

—_Prométemelo. _

—_Ah. Sea. Te prometo que me comportaré._

—_Gracias._

—_Pero espero que ellos también se comporten._

—_¿Cómo?_

—_De la misma forma que nosotros hacemos un esfuerzo por respetar a esos equinos, ellos también deben corresponder. Que todavía me acuerdo de tu encuentro con los padres de Twilight, no se me ha olvidado lo que nos contaste a Urano a mí, sobre lo sucedido en aquel sótano._

—_Eso fue un simple error del cual ya se disculparon. Además les tuve en mis garras todo el tiempo. Y tú te partiste de risa cuando te lo conté, no eres el más indicado para quejarte._

De pronto ambos nos dimos cuenta de que algunos soldados estaban en guardia con sus espadas desenfundadas, y algunos criados estaban arrinconados en la pared temblando de miedo. Que torpes habíamos sido, aquella gente al oírnos hablar en Stradivarius seguramente pensó que estábamos volviéndonos violentos. Para los equinos que no tiene un oído tan fino como los dragones, el idioma oficial de mi raza suena como una serie de rugidos. Minerva se acercó a los guardias al tiempo que decía _"No pasa nada, señores. Esos sonidos son un lenguaje que tenemos los dragones"_. Los militares no parecían conformes con esta explicación, uno de ellos nos pidió que nos fuésemos a nuestras habitaciones, aceptamos, era lo mejor.

**FURIA  
**Cuando desperté me encontré encadenada en una celda de piedra, la puerta era del mismo material. Me fije en mi brazo derecho, vi que había una marca de un pinchazo; comprobé que no podía hacer llamas ni transformarme. Seguramente esos malditos ponis me habían suministrado alguna droga para debilitarme, aunque por otro lado la piedra no ardía, el fuego no hubiese servido de mucho. Entonces me percaté de que podía usar de nuevo el ojo. ¿Me lo habían curado? ¿Y también mis heridas? Estúpidos. ¿Esperaban que se lo agradeciera? Ni loca. ¿De qué les servía retenerme? Tarde o temprano surgiría la guerra, Equestria caería. Los ponis que no resultasen muertos serían esclavos, no pensaba matar a dichos esclavos, sería más divertido humillarlos y torturarlos. Me imaginaba la cara de los padres y las madres, cuando se les obligase a contemplar a sus hijas siendo violadas y prostituidas, iba a ser un gran espectáculo. En cuanto a Minerva… no pensaba agradecerle nada. La odiaba más que nunca. Por su culpa tuve que humillarme ante ella; pero más tarde o temprano me vengaría; ella sufriría más que los ponis y más que nadie. No la mataría. La torturaría, la convertiría en mi esclava; la ofrecería a cualquiera que quisiese violarla, independientemente de que fuese un dragón o un poni; quizás incluso la prostituyese entre los changelings, eran criaturas asquerosas pero mejor, así esa zorra sería violentada por ellos. Incluso mataría a su familia delante de ella, pero antes vería como su madre era abusada y su padre y hermanos torturados. Cuando terminase con esa niña ella misma me suplicaría que la matase, o quizás se suicidase.

**MINERVA  
**Me encontraba en la habitación que me habían asignado. Era lujosa pero su colchón no era de gemas, aunque tampoco hacía falta que lo fuese, no me quedaría a dormir. O al menos esperaba no tener que quedarme a pasar la noche.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, respondí _"adelante"_ y entró una pegaso en la habitación. Tenía el lomo amarillo limón, crines marrón claro, su cabello estaba recogido por una coleta, sus ojos eran azul cielo. Su cutie mark era una pluma para escribir.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Buenos días, señorita Minerva. A la princesa Luna le gustaría que usted y su hermano almorzasen con ella y su hermana. La comida será a las 15:00, quedan dos horas.

—¿Almorzar? Bueno… no es por negarme pero…

—Si necesitáis algo no dudéis en pedírmelo.

—¿Perdón?

—Las princesas me han puesto a vuestro servicio, señorita Minerva.

—… O sea… ¿Qué te han dicho que seas mi doncella?

—Eso es.

—Gracias, pero el caso es que normalmente yo vivo sola con mis hermanos, y no acostumbramos a tener servidumbre.

Mis padres vivían solos en una casa, con tres criados a su cargo; a los cuales mis hermanos y yo conocimos. De niños estábamos más acostumbrados a que nos mimasen, y que nos hiciesen todas las tareas; pero cuando llegamos a la adolescencia tuvimos que comenzar nuestra formación al trabajo físico. Nos mudamos a vivir con una familia de ganaderos, de la confianza de nuestros padres; en aquella granja tuvimos que aprender a trabajar con nuestras propias garras, al principio fue muy duro, pero ni la mitad que nuestro posterior servicio militar. Cuando nos graduamos en el ejército a la edad de 21 años, comenzamos nuestra formación universitaria, y nos hospedamos en el campus. Después de terminar la universidad Neptuno volvió a trabajar en la granja de ganado; Urano consiguió trabajo de administrativo de un ministerio; y yo comencé a ejercer de maestra; fue entonces cuando nos mudamos a la casa donde vivíamos los tres actualmente. De modo que ya no estábamos habituados a la servidumbre.

—A vuestro compañero también se le asignado un sirviente.

—Que práctico—me temó que la poni no captó mi tono de ironía—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Que despiste, no me presente, lo siento. Me llamó Silvana, pero todos me dicen Silvia.

—¿Silvana?... O sea que tus padres son de Saddle Arabia. No obstante tú eres equestriana, o si no lo eres al menos te criaste aquí.

—Sí. Mis padres son originarios de allí, pero yo nací en Canterlot. ¿Cómo lo supo?

—El nombre de Silvana no es de origen equestriano. Procede de Saddle Arabia; pero los habitantes de ese país tienen un determinado acento a la hora de hablar, cosa que tú no posees.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

—Soy profesora de lenguaje y literatura. Estoy informada de estas cosas. De hecho en cierta ocasión visité Saddle Arabia, cuando tenía 32 años.

—¿Profesora?...

—¿Qué ocurre, Silvia? ¿Te sorprende que una dragona se dedique a la enseñanza?

—Bueno… yo… esto…

—No todos los dragones son unas bestias criminales como la delincuente que atacó está ciudad, ella ya ha sido detenida.

—… Mejor, ella es mala.

—Sí, ella es muy mala pero mi compañero y yo no somos así. Y la mayoría de las personas de mi país tampoco.

—… Me alegro.

Durante algunos minutos ninguna de las dos dijo nada. No estaba segura de si esa chica era una racista o una ingenua, y en el fondo es casi lo mismo, porque el racismo es un producto de la ignorancia. Un sentimiento racista se produce cuando una o varias personas, son educadas únicamente mediante una serie de ideas extremistas, y sin embargo se les niega el acceso a otras ideas más progresistas; eso se mezcla con cierta cantidad de violencia… y tachan, ya tenemos todo un conjunto de racistas violentos como Furia. Aunque aquella chica no parecía una racista, era más bien una ignorante. Mi experiencia como docente me ha demostrado que la ignorancia no debe ser castigada, debe ser resuelta mediante la adquisición de nuevos conocimientos. Además al alumnado debe tratárselo con inteligencia, nunca con agresividad.

**URANO  
**Llegue al palacio real y solicité una audiencia, pero me respondieron que el rey estaba reunido, no me podía recibir aquel día. Insiste a los guardias de la sala del trono que me dejasen pasar, era muy importante. Me preguntaron de qué se trataba, pero le respondí que solamente podía decírselo a sus majestades.

—¡Por última vez. No puede pasar!

—Tengo que hablar con sus majestades.

—Hoy no.

—Es importante.

—Vallase, por favor.

—Oh, a la mierda—me retiré como si fuese, pero de pronto me giré y entre golpeando a los guardias y a la puerta, entré en el salón del trono pero los vigilantes me inmovilizaron y me tiraron al suelo.

—Majestades, majestadeeess—chillé.

—¡¿Qué es todo este jaleo?! La reina y yo estamos reunidos con los representantes del Parlamento.

—Pero majestad es que…

—No repliques al rey—me respondió uno de los guardias golpeándome.

—¡Basta! ¿No hemos vuelto todos locos? ¡Soltadle!—ordenó la reina.

—Querida…

—Por favor, Magma. Acaba con los políticos; yo atenderé a nuestro visitante.

—Me parece bien.

Los guardias me soltaron y la reina y yo abandonamos la sala del trono. Su majestad me condujo a sus aposentos privados, me daba reparo entrar en su habitación. Los reyes tenían en total tres habitaciones privadas, dos individuales y una conjunta que compartían entre ambos, al menos esa era la idea, porque en la práctica todo el palacio era suyo, y este tenía tropecientos dormitorios, pero como la mayoría no se usaban lo dejaré en tres instancias. La reina Ígnea y yo entramos en su dormitorio, yo ya había estado allí cuando era niño y hacía compañía a mi madre y a la reina, pero entonces estábamos los tres e incluso a veces estaban mis hermanos. Ahora mi madre no se encontraba presente y yo ya era un adulto.

La reina se sentó en un sofá y me hizo el gesto de sentarme a su lado. A continuación me pidió que se lo contase todo.

—Pues… Vera, majestad. La cuestión es…

—Llámame por mi nombre, por favor.

—Pero… majestad.

—Llámame Ígnea.

—De acuerdo, Ígnea. El caso es que Minerva se encontró con Furia cuando iba de camino a Canterlot, y sucedió…

Le conté a la reina todo lo sucedido con Furia. Su intento de asesinar a mi hermana, el ataque a Canterlot, la pelea con Shining Armor, su posterior arresto por parte de los equinos. Finalmente le expuse que Furia era la culpable del ataque al colegio de Canterlot.

—¿Dices… que Minerva… fue atacada?

—Sí.

—Pero… ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

—Pues sorprendentemente bien. Al parecer según ella quedó malherida en su pelea contra Furia, pero de alguna manera logró curarse.

—Ah, me alegro. Me quedo más tranquila. ¿Neptuno y tú estáis bien?

—Sí, majes… digo Ígnea.

—Es un alivio. Hice bien en darle a Minerva aquel _piante magiche._

—¿Qué? Entonces… ¿Sabías que ella sería atacada?

—No. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No obstante estamos al borde de una guerra. Toda precaución es poca.

—Entiendo.

—De modo que Furia fue quien atacó la academia de Canterlot.

—Así es.

—Hablaré con mi esposo. Furia aun forma parte del ejército, aunque hace tiempo que no actúa. Y una cosa más.

—¿Qué, Ígnea?

—¿Le queda a Minerva parte del _piante magiche?_

—Puede, no lo sé.

—Si le queda un poco, ese piante que le di es del Tipo C.

—¿Del Tipo C?

—¿Sabes lo qué significa?

—Sí.

**URANO  
**El _piante magiche, _según su grado de calidad se dividía en tres grupos: A, B y C; a su vez cada uno de estos grupos se subdividían en una escala del 1 al 10 según su efectividad. La clase A era la más básica, la B era de una calidad intermedia, pero la clase C era la más efectiva. Los tipo solo afectaban a los dragones; pero el de clase C era eficaz también con otras especies. Lo que significa que el _piante _de Minerva podía curar a Shining Armor.

**ÍGNEA  
**Lo que no le dije a Urano, es que el _piante _que le di a Minerva además de ser del Tipo C, era de grado 10; el más eficaz de todos. Lo conseguí a través de unos contactos del ejército. Además yo sí tenía la sospecha de que Minerva podría ser atacada, no podía estar segura al 100% pero me lo temía, después de todo, los provocadores de la guerra no iban a quedarse cruzados de garras. Lo que no me imaginaba es que la agresora sería Furia.

En ese momento entró mi esposo en la habitación, ni siguiera llamó a la puerta. Por lo visto el ser rey le daba derecho a ser descortés. Urano y yo le contamos al insensible de mi esposo todo lo sucedido con Furia. Por supuesto mi marido alucinó. En teoría se suponía que al estar Furia en el ejército debería ser sometida a un consejo de guerra, pero era la esposa de uno de los principales miembros del gobierno; Magma temía que ni siguiera hubiese un juicio.

—Pero, majestad. ¿No pretenderá dejar a Furia suelta, para que siga matando?—comentó Urano.

—No, pero… será difícil juzgarla.

—¿Qué dificultad puede haber? Tenemos el testimonio de los equinos, y no sé cuántos cadáveres de ponis muertos por culpa de ella.

—Ya, pero no dudes que muchos la defenderán. Dirán que los equinos mienten y que la mantienen secuestrada.

—Mi hermana casi muere por culpa de esa maldita, y ahora me decís que no puede ser juzgará. Pues la juzgaran en Equestria.

—Genial. Lo mejor sería que la juzgasen los equestrianos.

—… Magma, por favor.

—No me tutees, niño. Que yo no soy tan campechano como mi esposa.

—¿Niño? Pues este niño ha estado a punto de perder a su hermana. Tú tienes la culpa, por enviarla sola y sin escolta—me estaba poniendo de lo más enfadado. Siempre había respetado al rey, pero en ese momento cada vez sentía menos consideración por él.

—¡Suficiente! No pienso tolerar esta falta de respeto a mi real persona.

—Bueno… será mejor dejarlo aquí por hoy. Urano es mejor que vuelvas con tus padres, estarán preocupados por ti y tus hermanos. Mi esposo y yo hablaremos de todo esto con calma y a solas.

—Bien, entonces me retiro. Adiós majestades.

**MAGMA  
**En cuanto Urano se fue de la habitación, mi esposa me miró enfadada. Durante unos instantes me sostuvo la mirada fijamente, a continuación me dio un bofetón con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ah. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—¿No lo sabes? Bueno… pues mientras lo averiguas puedes dormir solo, porque yo no pienso compartir cama con un tipo tan insensible.

—Ah. Sigues enfadada por enviar a Minerva.

—Por eso y por más cosas. Nuestro hijo mayor podría haber regresado ya de Volcánica, pero noooo. El señor rey se empeñó en alargar su formación militar. La mayoría de las veces que he ido a su cuartel no me han dejado verle. Y ahora has estado a punto de sacrificar la vida de una chica a la que conocemos desde que ella y sus hermanos eran pequeños. Sus padres son nuestros amigos y nuestros mejores valedores, pero tú… tú tratas a Minerva y sus hermanos como si fuesen basura.

—No les trato tan mal, pero ser un líder quiere decir mostrar una determinada aptitud, y tomar decisiones difíciles aunque no gusten.

—De acuerdo, pues yo he tomado una decisión. Quiero que me dejes sola. Fuera de mi habitación.

—¿Me estás echando?

—Sí. ¿Algún problema?

—¿Y si no me voy?

—Entonces en la próxima reunión del Parlamento, tendrás que explicarles a todos por qué pusiste en peligro la vida de Minerva. A los partidarios de sus padres les va a disgustar mucho.

—¡¿Me estás chantajeando, querida esposa?

—Esposa sí, querida… bueno… no veo que tú te preocupes tanto por mí.

—…

—¡Fuera de aquí!

—De acuerdo, Ígnea. Ya me voy.

Me encamine a la puerta para salir de la instancia de mi esposa, pero antes de poder traspasarla ella me llamó y me dijo _"Magma, antes te he llamado insensible, me equivoqué. No eres un insensible. Eres un imbécil"_. No respondí, simplemente me fui.

No hice bien en marcharme. Debería haber entrado de nuevo en el dormitorio, haber abrazado a mi esposa y pedirla perdón. Para ella todo lo que estaba pasando era muy duro, y yo no fui capaz de estar a su lado y apoyarla. Hacía tiempo que nuestro matrimonio se estaba hundiendo. Mis responsabilidades de rey me quitaban tiempo y ganas de ocuparme de mis obligaciones de marido, y cuando digo obligaciones no me refiero solo al sexo. Pasábamos muy poco tiempo juntos. Además Ígnea tenía una determinada personalidad que yo no compartía; siempre se comportaba con una determinada familiaridad, incluso cuando estábamos en lugares distinguidos como el Parlamento o la sala del trono, algunos admiraban a mi esposa por eso, otros en cambio la señalaban de ser demasiado informal y campechana. En realidad el barco de nuestro casamiento, comenzó a hundirse cuando nuestros hijos comenzaron su formación militar. En teoría debería haber sido entre los 18 y 21 años, pero yo hablé con sus superiores para que se alargase hasta los 24. El problema era que a los cadetes solo se les permitía recibir visitas de sus familiares 2 veces al año, o como máximo 3 si hacían meritos. Ígnea echaba de menos a sus hijos y yo no sabía cómo tratarla ni cómo animarla. Al mayor todavía le quedaban dos años de formación, y al menor cuatro. Mi esposa me culpaba de haberla separado de nuestros hijos.

Por otro lado Ígnea sentía un cierto afecto por Flavia y sus hijos. De modo que cuando se enteró de que yo pensaba enviar a Minerva a Equestria me suplicó que no lo hiciera, porque temía por ella; pero pese a todo envié a la chica y eso no me lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

**NEPTUNO  
**Me habían asignado un sirviente pegaso, pero no sabía qué pedirle. Asique nos fuimos juntos a los jardines reales, allí nos juntamos con otros pegasos; algunos eran servidores igualmente, otros eran soldados que no estaban de servicio. En cualquier caso entre todos comenzamos a realizar movimientos voladores. Aquello era como un juego; los soldados sabían algunas maniobras aéreas increíbles. El pegaso que me asignaron como criado, que más bien parecía un compañero de vuelo, tenía el lomo de gris muy claro, casi blanco, sus crines eran marrón oscuro, sus ojos también eran marrones pero de un tono más claro, su cutie mark eran unas alas marrones; se llamaba Light Flight. Light me era simpático, me dijo que admiraba a una pegaso llamada Rainbow Dash, porque ella había sido la única en lograr realizar un técnica de vuelo llamada Sonic Rainboom, me explicó que consistía en hacer de forma instantánea un arcoíris y una explosión sónica mientras se volaba.

Al principio algunos se extrañaron de ver volar juntos a varios pegasos y un dragón. No tardamos en tener todo un grupo de espectadores que nos miraban desde el suelo.

—Light, sube a mi espalda—le dije mientras volábamos.

—¿Para?

—Vamos a darle a los espectadores algo de emoción extra.

**LIGHT FLIGHT  
**Es raro pero no sentí temor cuando conocí a Neptuno. No se parecía a aquella dragona loca. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Furiosa? Bueno… el caso es que aquel dragón y yo hicimos buenas migas desde el principio. Me subí a su espalda.

—Bien, Light. Vamos a intentar un experimento. Querías hacer un Sonic Rainboom ¿No?

—Sí.

—Bien. Por lo que me has explicado la clave está en la velocidad. Te voy a dar impulso y te soltaré en pleno vuelo. Tú harás el resto.

—¿Eso se puede?

—Sí. Siempre y cuando seas lo suficientemente hábil como para no estrellarte contra el suelo. ¿Lo eres?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro?

—¡SÍ!

—Pues vamos allá.

Me eleve hasta mucha altura, aunque con cuidado para que Light no se asfixiase. A mayor altitud el oxigeno es menor. De pronto comencé a dar muchas volteretas en el aire cada vez más y más rápido, de pronto me lance de golpe hacía abajo, a continuación agarré a Light con la cola y lo lance al vacio, le seguí de cerca por si acaso. Él consiguió controlar el vuelo y a tan solo medio metro del suelo se elevó de nuevo, cada vez iba más rápido hasta que por fin ¡LO HIZO! No lo había visto nunca pero ese arcoíris debía de ser el Sonic Rainboom. Light aterrizó y se puso eufórico. No paraba de saltar. Algunos pegasos acudieron a felicitarle.

Yo había aterrizado cerca de él. Vino a verme y me abrazo dándome las gracias por ayudarle. Era un magnifico volador, supuse que no tardaría mucho en lograr realizar aquella acrobacia sin ninguna ayuda.

**CADENCE  
**Estaba en el hospital acompañando a mi esposo. Tenía los cuatro cascos dañados y sus alas temporales también quedaron lastimadas, hubo que quitárselas deshaciendo el hechizo. Además tenía una costilla rota. Esa maldita dragona… si la viese se iba a enterar. Shining me estuvo hablando de Minerva y su hermano Neptuno, de modo que fueron enviados aquí para solicitar la paz. Tenía ganas de conocer a Minerva, quería darle las gracias por haber salvado a mi poni especial.

Al cabo de un rato se presentaron los señores Sparkle. Velvet soltó algunas lágrimas al ver el estado de su hijo. Night me abrazó preguntándome cómo me encontraba. ¿Cómo me encontraba yo? Je. Con ganas de partirle la cara a cierta tipeja, por cuya culpa casi me quedó viuda.

**SILVANA  
**Minerva me estuvo contando cosas sobre su país. Impresionante, no sabía que los dragones tuviesen una sociedad tan evolucionada; siempre los había considerado mucho más primitivos, pero bastaba con ver a aquella señora, para darse cuenta de que era una persona bien formada.

**FLAVIA  
**Eran más de la 13:30 cuando Urano entró en la casa. Me extrañó dado que no salía tan pronto de trabajar. Cuando me contó lo sucedido con sus hermanos y Furia casi me muero del susto. Mi hija había estado a punto de ser asesinada, maldita fuese Furia y maldito fuese el rey Magma que fue quien la envió; ese maldito cerdo había puesto en peligro la vida de mi niña. Todo el dialogo entre mi hijo y yo fue en nuestro idioma materno.

—_Mamá, por favor, cálmate._

—_¿Qué me calme? Acabas de decirme que tu hermana casi se muere. ¿Y solo yo la que está nerviosa?_

—_Ella ahora está bien. Minerva y Neptuno se dirigirán a Canterlot. Seguramente han logrado entrevistarse con las princesas ponis._

—_Eso no lo sabes. ¿O sí?_

—_Bueno… no lo sé seguro. Yo regresé a Draconem para informar al rey, pero confió en ellos._

—_Ah. Tu padre esta fuera llevando a cabo no sé qué investigación para el rey. Si tus hermanos no regresan sanos y salvos nos iremos de esta ciudad._

—_No podemos irnos. Tenemos obligaciones con el gobierno y la corona._

—_¡No me importa! Tu padre y yo llevamos años, milenios, sirviendo al rey Magma. ¿Y cómo nos lo paga? Poniendo en peligro la vida de tu hermana._

**TWILIGHT  
**No entendía de qué estaban hablando los dragones, pero por el tono y sus gestos algo muy grave debía de estar pasando.

Flavia se acercó a mí y me miró con cierta furia, por un momento me asusté pero entonces vi que su expresión cambiaba a una cara de tristeza. No sé por qué lo hizo pero de pronto extendió sus brazos y nos abrazo a la vez a Urano y a mí mientras lloraba.

—_Madre, ahora debemos ser fuertes. Debemos confiar en papá y en mis hermanos._

—_Tienes razón. Ve al ministerio, yo me quedaré con Twilight—respondió mi madre rompiendo el abrazo._

—_Pero mamá, ¿Estás segura? No querías quedarte con ella._

—_No es cuestión de gustos. Ahora todos tenemos una obligación. Y la tuya es ir al ministerio. No te preocupes. A Twilight no la pasará nada, te lo prometo._

—_Pero… ¿Tú estarás bien?_

—_Sí. No te preocupes._

**URANO  
**Me dirigí al ministerio para explicar los motivos de por qué me había ido a mitad de la jornada. Tal como me imaginaba me tocaba la bronca del milenio. Mi supervisor, Hefestos, no me dejo ni explicarme. Se trataba de un dragón terrestre, de color rojo oscuro, garras y escamas marrones, y ojos azul oscuro.

—Vaya, el señorito se digna a aparecer.

—Jefe, si me dejase explicarme.

—¡No quiero excusas! ¡A tu despacho ahora mismo!

—Sí, pero…

—¡AL DESPACHO! ¡¿OYÓ?!

—Sí, jefe.

—Bien.

Me fui al despacho y me senté en el escritorio, al cabo se presentó el jefecito con un carro que contenía una montaña de papeleo. Me puso todos los papeles sobre la mesa, repartidos en varios montones, cada montón era de una cosa.

—Hay que contestar toda esta correspondencia; asentar estás estadísticas; revisar estos formularios… y no te preocupes que ahora te traigo más.

—Sí, jefe.

—Y lo quiero todo listo para mañana.

—¿Para mañana?

—Sí. No te preocupes por la hora de cierre, puedes echar horas extras.

—¿Remuneradas?

—¿Remunerar las horas extras de alguien que se fuga del trabajo? Claro que no. Y menos charla, cada minuto que pasamos hablando es un minuto menos de trabajo.

**LUNA  
**Eran las 14:50 cuando los dos dragones se presentaron en el comedor, solo estábamos presentes; mi hermana, Cadence y yo. Mi sobrina se levantó y corrió hacía Minerva, me sorprendí de que la abrazase tan de repente, pero mi extrañeza quedó explicada cuando Cadenza dijo _"Gracias, gracias por ayudar a mi esposo"_. Seguidamente todos tomamos asiento. Habíamos preparado un menú de carne para nuestros visitantes, compuesto por dos cerdos asados, fue complicadísimo conseguir el animal en tan poco tiempo, y encima prepararlo. Los puercos los obtuvimos de un ganadero de Los Pegasus, quien los criaba de forma salvaje, aunque no para el consumo. Los cocineros reales, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a cocinar carne, tuvieron que documentarse antes de cocinar a los cerditos; y se rumoreaba que más de la mitad del personal de cocina, había vomitado de asco a la hora de tener que preparar semejante menú. Para intentar agradar más a los embajadores les servimos de beber lava fundida, que obtuvimos de uno de los volcanes equestrianos, está estaba almacenada en una jarra de oro, y los vasos de los dragones eran también del mismo material.

**CELESTIA  
**Esperaba poder agasajar a los enviados del rey Magma. Tenía que conseguir… no, mejor dicho, teníamos que conseguir que no surgiese la guerra, y que Twilight regresase sana y salva a Equestria. La comida al principio transcurrió sin incidencias, pero de pronto entró en el comedor mi sobrino Blueblood.

—Perdón. Siento el re…tra…so. ¿Qué hacen esas dos bestias aquí?—exclamo mi sobrino viendo a los dos dragones.

—Son embajadores de Draconem, sobrino. Actúa con más respeto—contesté.

—¿Respeto, tía Celestia? Ya no os conformáis con juntaros con la chusma. Ahora también os juntáis con animales.

—Disculpe, señor; pero nosotros no le hemos insultado a usted—se quejó Neptuno.

—Tú calla, animal. No sé qué haces en este comedor, pero ya te estás largando junto con la otra bestia.

—¡Ya basta, primo! Esta mañana insultaste a mi esposo y a mí. Ahora ofendes a nuestros huéspedes. Haznos un favor a todos y márchate de aquí.

—¡Sobrina!—intervino Celestia.

—No tías. Ya es suficiente. Este miserable se aprovecha de todos nosotros. Es el único miembro de nuestra familia que no trabaja ni estudia. ¿Y se atreve a dar lecciones? Llama animales a los embajadores, cuando aquí la única bestia que hay es él.

**BLUEBLOOD  
**Como siempre mi prima se ponía de parte de los miserables. Ambos avanzamos hacía el otro, hasta situarnos a escasos metros de la mesa. Cadenza me miró furiosa, pero esta vez no me iba a amedrentar. De pronto la dragona se levantó y me miro con ira, al tiempo que decía _"Si tocas un pelo a la chica, atente a las consecuencias"_. Vi que la otra bestia también me miraba enfadado. Miré de pronto a mis tías y exclamé _"Estáis locas. Me largo"_. Me di la media vuelta y me fui del comedor.

**CADENCE  
**Volví a sentarme en la mesa, mirando a los dos dragones, los cuales no se habían quedado muy satisfechos por el comportamiento de Blueblood.

—Señores embajadores, les pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi primo, y por haberles obligado a presentar tan lamentable escena entre él y yo.

—Puede tutearnos, princesa. Él es mi hermano Neptuno y yo soy Minerva.

—En todo caso es ese señor quien debería disculparse.

—Mi hermano tiene razón, joven princesa. Usted no tiene que pedir perdón, no ha hecho nada.

—Preferiría que me llamasen Cadence.

—Oh, sí. Y a nosotras pueden llamarnos simplemente Celestia y Luna—expuso la princesa de la noche.

—Será lo más práctico. Esta es una comida entre amigos, lo mejor es que nos tuteemos entre todos. No tengan en cuenta las palabras de mi sobrino, luego hablaré con él—comentó Celestia.

**ÍGNEA  
**Me sentía mal por lo sucedido con mi esposo, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso; ahora había otros asuntos más prioritarios. Mientras mi marido, si se le puede llamar marido, se ocupaba de todo el mundo menos de las personas que realmente le querían, escribí una carta en Stradivarius. Después guarde lo poco que me quedaba del _piante _que me enviaron en una caja, y la caja junto con el sobre de la carta, y lo almacené todo en un paquete.

Me acerqué a la ventana e hice un determinado sonido, como de voz de águila; después salí al exterior por la ventana. Se presentó ante mí una grifo de pelaje marrón, cabeza negra y garras de un tono medio anaranjado medio marrón, sus ojos eran azules. Aquella grifo era una mensajera de los que poseíamos en el palacio; normalmente la mayor parte de los mensajeros reales eran dragones voladores, pero había también unos pocos que eran grifos. De hecho, parte de la población de Draconem eran grifos, aunque era un porcentaje un poco bajo, pero si nacían en el país tenían los mismos derechos que los dragones.

La mensajera y yo nos pusimos a platicar en _Elrike_, porque al contrario que mi esposo una servidora conoce la lengua grifo, la cual no es tan diferente del Stradivarius, incluso tienen el mismo alfabeto, que es un conjunto de runas.

—_Saludos, majestad._

—_Buenos días, Dagmar. Necesito que lleves este paquete a Canterlot. Ve al palacio real y pregunta por la embajadora Minerva y por su hermano Neptuno. El envío es para ella. Si les ha pasado algo malo quiero que me informes de inmediato. Si están bien, busca a su madre para tranquilizarla._

—_Entendido. ¿Quién es la tal madre?_

—_Flavia, tú la conoces. La esposa de…_

—_Ah sí. La conozco._

—_Ahora ella se encuentra en casa de sus hijos, acompañando a Twilight Sparkle._

—_¿La unicornio detenida por Arquímedes? Ha salido el caso en la prensa._

—_Sí, ella misma. Bueno… ve ahora, amiga mía._

—_De inmediato, majestad._

Dagmar emprendió el vuelo. No quería enviar a alguien de mi raza. Canterlot ya había tenido suficientes dragones por un día; además las acciones de Furia habían dado muy mala fama a mi especie. Con una guerra a punto de estallar, prefería mandar a una grifo, su especie era mejor considerada por los equestrianos; hasta tal punto era así que había estudiantes grifos en las escuelas de vuelo equestrianas, pero no dragones.

**CELESTIA  
**Eran más de las 16:00 cuando se presentó un guardia en los salones reales, donde estábamos mi hermana y yo, aquel soldado me dijo que había una grifo en el palacio preguntando por los embajadores dragones. Le dije al militar que dejase entrar a la grifo.

**DAGMAR  
**Me presenté ante las princesas equestrianas haciendo una reverencia. Les dije que la reina Ígnea me había encargado entregar un paquete personal a la embajadora Minerva. Una de las dos alicornios, de pelaje oscuro, me respondió que aquello no era del todo correcto. El correo que llegaba al palacio debía ser sometido a ciertos hechizos de precaución, por motivos de seguridad. La otra alicornio, la blanca, me invitó a tomar asiento; lo cual me sorprendió pero por no ofender me senté.

Lo curioso del caso es que no vi a ninguna doncella acompañando a las princesas. Ígnea me había explicado que una de ellas se llamaba Celestia y la otra Luna, pero no recordaba qué nombre correspondía a cada una de ellas. La alicornio oscura me preguntó mi nombre.

—Dagmar, así me llamó, su majestad.

—Puede llamarme Luna.

Me sentí aliviada de escuchar su nombre. Ya sabía quién era cada una de ellas.

—Princesa Luna… ¿Este es un salón de té?

—Más o menos. Aquí nos juntamos siempre mi hermana o yo para tomarnos un té, o un café.

—Pero… No veo a nadie más aquí, no hay ninguna criada ni nadie del servicio.

—Ahora ya no. Las criadas nos traen el té, las tazas, las pastas y demás bártulos; pero después nos dejan solas y nos servimos nosotras mismas.

—…

—Nos gusta pasar un tiempo a solas. ¿Le apetece un té o un café, señorita Dagmar?—intervino Celestia.

—No, gracias. No me quedaré mucho. Tengo que entregar el paquete y regresar a Draconem inmediatamente.

—Oh, vamos. Un café rápido.

—… Vale, por no rechazar su ofrecimiento.

Hice intención de servirme yo misma, pero Celestia se me adelantó y me sirvió el café junto con algunas pastas de frambuesa. Admito que estaba todo riquísimo. Por lo visto la gastronomía equestriana es muy buena.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, Luna dio permiso para entrar. Me sentí aliviada cuando vi a ambos dragones. Seguramente aquella hembra era la señorita Minerva, ella me lo confirmó y me presentó al dragón macho, Neptuno, que era su hermano. Entregué el paquete, el cual fue mirado con desconfianza por parte de Luna.

**MINERVA  
**El envoltorio que me entregó Dagmar traía consigo más sustancia _piante magiche_, más una carta de la reina Ígnea, escrita en Stradivarius.

_Querida Minerva:_

_Espero que tú y tu hermano Neptuno os encontréis bien. Urano ha venido a vernos a mi esposo y a mí, nos ha explicado todo lo sucedido con Furia, incluido el combate de Shining Armor. Como sabes, la mayor parte del piante magiche solo funciona con dragones; pero el piante que te di y este que te envió son del Tipo C grado 10, por tanto también son aplicables a otras razas. Quiero que los uses para curar a Shining Armor, por moralidad y como gesto de buena voluntad entre nuestra nación y Equestria._

_No te preocupes por Twilight o por tu madre, ellas están bien._

_Ten mucho cuidado y tacto con las negociaciones._

_Aprovecha el viaje para conocer a la familia de Twilight, y al dragón Spike. Supuestamente él es la presunta víctima de Twilight Sparkle, pero algo me dice que eso es mentira. Seguramente Arquímedes está jugando con todos nosotros, por eso quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre Spike, pero con mucho tacto._

_No dejes que está carta caiga en garras de nadie. Una vez que la hayas leído quémala inmediatamente. No preguntes el por qué, simplemente hazlo, quémala._

_Cuidados mucho tu hermano y tú._

_Un abrazo.  
__Ígnea._

**MINERVA  
**El contenido de aquella carta me hizo sentir aliviada. La reina Ígnea me decía que mi madre y Twilight estaban bien, eso era un alivio. También lo era el saber que podía usar el _piante _para curar a Shining Armor. Obedecí a la reina y quemé la carta para sorpresa de todos los presentes, explique que la misiva dejaba muy claro que debía ser destruida nada más leerse. Sabía que los ponis tenían poderes extraños, de modo que recogí las cenizas en una bolsa, para que nadie pudiese reconstruir aquel documento.

Las princesas se alegraron cuando les explique que el _piante _podía curar a Shining. Dijeron que reunirían a la familia Sparkle para ir a verle al hospital.

**BLUEBLOOD  
**Eran más de las 17:00 cuando me presenté en el hospital de Canterlot para "visitar" al plebeyo de Shining Armor. Le encontré solo en la habitación, mejor. Él se sorprendió al verme.

—¿Blueblood? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, soldadejo. Vine a visitarte.

—Y yo me lo creo—respondió Shining con un tono de ironía.

—Creí que te entesaría saber que dos de esas bestias que atacaron Canterlot, se han reunido con mis tías y mi prima. Mmm, ¿Cómo se llama esa raza? ¿Cagones?

—En serio, alteza. Déjeme en paz.

—Veo que tu cuerpo ha quedado muy lastimado. No tienes muy buen aspecto, pero tranquilo, yo lo arreglo—respondió el principejo colocándole a Shining un anillo anulador de magia en el cuerno.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

—Nada. Solo voy a jugar un poco contigo.

Hice brillar mi cuerno, al cabo de unos segundos Armor apareció vestido con una vestidito rosa de niña. Invoqué un estuche de maquillaje y comencé a maquillar a Shining. Le puse pintalabios, colorete y sobra de ojos; pero como no tenía experiencia como maquillador, el exceso de maquillaje era perfectamente visible.

Hice aparecer un espejo y se lo di a Shining, este último dio un grito cuando vio su nuevo aspecto.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Estás monísimo. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

—¡BLUEBLOOD! ¡CUANDO ME DEN EL ALTA TE MATO!

—No se me enfade, señorita. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Me tiré al suelo retorciéndome de risa. Siempre supe que Shining era un plebeyo ridículo. Tenía el cuerpo muy lastimado, y con el anillo anulador de magia, no podía moverse ni cambiarse de ropa.

—¡Esta me la pagas!

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

—Te odio.

—Yo a ti más. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Bueno… no he venido por esto. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Celestia me envió a traerte noticias de la plebeya consentida de tu hermana.

—¿TWILIGHT? ¿QUÉ SABES DE ELLA?

—Ayer la juzgaron en Draconem, acusándola de no sé qué crimen, la declararon culpable.

—¡¿Culpable?!

—La sentencia ya se ha ejecutado.

—¿Qué… sentencia?

—¡De muerte, por decapitación!

—¡NOOOOOOOO!

—Oh sí. Ahora eres hijo único.

El plebeyo ridículo de Shining no sabía que le había mentido. No hubo tal juicio ni tal sentencia. ¿Quién sabe qué estaría haciendo en ese momento la asquerosa de Twilight? Vi como los ojos de Armor se humedecían y se derrumbaba en un mar de lágrimas. Me sentía muy a gusto. Primero le había humillado físicamente con el vestidito, y ahora le humillaba moralmente con la supuesta muerte de su hermana. Blueblood 1- Armor 0.

—No… no puede ser. No te creo…

—Cree lo que quieres, nenaza. Twilight Sparkle está muerta.

—¡MIENTES!—Se escucho de pronto un poderoso grito.

De pronto los dos dragones, mis tías, los asquerosos señores Sparkle, la largartija de Spike y mi prima entraron en la habitación. Esperaba que se burlasen de Armor viéndole con aquella facha tan lamentable, pero se comparecieron de él. Celestia comenzó a gritarme y a pedirme explicaciones; los Sparkle y Cadence ayudaron al soldaducho a desvestirse y desmaquillarse. Mi prima no paraba de preguntarle al idiota de su marido, el motivo de sus lágrimas. La lagartija gigante hembra me miro y me acuso.

—Desde fuera pude oír la conversación entre el príncipe y Shining. No me gusta acusar a nadie, pero Blueblood mintió diciendo que Twilight había sido ejecutada, eso es falso. Ella está viva y en compañía de mi madre.

Todo el mundo se quedó de piedra al oír tal acusación.

—¡MENTISTE! ¡ME MENTISTE, MALDITO!—chilló Shining.

—Blueblood… no doy crédito… ¿Cómo puedes bromear con algo así?—intervino Celestia.

—Porque le gusta molestar a mi familia, incluido mi hermano—razonó Spike.

—Él no es tu hermano, lagartija. Ni siguiera sois de la misma especie. Tú solo eres un huérfano consentido. En Equestria no se admite la escolarización de los dragones, pero a ti mi tía Celestia te dio permiso para que pudieses estudiar en la academia de Canterlot.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—se sorprendió Spike.

—Cuéntaselo, prima. A fin de cuentas, fuiste tú quien convenció a la tía de que dejase escolarizarse a la lagartija.

—Yo solo hablé con Celestia.

—Claro que sí; pero una duda, eso fue antes o después de aquella vez que experimentaste con Spike.

—¿Experimentar? No sé de qué hablas.

—¿No lo sabes? Me refiero a cuando le sacaste aquella muestra de sangre.

**CADENCE  
**El ambiente era cada vez más tenso. De pronto todas las miradas se volcaron en mi primo y yo. Note que Spike, Night, Shining y Velvet me miraban extrañados; puede que incluso decepcionados conmigo. Está última se acercó a mí.

—Cadence, hija. ¿De qué esta hablado, Blueblood?

—Velvet, yo… Ah. En cierta ocasión, cuando aun cuidaba de Twilight y Spike era un bebe…

—¿Qué ocurrió, cielo?

—Le saqué a Spike una muestra de sangre, para un trabajo de ciencias. Me habían pedido comparar varias muestras de ADN. Tome primero un poquito de plasma de algunos criados del palacio; un terrestre, un pegaso y un unicornio; también tome una muestra de mi propio ADN de alicornio; y como quinta y última muestra…

—Usaste la sangre de Spike.

—Sí. Solo fue un simple pinchazo, como cuando a alguien le hacen un análisis. Lo más discutible es Spike eran un bebe, y cuando le pinche se asustó y se puso a llorar. Me costó mucho calmarle—Cadence miró al pequeño dragón—Spike, por favor, no te enfades conmigo. Te prometo que no fue nada serio. Yo era una adolescente que quería sacar una buena nota.

**NARRADOR  
**Todo el mundo se había quedado con cara de WTF; sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Cadence miraba sonrojada y cabizbaja a Spike. Blueblood sonreía. Velvet se había separado de su nuera, se acercó a su esposo y se le quedó mirando.

_«Veamos cómo sales de esta, prima. Sabía que más tarde o más temprano podía usar esta anécdota para dejarte en mal lugar, por eso en su día preferí callármelo. Esperaba el momento oportuno para ponerte en evidencia»_ pensó el principejo.

De pronto Spike se acercó a Cadence y sin decir nada la abrazó, para sorpresa de ella y de todos los presentes.

—No es para tanto, Candy. Una muestra de ADN… Ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para preocuparnos por tonterías.

—¿Qué?—Blueblood se quedó de piedra mientras veía como su prima y Spike se abrazaban.

—Spike, yo…

—Chis. No digas nada, no es necesario—respondió el dragón sin romper el abrazo.

La escena del abrazo resulto muy tierna a todos los presentes, salvo al principejo. Blueblood abandono la habitación dando un portazo.

Minerva y Neptuno se sonrieron entre ellos. Los demás igualmente se sentían satisfechos. Velvet y Night miraron a su hijo adoptivo con un gesto de satisfacción, sin dudas ambos equinos se sentían orgullosos del joven dragón. La alegría fue aún mayor cuando Minerva suministro a Shining el _piante, _y él se curo instantemente de sus heridas.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores.

Hasta la fecha, este ha sido el capítulo de este fanfic más extenso que he hecho. Más de 7880 palabras.

La escena de Blueblood atormentando a Shining en el hospital fue sugerencia de Eyedragon. Aunque con algunas diferencias, porque Eye sugirió que todos fuesen a la vez a visitar a Shining al hospital, mientras que yo lo que hice fue que Blueblood fuese el primer visitante para ser luego sorprendido por los demás.

Lo de la muestra de sangre de Spike se me ocurrió de repente. A nivel colectivo no aporta mucho al fic; pero a nivel individual sirvió para ver el carácter de Spike, el cual en vez de ofenderse consuela a Cadence; del mismo modo que también se vio que la joven alicornio se sentía avergonzada de aquel suceso. Además vimos cómo Blueblood fue capaz de intentar hacer sentir mal a su prima, aparte de lo sucedido entre él y Armor.

Lo de la escolarización de Spike lo explicaré más detalladamente en el próximo capítulo. No obstante, ya está explicado a nivel básico. En Equestria no se permite la escolarización de los dragones, pero a Spike excepcionalmente Celestia le permitió escolarizarse.

Otras veces he puesto a Blueblood de maleducado, elitista, grosero, etc. Sin embargo, hasta ahora nunca le había puesto de mentiroso, y menos mintiendo sobre la muerte de alguien.

Dagmar y Elrike son nombres propios de origen alemán. Los saqué de la página web www/aprendealeman/com. Cambien los / por puntos.

No tuve más remedio que meter un poquito de narrador omnisciente al final del capítulo. Era necesario para hacer notar los sentimientos de Spike y Cadence.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: CON LA IGLESIA HEMOS TOPADO

**Capítulo 10  
****CON LA IGLESIA HEMOS TOPADO**

**SHINING ARMOR  
**Gracias a una extraña medicina que me dio Minerva, logre recuperarme por completo de mis heridas y restablecer mis fuerzas. Los médicos no salían de su asombro, insistieron en hacerme nuevas pruebas e incluso le pidieron a la dragona una muestra de aquel producto, pero ella respondió que no le quedaba más de aquella sustancia. Más tarde Minerva me confesó que sí tenía algunas sobras, pero la fabricación de aquella medicina era un secreto que solo conocía el ejército de Draconem, y ella no podía exportarlo a mi raza sin permiso. A mí me lo había dado como un gesto de amistad, pero no iba a permitir que se produjese el _piante magiche _en Equestria sin el consentimiento del rey Magma; además no todos los tipos de _piante_ eran efectivos con los ponis, la mayoría solo funcionaban con dragones.

**SPIKE  
**No me sentí tan molesto cuando supe que Cadence me había sacado aquella muestra de sangre, pero había algo que me inquietaba. Blueblood había dicho que normalmente no se permitía la escolarización de los dragones en Equestria, y que conmigo se hizo una excepción, aquello me sonaba raro. ¿A qué se referiría? Decidí hablar de ello con mis padres. Me llevé a Night y Velvet fuera de la habitación de Shining para hablar a solas.

**TWILIGHT VELVET  
**Mientras los pobrecillos de Shining Armor y Minerva eran acosados por un montón de médicos, que no paraban de hacerles preguntas sobre la medicina que le habían dado a mi hijo mayor; Night, y yo nos juntamos con Spike en una habitación vacía que nos facilitó una de las enfermeras. La princesa Celestia tuvo que mediar para que nos facilitaran aquella instancia y no nos molestaran. Spike se puso a hacernos varias preguntas.

**NIGHT LIGHT  
**Mi esposa y yo ya sabíamos que llegaría el momento en que Spike quisiese saber ciertas cosas. Le explicamos que su adopción fue complicada. Nunca antes un dragón había sido adoptado por una familia de Equinos; en su día hubo muchas protestas, los sectores más extremistas de la nobleza y del clero se quejaron, la princesa Celestia nos defendió a Velvet y a mí pero incluso ella tuvo problemas. Por aquel entonces hubo varios movimientos de protesta en contra de la adopción de Spike, pero fue una persona la que lideró todas estas protestas, Extremist Faith. Este hombre pertenecía a la parte más radical de la iglesia. Por aquel entonces, y aun era así, los dragones tenían muy mala fama; en primer lugar se les consideraba seres primitivos, debido a ciertos tópicos racistas; en segundo lugar se decía que se comunicaban mediante extraños sonidos; y en tercer lugar y especialmente debido a que se decía que ellos adoraban a un dios dragón, por tanto de cara a Faith y sus seguidores, los dragones eran paganos y pecadores que no reconocían a Artemisa como única deidad verdadera. Por aquel entonces Extremist era el obispo de Canterlot.

Por supuesto Faith no actuó solo. Tenía muchos seguidores detrás de él: aristócratas, eclesiásticos, políticos… incluso muchos feligreses que le consideraban un hombre santo; todas y cada una de estas personas seguían a su líder sin cuestionar sus acciones.

—Pero… entonces, papá. ¿La iglesia quiso oponerse a que tú y mamá me adoptaseis?

—No toda, Spike. Hubo un sacerdote que nos apoyó, el padre don Eugenio.

—¿Don Eugenio?

—Sí. Murió cuando tú tenías tres años. Ya era mayor cuando le conocimos.

**TWILIGHT VELVET  
**Le expliqué a mi hijo adoptivo que don Eugenio era un párroco de una de las iglesias de Canterlot, él desde el primer momento pensó que la adopción de Spike era todo un ejemplo de solidaridad y nos apoyó a Night y a mí, pero Extremist Faith se le puso en contra. Eugenio solo era un sacerdote mientras que Faith era un obispo poderoso, y esté último llego a poner en contra de mi marido y de mí a más de la mitad del gobierno, hasta tal punto que se llegó al extremo de cuestionarnos no solamente la custodia de Spike, sino también la de Shining y Twilight. En este último punto pude observar que mi hijo se empezaba a sentir mal, incluso llegó a decirme que quizás lo sucedido con sus hermanos fuese en parte culpa suya.

**NIGHT LIGHT  
**Tuvimos que hacer una pausa en la historia, para tranquilizar a nuestro hijo. Al cabo de unos minutos logramos calmarlo y continuamos con el relato.

Don Eugenio había logrado ganarse el respaldo de algunos seguidores y colaboradores; pero estos no eran tan numerosos, ni tampoco eran personas tan poderosas como el grupo de Faith. No obstante la princesa Celestia les apoyo; lo cual creo muchas divisiones entre la iglesia, cosa que no beneficiaba a ninguna de las dos partes. Después de más de dos años de disputas, finalmente Extremist Faith aceptó dejarnos en paz y mediar con la iglesia y el gobierno para que Spike no fuese molestado, pero impuso condiciones.

—¿Condiciones?—preguntó Spike.

—Sí. Unas condiciones vergonzosas. Ni Night ni yo queríamos aceptar pero no tuvimos elección. Tú eras un bebe, no eras consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero conforme hubieses crecido la opinión pública te hubiese convertido en un marginado, Faith ni siguiera quería que fueses escolarizado. Costó mucho matricularte en el colegio, y no se hubiese podido sin el permiso de Celestia; y una de las personas que más le insistió a la princesa para que te dejase escolarizarse fue Cadence, aparte de tu padre y de mí—respondió Velvet.

—Cadence…

—Ella desde que conoció a tus hermanos siempre ha estado muy encariñada con nuestra familia. Siempre se ha portado bien con nosotros, pese a que su primo quiera dejarla en mal lugar, atacándola con un error que cometió. Antes lo hiciste muy bien con ella, Spike; además de que la disculpaste supiste consolarla. Tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti.

—Gracias, papa pero… ¿Cuáles fueron esas condiciones?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlas? Te harán sufrir, hijo. Piensa que tu padre y yo no tuvimos elección, era eso o renunciar a ti. Teóricamente podríamos haber depositado en alguna colonia de dragones, pero nos habíamos encariñado contigo, eras adorable y aun lo eres—contestó la yegua.

—Mamá, por favor, no podéis contarme la historia a medias. Necesito saberlo.

—Pero…

—Velvet, ya es hora de que lo sepa—intervino Night poniéndole un casco en el hombro de su esposa—Si tú no puedes se lo diré yo.

—De acuerdo, pero prefiero hacerlo yo. Te responderé, hijo, pero no te gustará la respuesta. Espero que después de saberlo no nos odies a tu padre y a mí, no pudimos hacer otra cosa.

—Mamá…

—Ah. Las condiciones… La primera condición que impusieron Faith y sus seguidores fue que tú demostrases que eras capaz de integrarte en la sociedad, como un poni más; la segunda fue que no te escolarizases, lo cual resultaba contradictorio con la primera condición y una vergüenza…

—Pero al final me matricule en la academia con Twilight.

—Sí, por mediación de Celestia.

—Entonces… ¿Era verdad cuándo Blueblood dijo que no está permitido que mi raza se escolarice en Equestria?

—Sí, hijo. Dijo la verdad, pero no lo explicó bien. La ley equestriana dice que para ser escolarizado en Equestria hay que ser ciudadano equestriano. Sin embargo, en Equestria solo se admite la nacionalidad de ponis, grifos y minotauros, siempre y cuando estos nazcan en el país o sean adoptados por equestrianos. Al ser tú un dragón no podías recibir la ciudadanía y la nacionalidad de este país. No obstante, al haber nacido en Equestria y ser adoptado por una pareja de equestrianos de nacimiento… a partir de ahí se pudo ir mediando con el gobierno y la ley. Y como ya te hemos explicado Celestia al final consiguió mediar con Faith y los suyos para que recibieses la ciudadanía y nacionalidad equestrianas—respondió Night.

—A cambio de esas condiciones. De las cuales me habéis dicho dos—sentenció Spike.

—La tercera condición fue que fueses educado en la religión de Artemisa, sin conocer las creencias de los dragones. La cuarta y última condición, y la más vergonzosa, fue que no que conocieses ni tuvieses contacto alguno con ningún otro dragón hasta haber alcanzado la edad adulta—expuso la yegua.

—¡¿QUEEEÉ?! ¿Qué no tuviese contacto con otros dragones? ¿Por qué?

—Faith quería que recibieses una educación exclusivamente equina, sin conocer la cultura de tu raza. A Night y a mí nos pareció una vergüenza pero tuvimos que ceder.

—…—Spike se había quedado en blanco.

—Ya sabes la verdad, hijo. Ahora… dime. ¿Nos odias por haberte apartado de tu raza? ¿Por haberte privado de tu cultura de tu especie?—intervino Night.

—… No. Yo… no podría odiarles, pero a quien sí odio es a ese tipejo. ¡Ese tal Extremist Faith es una basura!—respondió Spike.

—Pero una basura que ya murió de vejez. Faith falleció cuando tú tenías seis años.

—Lástima que don Eugenio también murió, me hubiese gustado darle las gracias por ayudarnos. Lamento haberos dado tantos problemas.

—En primer lugar lugar, Spike. Tú nunca nos has dado problemas, nos los dieron otros. Y en segundo lugar tu madre y yo nunca nos hemos arrepentido de quedarnos contigo—respondió el semental.

—¿Nunca os habéis arrepentido de adoptarme? ¿A pesar de las dificultades?

—Nunca hemos lamentado quedarnos contigo, hijo—respondió la yegua abrazando al dragón—Las cosas no siempre son fáciles, pero te queremos y siempre te vamos a querer—los tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

—Un momento. Aun tengo una duda. ¿ Twilight y a Shining conocen está historia?

—Pues… No estoy segura, hijo. Cuando sucedió todo aquello Night y yo tratamos de ocultárselo todo a tus hermanos, para que no se viesen afectados. Twilight no creo que lo recuerde, era muy pequeña. Shining… él se vio algo salpicado porque era más mayor, puede que sepa algo pero seguro que no conoce todos los detalles. Algún día tu padre y yo tendremos que explicarle todo esto a tus hermanos—respondió la yegua.

**MINERVA  
**Después de tener que darle largas al personal médico y algunos periodistas, Shining y yo pudimos descansar. No creí que darle el _piante_ a Armor produciría tanto follón. Había sido agobiante tener que mediar con tantas preguntas. No sabía qué había sido del resto del grupo. Spike y sus padres adoptivos se habían apartado de los demás para hablar a solas, pero ¿Dónde estaban las princesas? ¿Dónde se había metido mi hermano? ¿Y el miserable de Blueblood? Este último me daba igual, por mí como si se marchaba al reino grifo.

**NEPTUNO  
**Me salí fuera del hospital para darme una vuelta voladora por la ciudad. Canterlot era una ciudad muy cosmopolita, y destacaba por un lugar destinado a la nobleza del reino. Durante el trayecto al hospital, Luna me había explicado que la mayor parte de la nobleza equestriana vivía en Carterlot. Aunque sabía que debía regresar para juntarme con el grupo.

**CELESTIA  
**Me teletransporte con mi hermana fuera del hospital, llegando al bosque Everfree. Luna me preguntó que por qué la había traído a ese lugar. No quería hacerlo pero sabía que no tenía más opción, le expliqué a mi hermana el suceso de la guerra poni-dragón.

—¿Qué? No… No es posible. Dime que esto es una broma de mal gusto, Cely.

—Ojala lo fuera, Luna.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? No puedo entenderlo.

—Nuestros padres murieron, tú eras un bebe, Cadence aun no había nacido… En cuanto a mí era una adolescente que había subido al trono siendo muy joven; consideraba a los dragones seres primitivos…

—Eso no es una respuesta. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Quise quedarme con las tierras de Draconem más sus minas y demás recursos. También quería que ellos aceptasen a nuestra diosa y renunciasen al culto de Lunarian. Finalmente me di cuenta de mi error y firmé la paz.

—Y ahora son los dragones los que quieren una segunda guerra, o bueno… no todos los dragones, solo aquellos que quieren vengarse.

—Sí, Luna. Algunos buscan venganza. Por favor, necesito que me ayudes a preparar una cena para las portadoras de la armonía, los embajadores, la familia Sparkle, Cadecen y nosotras. Lo confesaré todo, no puedo hacer otra cosa.

—Se sentirán decepcionados. Te culparan del caso de Twilight.

—Lo sé, pero es por ese mismo miedo por lo que me he callado hasta ahora. Mi silencio ya ha hecho bastante daño. Soy una princesa y aceptaré mi responsabilidad. De otro modo no podría llamarme hija de nuestros padres. Será mejor que regresemos.

—…

—¿Te he decepcionado, hermana?

—Sí, Celestia; mucho.

—Lo siento tanto, Luna. Sé que te costará confiar en mí a partir de ahora, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por ganarme tu perdón.

**CADENCE  
**Había logrado dar alcance a Blueblood. Era un grosero y lo que le había hecho a mi marido estaba muy mal, pero seguía siendo mi primo. Quería que se llevase bien con mi esposo ¿Por qué no podía aceptar mi matrimonio? Yo solo quería que nos llevásemos bien. Le encontré intentando bajar unas escaleras. Estábamos en un tercer piso.

—Primo, espera.

—No me sigas, Cadence.

—¿Por qué te portas así? Vuelve con nosotros. Si te disculpas con Shining y los demás…

—¿Disculparme con un plebeyo? Antes muerto.

—¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso?

Mi primo trató de darme la espalda e irse, pero le bloqueé el paso poniendo de espaldas a la escalera, y en frente de él.

—Déjame pasar.

—No. Hemos de hablar.

—¡Me tienes harto, primita! Tú siempre tienes que ser la niña mimada de nuestras tías, a mí me tratáis todos como una basura.

—Eso es falso. Siempre intentamos acercarnos a ti, pero tú siempre te pones a la defensiva e insultas a todo el mundo.

—Ya salió "Doña Sabiduría"; aun me acuerdo de tus bofetones, falsa.

—… Lo siento, aquello no estuvo bien; pero me sentí muy ofendida cuando insinuaste que deseabas ver muerto a Shining.

—Shining por aquí, Twilight por allá. Estoy harto de la familia Sparkle y sus amiguitas plebeyas. Todos vosotros no paráis de hablar de ellos. ¿Y yo qué? ¿Quién habla de mí?

—Bueno… quizás si fueses un poco más amable y colaborador…

—Encima eso. No soy más que un grosero ¿Verdad? Soy un mal primo y mal sobrino. ¿Verdad prima?

—Blueblood… si cedieses un poco…

—¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡MARCHARTE DE UNA VEZ! ¡DEJAME SOLO!—respondió el principejo dándole un bofetón a su prima, pero con tan mala suerte que ella perdió el equilibrio. La princesa estaba situada de espalda a unas escaleras, callo rodando por ellas, golpeándose el cuerpo y la cabeza—NO. ¡CADENCE!

**BLUEBLOOD  
**No podía creer lo que había pasado, juro que esta vez no quise que sucediera. Al abofetear a Cadence la había empujado. Ella se había golpeado con uno escalones. Ella con un hilo de voz me pidió ayuda, debí quedarme pero tuve miedo y huí.

**CADENCE  
**No sé exactamente qué pasó, debí de desmayarme. Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación rodeada de toda mi familia, salvo de Blueblood. Los dos dragones también estaban allí. Minerva me explicó que no se atrevió a darme el _piante_, porque era peligroso consumirlo si se estaba embarazada. Le pregunté a la dragona que cómo sabía de mi embarazo, me dijo que Celestia se lo había explicado a todos.

De pronto entró un médico en la habitación. Me explicó que una de las enfermeras me había encontrado desmayada al pie de una escalera, estaba herida por lo que no fue difícil deducir que había sufrido un accidente. Los médicos me dieron un sedante para que descansase mientras me hacían unas pruebas, había descubierto que estaba embarazada. El médico que vino a verme era un poni de tierra; su lomo era de color café con leche, con crines grises claro, ojos azules. Su bata me impidió ver su cutie mark.

—Alteza. Soy el doctor Drug. La mayor parte de sus heridas son leves. No tiene daños cerebrales a pesar de que se golpeo la cabeza pero…

—¿Pero?

—Ah. Alteza… lo lamento. Usted estaba embarazado. La caída…

—¿Estaba? ¿Qué quiere decir con estaba? ¿Esta insinuando que…?

—Sí, alteza. Lo siento muchísimo. Ha sufrido usted un aborto.

—NOOOOOOOOO. NO, ESO NO ES CIERTO. ¡ES MENTIRA!

—Cadence…—intervino Shining.

**SHINING ARMOR  
**Todos nosotros fuimos testigos de cómo mi esposa se sumergía en un mar de lágrimas. No paraba de repetir que su hijo había muerto antes de nacer. El doctor le preguntó cómo se había caído por aquellas escaleras, cuando nos explicó todo lo sucedido con su primo me dieron ganas de matar a ese… Sus bromas, sus humillaciones podía perdonárselas, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Cadence no tenía físicamente nada grave, aunque interiormente estaba destrozada y no levantaba cabeza. Yo me había restablecido, de modo que nos dieron el alta y nos fuimos del hospital; pero cuando mis padres, Spike, las princesas, los dragones, mi esposa y yo salimos al exterior nos topamos con una manifestación. ¿Es qué estábamos destinados a no tener más que problemas? Varios sacerdotes, religiosos y feligreses protestaban contra la presencia de Minerva y Neptuno, portaban pancartas ofensivas. Los manifestantes eran controlados por algunos guardias, de no ser por ellos hubiesen entrado en el hospital.

DIEZMOS SÍ, PAGANOS NO.

FUERA LOS MONSTRUOS.

NO QUEREMOS ANIMALES EN LOS HOSPITALES.

Estas y otras pancartas se manifestaban contra la presencia de Minerva y Neptuno en Equestria. La iglesia, o al menos la parte más radical, siempre se había manifestado en contra de los dragones; dado que estos adoraban a otra divinidad distinta de Artemisa. Lo sucedido con Furia había servido para que estas críticas ganasen fuerza, porque las acciones de la dragona loca había creado mucho miedo y rencor hacía su raza.

Los manifestantes comenzaron a dar voces y a tirar fruta podrida a los embajadores de Draconen. Minerva intentó adelantarse y hablarles pero no la escucharon. Celestia se adelantó y trató de razonar con ellos.

—¡Basta! Regresen a sus casas. Estos dragones vienen en son de paz—platicó la princesa del sol.

—¿En son de paz? Esas bestias han atacado dos veces está ciudad.

—Son asesinos, no tienen que estar aquí.

—Son pecadores paganos que adoran a una falsa diosa.

—Fuera de aquí, monstruos.

— FUERA DE AQUÍ, FUERA DE AQUÍ, FUERA DE AQUÍ, FUERA DE AQUÍ, FUERA DE AQUÍ.

La muchedumbre no paraba de gritar, vi que Neptuno le susurraba algo a su hermana pero no alcancé a oír lo que decían.

—Oye, hermana. Y si les asustó un poquito.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Solo un pequeño rugido y unas llamas al aire.

—Entonces les daríamos la razón en que somos unas bestias, no hagas nada.

Me puse delante de las princesas Celestia y Luna, que estaban empezando a ser criticadas por la población. Lance un rayo al aire para llamar la atención, eso hizo callar momentáneamente a los presentes.

—¡Basta! ¿Cómo se atreven a dirigirse así ante sus majestades? Estos dos dragones a los que ustedes llaman bestias, han sido los responsables de la detención de la dragona que atacó esta ciudad, incluido el colegio. Gracias a la señorita Minerva y a su hermano Neptuno se ha podido arrestar a la responsable de tales atentados, la cual está pendiente de juicio.

Estas declaraciones dejaron confundidos a los ciudadanos, pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más los dos dragones se elevaron en el aire. Para sorpresa de todos Cadence abrió sus alas y les siguió, se pararon en el aire a unos diez metros desde la entrada del hospital.

**CADENCE  
**Seguí a los dragones para despedirme. Me había encariñado con ellos, además les estaba agradecida por haber ayudado a Shining. Me parecía una vergüenza que aquellos manifestantes tontos les tratasen de ese modo.

—Princesa Cadence. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Gracias por la invitación para esta noche pero no iremos a la cena. Regresamos a Draconem y expresaremos sus peticiones ante nuestro rey.

—Por favor, no se vayan así. No hagan caso de esa gente, ellos…

—Ellos armarían mucho follón si nos quedamos. Se me olvidaba una cosa. Dadle está carta a Spike, es para él de parte de Twilight—respondió Minerva dándole un sobre a la alicornio.

—Se la daré, gracias por todo.

—Sabemos que habéis pasado por un momento terrible. No obstante, seguro que en el futuro tendréis un hijo—comentó Neptuno.

Ambos se marcharon volando, los manifestantes se pusieron eufóricos, se sentían victoriosos. Yo me encontraba mal; primero había perdido a mi hijo, y ahora mis nuevos amigos se marchaban como si fuesen desterrados. Vi que Luna estaba discutiendo con un eclesiástico, pero desde el aire no podía entender lo que decían, por lo que aterrice en tierra firme.

El poni con quien discutía mi tía era un unicornio de pelaje naranja oscuro, crines negras, ojos marrones, patas de gallo en el rostro; no tenía pelo en la cabeza salvo en la nuca; su cutie mark era una sotana. Se llamaba Radical Religious, era el obispo de Canterlot, el sucesor del ya fallecido Extremist Faith. Religious se acercó a mis tías.

—Majestades, no queremos ver bestias asesinas en Equestria. Sois demasiados tolerantes con los dragones, incluso muchos residen dentro de los límites de Equestria. Por no decir de algunos que se dedican a adoptar bestias—mencionó Religious mirando de reojo a los señores Sparkle y a Spike.

Night hizo intención de decir algo pero su hijo mayor se le adelantó.

**SHINING ARMOR  
**Sabía que mi posición como militar y el rango eclesiástico de Religious me ponían en una situación delicada, pero no iba a permitir que insultase a mis padres y hermano.

—¡Basta! No hablé así de mi familia.

—Shining Armor—se sorprendió el obispo.

—Ha insultado usted a mis padres y a mi hermano.

—Señor Armor, ya basta. Déjenos este asunto a mi hermana y a mí—comentó Celestia.

—No, Princesa. Esta vez no. Lamento contrariaros pero este señor ha insultado a mi familia, exijo que se disculpe.

—Contradice usted las órdenes de su majestad. Y ofende mi persona.

—No hable así a mi marido—se quejó Cadence.

—Princesa Cadenza…

—Ha ofendido a mi esposo, a mis suegros, a mis tías y a mi cuñado. Le exijo que se disculpe.

—¿A su cuñado?

—Sí. Spike es el hermano adoptivo de mi marido, por tanto es técnicamente mi cuñado.

**RADICAL RELIGIOUS  
**Me quede asombrado de que precisamente la princesa My Amore Cadenza, de la que se decía que tenía un carácter muy calmado, me llamase la atención de esa manera. Mire a mi grupo; al parece el hecho de haber insultado a la familia real no se había visto bien. Algunos me miraban decepcionados, no era algo tan extraño, una cosa era manifestarse en contra de aquellas dos bestias que ya se habían ido, y otra atacar en público a la primera familia de Equestria.

—Lo siento, princesa. Perdónenme todos. Mis comentarios estaban fuera de lugar. No obstante, una cosa es el caso del joven Spike que se crio entre nosotros, y otra muy distinta es tener a dragones salvajes viviendo en Equestria.

—En Equestria se admite la libertad de culto.

—No me lo recuerde, princesa Cadenza.

—Tías, vámonos de aquí, por favor.

—Candy, cielo—intentó hablar Luna.

—¡Vámonos, por favor!

—De acuerdo, cariño—respondió Celestial haciendo brillar su cuerno y todos desaparecieron, seguramente los teletransportó.

No había tenido más remedio que disculparme, no tenía ganas pero no podía insultar en público a toda la familia real. Aunque esas malditas princesa permitían que unas bestias habitasen en Equestria. Mi grupo y yo continuamos parados frente al hospital manifestándonos; pero al cabo de una media hora aproximadamente, se presentaron otros manifestantes, esperaba que nos apoyasen pero sus quejas fueron contra nosotros, entre ellos había un sacerdote que no sé cómo se llamaba, ya me las pagaría, a fin de cuentas yo como obispo era su superior. Se trataba de un terrestre color canela, crines amarillo claro, su sotana no permitía ver su cutie mark. Nuestros dos grupos se pusieron a gritarse y discutir, tuve miedo de que llegasen a agredirse, de modo que me impuse y me dirigí al sacerdote, me dijo que se llamaba don Aniceto.

**DON ANICETO  
**No esperaba encontrarme al obispo. Sabía que me traería problemas. Su santidad me preguntó el motivo de mi manifestación. Le respondí que si Equestria quería mantener la paz con Draconem debía aceptar a los dragones. Los que cometieran abusos responderían ante la ley; pero a los que quisiesen vivir de forma pacífica, se les debía de dar la posibilidad de integrarse.

—¿Integrar a esas bestias paganas en Equestria? Usted está loco.

—Su santidad, recuerde nuestras enseñanzas. La fe de Artemisa…

—La fe de nuestra Diosa nos prohíbe adorar a ninguna otra divinidad.

—Pero… que nos convirtamos a otras religiones, no significa que no podamos aceptar a personas de otras creencias.

—Eso es palabrería. Usted se opone a mí, a su superior.

—Por favor, su santidad…

—¿Le gustan las bestias? ¿Le gustan los paganos? De acuerdo. Llevaré su caso ante la Alta Cámara de la Iglesia. Será cesado como sacerdote y excomulgado por la ACI.

—Pero su santidad…

—Ni una palabra más.

—El sacerdocio es mi vida.

—¡He dicho que ni una palabra más!

Me despedí de mi grupo que me miraron tristes. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que la ACI me cesará como sacerdote. No lo entendía, creía haber hecho lo correcto, pero eso a veces tiene consecuencias.

**TWILIGHT  
**Me preguntaba como estaría mi familia. Tenía ganas de que los tres hermanos regresasen para poder preguntarles, quizás supiesen algo. Flavia continuaba conmigo. No me molestaba pero tampoco me hablaba, había intentado acercarme a ella pero se mostraba esquiva. No entendía su conducta; hacía tan solo unas horas nos había abrazado a su hijo y a mí con mucha fuerza, y ahora no quería dirigirme la palabra. Si las chicas estuviesen aquí seguro que me ayudarían a hacerme amiga de la dragona. Las chicas… ¿Qué habría sido de mis amigas? ¿Estarían bien? Las echaba de menos, a ellas y a mi familia. Solo quería volver a casa. ¿Cuándo se acabaría aquel encierro? Aquella familia me había tratado bien, pero seguía siendo una prisionera. Aunque no se puede decir que ellos fuesen mis carceleros, al menos no por gusto. Minerva y sus hermanos ya me habían explicado que si me ayudaban a huir ellos también se verían perjudicados.

**FLAVIA  
**Twilight trataba de acercarse a mí pero me mostraba esquiva. Le había prometido a mi hijo Urano que no permitiría que la pasase nada malo, pero que la protegiese no significaba que tuviese que caerme bien, aunque no sé; había algo en aquella yegua, una especie de lindeza. Posiblemente de no ser por mi rechazo hacía los equinos, Twilight me hubiese parecido adorable. En el fondo tenía dudas; por un lado no quería estar con ella, pero por otro. ¿Sería tan malo hacerse amiga de una unicornio? Después de todo, los ponis de antaño llevaban varios siglos muertos. Sus descendientes no tenían la culpa de nada. ¿O sí tenían parte de responsabilidad? Eso era discutible. Ni entonces ni ahora se aceptaba la escolarización de los dragones en Equestria; y aunque se sabía que había algunos dragones residiendo en dicho país, estos vivían sin integrarse con la población equina. Puede que los ponis actuales no fuesen tan terribles como los antiguos, pero tampoco eran unos santos. Aunque para ser honesta, en Draconem no había poblaciones de ponis ni tampoco se admitían en los colegios; de modo que ninguna de las dos razas habíamos aprendido casi nada de los errores del pasado; en resumidas cuentas, unos y otros éramos unos mierdas.

**CELESTIA  
**Eran las 21:00. Había organizado una cena familiar en compañía de mi hermana; mi sobrina, que seguía deprimida por su aborto; Shining Armor; los señores Sparkle; Spike y las amigas de Twilight, las cuales no había llegado aún. Como el comedor real era demasiado grande para tan pocas personas, nos juntamos en uno de los salones para tener más intimidad.

Shining Armor me preguntó por mi sobrino, pidiéndome que no le invitase. Le respondí que Blueblood estaba fuera de Equestria. Luna y yo le habíamos enviado a Saddle Arabia, a una mansión que teníamos en la capital del país, donde estaría bien atendido y mantenido, además en aquella zona había muchos tontuelos elitistas como él, con quienes se llevaría estupendamente. Por el momento permanecería fuera de Equestria hasta nuevo aviso.

—Pero… tías… entonces. ¿Mi primo ha sido desterrado?

—Desterrar en una palabra muy dura, Candy. Digamos que le hemos dado vacaciones. Esta mañana cuando Luna y yo regresamos del hospital hablamos con él. Le ordenamos hacer la maleta y le facilitamos un dirigible para trasladarle a Saddle Arabia. No te preocupes estará bien. Sigue siendo parte de la familia aunque a él no quiera serlo—contestó Luna.

Al cabo de unos minutos se presentaron las amigas de Twilight. Las estábamos esperando para pedir que nos sirviesen la cena. Todas tomaron asiento pero no paraban de hacer preguntas. Por fin había llegado el momento de confesarlo todo. Artemisa quisiese que no me odiasen después de decirles la verdad.

**RADICAL RELIGIOUS  
**Me encontraba en mi despacho del obispado cuando uno de los sacerdotes me anunció que don Aniceto había venido a verme. Seguramente querría insistirme otra vez para que no le excomulgara. Le recibí, solo para decirle cuatro frescas a la cara. Él me hizo una reverencia y me pidió que le dejase continuar ejerciendo el sacerdocio.

—¿Cómo he de decírselo? Usted se atrevió a cuestionarme a mí, a su superior, y en público. Además… Ah, ah. AH.

No pude continuar porque en ese momento me empezó a doler el pecho. Mire durante un segundo a un cuadro que había colgado en la pared de enfrente, en donde había una imagen de Artemisa.

—Su santidad. ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Un mé… dico, un médi…co.

Caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor, el pecho me dolía. Apenas podía respirar. Vi que don Aniceto se acercaba a la puerta y gritaba pidiendo ayuda. No sé por qué pero no paraba de mirar a la imagen de la diosa, me pareció que me miraba enfadada.

_«Por qué me haces esto. Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti» _pensé mirando a la Diosa.

De pronto entraron algunos eclesiásticos en la instancia. Entre todos comenzaron a atenderme. Don Aniceto me hizo una sangría mediante la cual me bajo la tensión.

—Ha estado a punto de sufrir un infarto, su santidad.

—Gracias padre Aniceto. Creo que reconsideraré su caso. Será mejor que vaya al hospital para una revisión.

—Tendrá que ser en Urgencias.

**DON ANICETO  
**No me explicaba qué acababa de suceder. Su santidad ya era mayor, seguramente fue un achaque de su avanzada edad. En cualquier caso había logrado que no me expulsada del sacerdocio y solo tuve que salvarle la vida. Si todos los que sufren algún tipo de persecución tuviesen que hacer lo mismo el mundo sería muy complicado.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10.

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores.

El tema de la iglesia y las manifestaciones fue propuesto por Eyedragon. Añadí algunos detalles extras como el achaque del obispo y el caso de Spike. Siempre barajo las dos caras de la moneda; vimos a la parte más radical del clero, pero también a la parte más moderada.

La escena del ataque cardiaco y la sangría para bajar la tensión, la saque de la película "José y sus hermanos", dirigida por Irving Rapper. Aunque para meter humor hay también una referencia a los Simpsons. En cuanto a si el obispo sufrió un achaque de su avanzada edad, o fue castigado por Artemisa debido a su mal comportamiento, lo dejo a su criterio. Que cada uno piense lo que quiera.

**NOMBRES DE LOS RELIGIOSOS MODERADOS.  
**Los nombres de Don Eugenio y don Aniceto no son muy apropiados para un poni, pido disculpas por ello. Hacen referencia a dos sacerdotes que yo conocí, y que eran muy buenas personas, les tenía cariño, por eso quise nombrarles aquí. Es que soy un poco sentimental.

**NOMBRES DE LOS ECLESIASTICOS RADICALES (SEGÚN EL TRADUCTOR DEL GOOGLE)  
**Extremist Faith. Fe Extremista.

Radical Religious. Religioso radical.

Lo admito. No me he currado mucho los nombres.

**LA ACI  
**Alta Cámara de la Iglesia. Es el órgano religioso más poderoso de Equestria, como una especie de Papado.

Spike es mi personaje favorito. Ya lo trabaje en _"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal"_, y ahora aquí. ¿Se imaginaban ustedes todas las dificultades que tuvieron que afrontar los señores Sparkle para adoptar al joven dragón?

No es la primera vez que trabajo con una Cadence embarazada, pero sí es la primera que le hago abortar.

Je, je. ¿Se esperaban ustedes que Cadence llamase cuñado a Spike?

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: CONFESIONES

Hola, bronies y lectores.

Recientemente he publicado un nuevo one-shot titulado _"El castigo"_, a pesar del nombre es una comedia. Les animo a leerla.

* * *

**Capítulo 11  
****CONFESIONES**

**CELESTIA  
**Eran más de las 21:40. Me encontraba reunida en uno de los salones del palacio, en compañía de mi hermana, mi sobrina, las amigas de Twilight, y la familia Sparkle; compuesta por Twilight Velvet, Night Light, Shining Armor, y Spike. La instancia tenía las paredes y el techo de color dorado; una lámpara de oro en forma de araña, una alfombra que cubría prácticamente casi todo el suelo, tapando sus azulejos; la mesa tenía capacidad para treinta usuarios, lo cual resultaba exagerado porque solo éramos doce personas.

Para cenar nos sirvieron un puré de varios tipos de verduras, seguido un surtido de varios tipos de legumbres y cereales; de postre tomamos una macedonia seguida de una selección de varios dulces; para finiquitar había café o varios tipos de infusiones a elegir. Este era el menú, pero ninguno de los presentes teníamos mucha hambre.

Sabía que había llegado la hora de confesarlo todo. Una vez que todos estebábamos sentados pude ver la cara de tristeza y dudas del grupo. De pronto Rainbow Dash se levantó, y de forma muy nerviosa se dirigió al grupo, diciendo que ella era la única culpable del secuestro de Twilight; seguidamente Dash pidió perdón muchas veces, en especial a Night y Velvet, a pesar de que nadie la culpaba.

**RAINBOW DASH  
**Me sorprendí de que nadie me culpara del secuestro de Twilight. ¿Cómo no iba a ser culpa mía? Pude salvarla y fallé. Además ella se había entregado para protegerme a mí. Le confesé todo a las princesas y a los Sparkle, pedí perdón varias veces. Y para ser sincera no sabía si quería ser tratada con tanta indulgencia; si me castigaban al menos el caso de Twilight sería sancionado, pero si me disculpaban sin más… ¿Acaso lo merecía?

**FLUTTERSHY  
**Todos fuimos testigos de cómo Dashie se culpaba y responsabilizaba a ella misma de lo sucedido con Twiligth, daba autentica lástima. Ella era inocente; todos se lo dijimos, todos le repetimos que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad de lo ocurrido; incluso la familia Sparkle se mostró comprensiva con ella, pero pese a todo Rainbow no hacía otra cosa que culparse y disculparse. Seguramente el no haber logrado salvar a Twilight de aquel dragón le debió de afectar mucho.

**CELESTIA  
**Esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Primero el secuestro de mi estudiante; después el ataque al colegio; luego el ataque en la ciudad de Canterlot, más el combate de Shining Armor; y ahora las portadoras de la armonía se auto inculpaban a si mismas. No podía callar más. ¿Qué derecho tenía a destrozar las vidas de todo el mundo? Si los demás querían odiarme que me odiasen, mejor eso que generar tanto sufrimiento. Hice callar a todos los presentes y tomé la palabra.

—Por favor, escucharme todos. Durante 2000 años he callado un secreto, ahora ese silencio ha provocado todo esto. Os he reunido para contaros la verdad del caso de Twilight…

—Tía, ¿Qué esta insinuando?

—Night y yo sabemos que esta insinuando. Twilight nos escribió contándonos lo de la guerra poni-dragón—respondió furiosa Velvet, dejándome asombrada. Twilight había mantenido correspondencia con sus padres, debí suponerlo.

—O sea que vosotros dos ya lo sabíais. Aunque no conocéis todos los detalles, déjenme explicarles.

—hermana, quizás…

—No, Luna. Ellos tienen derecho a saber la verdad, y tú también. Cuando hablamos solo te conté parte de la historia.

—¡Explíquese de una vez!—se quejó Rainbow.

—Antes quiero aclarar dos cosas. Primera; de lo que voy a decir solo yo soy culpable, Luna era una bebe por aquel entonces, y los demás aun no habíais nacido. Segunda; de lo que paso con Twilight en su primera semana en Draconem, Minerva y su familia son inocentes.

Comencé a contarlo todo.

Mi abuelo y después de él mi padre llegaron a formar un ejército muy poderoso; compuesto por grandes hechiceros, voladores muy hábiles y terrestre con una fuerza impresionante; además la disciplina de este grupo militar era indiscutiblemente muy severa. A este grupo se le llamo _"Los Mirmidones"; _aquel grupo militar tenía tanto poder que al lado de ellos Armor hubiese parecido un niño (este último comentario molestó a Shining). Sin embargo mi abuelo y mi padre nunca emplearon este ejército de forma ofensiva, su función era solamente para defender Equestria. Al morir mi padre, hacía ya dos milenios, yo heredé su ejército pero quise darle un uso distinto; sabía que Draconem tenía grandes riquezas minerales y tierras productivas, además por aquella época consideraba a los dragones seres paganos y primitivos; por ello trate de invadirles, iniciando la guerra poni-dragón. Sin embargo, en uno de los combates Luna, que por aquel entonces era una bebe, estuvo a punto de morir. Mi hermana se salvo casi de milagro, gracias a algunos guardias y una antigua niñera suya que falleció tratando de salvarla. El haber visto a Luna a punto de morir me hizo replantearme las cosas, firmé la paz pero el conflicto había causado muchas vidas en ambas razas. Finalmente Los Mirmidonesacabaron desapareciendo;algunos murieron durante la guerra, otros se retiraron cuando se firmó la paz; fueron muy pocos los que continuaron ejerciendo de soldados después del conflicto; en cualquier caso ya todos habían muerto hacía varios siglos. Además yo nunca he tenido la misma experiencia militar que mis antepasados, el ejército actual no tiene ni la cuarta parte del poder de Los Mirmidones_, _en parte porque yo no poseo tanta experiencia militar; y además porque nunca he querido arriesgarme a volver a crear una unidad militar tan poderosa. A todo esto hay que sumar que por aquel entonces la población de Draconem era menos numerosa que ahora, y por lo tanto sus soldados también eran menos, aunque ya entonces eran un grupo muy poderoso.

—No me lo puedo creer… Pero tía… ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. Tu abuelo y tu padre no emplearon ese ejército con fines bélicos, entonces ¿Por qué? No puedo entenderlo. Va en contra de todo lo que me ha enseñado.

—Candy… yo era muy joven. Era una adolescente cuando fui coronada.

—Cuando yo era una adolescente me dedicaba a estudiar, no ha provocar guerras. Además nunca he pecado de racista—me respondió Cadence enfadada. Aquello fue una espada en mi corazón, quería a Cadenza como a una hija. Había cuidado de ella desde que sus padres murieron poco después de su segundo cumpleaños.

—¡Sobrina!

—No, Luna, déjala. Tiene razón. Todo lo que has dicho es cierto, Candy. Tú nunca has cometido los mismos errores que yo cometí en mi juventud, y yo nunca he querido que los cometieras. Por eso cuando eras niña siempre fui un poco severa contigo, porque deseaba que adquieres la madurez que yo no demostré cuando era joven, y lo hiciste. Tú y Twilight siempre habéis sido mucho más sensatas que yo; no sé si esto sirve de algo, pero me siento muy orgullosa de ti y de ella. No obstante, hay más cosas que debéis saber.

Confesé al grupo lo sucedido con Twilight en su primera semana en Draconem. Al enterarse del maltrato y posterior violación de su hija, Velvet dio un grito y se derrumbo llorando abrazada a su marido, quien igualmente lloró. Poco a poco sus lágrimas se contagiaron a todos los presentes; aquí tuve que insistir en que la familia de dragones que ahora vivía con mi estudiante, era inocente de dichos malos tratos.

—Entiendo. Entonces por eso Twili fue confiada a Minerva y sus parientes, para que ellos la protegiesen de nuevos abusos.

—Sí, Shining. Así es. Twilight tuvo que ser hospitalizada después de aquello. Magma pensó que si regresaba a la mazmorra volvería a ser maltratada, de modo que optó por un arresto domiciliario; pero como mi estudiante no tenía ninguna residencia en Draconem y además debía ser vigilada…

—El rey dragón tomo la determinación de confiar a mi hermana a la custodia de una determinada familia—finalizó Armor y yo asentí.

—¿Quiénes fueron, princesa?

—No te entiendo, Night.

—¡¿QUIÉNES FUERON LOS MALDITOS MISERABLES QUE ABUSARON DE MI HIJA?!—chilló el semental.

—Exactamente no lo sé. Unos carceleros de las mazmorras del palacio real de Draconem. Magma me ha asegurado que ya han pasado a disposición judicial.

—Pero… ¿Por qué cuándo coincidimos con Neptuno y Minerva, ellos no nos dijeron nada de todo esto?—se extrañó Cadence.

—Seguramente para ellos también resultaba difícil hablar del tema, sobrina. Piensa que ellos siendo dragones han tenido que hacerse cargo de una chica que fue maltratada, y además de otra raza. Por otro lado; no es tan fácil comunicar a unos padres y hermanos, que su hija y hermana ha sido abusada sexualmente—sentenció Luna.

Durante varios minutos nadie dijo nada; hasta que Luna rompió el silencio.

—No pretendo justificar a Celestia, lo que hizo hace 2000 años estuvo muy mal; pero no nos engañemos, eso no justifica ni el arresto de Twilight, ni tampoco los dos ataques a Canterlot. Celestia se equivocó en su día, es culpable de lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, pero no de lo sucedido recientemente. Soy consciente de que todos los aquí presentes sufrimos con todo lo que está pasando, y para la familia Sparkle es el doble de difícil sobrellevar toda esta carga; pero los responsables son los que raptaron a Twilight y atacaron Canterlot; ellos son los culpable, no mi hermana ni tampoco los aquí presentes, ni tampoco la mayor parte de los dragones. No podemos trabajar con una única culpable para todo. Cada uno debe asumir su responsabilidad; mi hermana ha asumido la suya confesando todo esto, y los secuestradores de Twilight y Furia tendrán que asumir su culpa.

—Shining, Spike, Velvet, Night… No… no quiero ofenderos pero… estoy de acuerdo con mi tía Luna—declaro vergonzosamente Cadence poniéndose roja.

—Cadence…

—No te enfades conmigo, Shining. Es solo que…

—No estoy enfadado. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Pero no tengo las cosas tan claras como tú—contestó Armor abrazando a su esposa—Mamá, ¿Qué piensas de lo que ha dicho Luna?

—Hijo… No lo sé… ¡NO LO SÉ, MALDITA SEA! ¡YO SOLO QUIERO VOLVER A VER A MI HIJA! ¡¿ES MUCHO PEDIR?!—contestó Velvet desesperada.

—Princesa Celestia…

—Por favor, Night, tutéame. Tuteemos todos.

—De acuerdo. Celestia, tú y Cadence siempre nos han ayudado a Velvet y a mí. De no haber sido por ti la adopción de Spike hubiese sido imposible; has sido una segunda madre para Twilight, es por todo esto que no lo entiendo. ¿Sabes lo frustrante que resulta todo esto? ¿Sabes lo frustrante que resulta que alguien de tu propia familia sea capaz de algo así?

—Entonces… ¿Le contasteis finalmente a Spike el caso de su adopción?

—Por si alguien le interesa sigo aquí, y sí me lo contaron—intervino Spike.

—Fue difícil para todos. Extremist Faith puso de su parte a casi todo el gobierno y a la mayor parte de Equestria. Incluso cuando finalmente logramos negociar con él, tuvimos que apelar al Parlamento.

—Ya. Y todavía en Equestria no se admite la escolarización de mi raza—se quejó el dragoncito.

—Hace unos años hubo una propuesta de ley para cambiar eso, pero fue rechazada. Tu caso fue difícil para todos, Spike. En aquel entonces incluso mi posición como princesa se vio cuestionada. Y aunque suene idealista creo que Candy fue un pilar central en todo aquello.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? En aquel entonces era una adolescente. No hice nada, no podía hacer nada porque por aquel entonces era princesa de nombre, pero no tenía poderes ni funciones reales, dado que era menor de edad.

—Hiciste mucho, sobrina y lo gracioso es que ni siguiera eres consciente de ello. Eras una adolescente que contaba con el cariño de mucha gente, tanto de la aristocracia como de la plebe. Tú diste una imagen muy favorable de nuestra familia. ¿Por qué te crees que Faith se centró en los Sparkle y en mí, y a ti ni te toco? Porque él sabía que si te dañaba te convertiría en una mártir, y en ese caso incluso parte de sus partidarios le hubiesen cuestionado.

—Eso es absurdo, tía. ¿Por qué Faith iba a tenerle más miedo a una chica adolescente, que a la mismísima princesa regente de Equestria?

—Porque en ese tiempo yo no tenía tanta aceptación entre las masas, ese es el problema.

**APPLEJACK  
**Honestamente estaba comenzando a perderme en aquel dialogo. ¿Qué era eso de la adopción de Spike? ¿Quién era Extremist Faith? ¿Y qué tenía que ver este último con la familia Sparkle? Me sentía tentada de preguntar pero no me atrevía. Después de ver las lágrimas de los padres de Twilight, lo último que ellos necesitaban era que alguien les molestara. Pensé que quizás Pinkie Pie, con lo curiosa que era, comenzaría a preguntar como una loca, pero no fue así. Después de lo sucedido con Twilighg Pinkie había adoptado su pelo laceo y se mantenía en silencio, parecía completamente perdida, normal. Por otro lado, la historia de la guerra y el caso de Twilight nos había afectado a todos.

**RARITY  
**Al cabo de uno minutos Cadence nos contó el caso de su embarazo y posterior aborto. No sé por qué lo hizo, seguramente necesitaba desahogarse. Es de suponer que la princesa de cristal se sentía mal por la historia de la guerra y el caso de Twilight, pero evidentemente un embarazo fallido también es una desgracia. Y pensar que a mí siempre me han llamado "la reina del drama"... Siempre estoy exagerando por cosas sin importancia, incluso cuando voy de picnic evito sentarme en el césped, para mí una tragedia es marcharme de tierra los cascos; por eso en aquellos momentos me sentía como una tonta.

**RAINBOW DASH  
**Permanecía en silencio sin decir nada. Pensaba que Luna tenía razón; el hecho de que Celestia se equivocase hace 2000 años, no justificaba el secuestro de Twilight, por tanto no me hacía sentir mejor. Y luego estaba lo sucedido durante los dos ataques a Canterlot, Luna me dijo que la responsable había sido detenida, maldita Furia, ojala la hubiese tenido delante para partirle la cara. Movida por… no sé cómo decirlo, una especie de impulso; me acerqué a los padres de Twilight, mirándoles levemente. Para mi sorpresa, no sé por qué lo hizo, Night me abrazó mientras me repetía que no me culpase de lo sucedido con su hija, seguidamente Velvet, Spike y finalmente Shining se sumaron al abrazo. Tuve ganas de llorar, al principio me aguante las lágrimas pero finalmente no pude más, y mis ojos se humerecieron.

**PINKIE PIE  
**¿Qué habíamos hecho para merecer todo aquello? ¿Por qué tenía que haber tanto sufrimiento? Echaba de menos los antiguos días, cuando mis cinco amigas y yo nos divertíamos en Ponyville. Desde el secuestro de Twilight no había vuelto a celebrar ninguna fiesta, y ya no tenía ganas de celebrarlas o de participar en ninguna. Además los ataques a Canterlot… tantos muertos… incluso niños… Cadence había sufrido un abortó, pobrecilla. Debía estar destrozada y sin embargo parecía tan entera. Entre todos tratamos de arroparla.

**LUNA  
**Todos estábamos destrozados. Hacía tiempo que el grupo había dejado de hablar. Mi hermana tenía la mirada perdida, todo aquello había sido muy duro para ella, duro para todos.

**CADENCE  
**No sé si lo hice del todo bien, quizás no fuese el mejor momento para ello, pero aproveché que todos estábamos reunidos para entregarle a Spike, la carta que me había dado Minerva para él. Era una misiva de su hermana, eso captó la atención de todo el grupo.

—Candy. ¿Por qué no nos dijisteis antes que tenías una carta de Twilight?—me interrogó Celestia.

—Lo siento, tía, perdonadme todos. La carta la recibí esta tarde. Minerva me la dio poco antes de irse. Quise esperar a que todos estuviésemos reunidos para mostráosla. Además al parecer esta misiva va dirigida a Spike.

Esta respuesta dejo en blanco a los presentes. ¿Twilight había escrito una carta dirigida exclusivamente a su hermano menor? Velvet preguntó a su hijo si quería que le dejásemos a solas para leer aquella correspondencia, Celestia planteó la posibilidad de que todos esperásemos fuera del salón; y Luna se ofreció a acompañar a mi cuñado a otra habitación. A pesar de todas estas posibilidades Spike respondió que prefería leer la carta en voz alta.

**SPIKE  
**Era obvio que todos estábamos deseando tener noticias de mi hermana, asique aun en el supuesto caso de que aquella carta fuese dirigida solamente a mí, me parecía justo que todos supiésemos su contenido. Abrí el sobre y comencé a leer aquella misiva.

_Querido Spike:_

_¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Sigues viviendo en Ponyville, o te mudaste con nuestros padres?_

_Por mi parte estas últimas semanas en Draconem han sido muy aburridas. No tengo queja del trato recibido por la familia de dragones que vive conmigo, pero lo único que quiero es volver a casa. Os hecho mucho de menos a todos; a nuestras amigas, a nuestros padres, a Shining, Celestia… a todos. Sin embargo, es a ti a quien hecho más en falta. Ya me había acostumbrado a que viviésemos juntos y ahora que estamos separados te añoro mucho._

_Mi arresto, o no sé si decir mi secuestro, porque como arresto su legalidad es discutible; me ha dado tiempo para pensar en nosotros. Se sincero conmigo, Spike. ¿He sido injusta contigo? ¿He sido una mala hermana? Quizás me he acostumbrado siempre a depender demasiado de ti. O por el contrario te he acostumbrado a depender demasiado de mí. Tal vez mi primer error fue convertirte en mi asistente; nunca te pregunté si era eso lo que querías hacer con tu vida. Quizás debí poner más esfuerzo en descubrir tus orígenes, o en averiguar quiénes fueron tus padres biológicos. _

_Créeme que nunca fue mi intención dañarte. Te quiero muchísimo, a veces hemos discutido pero sin ti estaría perdida. Si me he equivocado hasta ahora te ruego que me perdones. Jamás he deseado hacerte ningún mal. No sé cuándo podré regresar, pero te prometo que cuando lo haga me disculparé contigo en persona; podré más interés en descubrir tus orígenes. No tienes que seguir siendo mi ayudante si no quieres._

_Cuídate mucho, hermano._

_Saluda a nuestra familia y amigas de mi parte._

_Tu hermana, que te quiere.  
__Twilight._

Quedé asombrado con la carta de Twilight. De modo que… ¿Ella se reprochaba su conducta conmigo? No sabía qué pensar, solo tenía ganas de llorar. Movido por un impulso me abracé fuertemente a mi madre, ella me devolvió el abrazo en silencio. Note las miradas de todos los presentes, todos se habían quedado mudos. Mi padre rompió el silencio preguntándome si realmente me arrepentía de ser el asistente de mi hermana, negué con la cabeza, al cabo de unos segundos respondí que nunca me había arrepentido de ayudar a mi hermana, ni tampoco de vivir con ella; aunque me gustaría saber sobre mis orígenes.

**URANO  
**Por fin había vuelto a casa. El trabajo del ministerio se me había hecho eterno, por si fuera poco Hefestos me había dicho que durante toda la semana me iba a tener currando a más no poder. A pesar de todo me alegre de juntarme con mi madre y hermanos. De modo que Minerva y Neptuno habían logrado causar una buena impresión a las princesas equestrianas. Minerva me contó que tras regresar de Equestria habían logrado entrevistarse con el rey Magma, pero no confiaban del todo en él.

* * *

**ARQUÍMEDES  
**Eran más de las 22:30. Después de acostar a mis hijos me reuní en el salón de mi casa con el cardenal Torquemada. Se trataba de un dragón serpiente, de pelaje rojo sangre, escamas y garras negras y ojos marrones.

—¿Seguro que no nos molestaran tus hijos?

—Tranquilo, Reverendísimo señor. Ya se han dormido.

—Bien. Y llámame Su Santidad. Dentro de poco lo seré.

—¿Su contacto ha conseguido las bombas?

—Por supuesto, Arquímedes. Ya las tenemos todas; aunque no sé para qué las quieres. Te he ayudado a conseguir un poder casi divino. Espero que no me decepciones. Yo no podía controlar ese poder, por eso tuve que dártelo a ti.

—No le defraudaré, Su Santidad.

—Cuando hayamos tomado el poder, lo primero que haremos será limpiar nuestra iglesia de blasfemos e idealistas. He redactado una lista de 200 personas.

—¿Doscientas personas? ¿Feligreses?

—Alguno hay pero sobretodos son sacerdotes, monjes, monjas y algún obispo y cardenal. Gente que predica la paz de Lunarian; personas que defienden la tolerancia racial y la libertad de culto, gente indigna de pertenecer a la iglesia de nuestra Gran Diosa; pero por encima de todo debemos quitar del medio al actual Gran Patriarca, y yo ocuparé su lugar. Durante mucho tiempo ese miserable se ha desentendido de la iglesia de Lunarian; si hay tantos eclesiásticos basura es por su culpa, por no haber mostrado garra firme contra los blasfemos y los idealistas.

—No se preocupe. Serán convertidos en esclavos.

—No, ellos no. Los quiero a todos muertos, pero antes que sean torturados. Y las mujeres que sean violadas por los verdugos antes de matarlas. El Gran Patriarca debe sufrir más que nadie. Que todo el mundo sepa que la Diosa es implacable con sus enemigos.

—Así será, Su Santidad. Se lo prometo. Aunque Magma se está planteando liberar a Twilight Sparkle.

—¿Y? Esa chica es irrelevante. La raptamos para intentar que Celestia se levantase en armas contra Draconem; y para mantener entretenido a nuestro lamentable rey, mientras nosotros nos movíamos entre las sombras. Ya no necesitamos a esa unicornio.

—Exacto. Por eso he pensado en liberarla.

—¿Liberar a la yegua? Explícate.

—Ceniza y sus seguidores apoyan la liberación de Twilight, de modo que si nosotros también apoyamos su libertad, su majestad pensará que hemos… "rectificado".

—Entiendo. Y como consecuencia de ello el rey creerá más que nunca en tu lealtad. Magma se confiará y será más vulnerable.

—Exacto.

—De acuerdo. No me hace mucha gracia liberar a la poni, pero… ¿Qué más da? De todos modos en unos meses invadiremos Equestria. Hazlo, pide la liberación de esa asquerosa yegua.

—Hay una cosa más, mi esposa. Mis contactos me han informado que ha sido detenida en Equestria.

—Ya lo sé, yo también tengo contactos. No me lo recuerdes. Pudo haber matado a Minerva y culpar a los equestrianos de su muerte, pero noooo. Tenía que ponerse a jugar con los equinos, y dejarse capturar.

—Puede pero sigue siendo mi esposa, quiero liberarla.

—Cuando invadamos Equestria la liberaremos.

—¿Y si los equinos la matan antes?

—No porque en Equestria no hay pena de muerte.

—¿Y si la torturan?

—Espero que no pero quizás lo hagan. Ella se lo buscó, actuó por su cuenta sin consultarnos.

—¡BASTA! Suficiente, Torquemada. Te consiento casi cualquier cosa, pero no permitiré que ofendas a la madre de mis hijos. Te recuerdo que yo soy tu única oportunidad de convertirse en el Gran Patriarca de la iglesia. A cambio yo seré el nuevo rey.

—… Bueno… digamos que ambos nos necesitamos. De no ser por mí nunca hubieses llegado al gobierno, ni conseguido semejante poder. Haz lo que quieras con tu esposa. Puedes proponer su liberación a cambio de la de esa asquerosa yegua.

—Eso está mejor. Así lo hare.

**TORQUEMADA  
**De pronto el miserable de Arquímedes osaba tutearme. No pensaba aguantarle mucho tiempo, en cuanto fuese Gran Patriarca conseguiría la forma de quitármelo de encima, y coronadme rey. De ese modo los cargos de Rey y Gran Patriarca se unificarían sobre mi persona, la iglesia y el Estado se unirían. Arquímedes sería soberano durante un tiempo, que lo disfrutase, no le dudaría mucho.

**MAGMA  
**Me encontraba cenando en compañía de mi esposa. Le conté que aquella misma tarde me había reunido con Neptuno y Minerva, ellos me habían dicho que las princesas equestrianas reclamaban que Furia fuese juzgará en Equestria, y la liberación de la señorita Sparkle. Ígnea se limitó a mirarme y escucharme pero no dijo nada.

—Por favor, cariño. Esto no puede seguir así.

—…

—Por favor, di algo.

—Algo.

—Oh, por favor. Colabora un poco.

—¿Yo? ¿Y tú qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Vas a liberar a Twilight Sparkle? ¿Vas a autorizar el juicio de Furia en Equestria? ¿Mandarás detener a Arquímedes y sus partidarios?

—Lo intentaré pero no será fácil.

—No será fácil, no será fácil. ¡ERES EL REY! ¡ORDENA Y MANDA!

—Eso es lo que hago, pero el gobierno no siempre está de acuerdo.

—Pues se les obliga a aceptarlo.

—Ígnea, eso… suena a una dictadura.

—No. Una dictadura es cuando se maltrata al pueblo, no cuando se tienen agallas para defenderlo de personas ambiciosas, que podrían arrastrarlo a una guerra. Tu problema es que no tienes agallas, la yema de un huevo tiene más valor que tú.

—Ígnea, ahora no quiero hablar de política. Me preocupa más nuestra relación. Yo aun te quiero.

Vi que mi esposa me miraba apenada sin decir nada.

—Ah. Yo también te quiero, Magma. Te he querido siempre muchísimo, pero no nos engañemos, lo nuestro hace años que ya no funciona. No sé si es culpa tuya o mía pero… ya no eres el hombre del que me enamoré. Antes tenías tantos ideales, tantos sueños, tantas ganas de vivir; aspirabas a que creásemos juntos una gran y prospera nación. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Éramos unos niños. Yo tuve que madurar, querida. Tú sigues siendo una soñadora.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero esta soñadora no puede más con todo esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo siento, no puedo más. Quiero… el divorcio.

—¡¿QUEEÉ?!

—Lo siento pero no podemos estar juntos. Nos hacemos daño.

—No. No, por favor. Ha de haber otra forma.

—¡No la hay!

—Piensa en la prensa, en la opinión pública…—respondí dándome cuenta en seguida de que había contestado justo lo que no debía.

—¿La prensa? ¿La opinión pública?

—Perdona, no quise decir eso—me apresuré a responder pero entonces pude notar que mi esposa empezaba a sollozar. Era un tonto, no tenía que haber contestado todo aquello.

— Snif, snif, snif, snif. ¿Eso es lo que significa para ti nuestro matrimonio? ¿Una cuestión de imagen.—contestó Ígnea llorando y a vez mirándome furiosa.

—No. No es así. No pretendía…

—Claro. Snif, snif, por eso mis sentimientos no te importan lo más mínimo. Snif, snif. No sé de qué me sorprendo. Snif, snif, snif.

—Ígnea, lo siento.

—NO SEAS FALSO. NO LO SIENTES. LO HAS DEJADO MUY CLARO—grito mi esposa dándome una bofetada y abandonando el salón.

Vi como Ígnea se iba corriendo, aguantándose las lágrimas. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de contestarla así? Yo la quería pero quizás ella tuviese razón. Nos hacíamos daño estando juntos, quizás el divorcio era la mejor opción para ambos.

* * *

**NIGHT  
**Eran más de las 0:00. Las princesas nos ofrecieron quedarnos a pasar la noche en el palacio, pero nadie quiso. Las amigas de Twilight regresaron a Ponyville, porque todas ellas tenían obligaciones allí. Mi esposa y yo quisimos volver a nuestra casa; mis hijos se fueron igualmente con nosotros y Cadence también se vino para estar cerca de Shining. Las princesas lamentaron que no quisiésemos quedarnos, quizás debimos. Celestia aun estaba deprimida después de todo lo sucedido, y no creo que le apeteciese quedarse a solas. Quizás Luna tuviese razón, quizás su hermana no era la culpable de lo sucedido o no la única responsable; otros también tenían mucha culpa; pero lo cierto es que después de la confesión de la guerra poni-dragón a nadie le apetecía permanecer demasiado tiempo en compañía de la alicornio blanca. ¿Fuimos injustos con ella? Tal vez sí, no estoy seguro.

**SHINING ARMOR  
**Tras llegar a la casa de mis padres, ellos se fueron a dormir a su dormitorio, Spike ocupó la antigua habitación de Twilight, y Cadence y yo nos quedamos en el antiguo cuarto que antes compartíamos mi hermano y yo. Mi antigua cama era algo pequeña para dos personas pero nos acoplamos cómo pudimos. Mi esposa no podía dormir, aunque se hiciese la dura sabía que lo del embarazo la había afectado, intentaba controlarse e incluso ocultar su tristeza pero no engañaba a nadie, todos sabíamos que lo sucedido le había roto el alma.

—Cadence… ¿Sigues pensando en eso?—la aborde volviéndome hacía ella y mirándola.

—Shining, no lo puedo olvidar, por mi culpa… Nuestro hijo…—respondió tocándose el vientre.

—Cadence—respondí abrazándola—Si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo. Cuando nos casamos mi padre me dijo que el deber de un marido es proteger a su esposa e hijos, aquí quien falló soy yo, no tú, soy un mal esposo—estaba empezando a llorar. No soportaba ver a Cadence en ese estado.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Para empezar no te dije lo del embarazo, no se lo dije a nadie, esperé demasiado para dar la noticia, y cuándo lo hice no supe cuidarme.

—Yo estaba tan tranquilo en una habitación, mientras tú te caías por aquellas escaleras.

—Exacto, de modo que es culpa mía. Pude no haber perseguido a mi primo, pude haberme quedado contigo y los demás; podría no haber sido tan tonta como para situarme de espaldas a unas escaleras… pero noooo, tenía que ponerme a hacer el idiota y provocar la muerte de nuestro hijo.

—Mirare, Candy. Mírame por favor, tú no hiciste nada. Fuiste en buscar de… tu primo porque querías que él hiciese las paces con todos nosotros, supiste ser comprensiva y nadie puede reprocharte eso. Yo pude haberme ido contigo, podría haberte acompañado, podría haberte protegido pero no lo hice.

—No, Shining. No me justifiques. La culpa es solo mía. Soy una mala esposa y peor madre.

—¡¿QUÉ?! No quiero volverte a oír hablar así. Eres la mejor persona que conozco, eres un ejemplo para todos. Soy yo quien ha fallado como marido y padre, esa es una culpa que me pesará mientras viva, especialmente si a consecuencia de ello te encuentras en este estado.

De pronto ambos dejamos de discutir y nos abrazamos intentando consolarnos mutuamente. De pronto entraron mis padres y hermano en la habitación.

—Lo siento, hijos. No queríamos molestaros pero se os oye por toda la casa, no podéis seguir así—intervino mi padre.

—Lo sentimos, Night. Nos callaremos y os dejaremos dormir—respondió Cadence.

—Esa no es la cuestión, cariño. No podéis seguir así.

—Estamos todos con vosotros—intervino mi hermano.

—Velvet, llévate a Spike a la cama. Quiero quedarme a solas con los chicos.

—Pero, papá. Yo quiero quedarme.

—Querida mejor quédate tú con los chicos, yo me llevaré a Spike.

**SPIKE  
**Mi padre me obligó a salir de la habitación e ir a la cama de nuevo, de entrada proteste, quería quedarme con todos; pero entonces él me dijo que la situación era muy delicada. Me lo contarían todo en su momento, pero por ahora era mejor que no interviniera en el conflicto entre mi hermano y cuñada. Mi padre me acostó y arropó al tiempo que decía _"Algún día te casaras, ya sea con una yegua o una dragona, formarás una familia; tendrás que hacer frente a determinados conflictos familiares. No obstante, aun eres joven, todavía no tienes experiencia para mediar en determinadas situaciones. No es que te demos de lado, hijo; pero lo sucedido entre Cadence y Shining es demasiado delicado. Velvet y yo tenemos más experiencia. Por ahora es mejor que descanses y nos dejes esto a nosotros, tienes que confiar en mamá y en mí. Que duermas mucho y bien, hijo"_. Mi padre me beso en la frente y luego se fue de la habitación. Sabía que él tenía razón, en ese momento no podía hacer nada por Shining y Cadence, pero eso no me consolaba, al contrario, me hacía sentirme un inútil. Me acerqué a la puerta e intente agudizar el oído. Al parecer mi padre estaba hablando con Shining y mi madre con Cadence. Después de estar escuchando un rato me dio sueño y me acosté.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente me puse a buscar a todos. Lo que me encontré me enterneció. En la habitación de Shining estaba durmiendo juntas mi madre y Cadence, mi madre tenía abrazada a Candy, con gesto maternal; esta misma escena también se dio en el dormitorio de mis padres, donde mi hermano y mi padre igualmente estaban durmiendo con mi padre abrazando a Shining.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Magma e Ígnea se divorciaran? ¿Twilight será liberará? ¿Furia regresará a Draconem? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores:

Este capítulo quise que fuese un poco triste, por ello su ritmo es menor que otros capítulos. La historia no avanza mucho en este episodio, pero descubrimos en él cosas que ya se estaban cociendo en los capítulos anteriores. Por fin sabemos cómo surgió la guerra poni-dragón; hemos conocidos algunos datos más de la adopción de Spike, llegando a saber que Cadence tuvo su papel en aquel entonces, aunque fuese un papel de imagen pero la imagen personal es importante; finalmente por fin sabemos por qué Arquímedes raptó a Twilight. Además hemos conocido a un nuevo personaje.

En principio había planificado una escena, donde Magma se entrevistaba con Minerva y Neptuno; pero como este capítulo se alargaba prescindí de dicha escena, y solo di a entender que dicha entrevista se había producido.

En un primer momento Blueblood aparecía en este capítulo en su lugar de destierro, pero como chupaba cámara y quitaba importancia a otros personajes decidí prescindir de él.

La escena de la discusión en la cama entre Cadence y Shining, se le ocurrió a Eyedragon; pero la intervención posterior de los señores Sparkle es una idea mía. Había planificado todo el dialogo entre Cadence con Velvet y Shining con su padre, pero honestamente ya no podía con más drama, mi mente iba a estallar, de modo que prescindí de esa parte, dejándola abierta a la imaginación del público. El hecho de que al final ambas yeguas durmiesen juntas, al igual que ambos sementales fue porque pasaron la noche en vela, hablando entre ellos. Y el abrazo era un gesto maternal, lo digo para que no haya mal entendidos, no piensen mal. Shining es hijo de Night, y Velvet quiere a Cadence como a una hija.

**LOS MIRMIDONES  
**Según la Ilíada, los mirmidones eran un grupo de soldados de élite, comandados por Aquiles. Su objetivo fue la conquista de Troya.

**TORQUEMADA  
**El nombre hace referencia a Tomás de Torquemada, un antiguo inquisidor español. Fue uno de los más crueles inquisidores de la Inquisición Española. Llegando a torturar e incluso quemar en la hoguera a varios "herejes" y conversos (antiguos judíos o musulmanes convertidos al catolicismo y sus descendientes) Además también fomentó la quema de bibliotecas judías y árabes, y en general de cualquier texto que no fuese católico.

**GRAN PATRIARCA  
**Es la persona más importante de la iglesia de Lunarian, como una especie de Papa. La expresión la saqué del anime de Saint Seiya.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: EL REGRESO

Hola, bronies y lectores:

Recientemente he publicado un one-shot escrito conjuntamente por Sg91 y un servidor. Se titula _"Una divina conversación"_. Les animamos a leerlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 12  
****EL REGRESO**

**NIGHT LIGHT  
**Había pasado una semana desde que Celestia lo confesó todo. Durante este tiempo mi esposa y Cadence apenas se separaron la una de la otra. Velvet se sostenía en su nuera para sobrellevar el estar apartada de su hija; aunque no soy psicólogo tenía la impresión de que mi esposa intentaba cubrir con Candy, el vacio que había dejado Twilight. Por su parte Cadence se apoyaba en Velvet para intentar superar su aborto.

**SHINING ARMOR  
**El mero hecho de ver a mi madre y Candy siempre juntas, me producía a la vez alegría y tristeza; por un lado me alegraba de que estuviesen tan unidas; pero al mismo tiempo era testigo de que lo estaban pasando muy mal.

**MAGMA  
**Me encontraba en uno de los salones del palacio con mi esposa, un juez, un notario y nuestros abogados. Estábamos firmando los papeles del divorcio. Ígnea me miraba con una expresión triste, yo tampoco estaba alegre. En el fondo nos queríamos pero lo nuestro no funcionaba. Aun recordaba que cuando ella me pidió el divorcio acabo llorando desesperada, pero después de aquella primera fase, las lágrimas se trasformaron en palabras de reproche. Apenas me hablaba y si lo hacía era para criticarme; se negaba a que durmiésemos juntos e incluso a que comisemos en la misma habitación; de hecho se negaba a juntarse conmigo salvo cuando la ocasión lo requería obligatoriamente.

—Antes de empezar, quiero recordarles que si se divorcian, cada una de las partes tendrá que devolver a la otra su dote matrimonial—intervino el juez.

—Yo no di dote al casarme pero le devolveré al rey la dote que él me dio a mí—sentenció Ígnea.

—Bueno… yo… tampoco es necesario. Puedes quedarte esos bienes.

—No quiero nada que provenga de usted. Si los chicos fuesen menores le pediría la custodia compartida pero ya son adultos.

—Además la dote a de ser devuelta—insistió el juez.

—No es necesario. Ígnea, por favor, quédate esos bienes. Es lo mínimo que te mereces, llevamos 1300 años de matrimonio, durante todo este tiempo llevas ejerciendo de senadora; además tenemos dos hijos.

—Perdone, su majestad, pero usted ya dejo muy claro lo que estos 1300 años de matrimonio han significado para vos, una cuestión de imagen. Asique quédese usted con sus bienes y sus periodistas.

—Oh, por favor, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan orgullosa? Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de quedarte con tu dote. Si quieres puedes seguir viviendo aquí, en palacio, no tienes por qué irte.

—¿Cree, su majestad, que voy a querer quedarme aquí? Honestamente creo que os habéis golpeado la cabeza.

—¿Quieres dejar de llamarme majestad? Aun no hemos firmado, sigo siendo tu esposo. Tutéame.

—¿Tutearle, su majestad? Mmm. Mejor no.

—¡Ya me cansé! Haz lo que te dé la gana. ¿No quieres los bienes? Pues mejor, para mí. ¿No quieres quedarte en palacio? Igualmente mejor. Te recuerdo que el patrimonio de tu familia ya menguaba cuando nos conocimos; no te exigí nada al casarnos pero si te di una dote en condiciones, porque sabía que de esa forma favorecía económicamente a tu familia. Después de todo lo que hice por vosotros, y después de 1300 años de matrimonio creo que me merezco un poco más de respeto y afecto por tu parte.

—Respeto sí, afecto… ya dejasteis muy claro que no me queréis.

—…

**ÍGNEA  
**Curiosamente tanto mi abogado como el de mi marido, incluso el notario y el juez insistieron en que conservase mi dote, pero me negué.

—¿Podemos firma ya, su majestad?

—¿Eres consciente de que en el momento que firmemos dejarás de ser reina? Volverás a ser una baronesa.

—Que bien.

**MAGMA  
**Ambos firmamos.

La _dote _eran un conjunto de bienes que cada uno de los cónyuges aportaba al otro a la hora de contraer matrimonio. Podían ser tierras, propiedades, acciones, dinero en efectivo, etc. Por ley no era obligatorio tener dote para casarse, pero la nobleza solía hacerlo como rasgo de poder y distinción. En nuestro caso; Ígnea no aporto nada a la hora de desposarse conmigo, ni yo se lo exigí; ella pertenecía a una familia de _barones_, el rango más bajo de toda la nobleza, tenían algunos terrenos y empresas pero no eran tan adinerados como la mayor parte de la aristocracia. De modo que les favorecí rechazando sus bienes, y cediéndoles parte de las propiedades de la corona. Aquel divorcio no tuvo coste económico para mí, puesto que yo no había recibido bienes de mi esposa; pero si resulto caro para ella porque como no aceptó quedarse con lo que le di, se vio obligada a devolvérmelo todo.

No estaba seguro de si Ígnea era una orgullosa, o yo era un necio. Ella no había aceptado los bienes, no era una opción muy inteligente; sin ellos le quedaban pocas propiedades a su nombre. Además aunque nuestros hijos estuviesen en Volcánica, haciendo su formación militar, no tardarían en enterarse de nuestra separación; ellos adoraban a su madre, si yo dejaba a Ígnea desamparada eran capaces de reprochármelo toda la vida, teniendo en cuenta que los dragones vivimos varios milenios, iba a ser un reproche muy largo.

**ÍGNEA  
**En cuanto la prensa se enterase de mi divorcio montaría un circo. Los periódicos se forrarían a costa de Magma y de mí. Quizás muchos se preguntasen por qué no acepté que mi ex–marido me dejase conservar su dote, obviamente por orgullo y por principios. Hacía ya una semana que le había pedido que nos divorciásemos; si él todavía me quisiera me habría intentado convencer dulcemente de que era una mala idea, pero… ¿Lo hizo? No. No tuvo una sola palabra cariñosa ni romántica para mí, simplemente me dijo que de hacerlo daríamos mala imagen a la opinión pública. Según Magma nuestro matrimonio solamente era un teatro para entretener a las masas, nuestros mis hijos ya eran adultos. ¿Para qué iba a seguir casada? ¿Para qué iba a conservar los bienes de mi antiguo marido? ¿Para qué pareciese una mujer aprovechada que se casa y divorcia por dinero? Por mí Magma y sus bienes se podían quedar juntitos.

A partir de ahora tendría un estilo de vida más austero pero me adaptaría. Me quedaban algunas propiedades en la ciudad, en Volcánica y el reino grifo; el problema era su caro mantenimiento, quizás tuviese que vender parte de todo aquello. Todavía seguía conservando mi cargo de senadora, al menos de momento; aunque ahora que ya no era reina seguro que Arquímedes y sus partidarios querrían quitarme del medio. Esperaba que al menos Magma tuviese la nobleza de defenderme.

**CELESTIA  
**Desde que lo confesé todo me sentía extraña. Por un lado parecía que me había liberado de una gran carga, pero por otra parte podía notar que todos estaban molestos conmigo. Luna me defendió en aquel entonces, y lo hizo bien, posiblemente de no ser así todos me hubiesen odiado. Sin embargo, la defensa había disminuido la reacción de los demás pero no la había evitado del todo. Sentía que mi familia estaba decepcionada conmigo, y con razón pero… Cadence y Luna… ellas y Twilight eran las tres personas que más quería. Podía aceptar que los demás me diesen de lado, pero no ellas. Por su parte mi hermana se mantenía a mi lado, eso me hacía sentir culpable. Primero estuvo a punto de morir durante la guerra; después no pude evitar que se trasformase en Nightmare Moon; y cuando empleé los elementos de la armonía para intentar purificarla fallé, no pude controlar el poder de los talismanes, estos se descontrolaron y exiliaron a mi hermana durante mil años. Por todo aquello no podía entender la reacción de Luna. ¿Por qué ella se mantenía a mi lado y trataba de consolarme, siendo que tenía más motivos que nadie para odiarme?

Hay un detalle del caso del Spike que nunca le he contado a nadie. No lo hice por él o por los Sparkle, lo hice por mí. En su día provoqué la muerte de muchos dragones, eso es algo que siempre me ha pesado; de modo que después de varios siglos de aquello, cuando vi que un matrimonio equino reclamaba la custodia de un bebe dragón… de un inocente, no pude evitar ayudarles. Estuve dispuesta a arriesgarme a perder el trono con tal de defender a los Sparkle, esperaba que de esa forma mis pecados fuesen perdonados. No estoy segura de si Artemisa me ha indultado, pero espero que por lo menos ayude a mí familia; si me quiere castigar que me castigue en solitario, pero no haga sufrir a la gente que me importa.

**ARQUÍMEDES  
**Eran las 12:30, lunes. Todo el Parlamento se había reunido para tratar dos cuestiones: una el mantenimiento de Ígnea como senadora; dos, la posibilidad de liberar a Twilight Sparkle. A mí personalmente me daba rabia dejar marchar a la yegua, pero esperaba que de esa manera Magma se confiase y bajase la guardia. Lo cierto es que ahora que había conseguido la transformación titán podría haber resuelto todo aquello por la fuerza, pero ese no era el plan. Una vez que Twilight regresase a Equestria, Torquemada y un servidor esperaríamos tres o cuatro días y después obligaríamos a Magma a abdicar.

En ese momento el rey, si es que a _eso, _se le puede llamar rey, subió a la tribuna para presidir la asamblea. El reyezuelo hizo una introducción dirigiéndose a todos los presentes, mencionando cuáles eran los temas del día. ¿Creía que nadie sabía el por qué estaban todos reunidos?

Ceniza no se encontraba presente. Había oído que había abandonado la ciudad por motivos de salud, eso me sonaba a excusa barata. Seguramente me estaría espiando, o al menos lo intentaría. Debería haberle buscado y asesinado; pero sin él la partida resultaría aburrida. Además aunque esto suene extraño yo respetaba a Ceniza; no compartía sus ideales ni su forma de actuar; pero si admiraba su valor, su determinación por defender aquello que consideraba correcto aunque se equivocase. Si bien es cierto que él me había dado muchos problemas, también era verdad que había resultado un adversario digno; un rival con firmeza, determinación y valor, cualidades de las que Magma carecía.

Uno de los motivos por el que estaba dispuesto a rebelarme contra el rey, aparte de para subir al poder, era porque le despreciaba. Magma me parecía un ser cobarde e incapaz de tomar una sola decisión; Draconem se merecía un rey fuerte, alguien que mandase y no se dejase mandar.

Aunque Ceniza no estuviese sus partidarios se encontraban entre los asistentes, estos se pusieron a exigir que liberasen a la yegua, mi grupo al principio se negó pero entonces intervine pidiendo igualmente que la poni fuese liberada, al igual que mi esposa. Prácticamente propuse intercambiar a Twilight por Furia; mis seguidores al principio se quedaron muy sorprendidos, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de que había un motivo. La liberación de Twilight Sparkle fue aprobada por una amplia mayoría, pero a cambio se exigió la libertad de mi cónyuge.

Después tocó el segundo punto. Había que decidir si Ígnea continuaba o no como senadora. Algunos la defendieron, pero la mayoría quiso expulsarla; porque por un lado muchos no veían bien que se divorciase del rey, y especialmente porque con ella en el poder el plan de un golpe de Estado era más difícil de llevar a cabo. Según la tradición los hijos del rey Magma, al no haber finalizado su formación militar y su educación universitaria, aun no podían ser coronados; de modo que si el reyezuelo abdicaba la regencia de la corona pasaría a la madre de los príncipes mientras ellos se terminaban de preparar para subir al trono. Por otro lado aquella mujer era popular entre las masas, podría haber puesto a muchos contra mí, cosa que en parte ya había hecho entre la población, pero no voy a entrar en detalles.

Algunos se preguntarán por qué iba directamente a por Magma, sin tocar al mismo tiempo a sus herederos, es muy simple. Los jóvenes príncipes estaban en la ciudad de Volcánica, ejerciendo su formación militar; aquella academia militar estaba situada a 600 kilómetros de la capital de Vesubio, que era donde nos encontrábamos el reyezuelo y un servidor. Si había un golpe de estado, desde que se produjese hasta que se filtrase a la prensa se tardarían al menos unas horas. El ejército de Volcánica y otras ciudades necesitarían al menos tres días para movilizarse, quizás incluso cuatro; y en el momento en que Magma abdicase a mi favor el mando del ejército pasaría a mi persona. De modo que los principitos no suponían una amenaza; de haber estado en la capital quizás me hubiesen dado problemas, pero estaban apartados y ajenos a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Además se rumoreaba que para mantener su concentración, a los cadetes no se les permitía leer prensa. Por otro lado confiaba en el inmenso poder que había recibido.

Ígnea era más peligrosa que sus hijos. Obviamente podía matarla pero la convertiría en una mártir. De modo que vote en contra de ella e incité a mi grupo a que hiciese lo mismo; además solicitamos que se marchase de la ciudad, no es que la desterrásemos, podía irse a Volcánica o a cualquier otra zona del país, pero siempre que se mantuviese fuera de la capital de Vesubio, la dimos dos días para marcharse. Todos esperábamos a que el rey defendiera a su ex–esposa porque él tenía el derecho a veto, pero no lo hizo; otra prueba más de lo patético que era Magma, que no tenía agallas ni para proteger a la madre de sus hijos.

**MAGMA  
**El supuesto mantenimiento de Ígnea en las Cortes me puso en una situación muy complicada. Esperaba que más gente la defendiese pero casi todos fueron contra ella. En las últimas semanas mi corona se había visto cuestionada. La posibilidad de una guerra contra Equestria, más el caso de Twilight Sparkle, me habían hecho perder poder; de modo que si me enfrentaba al Parlamento mi posición como rey podría verse amenazada. Tenía dos opciones muy claras. Podía negarme a la expulsión de Ígnea de las Cortes, en cuyo caso estaría protegiéndola; ella había sido mi esposa durante 1300 años, me había dado dos hijos y herederos, siempre había pensado en el bien del país… La otra opción era acertar su marcha y expulsarla de allí, lo cual moralmente era una bajeza pero al menos no me haría debilitarme más. Escogí la segunda opción e hice que ella fuese sacada de allí. Pude contemplar su cara de asombro y de reproche, ella estaba sentada a mi lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Su majestad me expulsa de aquí?

—Lo siento, Ígnea. Has escuchado la opinión de la mayoría de esta cámara. Vete. Tienes 48 horas para abandonar la capital.

—No podéis hacerme esto.

—No lo hago yo, lo hacen casi todos. Márchate, por favor.

—… Bien. Me voy, un segundo.

Vi como ella escribía algo en un papel, me dio esa nota antes de marcharse. A la salida de la cámara leí aquel papelito, en él decía: _eres un traidor. _Tenía razón, era un traidor pero ¿Qué quería ella que hiciese? Tenía que mantenerme en el trono.

**TWILIGHT  
**Minerva me había contado lo sucedido en Canterlot. La lucha de mi hermano contra una dragona llamada Furia, el aborto de mi cuñada, etc. Pobre Cadence, seguramente estaría destrozada.

Los trillizos me habían dado una noticia muy extraña e incluso contradictoria. Arquímedes, el hombre que me rapto ahora quería liberarme, todo aquello me sonaba raro. ¿La persona que me secuestro, ahora quería liberarme sin más? ¿Por qué? En aquel momento me encontraba reunida en el salón, junto con los tres hermanos. Era domingo, de modo que ninguno de ellos tenía que irse a trabajar. Flavia había vuelto a su casa desde hacía cinco días.

—Sé que todo esto te sorprende, Twilight—me comentó Minerva.

—Me alegro de que quieran dejarme regresar a casa, pero no entiendo la conducta de Arquímedes.

—Seguramente tiene un motivo oculto, eso es lo preocupante. No es normal que haya cambiado de opinión—expuso Neptuno.

—Tal vez haya tenido un ataque de conciencia.

—Créenos, Twilight. Ese tipo no ha tenido conciencia en toda su vida—sentenció Urano.

* * *

**TWILIGHT  
**Eran las 9:30, jueves. Había recibido una carta del rey Magma donde me anunciaba que me dejaban regresar a Equestria. Estaba tan eufórica y emocionada que no soy capaz de describir con todo detalle cómo me sentía. Por fin, después de varias semanas de cautiverio me dejaban marchar, aunque admito que iba a extrañar a los trillizos, me había encariñado con ellos. Para mi sorpresa, Flavia se ofreció a llevarme hasta Canterlot.

—Es cuestión de necesidad, señorita Sparkle. Mis hijos tienen que irse a trabajar; no sé dónde está mi esposo; por último, cierto rey que yo me sé no le ha facilitado a usted ningún transporte. De modo que le acompañaré hasta la capital de Equestria, desde allí debería serle fácil llegar a su casa—sentenció Flavia con tono molesto.

—Yo también te quiero, Flavia.

—Yo a usted no. Bueno… va, un poquito sí—contestó la dragona cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Me despedí de Neptuno, Urano y especialmente de Minerva. Esta última me abrazó con cierta ternura.

—Cuídate mucho, quería Twilight. Dale recuerdos a tu familia.

—Lo haré. Gracias por todo, Minerva. Gracias a todos vosotros. ¿Vendréis a visitarme?

—Dalo por hecho, Twilight. Iremos a verte pero no inmediatamente. Esperaremos unos meses, quizás un año, hasta que la situación entre nuestros dos países se relaje un poco—respondió Neptuno.

—Yo quiero probar el mus de limón de tu madre, mi hermana me habló de él.

—¡Urano, no seas goloso!

—Ah. Ya me conoces, hermanita.

—¿Hermanita? Je, soy tu hermana mayor.

—Por tu tamaño nadie lo diría, enana. Tú y Neptuno sois unos canijos.

—Perdona. ¿Qué has dicho de mí?—se quejó Neptuno. Era cierto que Urano era el más alto de sus hermanos. Minerva y Neptuno medían unos 2,50 metros de altura mientras que su hermano llegaba a los 2,60.

—Bueno… señorita Sparkle, vámonos, que estos se ponen muy tontos.

Al cabo de unos minutos iba montada en la espalda de Flavia, mientras ella volaba una servidora contemplaba el paisaje, pero también ejercía de guía e iba indicándole el camino a la dragona. Desde el cielo todo se veía más pequeño pero también más hermoso. La dragona quiso dejarme en la entrada de la ciudad, pero la convencí para que me llevase hasta el jardín de la casa de mis padres, podría haberla pedido que me acompañase a Ponyville, de hecho sobrevolamos el pueblo, pero antes de ver a mis amigas quería ver a mi familia. Una vez que entramos en la ciudad podríamos haber seguido recto, pero Flavia no tenía ganas de toparse con la guardia y tener que mediar con los soldados, asique dimos un rodeo, ganamos altura, y aprovechando que ese día estaba nublado nos escondimos entre las nubes. La dragona aterrizó en el jardín a escasos metros de mi casa; la pedí que entrase conmigo pero se negó.

—Me comprometí a traerla aquí, he cumplido. Ahora me voy.

—Pero… ¿No quieres conocer a mis padres? Ellos seguramente querrán darte las gracias.

—Por lo que me han contado Minerva y Neptuno de ellos, deben de ser unas magnificas personas pero aun no me acostumbro del todo a tu raza, dame tiempo, otro día será.

Fui a decir algo pero en ese momento mis padres, que al parecer debían de habernos visto, salieron de la casa corriendo a más no poder y se abalanzaron sobre mí.

**FLAVIA  
**Pude observar como una yegua mayor que la señorita Sparkle, y un semental salían de la casa y se tiraban sobre Twilight abrazándola con mucha fuerza. La mujer lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo, le dijo a la señorita Sparkle que no se volviese a ir; el semental igualmente abrazaba a la chica y mencionó a sus hermanos; sin duda aquellas personas debían de ser los padres de Twilight; mis hijos me habían hablado de ellos, la mujer se llamaba Twilight Velvet y el varón Night no sé qué. Este último menciono a una tal Artemisa, el nombre me sonaba de algo pero no recordaba dónde y cuándo lo había oído. ¿Quién era Artemisa? ¿Y qué relación tenía esta última con los Sparkle?

La yegua mayor se me acercó y me abrazó dándome las gracias por cuidar de su hija; con el tono más educado que me fue posible, le respondí que yo no había hecho nada, y que el merito era de mis hijos. El semental me invitó a pasar a la casa, preguntándome si deseaba beber algo, pero me negué y me fui, argumentando que tenía prisa por regresar. Al elevarme en el aire pude oír gritar a Twilight dándome las gracias.

Seguidamente me oculte de nuevo entre las nubes para salir de la ciudad, pero cuando salí de allí no regrese directamente a Draconem; hice una acción muy extraña que no me explico por qué la lleve a cabo. Twilight me había hablado de Ponyville, me dirigí al ayuntamiento de dicho pueblo. En dicho lugar pedí hablar con el alcalde del lugar, que resultó ser una yegua grisacea, la alcaldesa y sus concejales, secretarios y demás ponis se asustaron al verme, a pesar de que no les hice nada. Lejos de enfadarme les dije que buscasen a las amigas de Twilight Sparkle, y les comunicasen que la chica acababa de regresar a Equestria y se encontraba con sus padres en Canterlot. Todos quedaron asombrados de tal noticia, pero lejos de observar su reacción me largué enseguida, ya había tenido suficientes ponis por un día.

Algunos se preguntaran por qué di el aviso a las amigas de Twilight, yo misma no me lo explicó, simplemente me dio la gana y punto. Muchas veces me he preguntado a mí misma por qué fui a Ponyville. Creo que tendría que ir al psicólogo para averiguarlo.

Después de marcharme del pueblo, cuando estaba a medio camino de regreso a Draconem, tuve una desagradable sorpresa. Sé que esto suena extraño pero me encontré a Furia, quien también volaba de regreso a nuestro país.

**FURIA  
**La liberación de Twilight no fue gratuita, para que se produjese habían tenido que solicitar igualmente mi repatriación a mi ciudad natal. Por esta única vez no hice nada a los ponis, no porque no quisiera divertirme con ellos, sino porque primero deseaba ver a mi esposo. Seguro que a él se le ocurría algún plan para arrasar Equestria; además mi derrota y la instancia en aquella mazmorra me habían debilitado. Si Shining Armor volvía a combatir conmigo es posible que esta vez me ganase; primero tenía que reponer todas mis fuerzas antes de vengarme de los equinos. Me encontré casualmente a Flavia. Ella me miró furiosa. Ambas nos manteníamos flotando en el aire.

—¡TÚ! ¡TÚ INTENTASTE MATAR A MI HIJA!

—Tranquila, no seas tan temperamental.

—Será mejor que te vayas, sino quieres que te mate.

En circunstancias normales Flavia no hubiese sido rival para mí, pero como ya he explicado en aquellos momentos me sentía débil. Me marché inmediatamente, ya habría tiempo para asesinarla.

**CENIZA  
**Hacía varios días que había viajado fuera de la ciudad por motivos de salud, o eso es lo que todos creían. En realidad permanecía oculto, moviéndome por la noche y manteniendo ciertos contactos, o mejor dicho ciertos espías. Había descubierto que Arquímedes trataba de llevar a cabo un golpe de Estado, para deponer y asesinar al rey y hacerse con el trono. No obstante, había muchas incógnitas. ¿Quiénes eran los cómplices de Arquímedes? Incluso si Magma muriera, Arquímedes no tenía derecho a la sucesión. ¿Cómo pensaba ser coronado? ¿Parte del gobierno estaba implicado? Y si era así ¿Quiénes eran los traidores? Uno de mis informadores me había puesto al corriente de que aquel sucio traidor, había obtenido el modo titánico pero me negaba a creerlo, eso solo era una leyenda, no podía existir semejante monstruosidad. Echaba de menos a mis hijos; Minerva, Neptuno y Urano. Me había enterado de que los dos primeros habían hecho un buen papel en Canterlot; me sentía orgulloso de los tres pero especialmente de mi hija. Minerva siempre había sido la más sensata de mis hijos, pero a veces sus hermanos pequeños la hacían de rabiar. Aunque los tres eran trillizos por haber nacido del mismo huevo, no salieron del cascaron todos a la vez. Mi esposa, Flavia, sacó primero a la niña; después a Neptuno; y por último a Urano que nació de nalgas porque estaba colocado al revés, tenía la cabeza mirando al interior del huevo y el pandero de cara a la salida; lo primero que vimos su madre y yo de él fue su trasero. Es tradición que sea la madre la que ayude a los hijos a salir del cascaron, pero la pobre Flavia cuando vio que dos de sus hijitos recién nacidos le miraban con aquellas caritas tan tiernas, mientras que el tercero le enseñaba el pompis, se sonrojó ante del tercer pequeñín, asique lo sacó en el último lugar. O sea que por haber nacido de culo a Urano le tocó ser el menor de sus hermanos; je, je, je. Cuando pienso en todo esto no puedo evitar reírme.

Los nombres de los niños fueron difíciles de escoger, y de hecho no los bautizamos hasta que tuvieron tres años, hasta entonces los nombrábamos por números, según el orden de su nacimiento; siendo Minerva el uno, Neptuno el dos, y Urano el tres. Esto es muy común en nuestra raza. A la niña la llamamos Minerva, que en Stradivarius significa _sabiduría_, porque desde el principio pareció la más juiciosa de sus hermanos, y la mejor académicamente; Neptuno significa _agua_, porque descubrimos que tenía… no sé cómo describirlo, una habilidad especial; finalmente Urano significa _firmamento_, porque de niño le gustaba mucho las estrellas, por ello al principio estudio astronomía, pero al final se decantó por las ciencias administrativas.

**MAGMA  
**Me encontraba en mi habitación cuando recibí una carta. Abrí el sobre, la misiva no iba firmada pero reconocí la letra de Ceniza.

_Majestad:_

_Destruir esta carta tan pronto como la leías. No hay tiempo para grandes explicaciones._

_Arquímedes planea un golpe de Estado, quiere obligaros a abdicar y luego asesinaros. Debéis reforzar vuestra escolta al máximo, debéis movilizar al ejército y poner a salvo al gobierno y vuestros hijos. Actuar de inmediato, no hay tiempo que perder. Yo tengo obligaciones como marido y padre; trataré de poner a salvo a mi familia. Nos iremos del país, ya no volveré a contactad con vos._

La carta me dejó asombrado, la quemé por respeto al remitente. Sin embargo, no tomé ninguna de las medidas que se pedía, porque por un lado no tenía pruebas contra Arquímedes, y especialmente porque consideré aquella misiva exagerada y falta de credibilidad, un lamentable error.

**FLAVIA  
**Cuando llegué a mi casa me sorprendí al entrar en ella. Mi marido, mis hijos y el personal de servicio estaban rodeados de varias maletas. Mi esposo se acercó a mí.

—Nos vamos, cariño.

—¿Irnos? ¿Dónde?

—A dónde sea. Al reino grifo, al país minotauro… dónde sea. Quieren asesinar al rey y a nosotros.

—Pero… Ceniza. Irnos sin más…

Mi esposo me tomó de la mano.

—Escúchame Flavia, sé que esto suena inverosímil pero te juró que es cierto. Quieren matarnos. Sabes que siempre he respetado tu opinión. Siempre hemos tomado todas las decisiones los dos juntos, hablando como iguales, largo y tendido, barajando todas las opciones… como debe hacer un buen matrimonio. Ahora no hay tiempo para hablar, no existen varias opciones; solo podemos morir o irnos.

—Querido…

—Tienes que confiar en mí, por favor, cariño. Mientras estabas fuera fui a buscar a los chicos, tenemos que irnos, por favor.

—… De acuerdo. Vámonos.

**URANO  
**Quería luchar contra Arquímedes pero si era verdad que había logrado la transformación en titán entonces era casi imparable. Solo el ejército podía hacerle frente. Por otro lado, Magma no había dudado en arriesgar la vida de mi hermana, ni tampoco en no defender a Ígnea, cuyo caso había salido en la prensa. ¿Se merecía ese reyezuelo miserable que sacrificásemos nuestras vidas por él? Creo que no.

Les dijimos a nuestros criados que igualmente pusieran a salvo a sus familias pero con discreción. Tras despedirnos de ellos, mis padres, hermanos y un servidor nos dirigimos al reino grifo, con la esperanza de solicitar derecho de asilo a su reina.

**TWILIGHT  
**Hacía dos horas que había llegado a la casa de mis padres, al principio solo les vi a ellos dos, pero después se presentaron mis hermanos. El recuentro con Shining fue muy emotivo, pero al que más ganas tenían de ver era a Spike. Nos fuimos a su antigua habitación para poder hablar a solas.

**SHINING ARMOR  
**Mis hermanos quisieron quedarse solos para platicar entre ellos, el resto de la familia lo vimos algo normal. Llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo solos en Ponyville, seguramente durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados se extrañaron mucho el uno al otro.

**SPIKE  
**Me quedé a solas con Twilight, quien al principio se quedo en silencio, como si estuviese buscando las palabras que quería decirme. Ambos estábamos sentados en la cama de mi hermano; de pronto ella giro la cabeza mirándome fijamente, parecía triste, seguidamente empezó a decirme que lamentaba todas las veces en que yo la había ayudado y ella no me había correspondido, o dado las gracias. Prácticamente me repitió las palabras que ya me había dicho en su carta, u otras muy similares.

—Twilight, para. Ah. Ya leí la carta. De hecho, espero que no te moleste, pero la leí en voz alta delante de nuestra familia y amigas. Estábamos todos reunidos porque Celestia nos junto para confesarnos…

—O sea que al final lo confesó todo.

—¿Estas enfadada con ella?

—Enfadada y decepcionada; pero prefiero hablar de nosotros. La cuestión es…

—La cuestión es, Twili, que nunca me he arrepentido de ser tu ayudante ni de vivir contigo. A veces discutimos porque… bueno porque sí. La convivencia no es siempre perfecta. Lo único que de verdad lamento es no haber conocido a mis padres biológicos.

—No tienes por qué seguir siendo mi ayudante si no quieres.

—Pero es que sí quiero.

—De acuerdo, pero te prometo que a partir de ahora me lo currare más contigo. Si quieres saber sobre tus orígenes te ayudaré a descubrirlos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, en serio. Llevará un tiempo pero entre los dos descubriremos quiénes fueron tus padres, Spike.

—Gracias, Twili.

—Además nos repartiremos más equitativamente las tareas domésticas.

—Menos la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa con la cocina, Spike?

—No entrés en ella. Cada vez que tocas la lumbre quemas la comida.

Twilight me miró fijamente, ambos nos sostuvimos la mirada un momento hasta acabar riendononos. De pronto llamaron a la puerta, contesté _"adelante"_. Me sorprendí cuándo vi quién era. La recién llegada se abalanzo sobre mi hermana abrazándola muy fuerte.

—Twilight… Tenía tantas ganas de verte, no sé qué decir…

—No digas nada, Cadence. ¿Estás llorando?

—Shit, shit. Estoy tan contenta de tenerte de vuelta. Esto ha sido un tártaro desde que tú…

—Tranquila, ya estoy aquí. Ah, me enteré de lo que te paso, lo de tu embarazo y…

—Asique los dragones te lo contaron… Ya ves, no valgo para tener hijos.

—No digas eso. Seguro que fue un accidente.

—Un accidente que le costó la vida a mi niño… Pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Vale? Ah. Tu amiga Rainbow Dash está destrozada; todas tus amigas lo han pasado mal pero ella… se culpa de tu secuestro, no para de repetir que es culpa suya. Todos la dijimos que no era responsable, incluso tus padres trataron de consolarla, pero…

**TWILIGHT  
**De pronto me di cuenta de que Spike se había marchado fuera de la habitación. Cadence y yo continuamos hablando un poco más, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y porrazo. Para mi sorpresa se presentaron todas mis amigas en la instancia. Todas se avanzaron sobre mí, menos Dash que curiosamente me miraba de forma triste, creo que dijo algo apenas audible pero no pude escuchar qué era.

—Twilight, por fin estas aquí esa dragona le dijo a madame alcaldesa que estaba en Canterlot, y luego la alcaldesa nos aviso a todas nosotras y cogimos el primer tren hasta aquí y luego preguntamos a tropecientas personas que dónde estaba la casa de tus papás—expuso Pinkie Pie sin apenas tomar aire.

—Cariño, por fin estamos todas juntas de nuevo.

—Es bueno volver a verte, dulzura.

—Tengo que prepararte una súper fiesta para celebrar tu regreso.

—Me alegra volver a verte, Twilight.

—Gracias, chicas, yo también me alegro de haber regresado. Rainbow…

—Hola, Twilight. Es bueno que hayas vuelto—me comentó Dash sin apartar la vista del suelo—Bueno… he de irme.

—No. Tú no te vas de aquí—me enfadé pero Dashie se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y salió volando—Ah, no. No me vas a dejar plantada—respondí molesta persiguiéndola, afortunadamente ella no encontró ninguna ventana abierta.

—En serio, Twilight, me tengo que ir.

—No. Hemos de hablar.

Tanto mis amigas como mi familia se habían reunido en torno a Rainbow y yo. Cadence se elevó en el aire, y uso su magia para inmovilizar a Dash.

—¿Qué es esto? Suéltame—grito mi amiga viendo como una especie de aura rosada le inmovilizaba las alas y todo el cuerpo.

—Lo siento, pero debes hablar con Twilight—respondió mi cuñada mientras obligaba a Dash a posarse en el suelo.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, bruta!

—No hables así de mi esposa.

—Shining, tranquilo. Rainbow, por favor, somos amigas.

—¡NO PODEMOS SERLO! ¡NO PODEMOS SER AMIGAS!—gritó Dash echándose a llorar y dejando impactados a todos los presentes, todavía estaba sujetada por Cadence— ¿No lo entiendes, Twilight? Te fallé. Intenté salvarte y en vez de eso, tú te entregaste para protegerme. ¿Por qué vas a querer seguir siendo mi amiga? No tiene ningún sentido. Y yo… yo no te merezco como amiga. Después de lo que te hice no me merezco a ninguno de vosotros—respondió Dash, que ya no tenía la inmovilización, de pronto se tiró en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar.

**VELVET  
**Mi hija levantó con cuidado a Rainbow, la abrazó y la dejo desahogarse encima de ella. Los lloros de la pegaso cada vez eran más intensos, comenzaron siendo un sollozo pero pronto se convirtieron en un mar de lágrimas. La tristeza de Dash se contagio a todos los presentes, en especial a Fluttershy. Tanto las amigas de mi niña como mi familia y yo fuimos testigos del sufrimiento de la pobre pegaso cian.

**FLUTTERSHY  
**Costó mucho consolar a Rainbow. Después de dejarla que durante un tiempo se desahogase solo con Twilight, todos comenzamos a arroparla. Todos tuvimos que insistirla muchas veces en que ella no era culpable del secuestro. No sé cuánto tiempo duró aquel proceso de consuelo, más de dos horas aproximadamente. Las lágrimas físicas duraron tan solo unos minutos, pero el disgusto de Dash fue mucho más durarero. Finalmente Dashie poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse.

**NIGHT LIGHT  
**Twilight en un momento dado dijo _"Pienso seguir siendo tu amiga, Rainbow, te guste o no"_. Me pareció admirable esta respuesta. No sé si es el mejor momento para decirlo, pero me siento muy orgulloso de todos mis hijos.

**PINKIE PIE  
**Después de que Dash se tranquilizada decidimos irnos a comer fuera. Los padres de Twilight dijeron que nos invitaban, pero quedamos en pagar todos a medias porque sino les saldría muy caro el convite. En total éramos 11 personas: Velvet, Night, Shining, Spike, Cadence, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy y yo. De modo que si dos personas tenían que pagar el almuerzo de once…

**APPLEJACK  
**No habíamos salido de la casa cuando llamaron a la puerta principal, Night abrió y entraron las princesa. ¿Qué hacían allí? No tengo ni idea. Twilight pareció alegrarse de ver a Luna, pero cuando Celestia intentó saludarla, mi amiga la miro con cara de reproche, hizo una elegante reverencia, y en lugar de llamar "maestra" a la princesa la llamó "majestad". Celestia retrocedió dos pasos ante Twilight, lo cual me pareció raro, después la miró de arriba abajo.

—Twilight, por favor…—intentó hablar la princesa del sol.

—¿Sí, su majestad?—respondió Twilight, su tono sonaba a reproche.

—Entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo pero…

—Enfadada y decepcionada.

—Al menos… ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

—Sí. No veo por qué no.

Ambas se fueron a la habitación de Twilight. No sé qué se dirían allí.

**CELESTIA  
**Podía notar que Twilight estaba molesta conmigo, lo entendía, había pasado por una experiencia horrible, y en parte era culpa mía.

—Twilight… Te juró que nunca quise que te hicieran daño.

—Pero lo hicieron, y usted incluso después de aquello no me ayudó. Magma le contó lo que sucedió en aquella mazmorra, pero usted no movió un casco para que me liberaran.

—Eso no es cierto, lo juro. Estuve todo el tiempo negociando tu liberación. Incluso tuve que aceptar que una delincuente, que había atacado Canterlot dos veces, fuese liberara para que tú también obtuvieses la libertad. La prensa y la población aun me critican que dejase marchar a Furia. No tienes ni idea de lo que tu retención supuso para mí, para todos nosotros; tu familia, tus amigas… Todos hemos vivido un calvario.

—…

—Twilight, eres como una hija para mí. Nunca quise que esto pasara. Sé que en parte es culpa mía por mis delitos de hace 2000 años.

—No sé qué decirla, majestad.

—Ah, que poco me gusta cuando eres tan formal. Prefiero cuando me llamas maestra.

—Pero es que no sé si puedo seguir llamándola maestra. No se ofenda pero no es usted un buen ejemplo.

Esa última frase de Twilight fue como un puñal clavado en mi corazón. En el fondo tenía razón, no era un buen ejemplo. Cadence siendo una adolescente ya era mejor persona y más inteligente que yo; y lo mismo Twilight y sus hermanos.

—Twilight, entiendo que este enfadada. Tal vez tú ahora no quieras saber nada de mí, pero ten presente algo. Nunca te cerraré la puerta, voy a estar siempre que me necesites. Me da igual si me llamas Celestia, maestra o majestad. Cuando quieras hablar conmigo no dudes en hacerlo.

—…

Me encaminé a la puerta pero antes de poder abrirla note una presión en mi espalda, me gire, Twilight se había abrazado a mí. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos parecía a punto de llorar. La tomé despacio con mucho cuidado y coloque frente a mí, cubriéndola con mis alas. Seguidamente ambas comenzamos poco a poco a sollozar, no dijimos nada más. No hacían falta palabras, aquellas lágrimas ya lo decían todo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero al final nos reconciliamos, o mejor dicho, Twilight me perdonó porque yo no tenía nada que reprocharla a ella.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores:

El próximo capítulo será el último. En principio los episodios 12 y 13 iban a ser uno solo, pero al final los dividí en dos. La mayor parte de las tramas principales ya están resueltas. En el CP 11 Celestia confesó la verdad sobre la guerra poni-dragón; supimos por qué Arquímedes raptó a Twilight y conocimos a Torquemada. En este capítulo hemos sido testigos del divorcio de los reyes dragón, así como del regreso de Twilight a Equestria. Solo queda pendiente la resolución de la conspiración contra Magma.

Creó que era de esperar que Ceniza fuese el padre de los trillizos.

El regreso de Twilight quise que fuese trágico, pero con algunos golpes de humor.

Entre la primera y segunda aparición de Twilight hay una línea de separación; esto se debe a que en el primer caso la acción se desarrolla un domingo, mientras que la segunda vez la acción transcurre cuatro días después, en jueves.

El próximo capítulo será el último, y no habrá epilogo.

¿Qué les pareció el comportamiento de Flavia? ¿Y el de Ígnea y Rainbow?

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: TRAICIÓN

Hola, bronies y lectores:

He subido una remasterización de este capítulo. Es un poco más extenso que la versión anterior, porque he alargado la batalla final, e introducido algunos otras escenas nuevas para adornar.

Recientemente he publicado un nuevo one-shot titulado "Heroes", pero esta vez no es de MLP. Es una historia con personajes humanos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13  
TRAICIÓN**

**CADENCE  
**Eran las 13:00. Habían pasado catorce días desde el regreso de Twilight. Shining y yo regresamos al Imperio de Cristal, allí el gobierno provisionan que deje a cargo, me informó de que Magma en principio estaba dispuesto a comerciar con el Imperio, pero no parecía tener prisa porque no había hecho mucho caso de las embajadas que se le habían enviado.

Una vez que llegamos Armor y yo a nuestra habitación, nos saludó Nusermaid la cual estaba limpiando la instancia, me entregó una carta de mi primo.

—Bienvenidos, altezas. Princesa, esta carta llegó hace dos días, es para vos. El personal de correos me la paso para que os la entregada.

—Gracias. Por favor, déjanos a solas.

—Sí, altezas.

En cuanto mi doncella se marchó y Shining y una servidora nos quedamos a solas, abrí el sobre y comencé a leer la carta.

_Querida prima:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hice. Lo creas o no nunca quise que abortarás. Es cierto que no aprobaba tu embarazo, puesto que el padre era Shining y sabes que nunca me he llevado bien con él; pero jamás quise que perdieras a tu hijo. _

_De todos modos no quiero volver a Equestria. Al principio no quería estar aquí, en Saddle Arabia, pero en estos días he hecho nuevos amigos, nobles decentes que no se juntan con la chusma. Me han aceptado en su club de campo, y bueno… pues hay buen ambiente._

_De momento permaneceré aquí. Dales recuerdos a nuestras tías._

_De nuevo te pido disculpas._

_Tu primo Blueblood._

Releí dos veces más aquella misiva. ¿Aquello era una carta de disculpa? Pues dejaba mucho que desear.

**TWILIGHT  
**Después de mi regreso a Equestria, permanecí seis días en la casa de mis padres; durante ese tiempo goce con la compañía de mi familia, pero echaba de menos mi vida en Ponyville, decidí regresar al pueblo al séptimo día de mi llegada. Le pregunté a Spike qué quería hacer él, tenía la posibilidad de permanecer en Canterlot con nuestros padres, incluso Shining le ofreció la opción de mudarse con él y Cadence al Imperio de Cristal, ella estuvo de acuerdo. Sin embargo, mi hermanito dijo que prefería regresar conmigo a la aldea.

Spike y yo regresamos siendo festejados, ese mismo día, por nuestras amigas y por el resto de los habitantes del lugar. Pinkie había montado una de sus típicas súper fiestas. Dash que ya estaba restablecida volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

La fiesta había sido el día 7 de mi regreso y ya era día 14. Le había prometido a Spike que le ayudaría más en las tareas domésticas, de forma que estás serían repartidas de forma equitativa entre los dos, pero una servidora era un desastre como ama de casa. Seguramente necesitaría un tiempo para aprender a realizar todas las faenas caseras. Spike me tendría que enseñar, pero estaba dispuesta a ser una buena alumna para con él.

**CENIZA  
**Mis hijos, esposa y yo habíamos llegado al reino grifo de _The Flyers_; pedimos asilo a la reina del país, cuerpo tenía un pelaje básicamente marrón pero su cráneo era blanco y su pico bastante majestad, que nos conocía a Magma y a mí, nos ofreció quedarnos en su palacio y aceptamos. Aunque Minerva no se sintió cómoda con el ofrecimiento, ella estaba acostumbrada a un estilo de vida más austero, y echaba de menos a sus alumnos. Neptuno se adaptó un poco mejor que su hermana, pero tampoco le termino de gustar tanto confort. Urano fue el que mejor se hizo al lujo.

**NEPTUNO  
**A pesar de pertenecer a la aristocracia, mis hermanos y yo estábamos acostumbrados a un estilo de vida menos lujoso. En Draconem vivíamos con un mínimo de comodidades pero no tantísimas como en un palacio. No queríamos parecer unos mimosos mantenidos por la generosidad de la reina grifo; al segundo día de nuestra llegada pedimos una audiencia para hablar con ella, su majestad nos recibió en uno de los salones. En un tono educado y amable pero algo serio le expusimos a su majestad, que le agradecíamos mucho su hospitalidad, pero deseábamos hospedarnos fuera del palacio y conseguir un trabajo. Al principio la reina nos miró y pensamos que la habíamos ofendido, pero no fue así. Su majestad medió para que Minerva consiguiera plaza de profesora en un colegio, Urano en una oficina. En cuanto a mí, aunque antes trabajaba en una granja, hice estudios universitarios de abogacía; hasta ahora no había conseguido trabajo como abogado, pero allí conseguí plaza en un bufete. Además su majestad nos ofreció una casa donde hospedarnos, un poco parecida a la que teníamos en Draconem, aquella vivienda era de la corona del país, su majestad no quiso cobrarnos por el hospedaje pero nosotros nos comprometimos a cuidar bien de aquella residencia, y ocuparnos de su mantenimiento. Mis hermanos y yo volvimos a vivir solos y juntos bajo el mismo techo. Aunque parezca increíble todo esto, el conseguir los trabajos y la morada solo se tardo dos días; nosotros hablamos con la reina y en 48 horas ya lo teníamos todo. Es lo que suele pasar cuando se tienen buenos enchufes.

**URANO  
**Nuestros padres prefirieron quedarse en el palacio, pero igualmente ellos también se pusieron a trabajar, pero como soy un poco malote no les diré sus profesiones. Bueno… va. Ninguno de los dos quiso seguir en política; de modo que se dedicaron a trabajar para el departamento de contabilidad de la corona del país.

**CENIZA  
**Flavia estaba últimamente muy pensativa, apenas hablaba. Aquella mañana le propuse a mi esposa que diésemos un paseo por los jardines reales. En dicho lugar le pregunté por su estado de ánimo. Hablábamos mientras paseábamos, sin dejar de caminar.

—No me pasa nada, cariño. No te preocupes.

—No disimules, querida. Sé cuándo algo te inquieta. Al principio pensé que quizás fuese por lo sucedido con Arquímedes pero… hay algo más. ¿Me equivoco?

De pronto ambos dejamos de caminar.

—Es que… es por todo. A través de la prensa hemos visto que Magma aun se mantiene en el trono pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Si Arquímedes aun no ha tomado el poder, no tártara en hacerlo. Será un tirano. Maltratará a nuestro pueblo. Todo por lo que Magma y nosotros luchamos se perderá en un instante. Y además… bueno, nada.

—Por favor, querida. Confía en mí. Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

—Es que… no sé cómo explicarlo. El día antes de la partida de Twilight vi a nuestra hija rezando por ella. Al principio pensé en llamarla la atención por rezar por una pagana, pero no lo hice. Me puse a rezar junto a la niña.

—¿Y? Ambas rezasteis juntas. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No lo sé, no le veo sentido. Twilight tiene una religión diferente. No veo ningún sentido en rezar a Lunarian por una equina, pero cuando vi a Minerva hacerlo no pude evitar sumarme a ella.

—¿No será que al final te has encariñado con Twilight?

—Quizás, no lo sé. Creo que sí.

Ambos nos miramos durante un instante, de pronto abracé a mi esposa.

—Cariño. No tiene nada de malo que te encariñarás con esa unicornio.

—Puede, quizá tengas razón, pero es que a mí nunca me han gustado los ponis.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿Perdón?

—No me gusta cómo hablas de ti misma. Te defines como una racista cuando lo cierto es que eres todo lo opuesto al racismo. Ambos educamos a nuestros hijos en base a unos valores, ambos les predicamos el no tener prejuicios. Además tú también cuidaste bien de Twilight ¿Así actúa una racista? No, por supuesto que no.

—…

—Además, cariño, ambos somos padres. Podemos comprender el dolor que sintieron los progenitores de la señorita Sparkle, cuando se enteraron de que su hija estaba retenida en un país extranjero de Equestria.

—Ese es cierto, querido. Los Sparkle han pasado un calvario enorme. Pude notar el desahogo de los padres de la chica al ver volver a su hija.

—¿Lo ves? Entiendes sus sentimientos.

—Todo es tan confuso. No sé qué tengo que hacer.

—Lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Fue admirable que conocieses a los padres de Twilight, y también que avisases a sus amigas, eso dice mucho y bueno de ti. Lo único que pasa es que ambos sufrimos mucho durante la guerra, yo lo he superado mejor, pero tú lo has llevado peor. Sientes todavía mucho dolor y no lo admites. Mientras sigas con esa carga, ese lastre te seguirá lastimando. Quiero que busques ayuda profesional, y yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento.

—Gracias, gracias por estar a mi lado.

—Tranquila. No estás sola. Nos enfrentaremos a esto y a todo los dos juntos.

Aun permanecimos abrazados durante algunos segundos.

**MINERVA  
**Me sentía mal por haber abandonado Draconem pero también me gustaba nuestra nueva situación en el país grifo. Durante las dos semanas que habíamos estado allí, tuvimos una vida relajada, pero era la calma que precede a la tempestad, pronto las cosas volverían a complicarse.

Esa misma tarde, para sorpresa de mis hermanos y yo, recibimos en nuestro nuevo hogar la visita de nuestros padres y de Ígnea. Si nuestra antigua reina estaba allí, no podía significar nada bueno. Seguramente Arquímedes había hecho otra de las suyas.

**ÍGNEA  
**Ceniza, Flavia, sus hijos y una servidora nos reunimos en una sala de estar. No me atrevía a hablarles; me sentía mal por el hecho de recurrir a ellos. Bastante habían hecho ya por mi familia y por todos. Sin embargo, había sido expulsada de la ciudad de Vesubio; si intentaba enviarle una carta a Magma posiblemente sería interceptada, no me quedaban amigos entre los miembros del gobierno de Draconem, y si quedase alguno Arquímedes se encargaría de mantenerlo quietecito. Solo podía recurrir a aquella familia, lo cual me avergonzaba. Los demás se extrañaron de que primero les reuniera y luego no hablase. Flavia me preguntó _"¿Qué te sucede?"_ Le respondí con un _"Lo siento"_, cosa que dejo confundidos a todos los presentes.

—Lo siento. No quería molestaros, pero…

—Majestad…

—Ya no soy reina, Flavia, y lo sabes; pero soy madre. Estoy preocupada por mis hijos.

—Entendido. Los jóvenes príncipes están en el cuartel de Volcánica. Usted temé que tarde o temprano Arquímedes trate de quitárselos de en medio—sentenció Ceniza.

—Precisamente pero hay algo más…

—¿El qué?—interrogó Urano.

—Veréis, el caso es que…

—A ver si lo entiendo. Arquímedes supuestamente es un titán, y tú nos pides ayuda para rescatar a tus hijos y a tu ex–esposo—resumió Flavia.

—Pues… sí.

—¿No crees que mis hijos ya han hecho bastante? Magma prácticamente arriesgó la vida de mi niña, ¿Y ahora tú quieres hacer lo mismo con todos mis hijos? ¡PUES NO PIENSO PERMITIRLO! ¡¿ME OYES?! NO QUIERO VERLES MUERTOS.

—Mamá, por favor, cálmate

—No, Neptuno. No pienso calmarme. Y no se te ocurra cuestionarme a mí, a tu propia madre.

—¡A CALLAR TODOS!—gritó Minerva dando un golpe sobre la mesa.

**FLAVIA  
**Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, mi hija normalmente era muy tranquila, rara vez se enfadaba pero ahora parecía realmente cabreada.

—¿Nos hemos vuelto locos, o qué nos pasa? Seamos sensatos. En primer lugar, no tenemos por qué hablarnos mal entre nosotros; y en segundo lugar, quizás podamos prevenir a la guarnición de Volcánica, pero si Arquímedes es un titán no podemos ganarle en una batalla, es demasiado poderoso. Lo siento, Ígnea. Sabes que te quiero pero no se puede hacer nada por Magma, quizás, solo quizás, podamos salvar a los jóvenes príncipes, pero no podemos retar a un titán.

—Hay una posibilidad, hermana. Si usamos… _eso_ podemos intentar medirnos con Arquímedes—sentenció Urano.

—¿Eso? ¿Te refieres a…? No. Juramos por la Gran Diosa Lunarian no usarlo jamás. ¿No recuerdas el incidente que tuvimos en el ejército?—contestó mi niña.

—Tenemos dos opciones: una; podemos intentar detener a Arquímedes, utilizando el recurso que ha dicho Urano, en cuyo caso nos expondremos a la ira de la Diosa; o dos, podemos permitir que Arquímedes se salga con la suya, en cuyo caso impondrá una dictadura sobre nuestro pueblo, y arrastrará a Draconem a una guerra contra Equestria, lo que provocará la muerte y el sufrimiento de muchos inocentes. O sufrimos nosotros o sufren otros muchos. Los demás podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero yo voy a luchar. Estoy dispuesto a responder ante Lunarian, pero primero el traidor responderá ante mí—sentenció Neptuno.

—Yo estoy con mi hermano, no tienes por qué acompañarnos, hermanilla.

—¿Creéis que os voy a dejar solos? Miraos. Está bien, seremos tres.

—¡NO! Me parece admirable vuestro valor, pero acabareis condenados. Os tocará pasar la eternidad en el inframundo, incluso pueden declarados fuera de raza. No pienso toleráoslo, hijos míos—se quejó Ceniza.

—Perdón. Me he perdido. ¿De qué estamos hablando?

—Verás, Ígnea. Mis hijos son… ciclopes.

**NEPTUNO  
**Ígnea se sintió muy sorprendida ante tal revelación. Le explicamos que nunca le habíamos dicho tal confesión a nadie. El modo de combate titán y el ciclope se consideraban transformaciones demoniacas, porque hacía referencia a una leyenda según la cual esas clases de dragones fueron asesinos a sueldo, que se dedicaron a matar a muchas personas de diferentes razas, incluida la suya. Adoptar una transformación demoniaca suponía la excomunión; y podía desembocar también en el destierro o incluso en ser declarado fuera de raza. Mis hermanos y yo en una ocasión nos transformamos, en aquel entonces solamente nos costó un arresto de una semana; después tuvimos que jurar ante la iglesia y en el nombre de Lunarian que no volveríamos hacerlo.

**TORQUEMADA  
**Eran las 22:00. Me enteré de que la familia de Ceniza había huido del país, pero curiosamente Arquímedes no quiso perseguirles. Ambos estábamos reunidos en uno de los salones del palacio real.

—Suena extraño, Su Santidad, pero si Ceniza y los suyos quisieron marcharse… pues que así sea.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías que pretendían huir?

—En realidad me enteré del paradero de Ceniza poco antes de ir al Parlamento para proponer la liberación de Twilight Sparkle y Furia. Le hice llegar un anónimo amenazándole de muerte a él y su familia. A pesar de que la carta no estaba firmada, él supo deducir que yo era el autor de la misiva. No soy tonto. Por muy leal que sea Ceniza al rey, él es padre y marido antes que ninguna otra cosa.

—Espera, ¿Sabías su paradero? Entonces podrías haberles impedido marcharse; pudiste prenderles o matarles. ¿No vas a perseguirles?

—No. Ceniza y su familia fueron rivales dignos hasta el final. Eran personas de valor, de las que ya quedan pocas. Si se vuelven a interponer en nuestro camino, la próxima les mataremos, pero en esta ocasión se merecen cuartel.

—¿Cuartel?

—Es una expresión antigua. Significa piedad.

—¡¿Piedad?! ¡No puedo creer lo que oigo! ¿Solo por qué fueron buenos rivales? ¿Tanta importancia dais al valor?

—A veces es lo único que nos queda.

—Cambiando de tema. Ya hace dos semanas que esa unicornio se marchó. Ya deberíamos haber subido al poder.

—No seas impaciente. Si tomamos el trono por la fuerza muchos no se doblegaran. Por eso estás semanas estuve planeando cómo hacer para que el reyezuelo abdicase.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo conseguirás que abdique y te ceda el trono?

—Ya lo ha hecho, y el muy ingenuo ni siguiera lo sabe.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Esta mañana el secretario real le llevó toda una serie de papeles para que los firmará; la mayoría eran cosas banales de leyes y demás… pero uno de los últimos documentos era una disposición cediéndome a mí el trono. Con la complicidad del secretario conseguí esconder aquel texto entre sus papeles. Como el papeleo era muy abundante y bastante estándar sabía que los últimos no los leería por pereza.

—¿El secretario colaboró sin más?

—No, no del todo. Él estaba resentido con Magma, porque varias veces le había pedido un aumento de sueldo y el reyezuelo se lo negó. A cambio de su colaboración le he prometido que obtendrá dicho aumento cuando yo sea coronado.

—¿Y se lo daréis?

—Sí. Al principio pensé en matarle, pero prefiero dejar los derramamientos de sangre para nuestros verdaderos enemigos.

—Empezando por la gente de mi lista, incluido el actual Gran Patriarca.

—Sea, además a ese listado hay que añadir ciertos miembros del Parlamento; pero basta de charla, las cosas tienen un orden. Primero vayamos a por el reyezuelo y después a por los demás.

—¿Y la guardia real?

—No son rivales para mi nuevo poder.

—Una abdicación firmada… no sé si tendrá valor, Arquímedes.

—Lo tendrá en cuanto el Parlamento le dé su visto bueno. Ahora que no está Ceniza, más del 60% de los parlamentarios están de mi lado, y los restantes se doblegaran o morirán.

**ARQUÍMEDES  
**Fuimos al comedor real, donde nos encontramos a esa basura de rey cenando. Qué vergüenza de hombre. Su ex–esposa estaba residiendo en Volcánica para estar lo más cerca posible de sus hijos; su más fiel servidor había abandonado la ciudad junto con su familia, y él no hizo nada por detenerle. Prácticamente se había quedado sin familia y sin amigos. ¿Y qué hacía al respecto? ¿Ir a buscarles? No. Se ponía a cenar.

Cuando más miraba a aquel tipo más asco me daba. Ceniza era un idealista pero al menos tenía agallas y principios, pero Magma… que basura de hombre.

—¿Qué queréis?

—Queremos que muevas tu culo gordo del trono. Eres un mierda, que no sirve ni para alimentar a los cerdos. Ahora mandó yo. ¿Está claro?

—¡GUARDIAS! ¡GUARDIASSSS!

Entraron una veintena de soldados de la guardia real en la instancia. Magma ordenó que nos arrestasen a Torquemada y a mí; pero antes de que ninguno pudiese dar un paso adopte el modo combate, pero esta vez era una transformación especial. Crecí hasta los diez metros; mi cuerpo se volvió todo de un gris muy oscuro, salvo las garras y escamas que eran de uno color rojo oscuro; mis ojos eran rojo sangre; mis colmillos crecieron y mi cola tomó forma de tridente. Los militares estaban muertos de miedo, pobrecitos.

—No… No puede ser. Te has… convertido en un… titán. Pero… eso era una leyenda.

—Pues ahora la leyenda se ha hecho real.

En ese momento se oyeron dos poderosas explosiones.

—¿Qué ha… sido eso?

—Los cuarteles de Vesubio acaban de saltar por los aires. Ahora prácticamente todo el ejército de la ciudad a sucumbido. Y las otras ciudades tardarían al menos tres días en movilizarse, tiempo que no tienes, Magma—respondió Torquemada.

**TORQUEMADA  
**La situación no podría haber resultado mejor. La guardia real estaba acobardada ante la imagen titánica de Arquímedes; Magma igualmente estaba muerto de miedo; aproveché en ese momento para transformarme. Mi cuerpo de 5 metros creció hasta los 7; mi pelaje se volvió de un tono grisáceo azulado, mis escamas que eran negras obtuvieron un brillo metalizado; mis ojos se tornaron rojo sangre.

Magma, que de pronto pareció recuperar su valor, intentó transformarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, me abalancé sobre él inmovilizándolo sobre la mesa.

**ARQUÍMEDES  
**Los soldados de pronto recuperaron el valor y cargaron contra Torquemada y contra mí; pero a mí no podían hacerme ningún daño, mi piel ahora era totalmente impenetrable e invulnerable, todos sus ataque fueron inútiles; además como estábamos en un espacio cerrado tenían dificultades para maniobrar. A la mayoría les atravesé el corazón o les partí el cuell huyeron. El comedor quedo destrozado, y tuve que golpear con mi cola algunos muebles para apagar las llamas producidas durante la pelea. No quería que el palacio ardiese, ahora era mío. Por desgracia había mucha humareda en la habitación, tuve que abrir todas las ventanas para ventilar, siendo dragones no íbamos a morir asfixiados pero el humo resultaba molesto.

Mientras tanto el cardenal había inmovilizado al reyezuelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el trono. ¿Crees que todo esto es por venganza? ¿Crees que a mí me importa una mierda la antigua guerra poni-dragón? Pues no. Me da igual quiénes o cuántos murieran durante el conflicto.

—¿Por qué raptaste a Twilight Sparkle?

—Porque llevó cuatro años investigando en Equestria. Sabía desde el principio que Twilight era la protegida de la princesa Celestia. Quería provocar al gobierno de Canterlot para que se levantara en armas contra Draconem, todo fue una provocación, al igual que el ataque a la academia de la capital de Equestria.

—¿Tú lo planeaste? ¿Fuiste capaz de atacar todo un colegio?

—No ataque directamente la academia pero si lo planeé, al menos el primer ataque; el segundo donde Furia fue capturada fue iniciativa de mi esposa, ella actuó por su cuenta sin consultarme, ahora ella está en casa con mis hijos pero pronto mi familia se mudará aquí. Sujétale bien, Torquemada. No obstante, ninguna de esas acciones dieron el resultado esperado, los ponis no entraron en guerra. Sin embargo, el caso de Twilight creó confusión en el gobierno, desconcierto que Torquemada y yo usamos para conseguir las bombas, colocarlas en los cuarteles de la ciudad y obtener partidarios. Ahora prácticamente más de la mitad del gobierno esta de mi lado, y los otros tendrán que aceptarme como su rey o morir. La idea original era que Twilight fuese torturada para que redactase una falsa confesión, según la cual ella se declaraba una esclavizadora y maltratadora de dragones, de esa manera hubiese sido condenada a muerte de forma inmediata.

—Eso significa…

—Qué fui yo quien a espaldas de todo el mundo, incluso de mi propia esposa, incité a aquellos carceleros de que violasen a la unicornio; a cambio de su ayuda y de su silencio les prometí ciertas riquezas que les daría después de subir al trono, obviamente no pienso darles nada. Haré que tenga un "accidente" para que no hablen. Lo más gracioso es que ellos no quisieron mantener relaciones sexuales con una yegua, por eso usaron un consolador, porque se negaban a introducir su miembro en el cuerpo de una especie inferior. No obstante, no había previsto que la muchacha acabaría en las garras de la familia de Ceniza, ellos eran muy respetados y queridos, si les hubiese atacado les habría convertido en mártires, y me habría descubierto antes de tiempo. Créeme, Magma; Ceniza y su familia me han dado muchos problemas, sus acciones casi consiguieron frustrar mis planes, casi, pero tú… tú prácticamente me facilitaste las cosas, debiste escuchar a tus amigos cuando tuviste ocasión pero ya es tarde. Aun no lo sabes pero entre los papeles que firmaste esta mañana, había un documento en el que me cedías el trono.

—¡¿QUEEEÉ?!

—Ni siguiera sirves para leer. Hasta un niño sabe que no debe firmar nada sin leerlo primero.

—¡MIENTES!—grito el reyezuelo tratando de liberarse pero Torquemada lo tenía bien inmovilizado.

—Dime Magma. ¿Qué se siente al haber sido capaz de apartar al amor de tu vida de tu lado? No soy tonto, sé que amas a Ígnea pero... bueno, en cierto sentido la traicionaste.

—…

—Ceniza, Flavia y sus hijos te eran leales.

—¿Ceniza y su familia? ¡¿QUÉ LES HAS HECHO?!

—Nada. Podría haberles perseguido y asesinado, la próxima vez que se me enfrenten lo haré, pero esta vez prefiero ser un ganador generoso. Ellos son personas de principios firmes pero tú… no vales nada.

Vi que Magma había dejado de forcejear y luchar, tenía una expresión muy triste, parecía que iba a llorar; esperaba que no, solo me faltaba tener que aguantar a un llorón.

—Podría matarte de forma rápida, pero no te mereces tanta compasión. Será un muerte lenta—expuse cogiendo del brazo derecho a Magma y rompiéndoselo, él chilló de dolor antes de que le rompiese el segundo brazo. Después con mis garras le hice varios cortes, que comenzaron a desangrarse, vi como él apenas podía moverse.

—Ya puedes soltarle, no va a ninguna parte—le dije a Torquemada, el cual soltó al ex-rey.

Me acerque a la mesa donde aun estaban los restos de la cena, y le pase una copa de lava al cardenal.

—¿Y esto?

—Pensé que tendrías sed después de ocuparte del idiota.

—Gracias—respondió el "candidato" al gran patriarcado de la iglesia. Aproveché que el bebedor tenía la guardia baja para cogerle del cuello.

**TORQUEMADA  
**Arquímedes me cogió del cuello y comenzó a estrangularme, apenas podía respirar.

—Arquí… medes… soy… tu amigo… tu aliado.

—¿En serio? Ahora que tengo el poder titán, y el ejército de la ciudad ha muerto ya no me sirves para nada. ¿Querías ser Gran Patriarca? Ja, ja, ja; lo seré por ti. Unificaré la iglesia y la corona sobre mi persona. Clero y Estado quedaran unidos en torno a mí.

—Por… favor… suel… tame.

**ARQUÍMEDES  
**Magma intentó aprovechar la confusión para intentar huir pero apenas podía moverse, le lancé una bola de fuego que le golpeó por la espalda dejándole inconsciente. Torquemada seguía retorciéndose, ya apenas le quedaba aire.

—No te preocupes por nada, amigo. Magma morirá y todos los que se me enfrenten sufrirán el mismo destino. También extenderé el culto de Lunarian. Si todas las razas tienen la misma religión… bueno, al final eso resultará unificador, digo yo.

Le retorcí el cuello a Torquemada matándolo al instante. Después literalmente le arranqué la cabeza de un mordisco.

Me acerqué al inconsciente reyezuelo. Ya no me servía, de modo que podía matarle directamente, pero quería jugar un poquito más con él. Antes de que pudiera tocarle alguien entró por un pasadizo secreto de la pared del fondo y grito _"Aléjate de él, traidor"._ Me giré y me quedé atónito.

La visitante era una dragona serpiente, de color azul cobalto, con garras y escamas de color plateado, ojos rojo sangre. Dichos ojos indicaban que estaba en modo combate, pero por su olor característico supe reconocerla.

—¿Ígnea? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Obvio. Intento salvar al padre de mis hijos.

—Aun transformada no puedes hacer nada contra mí, ahora soy un titán. Vete.

En ese momento otros tres dragones voladores entraron por el mismo pasadizo. Me quede asombrado. Por un lado había dos machos, uno verde y otro azul ambos de color metalizado; y por otro una hembra de pelaje dorado también con un tono metalizado, pero lo más extraño era que tenían un solo ojo en el centro de la frente, eso significaba que habían adoptado el modo de combate ciclope; aquella moralidad era el segundo modo de combate más poderoso de todos, solo superado con creces por el modo titán.

—Vuestro olor… Un momento… ¿Urano, Neptuno y Minerva? ¿Sois vosotros?

—Exacto—respondió la hembra voladora.

—¿Sabéis que vuestra transformación está prohibida por la ley y por la iglesia? La mía también pero en mi caso no importa, porque ahora soy el rey.

—Tú y nosotros tres estamos condenados, Arquímedes. Hemos contradecido la voluntad de la Gran Diosa al transformarnos en demonios. Mis hermanos y yo descubrimos que teníamos este poder por accidente. En cierta ocasión mientras hacíamos nuestra formación militar nos transformamos sin desearlo; aquello nos valió un arresto. Después nos trajeron un sacerdote, tuvimos que jurar en el nombre de Lunarian que nunca más adoptaríamos el modo de combate demoniaco. O sea que hemos incumplido una promesa hecha a la Gran Diosa, eso es pecado mortal. No obstante, ya que acabaremos en el Inframundo no te permitiremos tiranizar a Draconem—me respondió Minerva.

—¿Por qué no usaste este poder cuando te enfrentaste a mi esposa?

—Porque no quería ser condenada. Si ella me hubiese matado al menos en aquel momento tenía el alma limpia—vi como una lágrima caía del ojo de Minerva.

—¿Cómo llegasteis a la ciudad sin ser vistos? Tengo espías.

—Nos ocultamos hasta llegar cerca de los alrededores del palacio, y entramos en una pasadizo que desemboca en esta habitación. Magma y yo siempre cenábamos aquí antes de separarnos, los últimos días yo cené en mi antigua habitación del palacio, porque me sentía dolida y no quería compartir mesa con él, pero no era muy difícil imaginar que estaría aquí a estas horas. Al principio nos transformamos porque oímos rumores de tu modo titán. Teníamos que prepararnos para lo peor—explicó Ígnea.

—Pero… ¿Cómo supisteis que yo iba a atacar hoy?

—Uno de tus supuestos colaboradores te ha traicionado, él me informó de que hoy ibas a atacar. Pensé en escribir a Magma pero temía que la carta fuese interceptada.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién fue el traidor que se chivó de mí?

—Quieres saberlo ¿Verdad? Pues no te lo digo.

—Entiendo que tú volvieses por él pero ellos…

—No quería recurrir a los chicos, pero no tenía a nadie más.

—No íbamos a dejar sola a Ígnea, ella fue nuestra reina; y por encima de todo es nuestra amiga—sentenció Minerva.

—Que bonito discurso, niña. Me vas a hacer llorar de emoción. ¡BASTA DE CHARLA! ¡ESTA VEZ OS MATARÉ A TODOS!

—¿Qué te parece un combate entre un titán y tres ciclopes?—me preguntó Urano.

—¿Qué?

—Si tan poderoso eres demuéstralo. Demuéstrale al pueblo que ni siguiera un trió de ciclopes es rival para ti, perdona, para eso hay que tener agallas.

—No me provoques, niño. O serás el primero en caer.

—Venga. Tú y nosotros en el Gran Cañón de Lunarian, es decir, si te atreves.

—Sé lo que intentas. Tratas de apartarme para que Ígnea pueda rescatar a Magma.

**URANO  
**Aquel traidor tenía razón, trataba de distraerle, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Ígnea había cogido en brazos a Magma, y se dirigía con él a la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Dónde creéis que vais vosotros?—respondió Arquímedes lanzando una gran bola de fuego a la dragona serpiente, la cual se defendió con un rayo de luz. Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí anulándose mutuamente.

**ÍGNEA  
**Sabía que yo no podía hacer nada contra Arquímedes. Únicamente los trillizos tenían alguna oportunidad contra él. Lo único que podía hacer era poner a Magma a salvo. Tomé entonces una decisión cobarde, de la que me arrepentiré toda la vida. Me teletransporté junto con el rey, dejando solos a Arquímedes y los tres hermanos. No quise hacerlo, no quería abandonar a los trillizos, les quería. Magma y yo acabamos en pleno bosque Everfree. Le di un poco de piante que me había dado Minerva. Con esta medicina el rey se curó y se despertó. Al principio no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba junto a él.

—Mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en el bosque Everfree junto conmigo.

—¿Ígnea? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Salvarte la vida y condenar mi alma por ser una cobarde.

Le expliqué a mi ex-marido todo lo sucedido con Arquímedes y los trillizos.

**URANO  
**No sabíamos dónde se habían marchado el rey e Ígnea, pero finalmente Arquímedes accedió a batirse. El traidor, mis hermanos y yo llegamos hasta el Gran Cañón de Lunarian. Llamado así en honor a nuestra Diosa. Esta situado a 6 kilómetros al norte de la capital. Tiene 446 km de longitud, cuenta con cordilleras de 6 a 29 km de anchura, y más de 1,6 km de profundidad. Todo el cañón es de una gran belleza. En el interior de la garganta principal hay elevados montículos, dunas y valles.

Al ser de noche y debido a la distancia mis hermanos y yo esperamos no llamar demasiado la atención de la población.

—Magma ha escapado, pero no importa. Le hice firmar su abdicación al trono a mi favor. Ahora soy el rey.

—¡¿QUEEÉ?!—gritaron mis hermanos y yo a coro.

—Sois un trió de tontos. Pude haber ido por vosotros pero fui generoso y os deje en paz. Esta vez voy a mataros y este cañón será vuestra tumba. Aunque… a ti, niña, podría perdonarte la vida y convertirte en mi esclava personal. Precisamente pienso aprobar y legalizar la esclavitud.

—Estarías muerto antes de tocarla—amenazó Neptuno y yo asentí.

—¡Basta de charla! Defendeos.

**NARRADOR  
**Cuando Arquímedes venció sin dificultad a la guardia real, se habían dado una serie de factores. Por un lado, los soldados no habían tenido tiempo de transformarse; por otra parte; los militares eran 20 en total, los cuales al estar en una habitación cerrada tenían poco espacio para maniobrar. Contrariamente a estás circunstancias, ahora la batalla era en un espacio abierto, donde los contrincantes podían moverse y volar con total libertad; los trillizos estaban transformados en ciclopes, y al ser solo tres no se apelotonaban tanto como siendo una veintena.

Los cuatro dragones se elevaron en el aire. Arquímedes al ser un titán tenía una resistencia física impresionante, su piel eran casi impenetrable y eso le dotaba de una amplia defensa. Por otro lado sus poderosas garras, su cola con forma de tridente, y el hecho de que su fuego fuese más intenso y caliente de lo normal le conferían un gran poder de ataque. Sin embargo, sus adversarios eran 3 contra 1, de modo que trataban de aprovechar su superioridad numérica para rodearle.

Arquímedes lanzó a gran velocidad tres bolas de fuego contra cada uno de sus adversarios, estos contraatacaron con la misma técnica, las seis bolas chocaron entre ellas en grupos de dos, anulándose mutuamente pero provocando una gran explosión. El titán aprovechó el momento de dicha explosión para golpear en el estomago a Neptuno, haciéndole caer al vació y lanzándose hacía él, pero antes de que pudiese tocarle de nuevo, Urano cogió a su adversario de la cola y le lanzo una llamarada, este no se inmutó y comenzó a zarandear al ciclope verde haciendo que le soltará la cola, en ese momento Arquímedes con el rabo agarró del cuello a Urano e intentó estrangularle, pero Minerva lanzo una llamarada contra la cara del titán y seguidamente le mordió la cola haciendo que soltase a su hermano. Neptuno apareció de nuevo golpeando a su enemigo por la espalda; Arquímedes cayó al vacío pero enseguida se estabilizó en el aire, y miró a los trillizos.

Urano miró a la luna llena y después a sus hermanos. Estos entendieron la intención del ciclope verde y trataron de ir los dos a por Arquímedes. Comenzó entonces una pelea física entre Neptuno y Minerva contra Arquímedes, a base de puñetazos, mordiscos, coletazos, etc. Mientras tanto Urano trataba de concentrar energía en sus manos.

A pesar de ser dos contra uno los golpes de ambos ciclopes apenas hacían mella en el titán; pero contrariamente Arquímedes lograba lastimar a los dos hermanos. En una de estas el villano dio un fuerte puñetazo en el vientre a Neptuno, con tanta fuerza que le hizo retorcerse de dolor, cayendo al vacío hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Minerva contempló un momento como caía su hermano, intentó ayudarle pero eso le hizo bajar la guardia, cosa que aprovechó Arquímedes para cogerla del cuerpo, de cintura para arriba, con su cola y comenzar a estrangularla.

—AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.

—¿Qué pasa, nenita? ¿Sientes dolor? Tranquila, pronto os mataré y dejareis de sufrir.

Sin soltar a su víctima Arquímedes se la acercó a él, y con una de sus garras la rajó la mejilla izquierda y luego la derecha, dejando a la chica completamente desfigurada.

—Je, je, je. Tendrías que ver que feas has quedado. Pareces una monstruito.

—Aaaaahhh. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

—Eiii. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—No pero tú eres tonto.

Aprovechando que Arquímedes estaba muy cerca de la dragona, esta disimuladamente hizo crecer unos pinchos de n su cola, clavándole uno de ellos en su ojo derecho. El titán dio un grito de dolor soltando a su presa, la cual se alejó unos metros de él.

—Mi ojo. Me has dejado ciego, Maldita. Me las vas a pagar.

—Bueno… me tenías cogido de cintura para arriba pero no de la cola. Por lo visto no todo tu cuerpo es tan resistente como tu piel.

—¡Te mataré por esto, mocosa! ¡TE MATAREEE!

Antes de que Arquímedes pudiese reaccionar sintió un golpe por detrás, quedando aprisionado en un bloque de hielo, el cual comenzó a caer al vació. Neptuno lo cogió y lo depositó en el suelo. Minerva aterrizó a su lado.

—¿Estás bien, hermana? Aahhh—el ciclope azul dio un grito al ver el rostro de la dragona

—Esto se puede arreglar con un poco de piante, pero… ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Y qué hace el otro memo? ¿Por qué no ataca?—respondió la chica palpándose la cara.

—Sabes que la lanza lunar requiere unos minutos de preparación. Yo quedé aturdido después de estrellarme, tardé un poco en recuperarme.

—Tu ataque gélido no lo mantendrá inmóvil mucho tiempo.

En ese momento Urano aterrizó al lado de sus hermanos; llevaba una especie de lanza de energía en su mano izquierda. El ciclope verde, también lamentó lo ocurrido con su hermana pero no había tiempo para flaquear.

—Perfecto. Ahora que está congelado es la ocasión ideal. Le atacaré y le convertiré en cubitos para el _vermut_—comentó el dragón verde pero antes de que pudieran lanzar su ataque el hielo se rompió de golpe y reapareció Arquímedes. Los tres ciclopes se quedaron asombrados.

Urano lanzó su ataque, el cual dio de lleno en el objetivo provocando una gran explosión y humareda. Minerva y Neptuno se cubrieron con sus alas, pero Urano se elevó unos metros y volvió a disparar muchas veces, lanza tras lanza a gran velocidad, parecía una metralleta. Seguidamente el ciclope volvió a bajar a tierra, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Todos pensaron que Arquímedes había muerto después de recibir semejante ataque, pero cuando el humo se disipó pudieron ver que el titán seguía en pie con heridas leves.

—¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡MIS LANZAS LUNARES DEBIERON HABERTE MATADO!

—Reconozco que has sido un ataque impresionante pero… ¡Ahora soy invencible! Aunque me has sorprendido. Veamos… has usado la energía de la luna llena ¿Verdad?

—Sí, así es. El rayo solar es más poderoso pero ahora es de noche.

—¿Por qué no os unís a mí? No tenéis capacidad para vencerme, pero podríais arrasar Equestria en mi nombre. Incluso podría nombraros gobernadores de algunas de las ciudades equestrianas. Solo tenéis que jurarme obediencia y lealtad.

—¡OLVÍDALO!—gritaron los tres ciclopes a coro.

—Entonces moriréis.

Se reanudó el combate.

Los cuatro dragones se elevaron otra vez. Arquímedes que había perdido uno de sus ojos tenía dificultad para seguir algunos de los movimientos de sus adversarios, de modo que intentaba concentrarse en sus otros sentidos. En una ocasión el titán le rompió el brazo izquierdo a Urano, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. Minerva intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para atacar a su rival entre medias de las dos alas, la misma técnica que uso para derrotar a Furia. Justo en ese punto había una artería muy importante, pero la gruesa piel de Arquímedes protegió a su dueño. La dragona estuvo cerca de volver a ser aprisionada por la cola del monstruo pero esta vez logró evitarlo.

Neptuno y Urano atacaron directa y respectivamente las alas izquierda y derecha de Arquímedes, tratando de rompérselas pero no funciono porque eran muy resistentes, aunque aquello sirvió para que los dos ciclopes recibieran cada uno una gran bola de fuego, quedando con quemaduras de primero y segundo grado. Minerva hizo crecer sus garras hasta que estas alcanzaron un metro de longitud y se volvieron más gruesas y fuertes, seguidamente intentó acuchillar a su adversario, pero este esquivó el golpe.

—Vaya… las _garras asesinas_—respondió el titán cogiendo de un brazo a la dragona y retorciéndoselo. Después la levantó sobre su cabeza y la lanzó de golpe hacía el suelo provocando una gran cráter.

Neptuno fue a ayudar a su hermana, la cual se había quedado quieta en plan pensativo.

_«¿Qué podemos hacer? Su fuerza es enorme, su piel no permite atravesarle, sus llamas son muy poderosas. Es demasiado fuerte... ¿Es demasiado fuerte? Eso es. Esa es la solución. Eso no lo derrotará pero puede darnos tiempo»_ pensó Minerva.

Neptuno aterrizó frente a su hermana.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca, hermano. Sé lo que hay que hacer. Solo tú puedes herirle.

—¿Qué?—preguntó el ciclope azul mirando hacia el cielo, donde estaban peleando Urano y Arquímedes.

—Escucha. El ataque gélido no solo puede generar hielo, también puede generar vapor y agua líquida.

—Sí, así es.

—Tienes que hacer tu ataque gélido con forma líquida, dentro de su cavidad bucal.

—… Perdón. No entiendo.

Minerva se llevó una garra a la cara.

—Que le hagas beber agua. Tienes que hacer que Arquímedes beba agua.

—… Esto… ¿Te has golpeado demasiado fuerte?

—Tienes que creerme.

—¡No digas tonterías! ¿Beber agua? ¿De qué serviría?

—Es una estrategia.

—No. Es el plan más ridículo que he oído nunca. Voy a ayudar a Urano, cuando vuelvas a razonar te esperamos—respondió el dragón macho dejando sola a su hermana.

_«Sera memo, porque hay que ser memo» _pensó la dragona de su hermano mediano.

Minerva volvió a elevarse y de nuevo los cuatro dragones comenzaron a luchar en el aire. La batalla se alargó durante horas. Al final los 4 contrincantes jadeaban por el esfuerzo.

—Ah, ah, ah. ¿Por qué no os rendís? No tenéis… ninguna posibilidad, niños.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Podrías renunciar y pedir perdón al rey—contestó Minerva.

—Ah, ah, ah. Nunca.

— Ah, ah, ah. Cabezota—comentó Urano.

— Ah, ah, ah. Terco—remató Neptuno.

Los cuatro hicieron una pausa para recuperar el aliento. Cuando ya estaban un poco descansados reanudaron la batalla. El fuego y demás ataques especiales eran ya poco frecuentes debido al cansancio, de modo que se invirtió más en puñetazos y otros golpes físicos. Aun así Arquímedes logro agredir al grupo con unas bolas de fuego, haciendo que sus adversarios se estrellasen contra el suelo y dejándoles muy lastimados, el titán aterrizó frente a la dragona y la piso la cara; pero ella aguantó el dolor para no gritar. Minerva miró furiosa a su hermano, ese cabezota se negaba a seguir su plan. Neptuno comprendió el reproche de la chica.

—Última oportunidad. Ríndanse y júrenme lealtad y obediencia. Si lo hacen respetaré sus vidas y la de sus padres—ofreció el villano apartándose unos metros de la hembra.

—¡NO NOS FIAMOS DE TI!—grito Minerva levantándose de golpe y lanzando una llamarada. Arquímedes contraatacó con la misma técnica. De pronto ambas llamaradas chocaron entre sí. Durante un momento ambos contrincantes se mantuvieron a la par, pero el fuego del titán fue ganando terreno hasta que golpeó a la chica haciéndola caer violentamente al suelo. Neptuno sintiéndose mal por ello, aprovechó la confusión del momento para realizar un ataque fuego gélido líquido dentro de la boca de Arquímedes, aunque estaba seguro de que no funcionaría. ¿De qué serviría que esa bestia bebiese agua?

El pobre ciclope verde apenas se tenía en pie, sus hermanos se levantaron como malamente pudieron. Arquímedes quiso lanzarse hacía los tres, pero de pronto notó que una gran corriente eléctrica se estaba formando dentro de su boca. Los ciclopes miraron asombrados al titán quien se retorcía de dolor. Minerva sonrió pero sus hermanos no entendían qué estaba pasando.

_«Lo sabía. No tiene defensa interior. Aunque por fuera se haya fortalecido por dentro a perdido fuerza y defensa» _pensó la dragona.

Arquímedes estaba tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras se electrocutaba. Ahora era más vulnerable, pero sus adversarios ya no tenían fuerzas para seguir.

—Malditos. Aaaaahhhhh. ¿Qué me habéis hecho?

—Rápido, Urano. Usa ahora la lanza lunar.

—No puedo, hermano. Ya no me queda energía ni fuerza para invocar más.

—Minerva, usa las garras asesinas. Golpéale en ese punto de la espalda.

—No puedo. Ese es un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora no podemos acercarnos a él sin correr el riesgo de electrocutadnos. Y estamos muy débiles para usar una técnica de fuego. Tenemos que irnos. Huyamos. No podemos vencerle ni rematarle en este estado.

Neptuno desesperado trato varias veces de lanzar una llamarada, pero solo consiguió que saliese una pequeña humareda de su boca. Ambos ciclopes varones miraron a su hermana, ninguno quería retirarse del campo de batalla, pero sabían que debían hacerlo. Estaban heridos y sin fuerzas. Si se quedaban morirían inútilmente. Debían irse mientras Arquímedes no tuviese la posibilidad de perseguirles.

—La próxima vez te mataremos. Si es que no mueres como consecuencia de este último golpe—le comentó Neptuno a Arquímedes, seguidamente los ciclopes se marcharon literalmente volando, mientras el titán se retorcía de dolor siendo electrocutado.

**MINERVA  
**Si ese ataque lo hubiésemos hecho antes, si me hubiese dado cuenta desde el principio, quizás, solo quizás, podríamos haber vencido a ese traidor. Sin embargo, estábamos tan débiles que apenas podíamos volar. No teníamos piante, el poco que tenía se lo di a Ígnea para que lo usase con Magma. Cuando estábamos cerca de la frontera del reino grifo Neptuno se dirigió a mí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? No entiendo nada.

—Aterricemos, os lo explicaré.

Los tres aterrizamos y tomé la palabra.

—Me preguntaste por qué quería que Arquímedes bebiese agua. Es muy simple, la lengua de los dragones contiene electricidad; en circunstancias normales esta no se activa aunque bebamos agua porque el cuerpo tiende a protegerse de la humedad, pero cuando desprendemos fuego la lengua se vuelve muy activa y su defensa tiende a anularse. Cuando el ataque gélido de Neptuno entró en contacto con la electricidad bucal de Arquímedes este último se electrocutó. Por lo visto el modo titán hace que el cuerpo se vuelva muy resistente por fuera pero no por dentro.

—Y yo que creía que te habías vuelto loca.

—Sí, tu cabezonería casi nos mata.

—Bueno… esto…

—Cabezota, terco, desconfiado, testarudo…

—¡Vale! Tranquila. Dale un poco de margen al pobre Neptuno—pidió Urano.

—Vale, lo siento. Busquemos a nuestros padres, por favor.

—Espera, hermanilla. ¿Cómo sabías lo de la electricidad bucal?—interrogó Urano.

—Tú también lo sabrías si estudiases anatomía, bobo. Soy profesora de lenguaje pero también leo libros de otras materias.

En ese momento eructé una carta de mi madre. Mi mamá tenía hechizo de contacto con mis hermanos y conmigo, de modo que podíamos enviarnos cartas a través de nuestro fuego. Es un lástima que este recurso no lo tuviésemos con Twilight. Leí aquella misiva y se la pase a mis hermanos.

—Gracias a Lunarian. Papá y mamá han conseguido alertar al ejército de Volcánica. Los príncipes y su unidad militar están a salvo—exclamo Neptuno.

—Y nuestros padres también están a salvo, eso es lo principal—sentenció Urano—La carta también dice que les esperemos en el palacio real del reino grifo. Vámonos, por favor.

**ARQUÍMEDES  
**Seguía sin entender qué me había pasado. Afortunadamente aquella descargar eléctrica o lo qué fuese se había terminado; pero me encontraba malherido, incluso tenía quemaduras internas. De no haber sido un titán hubiese muerto, pero conseguí llegar al palacio y recibí atención médica.

Furia regreso conmigo y se trasladó a vivir al palacio junto con nuestros hijos. Al cabo de unos días puse bajo mi mando a todo el gobierno, quienes se negaron fueron ejecutados y sus familias convertidas en esclavos.

Los fuera de raza dejaron de existir, algunos se convirtieron en ciudadanos pero más del 90% pasaron a ser esclavos. La esclavitud hasta ese momento había sido ilegal, para legalizarla argumenté que era más rentable mantener a un esclavo que a un fuera de raza. Aunque solo se legalizó en cuatro casos.

1. Como consecuencia de haber sido un fuera de raza.

2. Para los prisioneros de guerra. En ese momento no me imaginé que surgiría una guerra civil. Estaba pensando en el conflicto contra Equestria, eso tendría que esperar. Primero había que pacificar el país.

3. Para los enemigos del Estado. En este grupo estaban Magma y su familia, la familia de Ceniza, algunos opositores políticos y aquellos que se manifestasen contra mi gobierno.

4. Por designación judicial. Magma nunca llegó a ejercer el poder judicial; actuaba a nivel legislativo y ejecutivo pero nunca como juez. Contrariamente a mi antecesor yo asumí todos los poderes del Estado sobre mi persona, quitando poder al Parlamento para convertirme en un autentico rey, un líder que mandase y no se dejase mandar.

**FLAVIA  
**Después de varias horas. Magma, Ígnea, sus hijos, algunos oficiales del ejército de Volcánica, mi esposo, mis tres hijos y yo nos reunimos con la reina grifo. Su majestad nos prometió apoyarnos frente al usurpador. Doy gracias a Lunarian por que mis hijos sobrevivieran.

**NEPTUNO  
**Mis hermanos y un servidor habíamos perdido la batalla contra Arquímedes, era culpa mía. Debí hacer caso a mi hermano; tenía que haber hecho antes el ataque gélido. Si lo hubiese hecho en su momento, Urano podría haber rematado la faena con una lanza lunar. Mi hermano me respondió, que no había una seguridad absoluta de que una combinación de ese golpe eléctrico y la lanza lunar derrotasen al traidor, quizás no hubiese funcionado del todo, pero eso ya nunca lo sabremos.

Arquímedes subió al trono, y por tanto se convirtió en el líder supremo del ejército de Draconem; también se proclamo a si mismo Gran Patriarca, su antecesor fue ajusticiado. Furia fue coronada como nueva reina consorte, y sus hijos fueron declarados príncipes. Magma, Ígnea, sus hijos y mi familia fuimos señalados como enemigos del Estado y perseguidos.

Los eclesiásticos y feligreses más moderados y pacifistas fueron asesinados, menos algunos que huyeron para salvar la vida. La iglesia de Lunarian se transformó en una sociedad de fanáticos y extremistas, que comenzaron a predicar la violencia, el racismo, la intolerancia, etc. Todo aquello era contrario al verdadero mensaje de paz de la Gran Diosa.

Algunos dragones se le rebelaron y se unieron a nosotros, otros apoyaron al nuevo rey, eso fue el inicio de la guerra civil de Draconem.

FIN DEL FANFIC

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores.

Sí, han leído bien. Aquí se acaba el fanfic y no habrá epilogo.

Decidí hacer una remasterización para alargar la pelea, y dar más intensidad a algunas escenas.

La escena del Twilight no aporta mucho pero la metí para adornar.

Ja, ja, ja, ja. Apuesto a que más de uno de ustedes pensó que Minerva se había vuelto loca, cuando le sugirió a Neptuno que le hiciese tragar agua a Arquímedes. El headcanon de que la lengua de los dragones contiene electricidad pertenece a la película _"El vuelo de los dragones"_ dirigida y producida por Jules Bass y Arthur Rankin, Jr. En 1982.

Es un final medio abierto. Es posible que quizás a algunos les parezca mal este desenlace, seguro que muchos diréis _"Jo, tío. Al final ganan los malos. Eso no puede ser, no es política ni moralmente correcto"_. Bueno… la vida no siempre es moralmente correcta. Si lo piensan, al final no gana nadie porque queda pendiente el asunto de la guerra civil. No se sabe realmente quién gana, porque veamos… ¿Cómo termino la guerra? ¿Cuál fue el bando ganador? Además, incluso si ganase Magma la guerra se llevaría por delante a muchos inocentes.

Es posible que más de uno piense, _"habrá una secuela"_, lo siento pero no. Esta historia no tendrá continuación, a menos que alguien voluntariamente decidiese por su cuenta hacer una segunda parte, en cuyo caso bienvenida sea. No obstante, ya tengo pendientes otros proyectos, de modo que no me voy a comprometer con más historias por el momento; además nunca se me han dado bien los fics de guerra. Eyedragon tiene mucha experiencia en escenas de luchas y de acción pero yo no.

El Gran Cañón de Lunarian, está inspirado en el Gran Cañón de Colorado (Arizona)

**ARQUÍMEDES  
**Parece raro pensar que al final Arquímedes consintiera la huida de Ceniza y su familia. El motivo lo explica el mismo. Arquímedes por un lado odiaba a Ceniza por sus ideas; pero al mismo tiempo le respetaba porque le consideraba una persona de valor y de carácter firme. De hecho, uno de los motivos por el cual Arquímedes traiciona al rey, aparte de para hacerse con el trono, es porque le despreciaba. En un momento dado Arquímedes dice _"Ceniza era un idealista pero al menos tenía agallas y principios, pero Magma… que basura de hombre"_. De modo que vemos cómo el villano tenía más respeto por aquel que consideraba un rival digno, que por su propio soberano.

**MODO CICLOPE Y TITÁN  
**La idea original del modo combate de los dragones, es un headcanon de Mr.E's-pen, y él lo empleó en su fanfic _"La segunda vida de Eclipse y Aurora"_. No obstante, la transformación en ciclope y titán es una idea mía al igual que los ojos rojo sangre, que adoptan todos los dragones cuando se transforman.

**TÉCNICAS ESPECIALES  
**El ataque lunar y el mencionado rayo solar, están basados en ciertos ataques atribuidos en algunos fanfics a Luna y Celestia. Honestamente no creo que peguen mucho en este capítulo; pero sé que algunos de ustedes querían ver un poco de acción.

**Cuartel.** Antigua expresión española que significa piedad; por eso en algunos películas medievales cuando dos personas se baten en duelo se dice "lucharemos sin cuartel", que significa que ambos contrincantes lucharan a muerte y sin mostrar clemencia con su adversario.

**EL PERSONAJE DE FLAVIA  
**Le hable a Juanca29 de ella, pero creo que es mejor explicarlo aquí para que todos lo sepan.

Para empezar ¿Cuál es el propósito de Flavia en la historia? Mostrar los sentimientos contradictorios de la dragona. Ella siente un rechazo natural hacía los equinos, porque sufrió mucho durante la guerra poni-dragón; pero al mismo tiempo se encariña con Twilight, y esta última es una unicornio. ¿Se imaginan el cacao mental que supone eso?

Por otra parte, Flavia es madre, asique técnicamente puede ponerse en el lugar de los señores Sparkle.

Flavia no es racista porque si lo fuese habría cosas que no encajarían en la historia, ella simplemente muestra rechazo a los equinos porque le recuerdan a su destrozada infancia, pero no va por ahí maltratándoles como hacen los villanos del fic.

Quizás lo más curioso de la dragona sean sus hijos. Minerva, Neptuno y Urano tienen una personalidad indiscutible. ¿Os imagináis qué tipo de educación tienen que haber recibido para ser capaces de desarrollar tantos valores? Si los trillizos son como son pues obviamente quien les ha educado tiene un gran merito.

Flavia no aporta mucho a nivel colectivo, no interactúa demasiado con otros personajes. Sin embargo, a nivel individual aporta muchísimo, porque sirve para plantear al lector cómo alguien que supuestamente no le gusta una determinada raza, en este caso la equina, puede encariñarse con una chica de esa misma raza; dando lugar a un comportamiento no definido al 100% e incluso contradictorio en algunos aspectos. Todos los seres humanos solemos tener en algún momento de nuestras vidas sentimientos contradictorios, y enfrentamientos personales, todos nos contradecimos a nosotros mismos en algún momento de nuestra asistencia.

**EAGLE Y THE FLYERS  
**La reina grifo Eagle, así como el reino de The Flyers ya han aparecido en mis fanfics anteriores _"La verdad sobre Celestia" _y_ "Las desventuras de la familia de cristal"_.

Espero que hayan disfrutado con este fanfic. Ahora continuaré con el fic _"Delito y castigo de Trixie"_; y luego empezaré la secuela de _"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal"_.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: FUENTES Y AGRADECIMIENTOS

Hola, bronies y lectores:

Quiero explicarles las bases de este fanfic que acaban de leer.

**FUENTES  
**En primer lugar esta historia me fue inspirada por el fic _"La segunda vida de Eclipse y Aurora"_, escrito por Mr.E's-pen. De dicho fanfic saqué aproximadamente la mitad de las características de la sociedad de los dragones; la otra mitad me la inventé. Una de las diferencias son que en el fic de Mr. E el país se llama Rectilia, mientras que yo lo bautice como Draconem (dragón en latín). Otra diferencia, es que en el relato de Eclipse y Aurora el rey se llama Lumbre y es mejor persona que Magma y más sociable.

El _**modo combate **_también es un headcanon de Mr. E, pero le añadí algunos detalles; para empezar me inventé lo de los ojos rojo sangre, que adoptan los dragones al transformarse; además también añadí como extra los modos ciclope y titán.

Una cosa curiosa, prometo que no lo hice aposta, es que en la historia de Mr. E el príncipe de Reptilia se llama Magma, al igual que el rey de Draconem. Aunque parezca raro a la hora de bautizar a este último no me fije en la coincidencia, lo cual es curioso porque por aquel entonces estaba leyendo el fanfic de Eclipse y Aurora, pero no sé… supongo que me despiste. Eso fue un descuido por mi parte, lo siento Mr.E's-pen.

El headcanon de _los __**fuera de raza**_pertenece al fanfic de _"Querida princesa Celestia_" de Amadeusdark, aunque él lo empleó con los grifos, mientras que yo lo apliqué a los dragones.

La _**subtrama de la religión**_ fue propuesta por Eyedragon, con el objetivo de manifestarse en contra del extremismo religioso. Aproveché la sugerencia para ir más lejos, y hacer una crítica del fanatismo religioso, asique como también defendí la religión enfocada de forma tolerante y moderada. Mientras que algunos religiosos defendieron la violencia y la discriminación; otros predicaron la paz y la tolerancia. El objetivo de todo esto era reflejar que no es malo ser creyente o ateo, lo malo es dejarse llevar por una aptitud radical.

El _**personaje de Flavia**_ fue mi favorito. Sirvió para reflejar que todos solemos tener en algún momento de nuestras vidas sentimientos contradictorios, y enfrentamientos personales, todos nos contradecimos a nosotros mismos en algún momento de nuestra asistencia.

**NARRADORES Y BATALLAS  
**En un primer momento, la idea original era que en este fanfic no hubiese narrador omnisciente en ningún momento, ni tampoco ninguna batalla. No obstante, era muy difícil mantener el fic sin ningún combate, por dos motivos: uno, porque resultaba inverosímil que en una conspiración política, y en toda una serie de enfrentamientos ideológicos e incluso religiosos nadie saliese herido; y dos, porque a muchos lectores les gustan los combates. De modo que hubo que añadir algún enfrentamiento, no solo político sino también físico, y por tanto eso llevó a la necesidad de introducir el narrador omnisciente en algunos apartados. No obstante, la mayor parte del fic está narrado mediante narrador protagonista.

Urano tuvo poco papel en comparación con sus hermanos y menos definido, porque era muy difícil trabajar a la vez y por igual con tantos personajes.

Si casualmente alguien tiene alguna duda, pregúntenme lo que quieran.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS  
**Un agradecimiento especial a Mr.E's-pen, Amadeusdark y Eyedragon por sus aportaciones a este fanfic. También un mención especial a Juanca29, cuyas críticas, ideas y sugerencias llevaron a la remasterización del capítulo 5. Finalmente, gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras por sus reviews, Favs, y Follows.

Espero que disfrutasen con esta historia.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


End file.
